Intervention
by The Honorable Gucci
Summary: A perfect life never appealed to him, a wanderer who desired nothing but to live his new life in peace. Somewhere in between it all his feet carried him to the busy city of Tokyo where he never imagined to be given the answers to a hope long lost...
1. The Broken Sandal

**Intervention**

Introduction:

His heart was heavy with the weight on his shoulders and no one could help him, he wouldn't let them. So begins the story of a young man, set in his mission to rectify his mistakes on his own. He would soon find out that even in a life of wandering one could find the company that his heart silently yearned to have. Repentance was what Kenshin Himura found to be the answer to his problem, and it was a problem he needed to conquer to live the life he had been given. All he wanted was to know if sincere repentance was all that was needed to bless his remaining days with peace, this being his simple yet earnest dream.

Chapter 1

The sun shone high in the noon day sky, covering everything it could with it's bright light. Nothing, it seemed, was spared from the intense heat of the daytime. Kenshin stopped on his way through a small town on the outskirts of Tokyo to refresh himself at an old looking well on the side of the path he was traveling. With sweat trickling into his bright eyes he rubbed them with his right hand, pulling up the remainder of the rope up to the top of the well with the other. Noticing the water bucket was losing its water fast from what looked like a hole in its bottom Kenshin quickly dipped his hands into it and threw some on his face. Lifting it to his mouth to take a drink he noticed a scraggly old dog by his side, panting with it's large brown eyes reflecting his desire for the sacred liquid dripping down from the bucket. Heaving a sigh of amusement and defeat Kenshin laid the bucket down for the dog to have a drink. 

"Enjoy my friend, I've been blessed with enough water to cool off for today." Smiling down he patted the dog's head as it lapped at the water gratefully, showing it's thanks with the wagging of it's furry tail. Kenshin laughed and began down the road to his next destination, Tokyo. He was hoping to make it there before night fell, thinking about a soft inn futon to rest his head on was a comforting thought. It had been two weeks since the last time he traveled through a town that had an inn with rooms available. He didn't mind roughing it outside, yet he didn't want to take the chance for another small furry animal to take its night's refuge in his clothes either. How that squirrel ever got up his pant leg was beyond him, yet he didn't like to dwell on the past that much, especially if it dealt with something that frightened him half to death just a few nights ago. He shivered at the thought before dismissing it from his mind. 

A warm wind blew, sending his long strands of hair to dance around in his eyes before he removed them. He was almost within the city from the way the buildings around him increased in size and number. The wind wouldn't let up, and it's persistence to blow his hair into his eyes which obscured his vision, just wouldn't do. Stopping with a frustrated sigh, he dropped his pack with his belongings down next to him. Reaching behind him he took his thick hair in his hands, gently running his fingers through the knots. He shook his head sadly, removing the tie that broken from his hair he opened his pack and took out another one. His thick fiery colored hair was soon in its confined state in a pony tail at the base of his neck. He sighed again as he stood up and loose strands fell back to their place in his face. It was a no win situation with his hair, another discomfort being it gave a reason for people to stare at him wherever he traveled. 

Yet even his hair didn't garner the attention that another one of his features did. The cross shaped scare carved into one of his cheeks drew many eyes to him. It had taken 10 years to get away from the discomfort it brought him, yet in his heart he knew that he was well deserving of such a brand. It served as a daily reminder of the life he had left behind, the life that he abandoned with the hope of finding another. Yet every eye to fall upon his marred cheek brought his past to the surface of his mind, shadowing the hope that he clung to. 

At around the same time Kenshin entered the city a young girl was walking in the opposite direction, hoping to get out without anyone seeing her. Her hope faded as her sandal strap broke, leaving her to hop on one foot while trying to bend down and retrieve it. 

Lost in her thoughts and the disappointment of not succeeding in her endeavor Kaoru didn't notice the wall of muscle, or flab, blocking her path as she rose with her eyes downcast. Her nose rammed into something of questionable odor and before she knew it she was being held up by the top of her kimono a few feet into the air. Her breath caught in her throat as her mind roared, *Crap, how am I going to get out of this one?* She berated herself silently for having left her bokken at home. *Stupid, stupid, stupid…*

"Hey, Kamiya! You're gonna pay for my brother's busted nose." The large man holding her up growled, gesturing with his free hand to a more scrawny man standing a little behind him with a bandaged nose. Kaoru recognized him as the pervert who felt her up the other day in the market. 

She was last in line as she waited to buy some tofu for dinner when an unwelcome hand pressed into the small of her back before grabbing her butt. Just as soon as she felt the violation she swung the wooden bucket she had in her hands directly into the offender's face. She could still remember the satisfaction she felt at hearing the contact result in a cracking sound coming from the pervert's nose. Quickly she shoved those memories away for another day. She was face to face with an angry brother bend on making her "pay" for what she did in some way and had to find a way out. 

Having seen the disgusting scene in front of his eyes, Kenshin approached the group of what looked to be thugs surrounding a young girl whose feet dandled in the air, one missing it's sandal. He narrowed his eyes and moved in closer, the fingers of his right hand inching closer to the sword at his side as he closed the distance. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat behind where the young girl was suspended in the air. 

"I think you had better leave this young lady alone, that I do." His voice was even and set, making sure to let them know that he was serious. The man holding Kaoru just laughed in response, followed by the other three men standing around who echoed his amusement. 

"And who do you think you are, skinny man? I've got business with her that doesn't concern you." He turned his attention back to Kaoru but it was too late. She had gotten the chance to kick, and kick hard, while her assailant spoke with the man she heard come up behind her. *How heroic of him, whoever he is,* she thought, her mind wondering what her savior looked like as she swung her foot back then forward with force. This action sent her attacker doubling over in pain covering his crotch with both hands, leaving her to fall from his grasp. She closed her eyes as she began to fall yet instead of encountering the ground with pain she felt strong arms encircle her waist and gently let her down. Turning around she came face to face with her bright eyed helper, a beautifully violet eyed helper, who returned her gaze with a small smile before turning to confront the now angrier group of men.  

"Are you okay, Miss?" Kenshin asked the girl now hiding behind him, all the while never dropping his eyes from the men in front of him. 

With a slightly shaky voice she answered, "Uh… yes, thank you." 

The group leader regained some of his composure and stood up to his full height, greatly towering over the redheaded rurouni by almost a foot. From the look on his face he hoped it would in some way intimidate Kenshin, yet the latter kept his expression the same, eyes narrowed and face as serious as before.

" I suggest you leave now and don't bother this young lady any more." Once again the thickheaded men just laughed in response to Kenshin's advice. Quietly sighing to himself, he steadied his hand on the hilt of his sword as the leader came within about a foot from where he stood. 

"I'd like to see you try and make us, big man…" The man's large hand swung at Kenshin's small frame, barely missing the top of his head by a mere couple inches. Kenshin moved away from him with a grace that surprised Kaoru. She stepped a safe distance away from the fight and couldn't help but hold her breath as all four men fell within seconds after her protector unsheathed the sword at his side. The blade was positioned oddly in the hilt, having the look of being twisted the wrong way. Before the last thoughts registered in her mind, all was quiet again. 

Kaoru just stared in awe at the redheaded man who simply placed his sword back into its sheath and turned to smile at her amidst a pile of unconscious men piled around his feet. 

"I…uh… thank you, kind sir. Wow…" Despite her lack of eloquence, Kenshin understood her words and nodded in return. 

"You are very welcome, miss…"

"Kaoru…" She said a bit hurried once she saw he was making his way to leave. "…my name's Kaoru." Smiling she walked closer to him, standing with her hand extended out to him. He smiled again at the friendly gesture and took her hand and shook it gently. 

"Kenshin Himura, it's a pleasure, despite the circumstances." Kaoru's smile widened and laughed before drawing her hands behind her back with an embarrassed glance at the ground a few feet away. Kenshin nodded quietly and stepped away before stopping once again, turning around to see an inquisitive look on the young woman's face. "Would you do me a favor Miss Kaoru, and guide me to the nearest inn?" Kaoru took a better look at him and noticed he carried a small sack with him along with his sword, quickly understanding him to be a wanderer. A thought occurred to her and Kenshin saw the sudden change in her expression as her smile changed to a what looked to be a small smirk.

"Not until you consider my offer." Kenshin looked surprised at the unusual answer to his question but shifted his weight as to show he was willing to listen. Kaoru, satisfied with his attention, began. "If you would like, I can offer you a place to stay during your time here in Tokyo." She stayed silent, allowing the proposal to register. From the lack of initial response from the young man she began speaking randomly, trying to explain and dismiss the silence. "I own a dojo, actually it's my father's but it is only us two that live there now and sometimes it's a little lonely, and I'm sure it would be no pr…" 

"That's very kind of you, Miss Kaoru. But I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't take your offer." Kenshin's smile dropped slightly as a glimpse of hurt registered in her eyes before fading just as quickly as it came. 

"That's perfectly fine. Just remember my offer still stands if you reconsider." Looking around she decided it was time she got back home, knowing that her father would most likely worry about her. "I've got to be going… once again, thank you." Bowing slightly she began on her way to her dojo, leaving Kenshin to watch her retreating figure. Before leaving himself, he noticed something on the ground near the still unconscious men. It was a broken sandal. He remembered that when Kaoru was being held in the air she was missing a sandal from one of her feet.  He bent down and pricked it up, turning his eyes towards the direction she had disappeared. 

"I wonder how far she will go until realizing she's missing this…" He laughed softly to himself before getting up to start off after her; the woman whose foot fit the sandal now in his possession. 

AN: I hope you like it so far… this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic and the first story I've written in a long time, so be nice and review, please *eyes get big and pleading*. Anyhoo, I'll update soon, school is starting up next week and I still have loads to do. But who knows, depending on the number of reviews I might have the next chapter out by the end of the weekend. Ciao!! ~The Honorable Gucci 


	2. A Roof Over One's Head

Disclaimer: Much needed… I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, the original characters, blah blah blah…*Pleads on her knees* Please, don't sue me!! I have no money, college eats it all up! Anyhoo, on with the story. BTW, thanks for the reviews… you guys rock! ^-^

**Chapter 2**

She stopped biting her lower lip long enough for an irritated sigh to escape, showing her frustration with, well, herself. 

"I just had to have my sandal brake, and I forget it in front of that guy too…. Stupid, stupid, stupid…" She whispered to herself. Granting herself a simple luxury, she allowed her mind to wander back to that man she had just met. After all, it wasn't everyday one was saved by such an … interesting man. His violet eyes were kind, yet in that moment she first caught sight of them they held an intensity and depth that were nothing less than captivating. 

She unconsciously hugged herself, her face flushing at her recent thoughts. *Captivating? How did I come up with that one?* Her left hand went up and combed through her bangs, gliding to a stop where her hair was tied up by one of her satin ribbons, this one being the same hue of her peach colored kimono. The wind began to blow again, this time a little more tame and cooler to the touch. She smiled as it blew past her face, sending her midnight black hair to tickle her cooling skin, no longer hot with the blush of her thoughts. Yet that didn't bother her one bit, and so she returned back to her reflections of the mysterious man from before.

His hair was of a shade and coloring she had never seen anywhere else. It's fiery red was vibrant enough to catch any eye within walking distance, and she was no different. It was long, tied back at the base of his head with shorter wisps that danced around when he moved, shading those eyes she thought of earlier… those eyes… 

Her mouth twisted into a peaceful smile at the mere mention of his eyes. Quickly she shook her head, and knocked on it softly with her fist, trying to get free of those thoughts pestering her. *What was I thinking of before I zoned out? Oh, yes, his hair…* 

She had arrived at a familiar bridge, and stopped to lean on the railing and watch the fading rays of the bright star descending down over the horizon. *Yeah, I think his hair was that color* she surmised, watching the wind stretch a dark red and orange tinted cloud. The sun continued to dip lower and lower, finally completing it's day and leaving it's faint light to shimmer along a line of mountains on the horizon. It was time for night, Kaoru acknowledged, spotting the night's first star. The smile that had been present during the sunset disappeared when she thought of the time and her father's voice reprimanding her for breaking curfew. 

"Great!" She yelled at herself angrily, and turned to run the rest of the way home, that is, until the bridge and her dirty sock decided to humble her again with another fall. Being sure that this time no strong arms would prevent her from meeting the ground, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. Once again, she was wrong…

"Miss Kaoru, are you okay?" A familiar masculine voice asked, holding her by the waist again to keep her from falling. She opened her eyes slowly, only to meet the concerned gaze of violet once again. Sighing, she steadied herself on her feet and nodded.

"Once again, I have reason to thank you, Mr. Himura." His smile had returned to his face at seeing her safe. He bent down without a word and examined her foot, the one without the sandal. Her eyebrows shot up in alarm. She stepped a step back, not knowing what he was going through his mind at the moment he reached for her foot. 

"Um… what are you doing?" Her question was answered when he took out what looked to be her once broken sandal from his sack. Kaoru stood still, curiosity overtaking the place of her protests, her blue eyes displaying the change of emotions as she watched on. 

"I think this belongs to you." And with that he gently took her foot in his hand, dirty sock and all, and slipped her newly mended sandal on. 

Turning his head he saw the look in her eyes as she stared at her foot, a look of surprise that made his smile widen. Her eyes moved to his face as he stood up, placed his hand behind his neck and averted his eyes to look over the bridge. Kaoru just laughed out loud, holding her stomach with one hand and the other on the side of her head. Kenshin's head whipped back puzzled as to what it was she found so amusing.

Noticing the look on his face she waved her hand, motioning that she wasn't laughing at him. "How did you fix it? I mean, is that string I see holding it together?" Kenshin nodded his head and laughed himself. Untying his pack from his back, he rummaged around until pulling out a small ball of thread with a dull needle stuck in it. 

"As a wanderer I had to learn a few tricks myself. See?" He pointed down at his own feet and Kaoru covered her mouth to hide another giggle at what she saw. His sandals were well worn it, an assortment of colored threads amazingly keeping the straps fastened down to the base. 

"Oh… another one of your amazing talents, I take it." Kenshin just smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck again. 

"I have to get going, my father will be furious if I stay out any longer." She turned, ready to leave when he caught her hand, bringing her attention back to him. 

"Give me the chance to talk to your father and explain. I'd hate for you to be punished on my account." Without a chance to object she stared at him  as he began leading her in the direction she was to go. 

*I guess it wouldn't hurt having company on the way home,* she thought to herself with a shrug. "Okay, but you better make it good. I don't feel like doing the laundry tomorrow along with all my other chores." Kenshin laughed and nodded his agreement.     

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kaoru was relieved to know that her dojo wasn't far from the bridge, yet in some way disappointed that the lovely conversation she was having with the red headed rurouni had to come to an end. 

"Here we are," She motioned with her hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to father. And then you may have that talk with him if you wish." Her bright smile was warming and Kenshin had gotten accustomed to seeing it. According to him that smile was the sincerest he had seen in a long time, so carefree and innocent.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," he read out loud to himself upon walking into the courtyard of the dojo following Kaoru. The wooden plaque displayed the names of the masters of the dojo, and he turned to Kaoru with a look of surprise and a hint of awe after some more reading. 

"So you're the Assistant Master of this sword style?" 

"Yes, I am. Does that surprise you?" 

"To be honest, yes it does. Yet I've learned never to judge a person by mere appearances, that I have." He returned his gaze back to another plaque with the honor code upheld by those practicing the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. "You just seem to be a gentle soul, that you do." 

Kaoru studied his face, watching as his smile gave way as a more serene look came over him while he read. Her thoughts ended there as she heard footsteps come from behind her from the house. 

"Oh, father. I'm so glad to see you… I'm sorry I'm late but I was attacked again." Kenshin's eyes turned to be met straight on by a pair of blue orbs, a duller shade then that of Kaoru's, their kindness mixed in with a hint of suspicion as he listened to Kaoru, never taking his eyes off Kenshin.

"And who might you be, young man?" Raising an eyebrow, the older man looked from his daughter to Kenshin, waiting for one of them to answer quickly. He tapped his foot as Kenshin responded, clearing his throat and bowing politely. 

"My name is Kenshin Himura. I happened to be walking by when Miss Kaoru was being harassed and I assisted her somewhat…" Throwing a glance over to Kaoru he saw her nod her head quite a few times, confirming what he said to be the truth. A few seconds passed by before Kaoru's father spoke, having stared Kenshin down during the explanation until now. A large friendly smile spread on his face as he placed his large, calloused hand on the stranger's shoulder. 

"Well then, we are truly indebted to you, Mr. Himura. It isn't everyday we get come face to face with our very own Good Samaritan." Kenshin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding while the man's demeanor had changed. 

"It wasn't a problem at all. I'm glad I had been in the area. I would hate to have anything happen to Miss Kaoru, that I would." The two men exchanged some more talk as the elder one led the way to the food inside.

Remaining the last of the three, Kaoru mused to herself while twiddling her fingers behind her back. *I'm glad he was in the area too…*

"Kaoru?" 

Her head snapped up from observing her feet and found the wide grin of her father greeting her from the kitchen door. She returned a smile of her own after knocking herself lightly on the head. *I've got to stop it with these thoughts, goodness!* 

"I'm coming father!" Gathering up her kimono in her hands she ran to the kitchen. 

Light conversation went on filled with Kenshin's stories of his days of travel. Kaoru almost choked on a piece of tofu when he had said how many years he had been traveling.

"Ten years… and you started when you were eighteen? Then that would make you…" With Kaoru's chopsticks pointed at his chest accusingly, Kenshin responded with a polite smile.

"Yes, I'm twenty eight, yet I don't see why everyone I meet finds that so odd, that I don't." With his eyes large and innocent Kaoru knew it would be best to drop the subject. That didn't change the fact that he was ten years her senior, and for some reason a lump formed at the bottom of her stomach at the thought of it.

"That's not too old…" She announced, all of a suddenly changing her view. She felt the presence of two sets of eyes watching her after her new opinion surfaced, but Kaoru continued to eat, avoiding eye contact by concentrating on her food.

The moment passed, thankfully for Kaoru, and Kenshin began to ask a few questions of his own.

"So, Mr. Kamiya, I assume you are the Master of this dojo. In all my years I've never once read an honor code quite like yours." Mr. Kamiya just nodded in understanding. "Was that a piece of the Christian text written under it?" 

"Yes it was, and I'm glad you brought it up. It has everything to do with our commitment to the Kasshin Ryu. How could our sword protect the weak if we ourselves had any evil hidden inside where no one could see? Evil defend against evil, it's impossible…" 

"Father, Kenshin, would you excuse me? I'll take your dish too if you're done, Mr. Himura." Kaoru reached over the table and caught sight of Kenshin's lowered eyes. She hesitated in taking anything from before him, keeping her arm extended over the table when she didn't get an answer. The sad expression that had taken over him all of a sudden after her father's words disappeared when he noticed Kaoru's eyes clouded with concern.

"What was that, Miss Kaoru? Oh…yes, that would be fine. Here let me help you with the dishes." Bracing himself on his hands he was ready to rise from the table when a large hand patted him on the shoulder, settling him back into place. Kaoru nodded her head, giving an understanding smile. The young man relaxed and looked at the man standing above him. 

"In gratitude for saving my daughter, I offer you a place to rest your head for the night." Upon seeing the hesitation in Kenshin's eyes the older man shook his head. "I will not take no for an answer." 

Kaoru, having carried half of the dishes to the kitchen, came back to retrieve more and hear Kenshin's answer to the question she heard her father ask. *Say yes, already,* she prompted him in her head, waiting for the answer by taking her time with picking up dishes. Kenshin threw a glance her way and looked back up to the man with a smile.

"I am a very lucky person to have met such kindhearted people, that I am. I accept your offer with thanks." Getting up he bowed in respect and gratitude to both of the Kamiya's. Kaoru was too busy mentally applauding her father for succeeding where she could not to hear him call her name, asking something of her.

"Kaoru, darling… could you show this young man his room for the night?" Turning to Kenshin he shook hands and patted him on the back with a hearty laugh. "It'll be fun having someone else in the house, even if for a little while." 

"Let me finish the dishes first and then I'll be right out to help." Kaoru's father walked over to where she held an armful of dishes and patted her on the head before relieving her of their burden.

"I'll do them, go and get Kenshin here settled in. The sooner it's done, the sooner the young man could find some rest." She nodded her obedience and dropped her load into his arms, motioning for Kenshin to follow her outside.

After getting settled into a good size room, bigger than that of any inn he had stayed at, Kenshin sat on the soft futon, relishing the way it felt under his weight as he lay down completely. Having changed out of his dirty purple gi into some clean robes. The color looked like the midnight sky, dark and perfect for hiding oneself amongst the shadows. *… yet not anymore,* he smiled to himself, sadly unable to keep himself in high spirits when dwelling in such thoughts…

"Hidden evil… could it be true? A sword to protect from evil can have no relation to evil itself…" Kenshin rolled over on his side for the umpteenth time that night, the curse of thinking not allowing him to shut his eyes for longer than a few seconds. The moon outside waned in the sky, and from the way it was lower each time he turned to look at it he was sure daylight wouldn't be too far off. Lifting himself from the mattress, he ran his hands through his loose hair with a tired sigh. "Sleep, why did you leave on such a night…" Knowing that he couldn't get away from the thoughts keeping him awake, he decided to entertain them and try to figure out what to do with the new wisdom the older sensei had imparted his way. Getting up he slid the door open, glancing outside to see if anyone would see him. Seeing the coast as clear, he walked quietly to the porch and sat, his sword resting up against his leg in it's normal fashion. He smiled to himself as he remembered the glances the young girl was giving him during the meal, discreet in planning yet obvious to a trained eye. He saw her look in the direction of his sword many times, yet didn't say anything of it. 

*That girl,* he thought with a shake of his head, his smile never leaving. *She has a peace about her like no other I've met… Even when she was being held by that thug she didn't look frightened at all.* His eyes led him to where the moon had dropped behind the trees outside of the yard walls, casting it's pale light through the leaves and making patterns across the ground. The light stopped right a couple inches shy of Kenshin's right foot.

 *How ironic…even the moonlight refuses to touch me…* His thought was disrupted with the faint sounds of footfalls coming from the other side of the yard. Kenshin rose slowly from his seat, his eyes and ears fully awake and on high alert at hearing the faint noise. He moved silently along the right side of the building, ready to pounce on the intruder at first sight. 

*I feel sorry for the fool who tries anything while I'm around…* With his hand firmly holding the hilt of his sword, he stepped around the corner and…. 

A/N: Dun, dun, DUN!! Cliffhanger!!! I miss those… anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it so far. Be a sweetie and leave a review, please?They are greatly appreciated, just ask my friends how happy I get after reading one! I'll be more detailed in the coming chapters about certain things… such as the nature of the thoughts keeping our poor rurouni awake the whole night. 

 Life has been hectic with everything going around, but I'll try my hardest to get the next part out by the end of the week. With school starting and my continuing journey to find work, I'll have a lot of things on my head. Yet, the fact remains that I love this story too much to stay away from it for longer than one day… ^_~, Ciao! ~ The Honorable Gucci   


	3. Midnight Encounter

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rurouni Kenshin… dreams can only go so far. ^_~

I was blown away by all the reviews… and here I was only expecting three of them… thanks! You've made me a very, very happy girl!  

**  
Chapter 3**

*I feel sorry for the fool who tries anything while I'm around…* With his hand firmly holding the hilt of his sword, he stepped around the corner and…

stood still at seeing a sight nothing short of breathtaking. 

Drawing water from the well was the young Kamiya, with her long dark hair draped over one shoulder, shimmering under the dwindling twilight. She moved gracefully, filling a cup full of water before raising it to her lips to drink. He heard her sigh in relief, the water having satisfied her late night thirst. Yet she didn't move away like he had planned (or hoped), instead she lingered, leaning a hand against the side of the well. She filled the silence by softly humming a song, one that Kenshin hadn't heard before.  

His hand slid off of his sword as he debated with himself whether or not to make his presence known. Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, he stepped forward softly, not wanting to startle her from her beautiful song. He watched as she swept up her hair away from her neck, revealing the soft skin to the touch of the moonlight. 

Kenshin swallowed at the sight. The first complete thought to come to his mind in over a couple of minutes was one word, *…beautiful.*

She stayed put for another minute or so until she finished her song and got up to refill her cup before heading back to bed. But in the middle of her first stride her head snapped in the direction off to her left. She had heard something, she was sure of it…

Kenshin silently cursed himself for not watching his footing as he stepped behind him to make his getaway. He then glared at what it was he stepped on. *Stupid twig, getting in my way like that…* He held his breath when he heard Kaoru's footsteps approaching. He plastered himself against the wall, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Sadly, it didn't work.

Her mouth wide and ready for screaming was quickly yet gently covered by a hand not her's. 

"Miss Kaoru, don't be alarmed. It's just me Kenshin." Her eyes lost their surprise and narrowed as he removed his hand from her mouth. 

"What, might I ask, are you doing up so late?" Her face softened as she saw him run a hand through his hair, noting the way it pooled around and over his shoulders when let down. 

"I am very sorry Miss Kaoru, that I am. I didn't mean to startle you." He saw her shift her weight onto one foot, crossing her arms, expecting something more from him. Remembering the question he offered another apology. "Oh, um… I couldn't sleep." He saw her ease up, her arms dropping and hands folding together out of sympathy.

"Was it the bed? I told my father to get a new futon, yet he wouldn't listen to me even though…"

"No, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin held up his hands to dispel her worries. "The futon was wonderful, the most comfortable I've slept on in years." She smiled at his response, waiting for more of an explanation. "My mind wouldn't allow me to enjoy it, that's all. I think too much sometimes…"

"What is it you think about?" Kaoru asked, her eyes showing genuine concern. Kenshin was amazed at the honesty they held, after all, they had just met some odd hours ago. He smiled, taking comfort in her sincerity.

"I'm afraid they aren't thoughts that I like having…" Kaoru simply nodded her understanding. Taking a few steps she waved at him to follow.  

"Thinking too much can be a curse. But an ear willing to listen can ease away that feeling sometimes." The smile she sent his way made it's way to his heart, touching it in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to talk to anyone like this in years." Kenshin heard her laugh softly, turning around to meet his gaze.

"Well, we'll just have to make up for lost time, I guess." She spun on her heal lightly, continuing to lead the way. Kenshin just shook his head in amazement at the girl in front of him. 

They reached the porch and sat down in the darkness. Tucking her night time robe around her to secure more warmth, Kaoru began the conversation.

"So, what's been troubling you, Mr. Himura?"

"Kenshin, call me Kenshin." He said lightly, his voice soft and comfortable.

She looked away toward the yard, not taking the chance of him seeing her blush, even if it was dark.    

"Okay, Kenshin…"

"So you want to hear of my thoughts, do you?" A bitter laugh followed, tired yet heavy with what Kaoru recognized as… pain, something she knew all too well.

"Yes, Kenshin, I do… only if you are willing to share them." Kenshin saw her get comfortable leaning against one of the posts from the porch, folding her hands neatly on her lap and facing him.

"They're thoughts of the past, my past. Something ugly and frightening at times… continues to be so even for me." He paused, glancing over at Kaoru as seeing her just as attentive as before. He moved his eyes to the ground again, the moonlight just as far from touching him as it was before… but now it looked to be even farther.

"I lived a life quite contrary to the one I live now. As a young boy I grew up only to see my parents slain before my very eyes… The eyes of a child retain their innocence until they see the evil present in another's heart. So was the case with me."

Kaoru held back the tears at hearing of his childhood or lack there of. His childhood had been stolen from him, and Kaoru's heart broke at hearing such a thing. Her eyes never left his face, shadowed behind his long hair, yet she knew of the pain etched within his eyes.

"Can it be true?" He asked all of a sudden, causing Kaoru to frown slightly.

"What is this 'it' you speak of, Kenshin?" She said, confused at where his question came from.

"Wielding a sword to simply protect others. The way your father said it made it seem so easy."

"It is." Kaoru answered, her eyes moving to look down at her hands. Upon raising them she met a pair of eyes staring intently into hers, searching out her soul for the meaning behind her simple answer.

"No evil…" His words were hushed, and his eyes downcast following the receding moonlight as it disappeared into the silent shadows of the night. 

He felt a slight twitch in his right hand, it drawing his eyes to look at his upturned palms. Just as soon as his eyes fell on them his skin started changing color, a bruised shade covering the once soft tan of his hands. His breath started to come in faster with the increasing beats of his heart. Was what he was seeing real? His head began to feel light as beads sweat collected on his brow, yet the whole time he couldn't take his eyes away from his hands… especially after what he saw next. Something wet glistened on them, too dark and thick to be perspiration, yet there it was, seeping out of his very own pores. *Blood…not your own, but their blood,* his mind told him. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried controlling his breathing, telling himself that what he'd seen was nothing but an illusion. 

Kaoru had watched Kenshin shut his eyes, the same eyes that were clouded with what looked to be… fear? What had this incredibly skillful man to fear, she wondered. 

Worried, she quietly scooted closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. Startled and panic stricken violet quickly met compassionate blue, his eyes softening as she held his gaze. Remembering where he was, Kenshin saw the hand on his shoulder. His expression calmed greatly and to reassure Kaoru that he was okay he reached over and gently squeezed her hand, offering her a soft, genuine smile. 

Relieved at his smile, Kaoru sat back, sitting on her legs.

Kenshin stood from his spot on the porch. "I believe we should call it a night, that I do." In return he received a pout, the young lady not agreeing with his words.

"No, you are mistaken Kenshin… I don't want to go to bed now that we've been talking."

"Thank you for lending me your ear, Miss Kaoru." He smiled. " Yet I don't wish to impart any more of my sad past onto your shoulders. I wish to bear these memories on my heart alone, a sign of repentance." The last words were once again whispered, and Kaoru wondered if he was for her to hear. His face was hidden once again from her view, his eyes turned to the far side of the courtyard walls. 

"It was my pleasure to listen, Kenshin. Especially if it eased your mind for the night." She said, her hands twisting the material from her night robe. "As for repentance I see you aren't the man you used to be… the painful lifestyle you've lived through is no more." Her words were wise and a little unexpected all the same. 

Kenshin turned around, surprise and awe written on his face. *How did she know… does she know that I used to be…?* The smile with which he had been greeted was inviting and comfortable, easing away the worries her words had risen. Her smile was something Kenshin found himself drawn to, causing him the chuckle lightly and sit again. 

"You win, Miss Kaoru. We'll stay just a little while longer if you wish." Kaoru beamed in her victory and the two of them began a conversation that continued until just before dawn broke. 

The rest of the night slipped away rather quickly and Kenshin woke to find something weighing against his left shoulder. Lifting his sleepy eyes he made out a head of black hair nestled against his arm. 

Sometime during the night a cat jumped out of a bush near the porch, scaring Kaoru enough to cause her to move right next to Kenshin, close enough for her arm to brush up against his. He tried disguising his laughter with a fake cough but to no avail. Kaoru pouted again, and turned her head away from him at having been laughed at. They spoke some more and somewhere around the issue of the new way available to travel, steam locomotives, they had fallen asleep with his head against the top of his sword's hilt and her head against his shoulder.

He looked at her and silently admired how peaceful she looked when asleep. Slowly, as to not awake her, Kenshin braced her against himself as he secured his sword at his waist, picking her up in his arms as he too got up. Walking down the hall of the house Kenshin realized he didn't know where Kaoru's room was. He stopped near his room and just stood there, exhaustion slowing down his thinking process. A soft moan shook him from his thoughts and he felt Kaoru stir in his arms. Half lidded eyes met his and Kaoru mumbled something he couldn't make out. He decided to ask her herself where her room was. 

"Miss Kaoru, which room is yours?" Stifling a long yawn, he let her down on her feet, keeping a hand at her back in case she fell. She led the way to her room, Kenshin's hand ready to steady her if she needed. With uneasy steps she made it to her room and slid the door open. Turning around she stood there with her mouth open as if to tell Kenshin something. Not knowing what she wanted to say she quickly closed it with a frown instead. 

"It is morning, so good morning would be accurate." She smiled at his words, nodding sleepily in agreement. 

"Good morning then, Ken…" she yawned, "shin…" With a slightly dopey smile she slid her door closed. Kenshin turned to walk back to his own room when he heard a large thump come from within Kaoru's room followed by a muffled moan of comfort. The rurouni smiled at the sound, and headed to rest his eyes for another hour or so on the most comfortable futon he'd slept on in years.

A/N: Hi there! Thanks for continuing to read this story… I hope you liked it! I'm sorry about not updating a little sooner. I would have had it up last night but I was having computer trouble… but here it is, at the end of the week like I promised *sheepish grin*. Reviews, please?

I started college this past Thursday and it was insane! I'm happy about my classes yet I do have a lot of reading and studying to do for them… so I'm hoping that it doesn't slow down how fast I write and get the next chapters up. Anyhoo, all the reviews were awesome! They totally helped lift me out of the funk I was in this past week. As I've said in the past, you guys ROCK!! Ciao~ The Honorable Gucci


	4. Things Unexpected

**Chapter 4**

The air was crisp and cool, the dew of the morning having left, leaving everything fresh in it's wake. The sky was a clear blue, and only a few scattered clouds filled it's wide, open space. It was a beautiful day, one in which peace could not only be seen in nature, but lived out among the simplicity of it all. 

With a lazy hand he rubbed at his eyes, removing the sleep to clear his vision. The first thing to become clear was a wooden ceiling. He blinked a couple of times, his mind clearing the haze around it. He remembered where he was. *The Kamiya dojo…* 

Smiling he stretched his arms up and over his head, yawning a long yawn of content. Finally, he sat up, listening to the music from the birds greeting him through the window of the room. The bright noon day sun hung in perfect alignment with his line of vision. Suddenly he frowned.

*Noon day sun?* In an instant Kenshin was up, making his bed and folding the covers. He couldn't believe he had slept in, scolding himself under his breath for staying up so late last night. He finished the bed and remained on his knees when he thought of the reason he stayed up. He ran his hand through his hair, standing to his feet his eyes stared off into space with his mind busy. 

*She had listened to me, to my past, and didn't turn away. Instead of the unease from being uncomfortable, she had compassion in her eyes, and tears…* The sound of a soft rapping drew his attention to his door. 

" Just a minute." Gathering his hair together, Kenshin tied it back and tightened his robe around himself before opening the door. He was met with the friendly smile of the lord of the house, Mr. Kamiya. Kenshin smiled in return at the kind man. 

"Good morning, Kenshin. Or should I say good afternoon?" Kenshin looked down at his feet, silently scolding himself again for sleeping in as late as he had. 

"My apologies, sir… I don't know what came over me to sleep so much…" Mr. Kamiya placed a comforting hand on the younger one's shoulder.

"It is perfectly fine, my boy. Sleep as long as you wish, you are a guest here, remember?" Kenshin nodded once and Mr. Kamiya simply chuckled in return. Kenshin noticed the similarity behind the older man's hand on his shoulder to Kaoru's hand resting on the same spot the night before. 

"What could I possibly do to repay you for your kindness you've shown me?"

"You've already thanked us so there isn't much else that can be done." Mr. Kamiya stepped back and picked up a bag he had set down earlier. Out of it he took a piece of paper with what looked to be an address, Kenshin thought. Mr. Kamiya held it out and Kenshin took it, wondering what it was.

"I'm going to be leaving in a couple of minutes. We don't hold classes on Sundays…" Pointing at the paper, Mr. Kamiya continued. " I'll be paying a visit to one of my students. He fell ill a few days ago and I promised Kaoru I would go see how he is." Kenshin was touched at the concern the sensei had for his students. The older man picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

" At least allow me to assist in some of the chores around here. I'm afraid I need something to keep me busy or else I feel useless and a unnecessary burden upon your shoulders." The older man consented with a nod and defeat written in his weathered features. 

"Mr. Kamiya…" Kenshin found himself calling the man walking down the hall. When he had seen he'd drawn his attention Kenshin asked a question that surprised even himself for some reason. "Is Miss Kaoru going to accompany you?" 

The older man's smile broadened, if possible, and shook his head no. "She's been asleep all morning. I didn't have the heart to wake her, she looked so peaceful." Kenshin smiled softly, bowing in respect before turning back into his room to change.

After a few minutes Kenshin was in a dark blue gi and white pants. Looking himself over he sighed at seeing the wrinkles in his attire and smoothed them over with his hands before giving up with another sigh. Stepping outside he breathed in the cool air, thinking that the day was too perfect for one to be cooped up inside. He stretched his arms one last time behind his back, enjoying the tingling of the blood flowing to his lazy muscles, and stopped to look at the note he still held in his hand. On the bottom was written something else:

_Kenshin, feel at home and prepare whatever it is you want to eat from what we have in the kitchen pantry. If your cooking parallels that of young Kaoru's, then feel free to eat what is left over from last night's dinner._

Kenshin didn't really understand the last part but was grateful none the less. He walked to the kitchen, wondering what it was he could whip up in a few minutes time to appease his temperamental stomach. It had started talking to him the moment he woke up, yet he couldn't manage to ignore it for too long, he concluded. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, he glanced around until seeing a barrel of rice, deciding to start from there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru moved her head to the side, facing the way of her door. Her nose was the first part of her to fully awaken, taking her eyes the longest to take follow suit. Sitting up she took in a long sniff of what it was her nose was sending to make her brain go wild. *Heavenly…* she mumbled to herself, describing the scent to herself as best she could. Opening her eyes she smiled lazily… *I wonder what father is making today…* She pulled herself out from under her covers as much as she could and kicked the rest of them off from where they gathered around her ankles. Sleep still efficaciously governing her actions, she stood on shaky legs and managed to slip into a nice kimono without wrinkling the fine material, the inviting smell being her only motivation. Her hands fumbled a little with her obi, yet she finally succeeded in setting it in place. Finished with changing her attire Kaoru stumbled out her door and held onto the wall for support. The kitchen was straight ahead as were her eyes, fixed on a goal her and her stomach were ready and impatient to reach. She frowned at the grumbling noises emitted from her lower torso, promising it that food was on it's way. Now if only she could move a little faster…

Kenshin was keeping himself busy, silently chewing on a piece of carrot as he chopped other vegetables for a soup. He scooped the pieces into his hands and dropped them into the pot of water boiling on the wood stove, stirring carefully afterwards. His mind wandered, taking on his current profession, and replayed the time he had learned to cook this soup. An old woman, living alone in an old shack, took him in one cold day and insisted he stay the night. Having gone to the market that day he gave her what he had bought in return for her hospitality. The old woman took the vegetables and tofu with a grateful smile, disappearing into the nook towards the rear of the small house. He waited for her return patiently, only to be presented with one of the best soups he had ever tasted. After hearing of the secret behind the amazing meal, he wrote it down and made it when given the chance. He recalled how inviting it was to be treated with such genuine warmth, despite his being a wanderer. 

*The same way I've been treated here by the Kamiya's.* He nodded his head, affirming his unspoken words with a bright smile. *I haven't smiled this much in a long time.* Turning his attention to the task at hand, he grabbed a nearby spoon to taste test what he had made. Blowing air on it a couple of times, Kenshin brought up to his lips…

His eyes quickly averted themselves to the doorway, the place of origin of the low noise he had heard. Leaning there against the doorframe was a beautifully dressed Kaoru, her hair slightly disheveled and eyes clouded with what appeared to be a mixture of shock and awe.

"Your stomach is speaking just as mine had a couple of minutes ago, Miss Kaoru." Laughing softly, he watched as Kaoru quickly covered her stomach with one hand, a blush immediately imbedded in her cheeks. 

" I guess sleeping in does that to you." Kaoru eyes fell to the floor, still slightly embarrassed about her loud stomach. Recovering a little she changed the subject. " I didn't know you knew how to cook…" Laughing she added, " It smells really good." Kenshin looked at the spoon held in his hand and waved for her to come inside. He held out the spoon for her to taste his work, hoping that it wasn't too bad. With her cheeks still a darker shade then normal, Kaoru stepped up shyly and tasted the soup he held out to her. He brought the spoon back from her mouth, eager to see her reaction.

"I can't believe you, Kenshin…" Her voice was low, and Kenshin mistook it as disappointment. He dropped eyes on the soup in the pot, wondering what he could have done wrong. Then he heard her laugh, causing him further confusion. "Gosh, you cook better than me!" She shook her head and licked her lips. "That was the best soup I've tasted in years… I'm jealous." 

Her words made Kenshin smile and join in on the laughter. "And here I was thinking that you hated it from the look of disappointment I saw in your eyes."

"But that was disappointment…" She affirmed.

"Oro?" He was right back to a place of confusion. Kaoru giggled at the face he made when he spoke. She thought it was cute.

"Disappointed with myself, I meant." Kaoru sighed to herself, a slight smirk on her lips. " I guess I'm not cut out to be good at certain things." She sat on a nearby stool with a thump, clearly still a bit tired. Kenshin concluded that to be true after watching her stifle a yawn with her hand. 

Soon Kenshin finished with the cooking, and wiped his hands on a small towel, giving his work a once over with a smile of approval. He turned around to face where Kaoru was sitting only to find her asleep, her head resting on the wall behind her. He decided to let her sleep and wake her up once he had set up the meal. With a small chuckle, he left the young woman alone for a couple of minutes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch was great, according to Kaoru and Kenshin humbly kept his eyes low as he bowed in thanks. Kaoru found her eyes glued to the man in front of her, following his every movement as he gathered the dishes. She lost herself in thought. *This man is so… different from any other I've met.* Her musings were cut into by a voice etched with worry.

"Miss Kaoru, are you feeling well? You haven't blinked in a couple of minutes, that you haven't." He was kneeling next to her, concern knitting his brows together. She slowly moved her eyes to look into his, and swallowed at the how rich in color they were. The beautiful violet was mixed with a hint of dark blue, causing them to shimmer brighter then she had ever seen them before, and trust her, she'd seen them plenty of times since his arrival. Her eyes couldn't leave his and she wordlessly nodded, and fortunately for her Kenshin took this as a sign of her well being. He left the spot next to her vacant and returned to his task of clearing the table.

Kaoru stood up, and brushed imaginary crumbs off her kimono. Next she bent down to pick up the plate the rice balls had been on. With a loud resounding smack both her and Kenshin were on opposite sides of the table respectively rubbing the spots their heads had met one another. 

Kenshin, with one eye closed and the other one squinting, glanced up to watch Kaoru nurture her head and massage at the bump that had undoubtedly risen from the contact. Once their eyes had met across the table, both were laughing pretty hard. Kenshin was the first to collect his bearings, and being the gentleman he was, he held out a hand to assist Kaoru to her feet. 

"Why don't I go and do something else, and you can finish the dishes. There aren't too many more to do." Kaoru saw nothing wrong with his suggestion and turned to finish her chore but was stopped by a cough from Kenshin. She turned around, eyebrows up in question.

"Yes?" 

"Um… I'm not sure what it is you would want me to do. After all it is your home, you know better what there is to be done than I do." 

Kaoru placed her hands against her hips in thought, and then something came over her eyes at having come to a conclusion. She looked to be a little unsure with what she wanted to tell him, Kenshin having seen her demeanor take on that of an innocence he'd seen in children who were getting ready to plead their case. Kenshin prepared himself, meeting her gaze full on… 

"Kenshin, you know how I told you I'm not too fond of doing the laundry, right? Well,…" she dug her toe bashfully into the rug as she spoke. "… I was wondering if you would want to dot it." Kenshin wanted to laugh at how embarrassed she seemed to be at having asked him to do such a simple task.

"It would be my pleasure, I assure you, Miss Kaoru. I've already told your father that if I am to be welcomed into your home, the least I can do is assist in the chores that need to be done." 

Kaoru affirmed herself that every time this man's mouth opened, she'd found herself liking him all the more. 

"So talented…" She mumbled to as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He smiled to himself, having picked  up the quietly spoken words with his sharp hearing. He walked out to look for the laundry he was told was by the bathhouse door. There, leaning up against the wall, was a large pile of clothes overflowing over the edges of what appeared to be a wooden basket underneath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night came quickly, and no sign of Mr. Kamiya was seen. Kenshin sat back against the wall near the porch, having been left to dwell in his thoughts for the time being. Kaoru excused herself to her room after dinner, leaving him alone to sit and watch the stars on his own. 

With the comfort of company waiting just around the corner he felt more content than he had ever been in years. Sometimes he saw himself as nothing short of selfish when he desired to talk to someone, sit near someone, and feel that he had a right to live among the people of the era he helped create. This was one of those times. His work ensured the existence of a better time, yet he couldn't let go of what his work asked of him. For all the things he'd done and seen, he thought justice would be done by way of exile from the land he'd helped establish. He didn't deserve to be around the ones untainted by the governments shady past. His screaming, guilt ridden mind made this _truth_ clear to him.

*Untainted, innocent…like young Kaoru. Her hands are so pure while mine remain bloodstained after all these years.*  

Kenshin stood up and decided to check on Kaoru and tell her of his plans of staying the night and leaving in the morning. *I don't deserve to stay among such innocence. My identity will catch up to me soon enough if I stay, and I don't want to chance it soiling the honor of the Kamiya name.*    

The noise of the front gate quickly caught his attention and he momentarily forgot his task at hand. He stood there in front of Kaoru's door, yet his mind was tuned toward the voices coming from the yard, one voice being that of Mr. Kamiya. Just as he turned to head in that direction he heard the sliding of a door behind him, followed by the light footfalls of Kaoru.

" I think your father is home. Does he normally bring people home with him?" He asked, curious at what felt to be the presence of two other men. She furrowed her brow in thought.

"Not really, no…" Her eyes went wide just as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Pushing past Kenshin, she ran to get to the yard. He sensed her urgency and ran close behind her, perplexed as to what could have gotten her so worried. The other two men, he sensed, weren't hostile in nature by way of the careful tone they had been using with the sensei. Kenshin knew Kaoru had good reason to react the way she had, yet he had a feeling himself he'd rather not know.

The sight before his eyes made his hands twitch and ball up in disbelief. Kaoru stood only a few feet in front of him, and from the tension in her shoulders, he could tell she wanted to cry but restrained it.

There, with support from a tall young man, was a battered looking Lord Kamiya. His face was covered by dry blood having come from a cut above his swollen eye and busted nose and lip. Amazingly, there still remained a peaceful nature about him, despite his frail state. Kaoru was the first to speak.

" …father…" Her voice was so small, so fragile, Kenshin thought she was going to break if she spoke any more. 

" You have nothing to worry about, my dear. Sano here saw the group around the corner and stopped it from getting any worse." He tried to let out a chuckle of reassurance but it came out as a wheeze. The man holding him up, looked at Kenshin with sharp brown eyes, a million questions in a simple hard stare, and then returned to gaze softly on the young woman now holding her father. 

Kenshin had a million questions to ask concerning the other man's relation to the Kamiya's, but most importantly, what was it that happened to Mr. Kamiya. 

" Kenshin?" Kaoru turned around with remnants of tears hanging in her long lashes, Kenshin's heart going out at seeing her try and hide her distress. He walked closer to her, not wanting her to speak any louder than she had to. 

"Yes, Miss Kaoru…" His voice was soft, and Kaoru's eyes sparkled with a small smile. 

"Would you help Sano take my father into his room? I'm going to go and get the doctor. I'll be gone for only a few minutes." Kenshin took one of Kaoru's hands in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"Of course I will, you need not worry. You be careful, Miss Kaoru." She affirmed his concern with a pat on his hands just before slipping the other out from under his touch. She went to talk to the police officer that had come in with Mr. Kamiya and the one referred to as Sano, and left soon after. 

Kenshin went and pulled Mr. Kamiya's free arm over his shoulder and began to walk towards the latter's room, moving him slowly with Sano's help.

A/N: Okay, I am back with another chapter… and this one was pretty long, if you ask me. Something's are left unexplained, I know. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter for the answers. This chapter was actually fun to write, but I think the next one will blow these last ones away! I started on it already (yesterday in the Commons at school) and I'm finding myself totally immersed in it! And oh yeah, don't forget to acknowledge the arrival of our favorite spiky haired fist fighter, Sano!!! I love his character and I can't wait to include him more into the story ^_^. 

I'll update as soon as I think the next chapter is good enough. I hope there are no grammar mistakes (thanks Ari and Kat ), and if so… I can live with that ^_~. Anyhoo, God bless and I hope you like what you've read so far! Ciao~ The Honorable Gucci        


	5. Reluctant Promise

A/N: Okay, I know… usually my author's notes are at the bottom but today I felt like being a little different ^_^. Inspiration certainly does come from the weirdest places. Examples of that being- 

1.Stranded on the side of the 215 freeway in So. Cali with my pal Queengeek (sorry it had to cost so much to get your truck fixed!)

2.Sitting in the lounge at school surrounded by a bunch of high tech Trekies (interesting… ^_^)

3.The school health center being speared with a long, thick needle (Stupid Hep.B shots!) 

And the list goes on… *sigh* Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers! (Lady Himura, you are awesome! Thanks for the plug in your fic!) All of you are amazing, trust me… blessings indeed! By the way, I dedicate this chapter to my great friend, Redheadsarehot! Happy belated Birthday! God bless you now and always! Anyhoo, on with the story ^_^… Oh, yeah! A little side note: This chapter addresses the "spiritual" description put alongside "romance" ^_^, it having a lot to do with the story's structure.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything… not even the clothes on my back (JK! ^_~)

**Chapter 5**

"Missy, I'm sure your dad will be just fine. He's a tough man with a strong spirit, one little mob can't destroy that." 

Kaoru's eyes were fixed on her father's peaceful face. Her stare was clouded over in thought as she stayed kneeling next to his sleeping form, resting no doubt with the help of the doctor's medicinal herbs. 

She gathered her thoughts and breathed out a sigh, closing her eyes in with a tired slump of her shoulders. Smiling sadly, she met Sano's gaze.

"I know he's strong, that's not what I'm worried about. It's just…" Her eyes dropped as her words stopped in what seemed to be defeat. Kenshin watched on with curiosity and a painful pang in his chest at seeing such distraught behind such beautiful eyes. He caught sight of the brunette man as he went and sat next to Kaoru, rubbing her shoulder in a comforting gesture. She lifted her eyes with what Kenshin saw to be a small smile at the man next to her. The exchange between their eyes was a silent one yet filled with an understanding Kenshin could only wonder about. 

*What is going on here?* Kenshin's mind roared at him, bringing him to close his eyes to keep his thoughts hidden. Words were forming in the back of his mouth, some already on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be released. But he knew better than to ask right then, for the one thing he did know was that this wasn't the time for questions. Not yet, anyway. So he remained where he was the whole time after bringing in the older sensei, sitting next to the door with his sword at his quick disposal, leaning against his right leg. 

"Okay, Kaoru. Here's something you can give him when the pain comes back." Kenshin's eyes lifted up to see the tall woman, with long, black, green tinted hair slide the door open and step inside. Doctor Megumi Takani was her name and Kenshin saw with his own eyes that she knew what she was doing when it came to medicines. At least he knew of her relation to the Kamiyas, he affirmed to himself with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Miss Megumi. If it weren't for all of you I wouldn't be able to make it through this again." Kaoru's voice was soft yet her words seemed to waver a bit. She bit her bottom lip, and for the first time that night she turned around from facing her father. She turned and looked straight at the man near the door. "Kenshin…" 

He sat up straight, removing his back from the wall, at the mention of his name. Kaoru's eyes told him of a sorrow that stretched a span of many years,  a sorrow far beyond what he imagined for a kindhearted soul as the one in front of him. Her eyes, so wonderfully bright a few hours ago, wore a tired look in them. 

"Yes, Miss Kaoru? Is there something you would wish of me?" Kaoru's lips turned up in a smile as she shook her head no. 

"Just your listening ear. I'm sorry about not explaining earlier." Patting the spot on the floor on the unoccupied side of her, she said, " I do not wish to keep you in the dark about such things, seeing as they are bound to happen." Kenshin, unaware of the meaning behind her words, went and sat next to her ready to listen. 

"First off, this is my good friend, Sanosuke Sagara." Motioning to the tall man sitting next to her. "Sano, this is Kenshin Himura. He's boarding here for the time being." Both men politely bowed their heads in greeting. Kenshin felt the man's eyes lingering on his face, most likely on his scar, so he turned his face away. Silently he sat, awaiting Kaoru's words patiently. 

Sano casually leaned back on his arms, his head resting back so he could see the ceiling of the room, all the while he listened to something he already knew of having lived through it for over 4 years himself. 

"As you have already noticed our honor code for the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is taken from the Christian text, the Bible, and that's where the trouble begins. According to traditional belief, Christianity has no place within our country, yet both my father and mother thought otherwise. They had become Christians on their own accord when a missionary from the Americas came over shortly before the destruction of their village. Grandfather Kamiya died during a revolt against the village elders, many of the traditional villagers disagreeing with the acceptance of the missionary into the village." Kaoru paused, making sure Kenshin was following her. She continued with a look toward the verse written on a scroll in her father's room. She spoke the words, not having to read it out right. " 'Search me, O God, and know my heart: try me, and know my thoughts; and see if there be any wicked way in me, and lead me in the way everlasting.' " Kenshin's eyes took on a shade of contemplation, his mind being saturated with the new information. 

"I understand your beliefs, but why is it there continues to be such hostility toward those peace-minded such as yourselves?" A bitter laugh escaped Sano's mouth at Kenshin's words and the rurouni shot him a gaze of disbelief. "I'm sure my thoughts are at most naive, yet it still baffles me that such violence still exists, even with the new government nearing it's 10th year." Kaoru shook her head sadly.

"Such is not the case with us Christians apparently. There are very few of us, I'm afraid, which makes us quite outnumbered. Even the government does nothing to stop the violence shown toward us who are open about such a faith." Kenshin looked at his hands gathering them into fists. 

"I don't want to believe it… yet all these years that I've been wandering I never noticed this. I guess I've stayed away from this type of stuff for far too long." A small laugh, tinged with a sad note, followed his words of double meaning. He knew Kaoru and the others didn't pick up on it, him having said it mostly to himself. Shaking off the last thought he turned an understanding eye to the young woman at his side. "So I take it Lord Kamiya was attacked by a group of people not agreeing with his teaching methods and beliefs…" Kaoru nodded a yes, glancing sadly at her father's form. 

"This has to be the fourth time since summer." Kenshin noticed her lip tremble a bit as she spoke. " I won't be surprised if you were to tell me that you disagree with us as well." She turned to the redhead and watched his eyes take on a soft and apologetic feel to them as he looked upon her. 

" To be honest, I am not too familiar with this Christianity or those who hold to it." Kaoru lips tugged slightly upward at his sincerity. 

"Now you know us," she motioned to her father and herself. He answered her with a sincere smile, and firm shake of his head. 

Sano watched on, amused with Kaoru's soft speech and mannerisms toward this stranger. *Interesting*, he thought. Shrugging, he lifted himself up from the floor.

"Well, Missy I guess I better be on my way." Casting a glance at the rurouni he nodded. "Nice to meet you, Kenshin. I still have a few questions for you, so I hope you remember to stick around more. You could always help the Missy here with what needs to be done around the house." With his last words he cast a quick glance at Kaoru, successfully seeing the slight blush creep into her cheeks at his suggestion. He grinned and waved a farewell before stepping out the door, leaving Megumi, Kenshin, and Kaoru to wave in return. Megumi stopped in mid wave when something dawned on her. Quickly she got up from beside her patient with a start. 

"Wait! That rooster head has to walk me back to the clinic!" With that she picked up her skirt and ran out the door. Kenshin and Kaoru were left simply staring after her in silence, both trying to hold their laughter inside. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and coughed once with a smile, causing her to cover her mouth as she let out a little laughter as well. 

*Sounds good to hear her laugh,* Kenshin admitted to himself. The sadness was slowly draining from her usually bright eyes, and Kenshin was glad for this. 

"I think you need your rest, Miss Kaoru. I'll remain here by your father's side if he needs anything." Getting up he stood expecting her to follow suit. She looked at him with an odd glance and got up.

"Despite all that I've told you, you still wish to remain with us?" 

"Yes, Miss Kaoru… I will stay with you." His eyes quickly dropped, looking at his feet. "Unless, you wish otherwise…"

"NO!" Biting her lip, she fiddled with her fingers in front of her. " I mean, most people don't want to associate with us when knowing what we stand for. We aren't the most loved people here in this part of Tokyo."

"I'm not concerned with that. I've seen a fair share of trouble in my life, yet I know I can be of assistance to you and your father. That is, only if you would allow me to." 

Kaoru smiled, comforted by the genuine kindness he was displaying. "Of course, Kenshin." Before she could stop herself she added, "You are truly a Godsend." 

"It is no problem, that it is not." He smiled, his face heating up at the comment, slightly bowing his head in thanks. He watched Kaoru rush out after offering a quick bow, covering her mouth as she reached the door, mumbling something under her breath. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A soft breeze glided over his face, chilling the skin with the fresh air flowing in from outside his bedroom's window. With sleep laden eyes, he pulled himself up from where he had been resting. 

The curtains billowed slightly, the wind tugging at the thin material. They danced gracefully, glowing a spotless white in the moon's silver light. His eyes, now well adjusted to the dark of the night, were transfixed to the movement before him. He watched carefully as the thin material was pulled in different directions by the inconsistent wind, it's movements becoming more frantic by every moment, losing the rhythm by which he was transfixed. The gentle breeze turned into a wind, violent and unrelenting, and the young man covered his now stinging eyes. 

As sudden as the changing wind, Kenshin felt the weigh accompanying the feeling of another's presence in the room. His eyes shot around quickly in alarm, his hand touching the sword at his side. 

And there they were… a pair of burning amber eyes locked onto his own. Their intensity flickered like flames in contrast to the pitch black of the night. Kenshin felt his breath ripped from his lungs, his mouth left empty of any word. 

In desperation for air, he tore his eyes away from the ones before him toward the curtains wiping around wildly with the strong wind. His eyes went wide as a dark crimson color bled through the white, spreading from the middle on out through the rest of the cloth, staining it to the very last thread…

In an instant, Kenshin shot up in his bed with sweat running down his face, the rise and fall of his chest erratic and as uneven as his breath. 

"A dream… it was just a dream…" he breathed out in relief, running his hand through his sweat dampened locks. He sat still, waiting for his breath to catch up to him. He peeled the covers off and stood up and soon shed his wet shirt. With a frustrated sigh, he tossed it to the ground. He searched around and found he had one clean shirt left in his bag. Choosing to keep it for the coming day, Kenshin folded it neatly and set it near the head of his futon. His eyes fell on the dull sheath of his sword, gleaming softly from the moonlight. 

*Why is it that the moonlight shies away from me, yet not my sword?* The question had merit, but somewhere he knew the answer. He would have been able to recognize it more clearly had it not been for the ever-present guilt hovering over his thoughts. With a quick decision made, he grabbed his sword and headed out towards the dojo to exercise in hope of clearing his mind. Smiling to himself he thought, *It would be nice to train a little, free my mind for a moment to meditate.*

With sword tucked away at his side, Kenshin neared the dojo with the mindset of training, and training hard. He quietly slid the dojo door open, expecting to hear nothing but the stillness of the night. He stepped in and noticed the adjacent door to the dojo was cracked open, and with his keen ears he picked up on the sound of even, heavy breathing coming from outside the other side of the building. His curiosity prompted him to sneak a peek at who he thought to be a training Kaoru. His lips curled upward at the sight. 

*I was right,* he acknowledged. This had to have been the third straight week, from the time Mr. Kamiya was attacked, that Kaoru had taken up midnight training. 

She accepted her father's advice and began training harder, making a promise that if anything were to happen to him the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu would remain the same. Through this she reluctantly agreed to uphold it and take over as head master of the style if worse came to worse. 

"One, two, three…" She breathed to herself, swinging her bokken in perfect arcs despite her aching arms. It was nearing four hours from the time she had begun her exercises and her body was beginning to ask for the sleep she sacrificed for her training. Her mouth was dry, her lips partly parched from slight dehydration. Reaching the steps to the dojo, she picked up a cup with water and quickly soothed her thirst. 

Unbeknownst to her, she had an audience of one man. Seeing as she had stopped, Kenshin wondered to himself how such a woman could exist. *First she strikes me as nothing but gentle, yet the burning passion behind her eyes seem to fuel her skill with the sword. Her simple exercises alone tell greatly of her discipline… and character.* The squeaking of a floor board drew him out of his observations and he noticed the one mentioned in his mind moving to come in the dojo. He slipped behind one of the mats resting against the wall near the door, making not one sound. 

Kaoru came in to place her bokken on a stand mounted near where her name plate with her position hung on the wall. Kenshin held his breath when he saw that she came to the wall next to where he was hiding. She raised her bokken up to the stand and hesitated a bit, glancing around with a slightly furrowed brow, before placing in down entirely. With a yawn and quick stretch of her arms she retreated back to her room via the door that Kenshin _forgot open._ He slapped his hand to his forehead at his absentmindedness. Thank goodness for her she was too sleepy to realize anything was amiss.    

Or so he thought. Waiting outside, Kaoru hid behind the door along the wall. She felt someone watching her before during her training and thought nothing of it. Now with the door being left in such a fashion, she knew for sure there was another night-owl in the house other than herself. 

*What could he be doing… other than watching me train,* she grinned to herself at the thought. *I wonder if I've impressed him any…* Her smile quickly faded into a frown. *What if he thought my movements were sloppy?*

Just as soon as the sound of a footstep reached her ear, Kaoru found herself roughly pinned against the wall, two strong hands firmly holding her shoulders in place. 

Kaoru swallowed, her eyes unblinking and wide at the sudden movement. The hands against her shoulders eased up as her "attacker" recognized her with a slight gasp. 

Kenshin froze, having expected to catch an intruder but instead found his hands holding a very wide eyed Kaoru. As soft as the touch of a feather, something drew Kenshin's eyes down to notice something that neither one of them had noted; Kaoru's hands had risen in defense and were now resting firmly against Kenshin's chest, his rather bare chest. 

Kaoru's fingers tingled from under the contact and, as if burned, quickly withdrew her hands to her sides. Both, having realized their position found the picture of their feet beneath them quite interesting. Their eyes remained downcast as they mumbled their apologies at the same time. After a few laughs and coughs to clear the air, silence once again reigned.

"Um, yeah… sorry for sneaking around. I should be in bed, I know…" Kaoru began.

"I am guilty of the same thing, it seems…" Kenshin was the first to look up, drawing Kaoru to feel his gaze and return it. 

"Children…" Kaoru whispered. Kenshin's mouth curved up at what he had heard, if he heard her right. Lifting an eyebrow, Kaoru knew to repeat herself. "I said children. We are acting like a couple of little kids." He nodded his head and folded his arms over his chest.

"I believe so to, that I do." After dispelling the awkward air with their little confessions, he offered a smile that said all the words to say goodnight. Kaoru smiled back and watched as he turned and headed down the hallway leading to the rooms of the house. She stayed put until his back disappeared from her view around the corner bend of the house. Gathering her wits, she too left toward her room. Every muscle screamed at her to rest and she mentally told them to be patient. Her feet dragged a bit all the way there as her mind, uninhibited by any restraints, replayed the feel of Kenshin's skin against her fingertips. With a shake of her head, she acknowledged how shallow her thoughts were. Her hand reached and grasped the groove of the door handle and firmly closed the door behind her. 

*I can think about that stuff tomorrow…* Her lips curled up into one last, dopey grin. *That is if my dreams don't take me there tonight.*   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay… what can I say… I am a sap sometimes but angst has a spot in my heart also (enough room for everything! ^_~). Anyhoo, once again, I hope you enjoyed reading. And like always, a chapter wouldn't be complete without me, the poor and low self-esteemed author, asking you to leave your footprint by reviewing. It is much appreciated and well accepted… Until next time… Ciao! ~ The Honorable Gucci           


	6. Red Wine, Broken Bread

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing has changed from the last time I posted a disclaimer… I don't own jack! ^_~

**Chapter 6**

Hearts were tried, tested, and beaten up to the point that for some it meant the loss of tangible reality… the loss of their lives. Such was the result of something so simple yet difficult to accept…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Tuesday once again, and Kenshin had finally accepted the offer of accompanying the Kamiya's to a weekly gathering of Christians. It was said to be held in secret for fear of any outside interference. Kenshin declined the offer for the past three weeks, justifying his refusal in account of his past. Kaoru always told him that his past was something that can be overlooked, and that everyone at the gathering would never judge him for it. Every time he nodded and said, "Just the same, I would feel like I would be intruding." In response, Kaoru would just sigh, not wanting to ague with the man.

"I am so happy." Kaoru announced, walking in front of her father and Kenshin, her step gaining more of a bounce. " You wont be sorry Kenshin, I'm sure of it." She continued to walk yet turned to flash Kenshin a large smile. He smiled back, and rubbed his neck with his hand. 

"If I knew this would make you so happy, I would have gone with you earlier." He retorted, feeling the heat in his cheeks after realizing what he had just said. *It was the truth, but what will she take it as?* He watched his feet beneath him, casting a quick glance at Kaoru before returning them to the ground. 

Kaoru slowed down a little, allowing the two men behind to catch up. Her ears perked up at Kenshin's last words, yet her mind scolded her for thinking it was more than mere politeness on his part. Even still, the odd feeling in her stomach was evidence enough that those words weren't merely simple, not to her anyway. She bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes to the sky above her. It had been a good month and a half since Kenshin came to stay at her dojo, and over that time they had gotten to know each other quite well. Too well in some cases…

One day Kenshin offered to help Kaoru with one of her chores and she gratefully pointed him to the laundry basket. He was as kind as always and went off to wash the clothes. Kaoru forgot why she was supposed to attend to the laundry that day, remembering only when it was too late. Running out of the dojo, leaving a couple of slightly confused students behind, Kaoru reached the yard in time to see Kenshin holding up a soaking wet garment in his hands, having just washed it. Kaoru's face lost all color and Kenshin simply turned to look at her and wonder what was the matter. Then he too looked more closely at the garment, a delicate, quite intimate garment, belonging to the very pale young woman standing near him. He dropped the underwear back into the water with a 'plop', sending water all over the place, including himself. 

Kaoru almost laughed out loud at that memory from a couple of days ago. Walking next to her now was that same man invading her thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled a softer smile, one brought about by much thought. And then he smiled in return that smile that melted her heart. *His heart…* she thought. *I wish he would open up to me. After all, we are friends now, aren't we?* The last time Kenshin had brought up his past had been that night on the porch, the first night he had stayed at the dojo. That was too long ago. 

They continued walking for another few minutes. Kenshin glanced around at the buildings around them recognizing them to be of a much simpler design. Before he knew it they had stopped at a humble little house in the older part of Tokyo. He stumbled forward as an excited Kaoru grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. When in the house he found himself at the end of eight pairs of eyes staring at him. An older couple sat near the front beside the modest fireplace decorating the wall and a group of younger people, two women and one man, sat along the right wall. He returned their attention with a warm smile. 

A few whispers came from the women at seeing him, some of the words accompanied with a wink here and there sent in Kaoru's direction. Kenshin noted this with an amused smile, watching as Kaoru averted their teasing by looking to the ground. Looking around he took a seat on the floor next to a young boy with dark hair and brown eyes, sitting off to the left of the small living room. Kaoru settled down next to him and waved at the couple seated with the boy.

Everyone quieted down after all were situated and Mr. Kamiya took his place in the front, picking up a tattered book from where it sat on the mantel of the fireplace behind him. All eyes were on him as he read from it, including those of the young boy who had been sneaking glances toward the sword at Kenshin's side.

An hour into the meeting Kenshin began to feel a little more at ease amidst what he noticed was a group of passionate people. They believed what it was Mr. Kamiya read out of the Bible; this could be seen in their eyes as clear as day. He smiled and laughed along with them, enjoying the fact that they accepted him into their intimate gathering without a question of his past. Kaoru was correct, he admitted to himself, and he was glad she was right.

Kaoru's heart felt relieved at seeing the joy in the eyes of the man sitting by her side. *He needed this*, she told herself, glancing at him through the corner of her eye.

During a particular song Kaoru noticed Kenshin's head bow and eyes close as he listened to the words. Her mouth sung the familiar words all the while her eyes were focused on Kenshin's hands clutching the material around his knees. The song neared the end, finished off by singing the first line again.

_"I once was lost but now am found, was blind but now I see." _

With the last word Kaoru placed a calm hand over a pair of shaking fists. Kenshin felt the warmth and flashed a smile of reassurance in the direction of Kaoru's silent worry, yet his eyes told of a weariness. She patted his hands softly before rising from her seat, drawing all eyes to her. Her mind agreed to ask him about what it was his eyes were trying to tell her after they finished the meeting. 

"Good evening everyone." She greeted politely. "I would like to bring your attention to the newest student of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." Her eyes fell on the young boy sitting next to Kenshin. The rurouni held in his amusement at seeing the boy squirm in discomfort at being pointed out. "Yahiko Myoujin… would you please stand and recite the verse of honor." She sat down with a smile, but not until Yahiko sent her a dirty look from under his downcast gaze. 

Clearing his throat, he bowed and began. " Psalm 139 verses 23 and 24…." His voice rang clear without any hesitation, the same words Kenshin had struggled to grasp the meaning of were flowing off this boy's lips as true as the bluest sky. Kenshin smiled at Yahiko when he was finished and took a seat by his side once again. The young man just sat with his head lowered, slightly embarrassed at being singled out. 

The night wore on at a nice pace, and Kenshin became well acquainted with the few people there. Throughout the night he felt the stare of Yahiko, still sitting beside him, knowing that the young one wanted to talk but restrained himself for some reason.

"So, young Yahiko, you are one of Miss Kaoru's students. Your parents must be proud of your commitment to such a discipline as swordsmanship." Yahiko nodded, keeping his eyes set before him and away from the one addressing him.

"I guess so…" His short answer told Kenshin that he didn't care to speak too much for fear of something. Maybe it had to do with Kenshin's sword… The experienced swordsman took the hint and kept to himself, speaking only to those who sparked conversations with him. All was peaceful until Kaoru's face blanched in the middle of talking to someone.

"Oh no…" she said, her hand covering her mouth in horror. "I forgot it was our week to bring it!" Standing up she walked over to her father and exchanged a few words with him. After a chaste hug, she returned to where Kenshin and the Myoujin family sat. 

"Are you going somewhere Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, slight worry etched in his brow. 

"Yes… I need to go and pick up something from the market. I hope at least one of the shops is still open." Just as she turned around Kenshin stood as well.

"I cannot allow you to go by yourself. If it is okay, I would like to join you." Kaoru nodded with a little too much enthusiasm then she had hoped, catching another wink from one of her friends. Just as they reached the door Kenshin turned, feeling a distinct pair of eyes following him. "Yahiko, would you like to come as well?" The young boy tried hiding his the eager look he sent his parents, and after a quick moment's thought they agreed to let him go. Yahiko jumped up, quickly smothering the excitement he felt at being able to go. He didn't know what it was about the redheaded man that interested him, yet he knew one thing… this man, though peaceful as he seems, held a power Yahiko dreamed of. 

Kenshin was a great swordsman, Yahiko could just feel it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The streets were lit with lanterns, their light flickering back and forth melodically from their stationed posts littering both sides of the street. The sun had set beyond the horizon and the stars began to collect above. Kaoru's eyes were drawn upwards to the velvety heaven, studded with various diamond specks. The few clouds that were in the sky were gathered around the thin crescent of the moon. 

She should have kept her eyes ahead to where she was walking and, just like many times before, she came in contact with someone before realizing her mistake. 

"Missy, Missy…" a familiar drawl teased. "Always with your head in the clouds." Sano smiled, steadying Kaoru by her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. "Hi there Kenshin." He greeted the shorter man with a hearty pat on the shoulder. Kenshin smiled at his now good friend. 

"Hello Sano, what brings you out to the market so late?"

"I could say the same thing to you two… or three." The tall man peered behind Kenshin at Yahiko who was hiding, trying not to get noticed. "Yahiko-chan! What are ya doing back there?" 

"Don't call me that!" The young one balled his fists at his side, upset at the belittling suffix to his name. "I'm not a little kid, you know." 

"Could have fooled me, Yahiko-chan." 

One thing that Kenshin came to know was the underlining fact that defined Sano… he was one obnoxious man. Thank goodness the brunette had no interest in Kaoru other than friendship. He smiled internally at having that worry lifted from his mind.  

He saw how the two got along in normal circumstances and it wasn't pretty. Kaoru was like a cat ready to pounce and Sano was the dog dumb enough to stick his nose where it usually didn't belong. Cats and dogs… that suited them perfectly. Sano had befriended the Kamiya's through their doctor Megumi. She had become Sano's doctor after he got into a brawl down the street from her house. Megumi, being the kind women she was, took him into her home and treated some of his wounds. He made a comment about a fox to her and she threw him out of her house without a second's thought. Somehow, that day had started a chain of coincidental meetings where Sano would appear wounded near her house, seeking her aid.

Kenshin had gotten the chance to talk more with the younger man a few weeks ago after Mr. Kamiya's horrific attack. Sano had been itching to know some things and Kenshin agreed to answer in return for some answers to his own questions. So over a couple cups of green tea much had been discussed. Kenshin found out that Sano was nothing more than a family friend of the Kamiya's, being sure to side-step as to why he asked of it in the first place. Sano responded to Kenshin's "no reason" with a sarcastic "riiiiight". Next to bear their soul was Kenshin and unfortunately for him it was a piece of his soul he wanted to remain buried within the recess of his own tortured mind. 

Sano asked his last question with a serious expression, the same one Kenshin saw the first night they met. "Your scar… it reminds me of someone I've only heard of in legends. Tell me Kenshin, who is the Hitokiri Battousai to you?" 

Kenshin's lips pressed into a firm line and he shut his eyes for a second, finally letting them drift to stare off into the yard. "He's a man I wish to forget." That was all to their conversation that day, the silence they silently adopted stretching the length of hours until Kaoru called them in for the evening meal.

Kenshin's mind brought him back to the present and his eyes soon found Kaoru no longer by his side. There at a small wooden cart she was holding a bag under her arm and a small glass bottle in her hand. Bowing, she finished talking to the merchant and returned to their little group, a smile of triumph gracing her lips.

"What have you got there, Miss Kaoru?" Just as soon as the words left his lips Kaoru shoved the bag she was carrying into his arms. It was warm and smelled awfully good. 

"Bread and wine." She lifted the small bottle of what looked to be a red wine, the richly colored liquid swishing around from the action. "Tonight we have Communion." 

"Communion…" Kenshin repeated to himself. "I think I remember hearing about that tonight in either a song or from what your father read." 

"That's true, my father read about it. As you remember it was what was eaten at the Last Supper." Kenshin nodded his head, indeed remembering having heard of it. Yet what confused him was why those tow simple items adorned the table of the King's last meal. Their meaning had not been explained to him.

Sano walked along with them, Kaoru having convinced him to come on account of how he hadn't shown his face there at the meetings in a long time. The words that convinced him most were the ones where she promised to give him what was left over from the wine that night. After hearing that Sano couldn't refuse.

Yahiko stayed silent, walking next to Kenshin the entire time. A couple of minutes into their walk back to the house, the young one broke his silence. 

"You know swords are illegal, don't you?" Yahiko waited to hear a kind of retort of defense from the man by his side but was surprised with the answer he heard next.

"Yes, I know, Yahiko. But my sword isn't an ordinary sword, that it is not." Kenshin's head didn't turn when answering, yet Yahiko could feel the smile that came along with it. "It is a reversed blade that I carry." 

"Sakabatou… isn't that it's proper name?" Kaoru inquired, entering the conversation herself. 

"Yes, it is. Do you know much about it?" Kenshin was curious to see how far her knowledge took her.

"It is only used in a style of swordsmanship quite unlike that of others. Gosh…" She rubbed her arm, wondering if the name of it would come to her. "I knew of it, but my mind's drawing a blank now." 

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, that's the style you speak of." 

Kaoru snapped her fingers. "That was it, thanks Kenshin." 

Yahiko, once having spoken, found it hard to keep the questions from pouring out. "So that must mean…,"

"AAHHHH!" A women's sharp scream pierced through the night air, drawing their group to a stop. Kenshin immediately held fast to the hilt of his sword, ready to take it out if needed. Kaoru was the first to say something, a dreaded revelation that all four of them felt deep down. 

"No…" Kaoru's mouth hung open, her eyes wide yet not desiring to see if her guess was correct. "It couldn't be…" 

Kenshin was the first to move, instantly disappearing around the corner from where the scream had come from. Kaoru's legs told her to move despite the heavy panic coursing through her body, squeezing the air from her lungs. Finally, breath or no breath, she ran. Her heart thrashed about, pounding away against her ribcage yet even it's deafening sound couldn't drown out the words that plagued her mind at the moment. 

*I can't lose him too…I can't.* 

She arrived to a scene unlike she had ever witnessed before. The door to the meeting house was broken in, the splinters of the wood scattered around the entrance of the door. The inside was completely dark, the candles all put out. But that didn't bother her, it was the silence that made chilled her heart. Kaoru's feet stopped just within the doorway when the bottle of wine, once gripped tightly in her hand, fell through her now limp fingers. Its impact with the wooden floor had no effect on the petrified girl. The wine had covered her feet and the surrounding area, yet she stood still.   

It dripped from the sharp edges of broken glass, seeping into every crevice it could find, leaving it's mark along the path it followed. It was easy for the eyes to catch where it had been, melting into the ground where it marked it's territory. 

Another liquid, thicker than of the wine, trickled from many places around the room, it's color showing bright even in the dark of night. The red of the wine paled in comparisson to the dark red for which it represented. Cold… it left all else behind it cold, as could be seen in the hand lying just within the doorway, the liquid spreading from where it dripped freely from thin, lifeless fingertips.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

So what do ya think? I'm sure you can guess what happened… sorry to leave you hanging again, but I find it a little fun (sorry, I'm a little sadistic like that ^-^ jk!). What's so sad is that things like this actually happen, even in this day and age. Want more info, go to The Voice of The Martyrs website, I think it's by the same name.

Anyhoo, reviews are nice and I like them, as you can guess ^_^… so if you would be so kind as to leave me a note it would make me very, very, ultra, uber, super happy. Okay, I'm a little on the tired side right now… and I have school in the morning so I'm off to bed. Thanks for reading, I hope I'm keeping you guys intrigued ^_~. Next chapter will be up in less than a week, and yes, more romance will appear soon… just be patient ^_~. Until then, Ciao! ~ The Honorable Gucci                       


	7. How To Mourn

I have to say this… I absolutely love Jars of Clay! They are an amazing band and I get chills listening to them! Sorry for making you all have the sudden urge to hunt me down and kill me for the horrible cliffie I left you with last time… won't happen for sometime now, unless the story requires the suspense ^_~. Thank you all again for the encouragement from your reviews. I would have no real motivation to write more if it weren't for you all. Go ahead now, read and enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing's changed… sadly. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin *sniff sniff*.

**Chapter 7**

Kaoru was the first up that morning, the chill having given her a sore throat and stuffy nose. She sat outside her door wrapped securely in a knitted wool blanket. The only exposed skin was that of her hands, which were cupped around some hot green tea, and her nose, cold and slightly red from the exposure. 

As steady as the quiet rainfall Kaoru raised the cup to her lips, blowing on the hot liquid she inhaled some of the vapors and allowed the rest to spread a blanket of warmth along her skin. The sound of footsteps vibrated along the wooden planks of the hallway. Ashe kept her eyes ahead, not wanting to give evidence to a feeling her voice was void of. Her walls of comfort, barriers of security from the world, had cracked, revealing to anyone willing to look a glance at her heart, itself cracked and bleeding. She felt the last footfall stop right next to her, just as they had that night when all went numb…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her lips were dry of any word. The sight before her unspeakable in its horror. While her voice stayed silent her mind screamed in agony. 

*How could this happen? Whose cold heart did this?* With eyes fixed at what lay before her she barely acknowledged the crouching figure deep in the back of the room. Slowly, the man stood from his position among the bodies. The fire in his eyes speaking greatly of disgust yet shadowed by… sorrow. He walked to her, his last footfall being the only one she heard.

She remained still even when he came to stand right in front of her. Slowly, he came and drew her close to him, her cheek resting against his chest while his arms hugged her gently. 

Though tears would have been understandable to shed, Kaoru's eyes were dry… dry and unblinking. She continued to stare blankly into the dark beyond Kenshin's shoulder into the darkness that shrouded the small house of worship. Soon she found herself being led out the door into the night. The first thing to break through the silence was shouting. Turning her eyes to the right of the house she saw Yahiko being held back by Sano's strong arms. The boy yelled and struggled to free himself from the tall man's hold.

"Let me go! Let me go! MOM! DAD!" His shouting ceased as he spotted Kenshin and Kaoru, his eyes taking over with questions of fear and confusion. "Kaoru? What…?" 

His body went limp from the look Kaoru gave him, one of unspeakable pain. His mind put the pieces together and his shoulders began to shake. It was a revelation his young mind wanted to deny but couldn't. Sano held him tighter, the sound of sobbing reaching his ears. Yahiko turned and buried his head in the older man's shirt as tears of loss, too heavy to hold back, began to roll down his face. 

Kenshin walked Kaoru home in silence, his arm around her fallen shoulders. Not one word came from her lips, still dry as they were, and Kenshin knew to keep silent himself. 

He never thought he would see such bloodshed again, yet there it was in the house full of peaceful Christians. Hours ago they had been singing, laughing, and worshiping together. Now they were gone, slain by the hands of what Kenshin assumed to be a military group from the look of the wounds that were inflicted. He shook his head as they neared the dojo. 

*Don't break, dear Kaoru. You'll get through it.* Opening the gate with one hand he led Kaoru inside, his eyes following her as she continued on towards her room without a sound. *She's still in shock from it all. I just hope she remembers it's okay to mourn and shed a tear.* He walked over to the porch and sat down, hanging his head in his hands. 

Clenching his eyes shut he tried to forget the memories the night had triggered for him. He could still hear the rapid intake of breath coming from his panicking victims just before he did his job, no room for remorse after it was done. The outward flow of blood had not been disturbing to his eyes back then, yet tonight it violently turned his stomach. 

He was brought out of his thoughts at the creaking sound of the dojo gates. Getting up, he walked over to meet Sano carrying a sleeping Yahiko in his arms. Kenshin's smiled weakly at the sight.

"Hey Kenshin." Even Sano's voice had been subdued and softened from the night's events. "Yahiko needs a place to stay for the night. I'm not sure if he has any other relatives in the city, and besides, its too late to check." As carefully as he could, Sano handed Kenshin the sleeping boy. "He fell asleep after crying his fill. Poor guy… orphaned in one night." 

Kenshin nodded his agreement, the thought hitting him in a very personal way. He began heading toward his room, not knowing where else he could put the boy. Sano called after him one more time. 

"Make sure you keep an eye on Kaoru as well. Her heart's been through enough as it is." 

"Don't worry Sano, I will take care of her and Yahiko here, that I will." With one final wave, the brunette man was gone. 

Sliding the door open, Kenshin walked over and tucked Yahiko under his covers. The tear trails could still be seen staining both of the young ones cheeks. Kenshin sighed and rubbed the boy's head affectionately. 

"I know what your heart feels like, little Yahiko. My parents were taken from me when I was young too. But here I am, living proof, that one can make it through fine after it all." His words, barely above a whisper, were there to not fall on sleeping ears but the ears of a mind unwilling to accept it as a personal truth. His words were for himself, another attempt to get it branded onto his mind. 

Kaoru was in her room, standing just inside of the door. Her legs wouldn't move on their own, not much could motivate them to. Something drew her eyes to the corner of her room were a dark cherry wood chest sat buried under papers and books. Without another thought she ran and pushed everything from off the chest onto the floor. Opening it she came upon a lightly wrapped piece of clothing. Her hands gently removed the thin paper and picked the kimono up from where it had stayed for fourteen years. The silver embroidered dragon and flowers shown as bright and full of the life as they were when she was a child, and a sad smile formed on her lips. She got up from the floor and lit a candle and walked to her bed, the kimono still in her arms. She sat on her futon, all the while fingering the beautiful pattern on the dark blue material. Lying down, she pulled her covers over her shoulders, and snuggled the kimono to her cheek. For about an hour she stayed in that position, lazily running her fingers over the stitching. As her eyelids began to drift together one word came to her lips before sleep took her in.

"Mother…"         

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin stood next to her for another moment before taking a seat against the wall himself. He too had some of the tea left over in the kitchen and the two of them sat quietly sipping their tea and watching the rainfall. 

His heart broke over what had happened. His heart broke over the loss of life, both in reality and in the eyes of the woman next to him. She remained quiet, not uttering a word since that night a few days ago. Kenshin longed to hear her voice again, in the hope for some healing to be present. She needed to heal and move on, but he couldn't blame her. It was going to be hard. Her eyes hadn't met his once. 

He prayed for grace to be imparted on them, all of them, in their time of dire need. Kenshin never really prayed before but as of lately he found himself on his knees several times a day. His prayers were sincere, yet he couldn't help but feel that they weren't enough. 

As he sat there, in a reluctant silence, his mind wandered to the book that Lord Kamiya had been reading from, the Bible, desiring to read it for himself. He remembered some of what he had heard that night, something about salvation. *Salvation from what?* He thought, his brow furrowing in confusion. Another passage came to mind concerning the role of a good friend. *Something about iron sharpening iron…* Before thinking he spoke, his words speaking against the sound of the consistent rain.   

"Your salvation, I don't understand it. Salvation from what, a life so lost and confused? If that's so then why do you sit here in pain, Kaoru?" 

A brief moment passed, the rain filling the silence again, and there was… a sob. Kenshin turned toward Kaoru's huddled form, worried that he had said something he shouldn't have. 

"I'm sorry, Kenshin… I've forgotten what it is to mourn." Her eyes turned to his for the first time after what seemed like an eternity. He swallowed at the sight, holding back the tears his heart wanted to cry at seeing her eyes full of her own. "My mother died from Cholera when I was four and my father comforted me. We mourned together," she paused, her voice quavering more with each word. "I feel alone. God is the only comfort I have, but he helped me back then by giving me father. Now… I don't have anyone." 

Kenshin reached an arm around her back, surprising her with a tender hug. She clung to his gi immediately, her knuckles turning white against the dark red material. 

"I think God brought me here for a reason. I believe you are that reason, Kaoru." His words washed over her and she closed her eyes, tears spilling out at his sincerity. She trembled out of fear, sadness, relief, and thankfulness. Her heart was seen for what it was and Kenshin wanted to help mend it. He tightened his arm around her and brought his other one around to draw her closer. "I'm here Kaoru… you aren't alone." 

Kaoru finally let go of it all, crying out all that she kept hidden from that night. Kenshin stayed there, his chin lightly resting on top of hers, his eyes closed as he shared her pain. 

After a while her sobs had stopped their assault, yet she still clung to him until her breathing had returned to normal. Her next words brought him to open his eyes and meet the ones staring up at him. Eyes so honest… so innocent.

"What you said about salvation was true. I cry and hurt now, but I understand the hope behind this salvation that you do not." Her mouth formed a soft smile, this time taking Kenshin by surprise. "I'll see my father and mother again, someday." Kenshin nodded, trusting her word. Thinking that she was done talking Kenshin rested his chin on her head again as she snuggled back against his chest. He felt something whispered against his shirt a couple minutes later.       

"Hmm?" He murmured. 

"I said, thank you." Lifting her head, Kaoru placed a gentle kiss against his cheek before standing up. His hand went up to the spot where her warm lips had brushed his skin, the touch as soft as a feather. He watched her walk towards the kitchen, leaving her wool blanket behind. Picking it up, he draped it over his own shoulders and smiled. 

*****Glad to have helped.* He stayed put, sipping at the tea that had gone cold, but not caring much about it. Kaoru was returning back to normal, as normal as things could be after such a loss. *A hope even among such despair. It seemed too intangible, that is, until now.* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch had been made and the three of them sat eating in silence. Yahiko winced for the fourth time during that meal, his chopsticks having rubbed against the bandages covering his palms. He had been practicing with his wooden sword non stop since he lost his family, willingly accepting the physical pain over the emotional. The only way he could think to keep his mind off it all was to train, believing he could make his parents proud from where they watched him up in heaven. He promised to train, and train to the best of his abilities. 

Kaoru looked at the boy with sad eyes, sharing in the cold pain that bore into her heart as well. *We both lost our parents, Yahiko. All we can do now is live our lives and hope to fulfill the wishes they had for us.* She continued eating, her eyes lost in thought through the entire meal, occasionally glancing at the others at the table. Upon reaching Kenshin's form, she couldn't help the smile that appeared. 

"Ouch…" Yahiko dropped his chopsticks, rubbing his left palm through gritted teeth. 

"Let me see it, Yahiko." Kaoru demanded softly, reaching out her hand to take a look at his. 

"Leave me alone. I'm fine…" 

"No, you're not. Come now, don't be so stubborn." Reaching across the table she took his hand, removing the bandages to reveal much more than the bruises she had seen before. "You wait right there, I'm going to get something to clean those blisters." 

Yahiko let out an exhausted sigh, showing irritation through his posture. Kenshin watched the young one with an odd mixture of sympathy and amusement. The boy slumped against the nearest wall with his arms folded across his chest, a pout on his face. He reminded Kenshin of a pouting little child, and in reality, that's what he was. Sometimes a maturity was displayed that was impressive, yet he always returned to act his age, and now it meant to pretending to be tough. 

Kaoru returned with a bowl filled with a liquid with some herbs in it and some more bandages. Yahiko sent her a dirty look but she ignored it and managed to pull his hand out. Wincing herself, Kaoru poured some of the liquid onto the upturned hand in her palm, apologizing for the stinging it brought. He grumbled under his breath and wiggled a little in discomfort.

"The sting lets you know that it's disinfecting the wound, Yahiko." He huffed at her comment and turned his nose in the air. "If you want I could always have Miss Megumi chop your hand off if you don't want to put up with this." She glanced up through her lashes, watching Yahiko's eyes take on a hint of horror before he smothered it with another grumble.

"Yeah, whatever ugly." Kaoru finished the last knot to the bandage, pulling it tight enough to cause Yahiko to wince after his comment.

"I'll forget what you said for now…" She got up, taking the bowl and old wrappings with her. "But next week, after those wounds are healed you'll find yourself responsible for many of the chores here at the house and dojo." Yahiko's eyes became wide in dismay, looking over to Kenshin who shrugged, not able to do anything about it. 

"Aw, man!" 

"What was that Yahiko?" Kaoru asked, her back not turning to confront her student. 

"Nothing… I mean, yes sensei." Kaoru threw a smile over her shoulder. Kenshin laughed quietly at the light hearted interaction between student and teacher. 

*Things are as they should be. Life, so it seems, does move on for others other than myself.* Kenshin stood from the table and asked Yahiko if could help him clear the table. Yahiko agreed with a nod, disappointment still seen in the crease on the young one's brow.

"Kaoru could be so unfair sometimes." Yahiko complained.

"And you could be nicer to her for all she's done for you, that you could." Kenshin threw in. Yahiko gave him a look of slight disbelief and then sighed as he agreed.

"Yeah, I just think of her as an older sister. It's normal for siblings to fight, right?" 

"Yes, I suppose. But she also deserves the respect for being your sensei. Even a sister should be respected." Yahiko placed the pile of dishes he was carrying near the water basin. 

" I know… she's only the assistant sensei though. But I guess you're right Kenshin, as always." Kenshin smiled at the boy. 

" I think it's time for your meditation, Yahiko." Yahiko nodded and wiped his hands on a kitchen towel nearby. " I'll finish up here." Kenshin's eyes followed the boy until he was out of sight. His mind took him to something the young one had said, something about Kaoru still being the assistant sensei. 

*Does that mean she remains where she was when her father was alive? I thought she promised him that she would take his place after he was gone.* He continued washing the dishes, all the while his mind remained on the recent revelation. *I'll have to speak with her.* With a firm nod, he resolved to ask her about it later that night. For now he was content to finish up the dishes, watching and listening to the steady rain fall from the dreary sky. 

"Like tears falling from Heaven…" Kenshin mumbled to no one in particular, his eyes staring out into the cold just beyond the window.           

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Okay, so what do ya think? I guess this chapter came out pretty quickly, huh? I just hope you guys like it ^-^.  I had a hard time writing all the super sad stuff… I even had a nightmare about losing my mom! It was horrible, but thank goodness she's only in Chicago on vacation. All of you have been awesome enough to write and encourage me through your reviews. I'll do a shout out next chapter, I promise. I have to get going so I guess I'll see you all again pretty soon. I hope to have the next installment up by the end of the coming week. Reviews, of course, are nice and welcomed with open arms ^-~.

Ciao! ~ The Honorable Gucci (or Gucci-baby according to Ari and Kat ^^, that was cute!) 

Oh, before I forget… the verses I've been using or referring to are as follows: 

1.The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu honor code: Psalm 139: 23-24

2.The thing about iron sharpening iron:  Proverbs 27:17 (I'll elaborate on it's importance in later chapters)

3.The reference to a passage about salvation: 2 Corinthians 6:2 (Again, I'll elaborate on this later on)


	8. 1 Fish, 2 Fish, 3 Fish, 4

Okay, here's some responses to your reviews (the ones from Ch. 7). Man, I tell you, I am always blown away by every one I get… you people make me smile ^-^…

Riverwood: I'm sorry about the evil chapter… But it was necessary, believe me. I hope to have more fluffy chapters in the future, but balance must be kept. Um, yeah… I don't know what I am going to do when they catch up to the bad peeps. I'm glad you think it's a wonderful read ^^!

Wolf ^-^X: Thanks! I'm glad you love it. 

Empress of Nightmares: It's great to know the story has another fan ^^… 

JDFielding: Hunting equipment…?*nervous laugh* heh heh… thanks for putting it away ^_^. I'm so happy you've stuck with my story from the start… The part where Kenshin comforted Kaoru was key to the story and the development of trust between them. He brought up some things that will appear again in the future. I'm glad you liked the little thing with Kaoru and Yahiko too. I'm trying to bring out the "brat" side to Yahiko more… he's a fun character ^-^.

Lady Himura: Heh heh… thanks! I'm happy to hear you like the brother/sister reference I had going with Yahiko and Kaoru. I can't wait to play with that more as the story progresses. And, of course Kenshin will make Kaoru feel better… he's an all around great guy ^^…****

Disclaimer: Nope, still the same as before, trust me. Do you see me dancing around throwing money? …I didn't think so.

Now on with the story! ^^ 

**Chapter 8**

Shadows slowly moved along the ground, up and over the walls of the house and through the trees surrounding it. Lying on a blanket spread on the wooden porch his lazy brown eyes drifted along the path of the moving clouds, not bothering to make out the pictures or shapes they painted in the sky. Looking off to his right he watched the reflections of the clouds in the pools of water left on the ground, evidence of the three day storm that had come and gone.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled, her voice coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"What?" The boy yelled back, a little irritated at having been bothered when all he wanted was to rest. He had washed the dojo floor an hour earlier and all he wanted to do now was to watch the clouds, an effortless activity he found himself enjoying.

"Could you go and get Kenshin? He's down at the river catching some fish for dinner." 

"Now?" He sighed.

"Yes, now. Stop being lazy and get those legs moving. You'll be sluggish next week when we start up your training again if you don't." Kaoru walked out into the hallway, hands on her hips. Yahiko sat up and turned to face her, covering his mouth with his hands as he began to laugh at what she was wearing.

"Why the funny get-up? You can't tell me you're doing the cooking for tonight." She met his amusement with a stern look after glancing over her light blue apron. 

"Yes, and I don't know why that's so funny. Kenshin's going to help me make something."

"Yahiko raised his hands in defense, his laughing having been reduced to a few chuckles. 

"Sorry, Kaoru… it's just that your cooking…" Kaoru's glare took the words out of his mouth, making him swallow the lump of nerves collecting in his throat. "I mean, Kenshin's going to help you? That sounds… good." Standing up quickly, Yahiko ran straight for the yard gate, slamming it behind him as he took off. Kaoru shook her head and went back to the kitchen.

"My cooking's not that bad," she mumbled to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kenshin sat under a tree just beside the trial that led back up to the side of the bridge. Folding his arms behind his head he leaned against the tree's trunk, sighing. He had his fishing pole, or stick with a string tied to its end, wedged between a couple of rocks near his right leg. He cast a tired glance toward the basket near the pole, and smiled weakly at the fish laying there, the only one he had managed to catch after two hours of fishing. 

"Not my day, I guess." He laughed sadly, leaning against his arms again he closed his eyes. The rustle of the wind, pulling at the clouds and foliage overhead, tugged at his loose clothing and fire red hair. He wiggled his nose, frowning at the tickling sensation his hair produced in it's dance in front of his face. Removing a hand from behind him he scratched his nose and moved the strands obscuring his vision again. It was a good thing he opened his eyes when he did for if he hadn't he wouldn't have seen his pole making an escape towards the river's water. Jumping up he ran after it. *What's wrong with the fish today?* Kenshin wondered to himself, watching as it slipped over the sand closer to the water. Quickly he followed it, bending down to catch it only to have the blasted thing slide further away. After having that happen three times Kenshin started to become a little agitated.

"No you don't!" He exclaimed, making a jump for it just as it was about to disappear into the water completely. 

"Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled from the top of the trail. Kenshin's head whipped up instantly, losing his focus on the pole, and fell face first in the shallow river bed. Yahiko spotted the red head standing up in ankle deep water, drenched and soggy from having gotten well acquainted with the river.

"Hello Yahiko." Kenshin managed to say after spitting out a mouthful of sandy water. He frowned upon seeing his fishing pole swimming away with the fish he couldn't catch. With a tired sigh, he gave a weak smile to Yahiko. "I think I may have some money left over. How about we pay a visit to that nice lady in the market who sells fish." Yahiko walked over to the tree where Kenshin left his fishing basket and noticed how productive the rurouni had been. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You know Kaoru's expecting us home soon." 

"Yes, I know. I promise it'll take only a couple of extra minutes. Besides, I'm sure Kaoru is too busy to notice how long we've been gone." Kenshin added, throwing a skeptical Yahiko a smile of assurance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Many footprints littered the moist dirt of the dojo courtyard, their owner lost in thought as she created more. Kaoru paced around the yard, arms crossed over her chest, her beautiful face drawn into an angry scowl. 

"Where could they be?" 

She continued to stomp around the yard, stopping only when her sandal got stuck in a puddle she didn't notice before. Yanking her foot out she watched with irritation as the muddy water completely swallowed her sandal. Throwing her hands in the air she hobbled over to the porch and sat down with a hard thud. Her eyes were narrowed and staring straight at the gate with a glare that would scare the hide off a wild  boar. Boy, were they going to get it for making her wait. 

After a few more minutes passed, Kaoru's look of irritation dulled to that of boredom, her head now resting in her hands. The sun had gone down considerably, its remaining rays having cast its farewell by way of the purple and orange clouds floating away from the horizon. 

Her eyes moved around the yard, taking note of how the rain had affected the surrounding area. Everything was still damp, the heavy downpour having ceased just that morning. Their activities were put on hold, the rain kept them all indoors as it delivered its assault on the earth. 

Rusty hinges creaked and footfalls fell, drawing Kaoru's roaming eyes to gaze at the gate again. In place of the cheerful rurouni stood a tall man dressed in a dark police uniform. His hat was pulled low, covering his eyes from the young woman's view.

Slowly rising from her seat Kaoru stood up straight. "Good evening officer, can I help you with something."

"Are you Kaoru Kamiya?"

His voice shot a chill down up her spine, the sound of it too deep and disquieting to be that of an officer of the law. Pulling herself out of her thoughts she responded politely.

"Yes, I am Kaoru."

"Good, then I have the correct address after all." 

He began to walk forward, and with his head turning to the sides Kaoru could tell he was surveying the area, but for what, she could only imagine. The dark figure stopped just a few feet in front of her. She extinguished the sudden urge to shiver, her blue eyes clouded with questioning unease.

"I am truly sorry for your loss earlier this month, Miss Kamiya." His white gloved hand reached and removed his hat, uncovering sharp golden eyes vibrantly standing out behind a few wisps of black hair. 

 Kaoru spoke up, unsure of what to make of the strange man's presence. "Thank you sir, but I believe we've already gotten a visit from the police. They told me there were no leads concerning the assailants…"

"Precisely the reason I am here, Miss Kamiya." He bowed faintly, his eyes still trained onto Kaoru's. "Please forgive my disrespect for not introducing myself. I am Fujita Goro, captain of the Tokyo police." Kaoru gave a small nod, urging him to continue. "We have gotten an array of responses to the events of a few weeks ago. Not one eye witness has come forward, giving the police nothing to work with in order to bring those responsible to justice."

Kaoru's discomfort gave way to curiosity as she listened to the man's words, having heard them before. Yet according to the look in his eyes there was more to be said.

" The traditional ways of the government are in some ways… flawed." The apprehensive look returned to Kaoru's eyes and the policeman gave a short laugh. "I take it you don't trust my words, but I don't blame you." He bowed again. "Thank you for your time, Miss Kamiya. I hope you find some closure to such a tragic loss." With that he placed his cap back on his head, turning around to head out the way he had come in.

Kaoru watched silently, the growing feeling of rage welling up in her at the unfeeling way she had been spoken to. With fists shaking at her sides she spoke on impulse. *Insensitive jack-*

"Assure me of one thing, Captain Goro…" 

He turned at the sound of his name, amusement evident in his squinted eyes and smirk as he listened to the young woman speak. 

"I will listen to whatever it is you have to say, as long as it will help me find my father's killer."

The tall man took his hat off again, holding it over his heart. "Believe me, Miss, you will want to hear what it is I have to say." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night drew closer, the fine line between day and night growing thicker just along the horizon. Kenshin and Yahiko hurried along the streets, making every effort to return to the dojo as fast as their legs would carry them. Yahiko lagged a little behind, his arms trying to hold the bucket full of fish with much effort. The    old woman had given them twice the amount they had paid for, saying something about wanting to help the 'nice young lady' from the Kamiya dojo. 

Yahiko's mind was concentrating on moving his legs and balancing the bucket against his stomach, causing his steps to be quite awkward while Kenshin walked on ahead, lost in thought. His lips had curled up into a smile the moment they had stepped foot out of the market, having become larger now when quiet allowed him to think. 

Kenshin shook his head with a small laugh, garnering the attention of Yahiko who just stared at his back wondering what was going on his mind. The young one concluded that it had to have been what that old woman told the redhead earlier. Just thinking about it made him want to laugh too. Never before had Yahiko seen Kenshin so red-faced with embarrassment. He didn't deny _everything_ that lady told him, so some of must have been true.

"Hey Kenshin, did that lady really think you were courting Kaoru?" Yahiko's voice asked with genuine curiosity.

"I believe so, Yahiko… but I still don't understand how she came up with that? I mean, I live at the Kamiya dojo as a boarder and not as Kaoru's… um…"

"_Lover?_" Yahiko finished for him, remembering the woman's words correctly. 

"Yes." Kenshin answered, his cheeks still stained with a blush. "Kaoru is a very honorable woman with purity in mind, spirit, and body. Never would I… put her in a compromising situation, that I would not. I have my honor too, you know."

"Yeah, I guess. That's kinda like what my parents taught me…" His voice's level lowered when he spoke of his family, the wounds still fresh in his mind tainting the happy memory. 

Kenshin turned, lifting his rolled up blanket over his shoulder and relieved the young one of the weight ready to topple him over. "That is good to know, Yahiko. I think I will ask you some specific questions some time soon. I'm very interested in what kind of courtship Christians practice." Kenshin didn't miss the smile that soon snaked it's way onto the boy's lips.

"You like Kaoru, don't you?" Yahiko kept on grinning when all Kenshin's face sported a brief look of shock quickly replaced with a guilty smile.

"Yes, maybe. But that is none of your concern, after all you are too young for things such as this." Yahiko's grin widened even further.

"So you do like her! You like her a lot!"

"Now Yahiko, I admitted to liking her. Isn't that enough for you?" The blush from before came back, causing Yahiko to point at him and bust out in laughter. The poor boy was so entertained that he had to stop and hold his stomach from laughing so hard. Kenshin looked around and noticed they were a few feet from the dojo. He motioned for Yahiko to cut it out, pointing to the door with a serious look of 'If you say anything you're in big trouble'. Yahiko instantly covered his mouth with both hands, his eyes still holding a tint of mirth. Kenshin sighed and shook his head at the amused child, pushing the gate open with his shoulder.

Upon stepping foot into the courtyard Kenshin immediately sensed something. Moving slowly he walked nearer to the house and the faint glowing of a light coming from the dinning area. He heard voices, two voices he knew he heard before. He gently placed the bucket from his arms on the wooden floor of the hallway, eyes trained to the area holding his attention. A stained laugh. Kaoru; he knew her melodic voice anywhere. A smile began its way to his lips only to stop at the sound of the other voice. His hand quickly steadied itself on the hilt of his sword, the hair on the back of his neck rising with his heightened sense of alert. 

*I knew it was a familiar ki I felt.* His walking pace quickened. Just as soon as he arrived in the doorway two sets of eyes were focused on him, one out of kindness and the other with an abhorring gaze. Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the lanky man sitting across from the young Kaoru his white gloved hands around a cup of tea. 

"Himura… what a coincidence." 

Kaoru looked between the two men, not understanding how they could know each other. 

"You know each other?" She asked, not feeling up to beating around the bush.

"Yes, Miss Kaoru… we know each other." Kenshin's glaring eyes never left the amused ones of the officer. 

"It's been far too long since we last met, hasn't it Himura?" The smirk on his thin face was starting to get on Kenshin's nerves, the desire to cut it off growing stronger with every minute of their little staring contest.

"Not long enough, Saitou." Kenshin spat out. Kaoru was taken aback with the venom behind his words, finally contemplating what it was he had called the captain. 

"So you do remember me? That is good to hear, now that we've gone in different directions. You now a wanderer, and I as a government official…. Interesting how life works sometimes." The man's smile widened, eliciting out a growl from the rurouni's throat. 

"What is it you want? Don't tell me you had a reunion in mind." 

"Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea. I confess, I am a bit curious as to how well you've kept up the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. I'm sure the fire that once burned inside of you cries for release." The man, now introduced by Kenshin Saitou, stood to his full height of 6 feet. Kenshin stepped back one step, steadying his feet below him.

Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. This man just mentioned the sword style of the legendary Hitokiri Battousai in relationship to Kenshin. *Could he be…?* Kaoru's eyes slowly rose to the face of her longtime boarder and now good friend. The confirmation of her deduction came by way of his eyes and their intensity at that very moment. It was the same intensity that drew her to him, yet this time it was no longer a lingering light behind the brilliant violet; it burned bright, a amber flame obscuring his normal eye's color. 

"Kenshin?" She asked, her worry having weakened her voice to a faint whisper. He turned his head to face her for the first time since he had come. The bright color receded back, the violet coming back to it's rightful place. 

"Hmmm… I see how it is. You no longer are as strong as you were back then. I guess it would be a waste of time if you and I were to fight now." He straightened his jacket, and picked up his hat from off the table. He walked up to Kenshin, stopping right in front of the man who resumed to glaring him down. Unaffected by it all, Saitou placed his hat back on his head, pulling down the bill over his eyes. "Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Kamiya. Have a goodnight." 

Kaoru simply nodded her head, not really finding her voice amidst all the scrambled thoughts flooding her mind at the moment. Kenshin stepped to the side, allowing Saitou room to leave. 

"I will see myself out. Goodnight… Battousai." Kenshin's hand unconsciously gripped his sword tighter at the mention of his former name. He was overcome with a sense of dread when he looked over at a silent Kaoru, her gaze tinged with hurt. He knew he had some explaining to do concerning his past, an old wound he wanted to ignore. With his past exposed like an open wound the hurt in Kaoru's eyes poured over it like salt. 

Kaoru got up without a word, unsure of where her mind would take her voice. Deciding on staying mute she brushed past Kenshin and went straight to her room. The tension left from Kenshin's frame as he followed her movements with his now doleful eyes. Once she was out of view he cursed himself, slumping down against the wall. He sat on the floor and placed his face in his palms, dejected in result of his past. 

Yahiko came into the hallway and stopped. His eyes fell on the crestfallen man sitting on the floor, his hair falling in cascades over his drooping frame. The sadness consuming the air of the entire dojo now seemed to have a contagious factor to it. Yahiko walked away, unable to think of an uplifting word for the man who had become one of his mentors. From the moment Kenshin sat down next to him that fateful evening Yahiko had sensed something different about him. He had a growing desire to learn as much as he could from the man with such an odd wisdom in his eyes. Eyes are said to be the mirrors to the soul, and Yahiko noticed the remnants of a battle raging behind those violet orbs. 

Yahiko sighed, for once feeling too young to offer any help. 

  
The night wore on, as any other night would. The stars knew nothing of the ordeal surrounding the Kamiya house, overly developed thoughts having clashed against unforgiving pasts. Yet things were only getting started in the late hours of the night, and they would come about by way of the empty stomach of a tall street fighter. 

Sano came to the dojo a little after 10 pm, expecting everyone there to be asleep on account of their full stomachs. 

*Full stomach,* he repeated in his mind, rubbing his grumbling belly with his hand in anticipation of the leftovers he couldn't wait to get. Whenever he would miss dinner due to what Kaoru called his "pointless extravagances" he would sneak by later in the night and find what he could in the kitchen. Thus was the reason behind his tiptoeing. He passed by Yahiko's room with ease, knowing that he hadn't disturbed the little one by way of the steady snore he head coming from behind the door.

*Oh yeah, I'm good.* Sano smirked to himself, feeling smug. He licked his lips upon turning the corner of the hallway heading now toward the dinning room… and that's when his smile fell. *****Ah, crap…*

Kenshin was sitting in the same spot for the past four hours, his mind exhausted yet unwilling to let him go to sleep. The swordsman lifted his head up and managed a weak smile at the man standing a few feet away.

"Hey there Kenshin, what are you doing up?" Sano shoved his hands in his pant's pockets, leaning his lean frame up against the wall. 

"Not much, I'm afraid… just thinking." 

"Thinking, eh? Well, why waste sleep over that? Unless…" Sano's eyes narrowed, suspicion heavy in his brown eyes. Kenshin met his gaze, curious as to what the man had to say. 

"Unless what?"

"Unless you got into a fight with Kaoru… that would explain a lot." The tall man rubbed his chin in thought, nodding to himself as he looked off in the distance. Kenshin couldn't hold the dejected sigh that escaped his lips at the mention of the young woman's name. Sano returned concerned eyes to Kenshin, wondering what could have been so bad as to leave the rurouni in such a state. 

"She knows…" Kenshin's simple words were enough for the street fighter, the latter understanding it rather quickly.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. It's not like she'll just kick you out on your butt come morning. She has a large heart, and I'm sure you've noticed." Sano threw the shorter man a smile of reassurance. 

"I didn't tell her who I am. And she gave me her trust, but now I'm not too sure if I still have it." Kenshin braced his hands against the wall and floor, lifting himself up. 

"You mean, you didn't tell her who you _were. _There is a difference." Sano's honesty brought out a smile out of Kenshin. "You should go talk to her."

"Thank you Sano. You've been very helpful, that you have. I think I'll speak to her in the morning." Kenshin walked on toward his room, patting the younger man on the shoulder as he passed him. 

Kenshin got to his room, no longer worried over the fact that he hadn't told Kaoru of his former identity. What bothered him now was how he was going to approach her about it. What was he going to tell her? He had no clue… 

Meanwhile, Sano came out of the kitchen, disappointment evident in his walk as he munched on a carrot he found. He figured no one got the chance to cook anything that night in result of the little tiff Kenshin and Kaoru had earlier, if he could call it that. It was more like a simple misunderstanding. Sano shook his head, confused now more than he had been a few minutes ago when it all made sense. He walked for another few steps making it passed Yahiko's room again, then he stopped. Popping the rest of the carrot into his mouth a mischievous smile spread across his face, his eyes showing that the wheels in his head had turned enough to give him an idea. And it was something he couldn't pass up.

*I think I'll pay Yahiko-chan a visit. First I need a bucket of ice cold water…* He eyed the young one's door with glee. *This is going to be fun. Besides, I want to know details about tonight.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Oooooo, what's Sano up to? I know !!^^ You all will too come next chapter. Hee hee… It's going to be fun, I promise. And I won't keep you all in suspense for too long ^-^. Um, yeah… so what do you all think? I hope it was an okay chapter, it was sort of hard to get it out. I struggled with lack of time among other things. Kaoru and Kenshin are going to have a little talk next time, and, of course, more Sano and Yahiko and maybe some Megumi too ^_^. Anyhoo, I guess I better go. Again, thanks for reading, and I hope I didn't disappoint you with the way I ended the chapter. The next one will probably be up this weekend sometime… Okay, review time people! I feel extremely blessed whenever I get a review, no matter what it says. All I know in the end is that someone cared enough to write one ^-^, and that makes me happy. Until next time, Ciao!~ The Honorable Gucci      


	9. Pranks, Tea, And Caterpillars

Quick response time! ^^

CurlsofSerenity: Heh heh… yeah, you'll see what happens to Sano. He's always a sneaky one, isn't he? And, yes, the past was revealed and you'll see more of that in the coming chapters… so stay tuned! ^_~

Ari and Kat: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. It was a little slower, but necessarily so. I'm sorry to hear about your sore throat, I hope it gets better soon ^_^… And what was that? You will find me? *glances around room* My town's boring, you don't want to come here… ^^;

LadyHimura: Thank you ^^. I feel privileged getting your reviews… And you're right, usually Sano is the one who uncovers Kenshin's feelings toward Kaoru. I hope you like this chapter… it's chalk full of everyone's favorite spiky haired fist fighter ^-^. And about you putting me in the last section of  Tell Her! (a Rurouni Kenshin fic that really rocks!), I would be honored beyond belief if you do so… thank you ^_^.

JDFielding: Sadistic me… yes, she does seem to come out quite often. You will see in just a moment what Sano's got up his sleeve … I hope you like it ^^. Saitou's visit to the dojo does have a connection to Kenshin, but you'll see to what extent later on. Heh heh… you are cool! You liked the scene with Yahiko teasing Kenshin (I enjoyed writing that one myself^^). And about reviewing your After the Fall (it's an awesome Yu Yu Hakusho fic), I had to… it was calling my name ^_~. You write beautifully…

Wolf^-^X: Thank you again for reading on, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I can't wait to hear what you think of this one!

Teal: Thanks for dropping a word! I am very excited that another person likes what I write…^-^

Midnyte: Even though you reviewed another chapter, you still are awesome in my book. I'm glad you like my twist on things ^^…

Satu-chan: Sorry for the cliffie… I had to do it, I promise! Thank you for all the compliments on my style of writing, and that it's not boring… that's always an encouragement ^^. Yeah, it was sad when both of Kaoru's parents were gone…I was going to cry too, and that's weird 'cus I wrote it! Heh heh… I'm glad you like what I'm doing with Kaoru and Kenshin's relationship. They make an ubber cute couple together! You'll have the answers to your questions come the next chapter… I don't want to spoil anything right now ^_^…It had to do with a little bit of both you said, Kaoru's dad and Kenshin… It'll come together soon enough ^_^. Sorry I can't tell you anymore than that.

Quick response to Chell: Down with Art History! Down with perverted photos, mumbling teachers, and masochistic artists! Just joking, to a degree…^^ Thank you for taking the time to read my story, that means a lot! Have fun this week.

Oh, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING everybody! ^_^ I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and eat a ton of food. Stuff yourselves silly! I know I will…! ^^

With all that done, let's move on with the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada… blah blah blah… don't own Kenshin, and never will… truth hurts sometimes *sniff, sniff*

**Chapter 9**

Yahiko sat in front of a large plate filled with beef and rice, his two favorite things to eat. His stomach began to yearn to be introduced to the food that gave off such a heavenly intoxicating aroma. Just as his hand reached to pick up the chopsticks near the plate a delicate little hand covered his. His brown eyes rose from the food to meet the person that had brought it to him… Tsubame. There she was, in her waitress uniform, also wearing a large smile on her face. Yahiko nodded his thanks and his stomach agreed, grumbling and causing the young girl to laugh. He too began to laugh all the while digging in the delicious meal before him. 

Sano's eyes lit up in laughter as he heard the little one mumble a name in his sleep and giggle like the little boy that he was. 

*Oh boy, he's going to have a hard time living this down. Tsubame… isn't that the little girl working at the Akabeko?* Sano snickered under his breath, shaking his head at the boy. *I think I'll help a bit before he mumbles something really embarrassing… heh heh.* In his hand he held a bucket he got from the kitchen. In it was very cold water from the well, just what the street fighter needed for his little prank. Sitting down next to the boy, he bit his bottom lip to control the laughter that wanted to erupt. Gently, he lifted Yahiko's right hand and slowly placed it in the cold water, hoping the change in temperature wouldn't wake him up immediately. Sano sat back leaning on his arms, watching as Yahiko's face went through a series of expressions, the last one nearly enough to cause the older man to break his silence due to the increasing level of hilarity his joke seemed to be creating. 

*Any second now…* Sano repeated to himself, a few snorts came loose and he covered his mouth and nose with one hand. He stood up, backing away into the shadows of the room and waited for Yahiko to wake up.

Yahiko stirred slightly, his hand falling out over the side of the bucket of frigid water. His brow creased and his eyes began to flutter open. Squinting in the dark the young boy rubbed his eyes with his dry left hand and sat up. Just as soon as he did so he frowned and lifted his covers from his body, muttering a couple choice words at what he hoped was only a dream.

"Ah, crap…" Yahiko threw his blanket off and Sano really had to bite down hard on his lip at what he saw. Yahiko's pants were wet as was a spot on his futon. Sano wasn't as discreet as he had hoped he was, letting out an laugh induced snort he tried with all his might to keep in. Yahiko looked off to his right and the first thing to come within his vision was the bucket of water next to him. Feeling that his right hand was cold and wet he growled, infuriated with the only man he knew capable of such a mean prank. 

"SANO!!!" 

At the sound of his name Sano ran out the door, finally letting go and laughing as he went. Yahiko stood up and looked at his pants again, another irritated sigh seething through his teeth. After quickly changing his pants Yahiko ran to the door, only to stop and glance back at the offending bucket still full of it's icy liquid. 

An evil grin spread onto his lips as he whispered, "You'll be sorry Sano, you just wait." Grabbing the bucket he stepped out the door ready to give the rooster head of a man what he had coming. 

Kenshin wasn't really in the mood to sleep, his thoughts once again being the culprit. His eyes, heavy with the desire to close and rest, were staring straight up at the ceiling of his room. The night was quiet for the most part, the only noise that of a lousy cricket that didn't seem to understand that people were trying to get some shut eye. Kenshin didn't really blame the little creature though, having decided that sleep was nowhere near visiting him that night. With a sigh, he rolled over, facing the window to watch as the stars and the moon shed their soft light. They Illuminated the trees deep in the yard, the room's window curtains, and the running form of a hysterical Sano.

*Sano?* Kenshin sat up quickly, wondering what on earth could be going on. He got up, and grabbed his robe and draped it over his bare shoulders. Sliding the door open he took a look outside only to be greeted with nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly there was a loud thump followed by some curses coming from behind him. He watched with wide eyes as Sano flat on his back pulling his legs through the window frame where they got stuck. Sano looked up at Kenshin and raised an index finger to his lips, signaling for silence as he grinned like a madman. Kenshin crouched down and crawled over to where the other man was hiding just below the window. 

"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked quietly, looking at Sano as if he'd gone crazy.

"You'll see, just wait…" Sano snickered, peering over the edge of the window. Just then Yahiko came along, bucket in hand, ready to drench the man. 

"If he thinks he's funny, he's gone something else coming…" The boy mumbled to himself. Unfortunately, his back was turned to the window and he didn't see the long arms that came out and yanked him in the room by the shoulders. Yahiko let out a scream and threw his water on his attacker. Looking up from his position on the ground he saw a sputtering Sano just above him, and a surprised Kenshin sitting next to him. Smiling, Yahiko got up and rubbed his hands together, dusting off a job well done. 

"Yahiko, that wasn't very nice." Kenshin admitted, casting a glance of suppressed amusement at a soggy Sano.

"But he started it! He made me…" Yahiko looked away, embarrassed at what happened earlier.

"Wet your pants?" Sano finished for him with a grin. Yahiko fumed, clenching his fists at his sides. The tall man rose from where he was sitting, wiping at the water soaked hair that clung to his face. "You are rotten, you know that Yahiko?" The glint in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by the young boy who began to back away, his eyes darting around for a way of escape. Sano jumped after the boy, barely missing him by a mere couple inches as the boy ran out the door and down the hallway. Sano chased after him, hot on the boy's tail.

Kenshin got up and noticed the direction in which they were going and grimaced. "If they knew better they would try and avoid waking Miss Kaoru up." He stepped outside, the chill of the night enough to make him shiver and pull his robe tighter around his body. Deciding that it was too cold to go after the "children" Kenshin walked back into his room and sat on his futon, staring across the room at nothing in particular. He sighed a heavy sigh, too tired to do much but too awake to stay still. He got up again and picked up the bucket Yahiko left in his room. *Guess I should go put this back where it belongs.*

It was too much for her. It had to stop and she was going to make sure of it. Kaoru stepped foot out her bedroom door not caring much of her appearance at the moment, her hair in disarray and her body wrapped in her night time robe. She walked over to the railing to peer out into the yard. Frowning in disbelief at the immaturity displayed she continued to watch Sano and Yahiko. At the moment the fist fighter had managed to catch Yahiko and pick him up by the ankles and dangle his head just inside the mouth of the well. 

"You like that Yahiko? Want some more?" Sano's teasing voice reached Kaoru's ears causing her to shake her head. 

"Those kids…" She muttered under her breath, covering her mouth with a hand as she yawned. "I bet Kenshin slept through the whole thing." Thinking about the redhead made her stomach feel weird, somehow twisted up with unease at the thought of being mad at him. *I've never really been mad at him before… maybe I'm overreacting…* Knocking on the side of her head lightly with a fist, she pushed those thoughts out her mind for the moment. She caught sight of Sano dragging Yahiko by his ankles towards the water basin where the laundry was washed, most likely to dump the little one in head first. 

Her stomach grumbled and she covered it with her hand. She hadn't eaten since lunch due to all the things popping up unexpectedly, the things being the visit from the officer Saitou, and Kenshin's past identity being revealed. Her feet began to move on their own accord, leading her toward the kitchen. While her mind was dwelling on the reasons for her stomach acting up it decided for itself to get some green tea. *Might as well get a snack for the show…* A tired grin settled on her lips as she ambled toward her goal, grumbling stomach and all. 

Kenshin reached the kitchen with a sluggish pace. He moved around the dark room quite easily and placed the bucket in it's spot. When about to leave his stomach let out an angry growl, obviously upset at being ignored all evening. Sighing again, this time in defeat, Kenshin took a glance in the cupboard with the herbs, at last his eyes falling on a certain powder he wanted. 

"Green tea sounds good… it might even calm my nerves about tomorrow." Finally getting the water on the wood burning stove he thought it a good idea to light a candle. After settling down on a stool across the room he watched the shadows come out hiding and dance to the silent song the simple flame of the candle played for them. The dance of the flame had a hypnotizing effect, so gentle in its movements, that it started to lull Kenshin to sleep. Whenever his head would nod forward he would pull it back up only to have it fall again. After a few more times of that he adjusted himself on the stool finding the corner near the door a good spot to lean his back against. Soon the water was left unattended when Kenshin finally gave in to the sleep that had deserted him earlier that night. 

Kaoru walked upon a dimly lit kitchen, wondering if one of the boys had been there before her to light the candle. Whatever the case was, she was happy at seeing some water boiling on the stove. Nearby on a table sat the green tea powder and she realized only one other person in the house shared her fondness for the brew. The candle's flame continued to flicker in the breeze wafting through the open door. When she saw the stirring air almost extinguish the candle she walked over to close the door, retaining her warmth along with the light. Until then Kenshin had remained well hidden in the shadows near the door. Once Kaoru came within a couple feet of the door she almost jumped out of her skin. Why was she so jumpy? She wondered if it had to do with her conversation with that eerie looking officer. Her eyes refocused on Kenshin's sleeping form and stayed there for a couple minutes… She would have to tell him what she'd learned from Saitou and offer an apology of her behavior. 

Kaoru sighed softly as she continued to gaze at him with nothing but tenderness. When it came down to it, she couldn't find it in her heart to stay upset with him. And it was her in her heart she had made the decision to trust him, knowing full well that he had his reason for not telling her of his former identity as the Hitokiri Battousai. *He is no longer that man… He is merely a wanderer.* Her mouth took on a smile as soft as her gaze, taking a couple steps closer to the man before her. Never had she met a man as puzzling as the one sleeping in her kitchen. He looked so peaceful, sitting as he was, sleeping away while the candle did wonders to accentuate his already handsome features.

*Handsome is an understatement,*she stated to herself with a firm nod of her head. She turned her head to the side, embarrassed at the thoughts running through her mind. *Good thing he's asleep… It would be awkward if he found me staring at him like this. What would I tell him? 'Oh, I'm just admiring how incredibly gorgeous you are.' Yeah, right…* Her mind told her that she had seen enough, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from Kenshin's serene face to the door that remained open. All she wanted now was to get back to her room discretely and sort through her jumble of thoughts. 

"EEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" 

Unfortunately, it wasn't as she had hoped. The scream tore through the air from the direction of the well, piercing straight to Kaoru who was still in an edgy state of mind. Her leg bumped against Kenshin's knee startling him awake. He pushed his back off the wall suddenly alarmed at the contact, which resulted in him losing his balance on the stool and falling forward. As luck would have it, Kaoru was there to break his fall. 

Kaoru opened her eyes, squinting at the source of the warm breath tickling her nose. Kenshin's violet eyes were wide and staring directly into her equally shocked orbs of blue. His arms had prevented his face and head from contact but the rest of him couldn't be saved. There he was, hands on either side of the assistant master's head in what looked to be a somewhat compromising position. If anyone were to see them they no doubt would come to horribly wrong conclusions. 

Apparently, luck was there again, and not necessarily the good kind. Sano carried Yahiko by one foot this time, both muddied and wet from their battle with each other. Both pranksters held the same jaw dropped disbelief painted on their faces at what they stumbled upon. Sano was the first to recover.

"Man, Kaoru… I thought Christians waited until marriage for that sort of stuff." Sano's mud crusted face cracked a grin as the two on the floor of the kitchen scooted away from each other in an instant after he spoke. 

Kaoru didn't meet anyone's gaze as she spoke, clearing her throat just before beginning. "So, who was it that screamed earlier?" Sano's smile dropped as did Yahiko from his slack grip, the young one meeting the ground with a rude introduction.

Yahiko sat up and rubbed his head, his face now sporting a similar grin to the one Sano had moments ago. "It was Sano." He pointed with one hand, the other resting against his head as he explained. "I found a caterpillar near the well and put it down his pants." Yahiko began to laugh along with Kaoru and Kenshin, leaving a red-faced Sano out of the merriment. 

"Laugh all you want, you little hyena." He threw Yahiko a glare and in return got a tongue stuck out at him. Rolling his eyes, Sano turned to address the two still flustered young adults in the kitchen. "I take it you two have stuff to talk about… we'll leave ya be." Grabbing Yahiko by the collar and dragged him away behind him. Soon Kaoru and Kenshin were left alone once again, not one eye lifting to regard the other after their embarrassment. Kenshin broke the silence, his voice soft yet full of sincerity.

"I am sorry for earlier, Miss Kaoru, that I am. I didn't intend to keep you in the dark about my past."

Kaoru lifted her eyes and met with ones of shimmering violet. Were those tears in his eyes? Her heart pulled her forward and she humbly obeyed, pulling her to sit in front of him. With her own eyes brimming with fresh tears, she spoke in equal faintness, her words heavy with emotion.

"I, too, am sorry… I should have trusted you to tell me things on your own time, yet I was foolish, childish and-"

"Shh…" He whispered, silencing her with the faint touch of his forefinger against her lips. "We both were at fault… that we were." His touch slipped slowly from her lips, warm now from her breath. The way she had followed his hand made him wonder at she was thinking of at that very moment. She leaned over, now kneeling on her knees closing the foot distance they had between them. His finger tingled from the warmth her lips had offered just a second ago, and a thought occurred to him. *She moved closer… for a kiss, perhaps.* He swallowed at the sudden thought. Kaoru closed the gap and her head moved to the side and over his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck for a hug. 

"I've been blessed, Kenshin… to have a friend like you." 

Kenshin couldn't help but register the slight disappointment that came but quickly pushed it aside while he wrapped his arms around her little frame. He hugged her close to him and rested his head against hers.

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, one of jasmine mixed with another flower, probably lilac but he couldn't remember. All he did know was that she said 'friend' and it seemed like nothing more. He sighed inwardly, storing the memory of this moment in his mind, and opened his eyes, breaking the hug. He watched as Kaoru's eyes, which had been closed during the embrace, blinked slowly and opened. She smiled as he gently held her at arm's length, a gracious inquisitive lining behind the dark blue of her eyes.

"I have been wanting to talk to you, Miss Kaoru, concerning Saitou's visit…" Both of them stood up, Kaoru nodding in understanding. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the pot of water still on the fire. Walking over to the stove, she peeked into it and noticed that most of the water had boiled and evaporated, leaving it mostly empty. She picked up the bucket Kenshin had put into place earlier that night. 

"First let's get some tea, and then we could talk." Kaoru was heading toward the door when Kenshin blocked her way and gently lifted the bucket from her hands.

"I think it would be wise if we used another bucket, that I do." 

Kaoru gave him an odd look and shrugged, walking to the back of the kitchen to retrieve another bucket from their shelf. Kenshin watched as she busied herself with preparing to boil more water, a meditative look set in his face as he turned over what he knew of his former rival and the possible reasons for the man's visit to the dojo. *Could it have to do with my presence here? Or could it be something concerning Miss Kaoru.* He glanced over at the woman looking for her tea cups and couldn't help but dread whatever the news could be. *I hope she has enough strength to face whatever this new development may be…I pray for the same strength myself.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

A/N: So, things are resolved… at least some things, that is. ^^ The next chapter is going to get things moving a bit more. The information Saitou relayed to Kaoru will be uncovered and more things are going to be tied together. Okie dok, so what do ya think? Likie? No likie? Tell me what you thought! I know for a fact some of you are going to get the urge to pick up on hunting me down again, but I can explain my reasoning for yet another (semi)cliffhanger. I am pooped… school is hard… Getting my classes for Winter quarter was a pain but I did it… thus the reason for the uploading of this chapter. I got the classes I kinda wanted, but being a Freshman means I get all the leftover classes… UGH! But I am happy amidst my frustrations… and have gotten motivation in the form of… my mommy coming home on Wednesday! ^^ Those of you who know me well know that I am a wreck without my family, my mom especially. Anyhoo, it'll be all good and gravy once I get my papers done for my Art History and Archaeology classes. With that said, I think this has been a long author's note ^-^… Questions? Comments? Be sure to leave your mark and review, please ^^. Thanks and God bless. Ciao ~ The Honorable Gucci    


	10. REM Revelation, Epiphiany, Miracle

Sorry peeps, no response for this chapter… I promise to include it in the next chapter and it'll be very well thought out… Anyhoo, read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: *whistles to self* Nothing, nadda, nilche, nimic is mine… 

**Chapter 10**

The hot steam drew lines as it lifted upward into the cold air of the late night. Hushed were the voices of the two people still awake. Hearts had been understood and forgiven and now minds were being put to rest by words carrying an incredible weight not immediately grasped by either person. Not yet, for that matter.

Kaoru spoke and Kenshin listened, his expression not betraying the warnings going off in his mind concerning what he was hearing. His back was braced and leaning against the wall of the hallway, in an effort to preserve support  of some sort through the conversation. Kaoru sat a few feet away, hunched over her cup of tea.

"It is as I suspected. A rebel group from the government decided to create their own form of justice by spilling innocent blood." 

Kaoru nodded and closed her eyes, the thought of that blood having come in the form of those she'd loved caused her to breathe in a sharp breath and hold at bay the stinging sensation coming to her eyes. Kenshin moved and sat closer to her, gently sweeping her hair over her shoulder, he began to rub soothing circles on her upper back. She looked at him with heavy eyes and a small smile, the sign of healing present but the memory of it all still remaining as a painful truth time would never dull. 

"That man, Saitou, said that they were on their way to Kyoto… He also said something about the Christians from the Doshisha school. They'll probably be the next targeted." Her heart went out toward her fellow believers, knowing full well the danger that was coming their way. 

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut again, and bit her lip. Kenshin watched and continued to comfort her as best as he could. The bond between Kaoru and the other Christians seemed to be unlike anything he had encountered, this bond joining their hearts in prayer and concern for one another no matter the distance between them. He began to understand that this wasn't a fabrication of an ideal. It was a faith not far from the grasp of even the simplest of men, for Sano and even little Yahiko held true to the words of that book, the Bible. His heart, too, went out to those persecuted and punished for simply believing something foreign to their land. Yet even his heart of compassion withered in comparison to the woman who apparently found it more comfortable to lean her head on his left shoulder and stare out into the night. He knew she was thinking about what could be done with this information, and his thoughts were flowing along the same lines. What could be done? Kenshin had only one idea, and he was sure it was the only thing that could be done from their position. 

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, causing her head to turn toward his face. He smiled at seeing he had gotten her attention. "I think we should take a trip of our own, that I do." 

Kaoru just stared at him with a mixture of surprise and awe, a smile appearing at what she had heard. The way he had said "we" struck her with a wonderful warmth. Kenshin identified himself with her, a Christian and a plague to the traditional majority of their country, and his words were spoken without any trace of doubt or shame. 

She was stunned into silence, her heart touched by his continuing selfless behavior. "You would do that? Come with me? I mean… You've already done so much for me…" Kenshin shifted a little and straightened his back. The movement caused Kaoru's head to fall passed his shoulder, closer now to stare into his eyes as she waited to hear his answer. 

His eyes turned away from her face to gaze out before him, the trace of a faint smirk tugging at his lips. "Why do you find that unbelievable, Miss Kaoru? For a woman of faith, you sure do have little of that in me." His words drew out a frown on the young woman's face. He could see out the corner of his eye, it being a mere few inches from his own. 

"Kenshin!" She sat up and smacked him playfully in the chest, having observed the smirk with her own eyes. He feigned hurt as he covered where he was hit, soon sharing in the laugh she gave. In the corner of his mind he registered that his left side felt cold from the sudden absence of Kaoru's warm body leaning against his. Pushing that thought away, he returned to lean against the wall, finding it much more comfortable.

They fell into another silence with eyes staring off into the dark of night and minds whirling in thought. All that lasted a few minutes until Kenshin felt a weight slump against his shoulder. Kaoru nestled herself closer to him than before, her head neatly tucked away in the space between his shoulder and neck. He unconsciously held his breath as her soft hair tickled his sensitive skin. She couldn't see his face from that position which meant he would get away with the blush her actions were giving him. 

Her soft breathing was enough to lull anyone to sleep, that is if they weren't thinking of a past so vivid in it's distractions it was enough to keep anyone awake. Dark blue eyes closed in the satisfaction that he allowed her to snuggle closer to him. The lack of sleep and rational thinking allowed her to be a little more bold in comparison to how she would have been while clear-headed. If he were to ask for a reason behind her actions she would have told him it was due to the cold. Her mouth took on a smile, tired yet content, glad that he didn't protest. 

Kaoru sensed Kenshin's silence was thought induced and she breathed out with a yawn, "What are you thinking about, Kenshin?" Another second or two past between them until he answered in a subdued tone, low from an exhaustion that could have been either physical or mental. 

"I've got a lot of memories in Kyoto, that I do." He paused a bit, then continued on in the same tone. "Those memories were left behind, buried in the sands of the city I spent many precious years in." 

"I'm sorry Kenshin… I never knew that those scars you carry on your heart were so deep. Your voice betrays the calm and collected front you put on, yet I promise to help you, just as you've helped me." Kaoru's words were spoken in soft sleepy breaths, so low that Kenshin had to quiet his heart to hear them. There it was again, that wisdom that seemed to surpass any she could have gotten on her own. Words that surpassed her years, just like the ones she spoke to him his first night at the dojo. He knew there was something to these words, them having struck a direct cord in him once again. It was, in a way, unbelievable that such a young woman would know of the demons of the past plaguing his mind. Sure, he had told her some of how his life used to be, but this sympathy was far beyond her own doing. Kenshin would ever dare to call it, in some respects… supernatural. 

He folded his arms around her and nuzzled her head with his chin, touched by her kindness and amazed by it all at the same. She sighed and closed her eyes, bringing Kenshin to smile and hold back a laugh at the situation. *She seems comfortable… I think she may enjoy this.* The thought made him feel odd in his stomach, and his mind screaming at him to not go further with his thought. *She may like me, but probably not as anything more than a friend or brother. Not as I like her, at least…*  

He looked down at the person in his arms, sleeping peacefully and without a care keeping her up. He knew that she had a faith to stand on and a hope that allowed her the rest she was receiving, even in the arms of a man whose name chilled the blood of any who heard it. But not anymore… Kenshin smiled and nestled his chin delicately against her hair, and he too fell into a quiet sleep. The warmth of her back pressed against his chest and the steady rhythm of her beating heart allowed Kenshin the perfect condition to fall asleep himself. The last train of thought running it's course through his conscious mind was one concerning if he, too, could ever be as content as the dark haired woman who had captured his curiosity and possibly… his heart.

*Wonder if permanent change is possible? To get away from the past and leave it in… Kyoto…* His bright violet eyes were laden with sleep, heavy enough to pull them to a close with one last thought. * I would give my heart to find it…*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru lips were lifted into a soft smile, her mind playing a beautiful scene behind her closed eyes. 

It was such a comforting dream of endless fields of green littered with flowers growing wildly among the blades of tall grass. She was lying on her back and the grass rose up around her, enveloping her with vibrant colors and the distinct smells of each fragrant flower. A soft shadow stood in the way of her sun light, causing her to look up at the person above her with such admiration and adoration. The only thing she could do was smile and close her eyes again as the beautiful scents overcame her. She was enjoying the warmth of the cloudless day, and most of all, enjoying the company she was keeping. Kaoru stretched her arms over her head and smiled as her friend sat down next to her, a smile fitting perfectly on his cheerful face. She reached out a hand and placed it on his cheek, his head moving closer to her touch. Without any thought she ran her index finger along the two lines that crossed each other in the middle of his skin, the scars as soft as fine silk but also as deep and rough as a raging sea. She heard him inhale a sharp breath and pull his face away, bringing her to sit up with worry. Had her touch scared him? What was he afraid of?

"It's not you, Kaoru, it's me."

Her eyes, already clouded with worry, soon looked at the young redheaded man with puzzlement. "What do you mean? Why won't you let me help you heal? Your wounds are still deep and…"

"You cannot help me, dear Kaoru," Kenshin's fading voice spoke, growing distant with every word." No one can…" He disappeared from Kaoru's sight and she jumped to her feet to see where he had gone. 

"Kenshin!!" She ran through the grass, frantically searching for him. The once soft blades of green began to cut as razors through her kimono, drawing crimson lines along her pale skin of her legs as she continued forward. Finally she stopped, out of breath from the exertion, and fell to her knees. Her throat was dry from yelling his name, and her eyes were now too blurred with tears to see anything clearly. Amidst the beauty of the nature around her she wept, sobbed for the one thing far more precious than the beauty of the world… a soul. 

"Ken…shin…" Kaoru stared down at her hands, her limp and useless hands lying in her lap, distorted in a way she had never seen with her own eyes. It hadn't hit her until now that maybe it was true, she could not help him. Her hands, as they were, remained nothing but useless, and though the will of her heart made up for the loss it simply wasn't enough. "What can I do?" Weakly pounding a fist in the ground, she sobbed. "I can't do it alone…" 

"You wont be alone, I will always be here. If he seeks with his heart he will find Me. Live your life so he may see the promise of life found only through Me." The voice, as quiet as a whisper, seemed to be emanating from inside her, speaking through and to her very own heart. She lost all feeling of the world around her, but in closing her tear stained eyes she knew of one thing, the last and only real hope was now as clear as day. Reality hit her, but it came with a comfort blow perfect to dispel the worry and fear she had of not knowing what could be done to help such a lost soul. At that instant, she understood that she herself couldn't help Kenshin heal his wounds, at least, not by herself. 

"Thank you… Lord." She whispered back, a smile and a tear accompanying the words.

Her senses began to awaken as her mind let go of her dream, giving her a chance to choose what it was she wanted to do with this new found knowledge. She shifted her head to the side and cuddled closer to the cloth she was resting on. It was only when she opened her eyes did she realize that she had her face buried in the robe of a man she was sleeping against. He himself was sleeping soundly. It wasn't everyday one would wake up literally in the arms of the one they admired from afar and Kaoru, still governed by her semi conscious mind, remained where she moved with the rise and fall of his chest. Tilting her head up enough to see his face, she quietly observed his handsome face at the enjoyable distance of a few mere inches. His eyes were closed, as was normal for any sleeping person, and his thick lashes curled as they were closed together. *Gentle eyes,* she mused to herself with an internal smile. Fiery red hair hung loosely over his forehead and framed his high cheek bones, casting shadows to his light cream colored skin. His nose was a perfect shape, not too big, not too small, and his steady breath came in and out in rhythm to his heart beat. *Cute nose,* her internal smile widened at her silliness. Next her eyes wandered down to his lips. There they were pink and plump from the warmth and looking as soft and smooth as she could have imagined them to be. She itched to raise a fine finger over to touch them and put her mind to rest concerning it's thoughts, yet she gathered whatever will power was awake at that time in the morning and resisted. *Such thoughts… I should be ashamed of myself.* After a quick scolding of herself, she moved on to complete her observation of his face. Her eyes visited the place that had been the place her hand touched in her dream. His left cheek was near enough for Kaoru to make out the two distinct lines that marred its surface, out of place on his soft features. They must have been pretty deep from the way the skin healed over them, deep enough to leave their mark on his soul. After seeing it in his eyes, countless times, Kaoru knew of that the pain reached deep enough to touch the inner most part of his being, his eternal soul.

Kenshin shifted under her weight, a slight frown forming on his brow at the movement. Kaoru quickly closed her eyes, and pretended to be asleep. She hid the smile that immediately came when she both felt and heard him gasp softly at finding a woman comfortably nestled against his chest asleep. His heart beat slowed down from the speed it picked up upon first waking up. She felt a warm hand brush the hair that had fallen askew across her forehead and cheek to the side, lingering a moment. He removed his hand and sighed was sounded a bit on the sad side. 

*I bet he's thinking about Kyoto.* Kaoru couldn't push the frown away from showing on her face. Kenshin was watching her and smiled at seeing her eyes flutter open.

"Miss Kaoru… I-"      

"Good morning, Kenshin." Kaoru cut him off, knowing he wanted to try and explain their position but she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to spoil the already innocent situation.  She smiled and scooted away so she could stretch her arms over her head and yawn. Kenshin's face was blank as he stared at her, a warm smile coming at seeing how at ease the young woman was. 

*Interesting…* Kenshin thought, storing it away for future dissection. *At least I know she is 100 percent comfortable around me.* It softened his heart and eased some of the pain at knowing that she knew of his former identity and still remained perfectly normal around him, not a uncomfortable bone in her body. She drew his attention back to her by way of a muffled giggle coming from her direction. He arched a brow, wondered at what was amusing her so much. She kept one hand covering her mouth and the other pointing at his head.

"Oro?" 

"Kenshin… heh heh… your hair…" Kaoru moved back towards him and motioned for him to lean his head forward. He complied and he felt her hands reach behind it and pull his hair free of its tie. His hair fell over his shoulders and his back, and he heard Kaoru's melodic giggle again.

"What was wrong with my hair?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"It was sticking up like Sano's from the way you leaned against the wall… I had to fix it before I died laughing. Now, turn around so I can fix your hair properly." She said with another laugh, Kenshin joining in and turning as she had asked. Her slender fingers ran through his strands of fiery red in an effort to smooth it out, letting it fall through and back in place like fine silk. She continued to comb through it, gathering it together at the base of his neck.  Kenshin closed his eyes at the chilling sensation her touch gave him, hoping that she would stop soon, and at the same time, not really wanting it to cease. Finally, she tied his hair in it's usual way, letting it trail down just above his lower back. 

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru." He turned around to face a smiling Kaoru. He loved her smile and the way it lifted his spirit every time he saw it. With that, he offered her a smile of his own. Unbeknownst to the rurouni, his smile warmed another's heart as well, and that heart belonged to the woman kneeling before him. He watched as she stood up first and offered her hand for him to take.

"Come on, lets get breakfast ready and then we can talk about that trip of ours. I'm sure Sano and Yahiko will wake up once they smell the food, then we can ask them what they think." 

Kenshin nodded, took her hand and rose to his feet. 

"Sounds like a plan, that it does."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you thinking Missy?" Sano spoke between mouthfuls of rice. "I can't believe you're actually thinking about doing this. You've never really traveled before, and do you know how dangerous Kyoto is these days. Oh man, it isn't pretty." Sano turned his eyes to the Kenshin, who had remained silent through out the entire conversation so far. "What do you make of this Kenshin?"

The man mentioned cleared his throat, still keeping his eyes fixed at the table as he spoke. "It was I who suggested this idea, Sanosuke, so do not blame Miss Kaoru." Kenshin's voice was subdued, and Sano knew to trust the older man, no matter how protective he felt of Kaoru. She was, after all, like a sister to him. 

Sano placed his chopsticks down next to his empty bowl and scratched his neck, a look of submission and apology written on his face. "Gosh, I'm sorry Kaoru… I just… um…"

"I know, Sano, and thank you." She smiled at him as he raised his eyes to meet her. He gave a smile of defeat and shrugged his shoulders. 

"You know you aren't going to leave me here, especially with this crazy rooster head. He'd probably hang by my ankles until you guys came back." Yahiko huffed, folding his across his chest with a pout. "I want to help catch those murderers as much as you do, Kaoru."

"But were not going there to catch them, Yahiko. We wish to warn the Kumamoto group before there's a repeat of what happened here." Kaoru's hands found the material of the kimono in her lap and twisted her hands into it as she spoke. She knew revenge was not hers to take, but the idea of having one of the greatest swordsmen by her side changed things a bit. She shook her head once, forcing the idea of having Kenshin fight for her revenge out of her mind. It wasn't fair, to her or to him, to think in such a way. *He's trying to leave that behind, and if he fights again, especially in Kyoto, there's no telling how it'll affect his already damaged soul.* 

"Miss Kaoru, are you feeling well?" Kenshin's words of concern brought her back out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I think so… I was just thinking about something." Turning to Yahiko and Sano she noticed that their expressions said they didn't believe her. "What?"

"You just seem a little more spacey than usual, Kaoru. I guess that's all ugly girls can do when they don't have boyfriends." Yahiko knew better than to mess around with Kaoru, especially when she was trying to be serious. But he hated to see her eyes downcast with worry or sadness, even for a second. From the daggers Kaoru was glaring at him, he knew his distracting comment must have worked to change her mood a bit. 

 Kaoru's knuckles turned white as she twisted the material in between her fingers. She wanted more than anything to leap across the table and strangle the little boy for his discourteous comment, yet restrained herself and decided an icy stare would suffice. 

"So when do you think we should leave?" Sano asked, ignoring the glaring contest going on between Yahiko and Kaoru in order to face Kenshin. The redhead shook his head, thinking for a second before opening his mouth.

"By this afternoon, the latest. There's a town just on the outskirts of Tokyo that has an Inn where we could stay." Kenshin frowned at realizing something. "Though not many people travel in that direction, the cost of a room is quite high, that it is. I'm not too sure my pocket has enough for four people."

Sano scooted back and leaned against the wall, picking his teeth with a fish bone from the meal. "That's okay, I think I have some from a game of craps from last week." Out of the corner of his eye, the brunette noticed Kaoru frowned and shook her head at hearing of where he acquired his income. " Hey, it pays the bills, Missy…"

Yahiko got up without excusing himself and ran off towards his room. In less than a couple minutes he was back holding a small wooden box the size of one of his palms. He sat back down, and with everyone's eyes trained on him, he opened it. In it were a few pieces of what looked to be silver and… gold. 

"Where did you get that, Yahiko?" Kaoru asked, astounded by what the little boy owned. 

"My father collected coins and he helped me start too…" The boy's brown eyes fell on the coins lovingly. He picked one up and held it to his face, trying to read the inscriptions he had learned were in English. "He and mom gave me these for my 11th Birthday, three months ago." 

"They are beautiful, Yahiko, that they are." Kenshin interjected, meeting the boy's gaze with a smile. Yahiko turned back to the silver piece in his hand, turning it over with an innocent look of awe. Even Sano's eyes fell kindly on the young boy sitting next to him.

"These are more than enough to pay for everything we need to get to Kyoto, I'm sure of it." Yahiko's willingness to sacrifice his gift shown through his eyes, the eyes searching out those of the rest of the group. No one said a word, everyone refusing to meet his gaze. "Come on, let me help with something too. After all, my parents were taken by those swords. The least I can do is make sure we get there in time to do something." His eyes were welling up with tears, tears he tried to hold back, but his voice wavered with every word he used to get his point across. "Kaoru… please, let me do this." 

The woman's eyes slowly returned to his, meeting them with a reluctance that he knew was breaking her heart. "If you wish, Yahiko."

"But we will only use it if our funds run down completely." Yahiko's glossy eyes turned toward the rurouni. "I do not want you to loose such a precious gift, Yahiko. The memory of it is enough to ease your mind, I can tell, but the look in your eyes tells of a story far beyond a simple recollection. You understand?" 

Yahiko wiped a sleeve across his face and smiled, firmly nodding his head once. "Okay."

"Then it's settled, the four of us are leaving in a few hours." The tall man rose to his feet, the fish bone still sticking out of his mouth. "Guess I better go pack and say bye to a certain fox lady." The last comment was said with a wink and Kaoru and Kenshin smiled, knowing full well of the admiration the fist fighter had for the young doctor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Each one had spent the rest of the late morning and early afternoon in their rooms packing what they needed for the trip. Lunch was made quickly and eaten in the same manner. Soon, everyone had their bags out on the porch, and now they patiently waited for Sano's arrival. Kenshin sat with his eyes closed, sword leaning up against his inner thigh. With his eyes closed he decided it best to meditate a little before taking on this journey. He hadn't traveled in over three months now and he was wondering what to make of it all. Moving that out of mind, he focused to clear it of anything and return it to a state of peace. Kenshin finished his quick exercise and opened his eyes. Upon glancing across from him he noticed Kaoru to be in a similar position with her eyes closed. She had changed into her white training robe and navy blue hakumas and was now leaning over her hands with her eyes closed. Her eye brows would crease in concentration once in a while as she remained silent, her hands clasped together. Kenshin's eyes were riveted to her form as he sensed the intensity with which Kaoru was focusing her energy. 

*What is she doing?* He asked himself, never having seen her so tense and relaxed at the same time while concentrating on something. Her lips would twitch every once in a while, as if she were saying something but there was nothing but silence. After another couple of minutes Kenshin noticed her shoulders ease up, and she sat back. Opening her eyes, she averted them to the sound of someone coming through the yard's gate. Kenshin, too, stole his eyes from the young woman to find not only Sano in the yard, but the young doctor Megumi by his side. 

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I had more than my things to pick up." Sano grinned and Megumi elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Don't listen to him. I just wanted to come by and see if I can be of any assistance. I had something left over from my trips toward the Kyoto area, and since I don't have any more patients in that area I think you can use them." The long haired woman pulled a small envelope out of her bag and walked over to hand it to Kaoru. Kaoru opened it up to reveal five train tickets. 

"Miss Megumi, I don't know what to say. Thank you very much." Kaoru got up and hugged the older woman who returned the gesture. 

"What is it? The fox wouldn't let me know on our way here." Sano walked over, hands in pockets in his usual leisure style. When he noticed what it was in the envelope he paled. "Wha- what? Train tickets? Oh no, I'm not going now!" Sano bellowed, a frightened wiping the smug look that he usually wore. 

"What's wrong Sano? Miss Megumi was very kind in giving these to us, that she was." 

"I don't know about you Kenshin, but those things are the work of the devil! They run on some sort of voodoo magic and stuff like that." Sano shivered and hugged his arms around himself.

"You're just a big baby, Sano. There's nothing wrong with trains. Besides, it'll get us there faster anyhow." Yahiko got up from where he sat and stood right next to the tall man, looking up at his face. 

"Ah, shut it Yahiko. If you want to ride the express to Hell, I'm not going to stop you. But no one is going to make me get on that thing, you hear me, no one." Sano lifted his chin in the air as if setting his words in stone.

Megumi looked over to Yahiko and winked at him. "Don't worry, I'll get him on the train, you just see." Yahiko smiled to himself, wondering what kind of torture Megumi would subject the rooster headed man to in order to get him on the train.  

"Okay, then it's set. We leave for Kyoto tonight." Kaoru said with a large smile. Everyone nodded outside of Sano who lost his haughty expression in exchange for a nauseous one. 

Holding his stomach Sano sat down. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

A/N: I am soooo sorry for the late update. The end of the school quarter is winding down and I'm rushing to study and turn in papers about things ranging from Indiana Jones to my pet bug Gourdy… I'll explain it if you ask me ^^. It's proving to be nothing less than stressful with a capital S… Plus, I feel all icky and junk… I think I'm coming down with something, again… ugh! Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter… it is the longest one I've written so far. Over five thousand words… Hoowie! That's a butt-load of words! Oh well, I had fun. Okay, once again I want to say thanks to all my reviewers. You people make writing extremely enjoyable. Next chapter will be up in around a week, or maybe earlier… don't know yet. So review, take care, and God bless! Ciao ~ The Honorable Gucci     


	11. To See With One's Eyes

Response time!! Yippee!

LaRoyia: Thanks a ton girlie! I am so happy you're enjoying my story… maybe more camp people could read it too! You are the third one from staff to read my stuff! Once again, thanks!!

Ari and Kat: I am happy you're glad that I am alive… I wouldn't have it any other way ^_~… You and your grammatical corrections… thanks!!! ^-^

JDFielding: Fantastic? Goodness, you spoil me so! Yeah, the cuddling scene was really fun writing along with the dream sequence. It all was quite imperative to the story, so I am pleased with the way it turned out. Thanks for the kind words concerning the story and my writing. Really, you are spoiling me! ^-~ Read on, friend, I write this stuff for people like you ^-^!

LadyHimura: Hee hee, Kaoru and Kenshin are cute, huh? Yahiko is a sweet little boy sometimes, and I wanted to show that side to him more in this story. I sympathize with his loss in both the anime and my story… Sano is a loveable one, isn't he? Sorry for not updating the night you wanted me to… a little too early for me ^_^… 

Midnyteshadow: I had to write a paper on Indiana Jones for my Archaeology class… it was kinda fun outside of the stress factor concerning my printer flipping out on me (darn thing needs ink!)… yes, school is a blessing, especially in this country. That's one of the reasons my family came to the States ^^… anyhoo, thanks for dropping me a line ^-^.

Califpinay3001: Thanks, glad you love it! ^_^

Satu-chan: Yup, they're taking a trip! I'm so happy everyone liked the more involved K/K part I included in the last chapter… I was hoping to come off a bit balanced where that was concerned. A few people wanted more of that, so I hope I fulfilled their wishes.

Chell: Planned in advance, you say? It was, if you count the little outline I threw together before Art History one day ^-^… You smiled throughout the entire thing? Cool! I was hoping that would be the case ^-~… And we all know Sano and his opinion of trains ^-^… I couldn't pass that up!

Disclaimer: Nope… Not a chance… I'm not rolling in dough, thus, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…

**Chapter 11**

Standing amid the rushing bodies brushing against her, a wavering serenity sitting in her half lidded eyes, Kaoru's heart shown through both excited and nervous at the next step she was about to take. A hand was held out to her, it's owner offering her his help with a friendly smile gracing his lips. She looked up at him, her kimono's skirt lifted in her fisted hand, and she took his offer to be lifted on the train. In one graceful movement she stood on the train's ledge next to that same man who brought tears of joy and sorrow to her heart and soul. She gave him a smile, hiding behind it her thoughts of her desire to comfort him, and wondering what he could possibly be hiding from her behind his own. Her eyes lingered on his face, her smile fading a bit when his scar came in view. Her fingers itched to touch it and whisper words of a real hope in his ear, words of healing, but her heart told her to wait… and see where God would lead. Following Kenshin's fluid movements as he walked into the train, Kaoru folded her hands in front of her with an affirmed grasp of what she was to do. She needed to trust that all would fall into place, everything in it's own season.

Their seats were near the back of the train, the front occupied by those with much more money to spend on tickets. Since Megumi was a doctor, and prone to be called to treat a patient at last minute, she purchased the more easily attainable of the tickets which were the cheaper ones. But not a one was complaining and each thanked her again for the tickets. That is, everyone except for Sano who was sleeping peacefully thanks to Megumi's doing.

"Hey Miss Megumi, how did you get Sano to fall asleep so quickly?" Kenshin spoke, asking the question on the minds of the other two.

Megumi's sharp eyes looked at Kenshin and Kaoru, both sitting next to each other with the same curious expressions. 

Looking at the tall man sleeping next to her, his head resting against the window, she smiled. "I kissed him." They gawked at her, not understanding why a kiss would knock the tough man out. "I had a sedative in my mouth and gave it to him that way. Since I'm quite immune to the medicine, it didn't effect me as it did Rooster head." She winked at Yahiko and he laughed first, the other two laughing after the slight shock had worn off. 

"Well, I guess he won't have to worry about the trip that way." Kaoru admitted.

"Yeah, Megumi did say she would take care of Sano, and she was right." Yahiko covered his mouth to muffle his laugh. 

"How long does it usually take to get to Kyoto, Miss Megumi?" Kenshin asked, this being his first time on a train.  

"About ten hours… These tickets allow us to switch trains in Yokohama and then Nagoya before arriving in Kyoto." Megumi said, hoping that it wouldn't come off as too much of a hassle. After all, she had taken the train before and had gotten used to it. She secretly hoped that Sano would be able to live through the other two trains without having to be medicated again. Megumi had only one more sedative and she didn't want to waste it on the man.

"That seems rather reasonable, that is does. By foot or carriage it would have taken us around a week at least. I'd rather take a train over walking that distance any day. Don't you agree, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, glancing at the woman beside him. Her eyes weren't focused on his, but were staring out the window into the landscape passing them by with a far away look in them. He waved a hand in front of her face and only then did she snap out of her reverie. 

"Sorry Kenshin, what did you ask?" 

He answered her with a serious look of concern, not liking the fact that she seemed a little more reserved ever since they stepped foot on the train. 

"It's nothing of importance. Are you feeling well?" He asked, covering her folded hands with his own. The warmth in his eyes reached out to her and she nodded. 

"I feel perfectly well, my health is in top condition." She reaffirmed him. 

"I'm not speaking of your health, Miss Kaoru…" 

"Kenshin, I'm fine. Stop worrying so much. I'm not a child, you know…" She sat back, her head resting against the red velvet colored cushion of the seat. Next to her she heard a soft snore and turned her head to see Yahiko sleeping peacefully, as if not having a care in the world. She smiled softly, her heart wishing she had the unconditional faith that was characteristic of a child. He slept with the only comfort he knew of, and the hope that brought it all about. 

Kenshin watched as she sighed and leaned back into the plush of the cushion again, this time staring past Kenshin out the window. 

"Would you like it better if we switched seats? I think you would enjoy the trip much more if you sat next to the window, that I do." Kenshin was always the gentleman, offering to comfort others before himself. She nodded and scooted over into his former spot after he stood to make room. Megumi watched with a keen eye, catching hints of something more than a mere friendship between the oblivious two. Kenshin made himself comfortable in between the two youngest ones of the group, watching out of the corner of his eye the change in Kaoru's countenance as she leaned closer to stare out into the coming night. The lack of direct sunlight cast a bluish hue upon everything on the outside, a darker shade of it mixing with the shadows in their train car. Kaoru was beautiful in his eyes, a perfect balance of power and gentility. With that thought he pulled his gaze from her pretty face and decided to join Sano in resting his eyes. 

After an hour, they needed to board the second train heading towards Kyoto. It was about a half an hour into the trip when they arrived in Yokohama. Soon the steady sound of steal upon steel and the bumps of the semi-smooth ride did nothing to the increasingly weary travelers, the last of them drifting off to sleep a little after they boarded the train that would carry them seven more hours. Megumi's eyes were accustomed to the dimming of lights and staying up hours upon hours when working on patients, so she was the last to remain awake. She watched with mild curiosity at the young couple of adults sleeping across from her. They pretended to be polite out of the sake of being polite and yet each one had a special way of looking at the other, a way they shared with no one else. It made her a little jealous at the thought that the young woman, she lovingly called Raccoon girl, might actually end up getting married before her. Feeling a movement off to her right side, Megumi smiled at what she saw. Sano, the big baby that he was, moved his head from against the window to a spot on the cushion next to her. Poor thing was still sleeping from the sedative she gave him. A grin immediately spread across her face. Maybe she was wrong about being jealous of Kaoru… After all, she had been seeing Sano for over two weeks now, and even though he didn't immediately promise courtship, she knew that he wanted their relationship to last. Lacing her arm around his, Megumi leaned her head against his and let her mind quiet itself enough to allow sleep to drift in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train trip had taken the Kenshin-gumi through the night and into the very early hours of the morning. It was still dark out when Kenshin's eyes fluttered open. He woke up after being jolted awake after the train had gone over a large bump. Glancing around until his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he was relieved to find he was the only one disturbed from his sleep. They had all resumed the same seats and positions after boarding the second train and Kenshin was glad. His eyes moved toward the individuals opposite him. Sano had his arm intertwined with Megumi's and both slept peacefully in a cuddling position. 

*I'll remember to ask Sano about that later. Him and Miss Megumi, who would have thought?* Kenshin's mind brought about a smile, allowing him to remember that night a couple days ago when Kaoru huddled against his chest as he held her in his arms. His continued smiling after seeing the peace in the faces of those around him, everyone taking advantage of the time of day to rest. Getting up, he stretched out his cramped limbs, trying to get some of the blood flowing again. He made his way around their belongings, many of which were cramping the area around their feet. Finally, reaching the aisle, Kenshin decided to go and explore the train and see as much of it as he could. It was his first time on such a thing and his often suppressed curiosity was wide awake and ready to lead him forward. Many people crowded the other seating areas just like the one he was sharing with his friends. One sight in particular made him stop, a sad look overcoming his eyes as he looked on. There was a little boy, most likely around 4 or 5 years old, cuddled in between a man and a woman, most likely the young one's parents. The boy's red hair was short yet messy, reminding Kenshin much of himself when he was a child. His mind didn't allow him to dwell on that comparison and not bring up what happened in his years of innocence. Kenshin stood still, unable to move or shake the images playing before his eyes once again. Images of his hands, blistered and dirt stained from digging the graves for those he loved. His heart had experienced a great loss at such an early age, an experience that added itself to his heart. Little did his once pure mind know that more scars would soon come with the passing of his youth. 

The sudden jarring movement of the floor beneath him brought him back to the present, his eyes refocusing on the young family sleeping. For some reason his eyes were pulled away from the boy's face to the window just beyond them. His sharp eyes made out the form of a small bird flying along side the train. It's speed matched that of the moving locomotive and it looked as if it were suspended in the air as it moved gracefully through the currents. He was in awe at how persistent the little creature was proving to be, giving it's all to keep up with the train's incredible speed. The little black bird swung up and down in the air and then came closer to where it flew right next to the window's glass pane. After a few seconds, it receded and fell behind and out of Kenshin's view. 

*Odd… Why was I so drawn to that little sparrow? I must still be somewhat sleepy…* He turned around from where he had come and returned back to his friends. Their part of the world began to awaken and the coming sun shone the promise of it's arrival in the lighter shades appearing all around them. When he got back to their seating area, Kenshin noticed that Kaoru was leaning up against the window with a book lifted in front of her face. He noticed the tattered cover to be that of her father's Bible. From the way she held it Kenshin took it that she was trying to read by the faint light outside. The plush of the bench dipped as he sat down in his spot, bringing her to lower the book enough to offer a sleep laden smile. 

"Is their enough light for reading? I'm not sure you should strain your eyes, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said, hiding his hands in the sleeves of his blue gi. He sat his head back all the while keeping his eyes trained on the young girl's changing expression. She frowned and nodded in agreement, closing the book softly before placing it on her lap. 

"Yes, Kenshin, you're right. I just felt compelled to read over one of my favorite passages, that's all." She folded her hands over the book and let out a sigh, letting her eyes wander about their little confined box of an area. Kenshin watched, not caring much if she found him staring. He was too tired to not dwell in the simple luxury of admiring her beautiful face. 

"What was the passage about?" He inquired.

Kaoru raised a brow, "Hmm? Oh, the passage… It speaks of our importance to God. He uses a few comparisons to demonstrate how much He cares and watches out for us." 

"Comparisons? I'm interested in hearing of them, that I am." Kenshin curiosity shown bright in his eyes despite the lack of light. Kaoru moved away from leaning against the window and reclaimed her spot next to the man whose attention was fully hers. 

"Well, He speaks of how He knows the very number of hairs on our heads. Oh, and it's said He knows when every sparrow falls, and since we are more important to Him, He watches us even more closely. You know, He's more concerned about us than He is of a mere bird." 

"Did you say sparrows?" He asked, thinking that the connection must have been a coincidence. His mind's eye drew him back to that moment he glanced out the window, the little black bird flying and delivering him from his tormenting memories. *It wasn't a coincidence…* Kenshin thought, his mind bringing about a bewildered and awed light to his eye. Kaoru watched him, curious herself as to what triggered such an unexpected look to appear on the young swordsman's face. 

"Kenshin, are you alright? What's wrong?" Kaoru's soft words cut through his contemplative silence, her words making him smile in amazement. 

"There is nothing wrong, Miss Kaoru… I believe I am more than alright, that I do. Do you wish to hear of what happened to me this morning?" Kaoru nodded her head, happy and interested in what could have affected the man so. In a few minutes Kenshin had recalled the events of the morning and Kaoru's smile widened to the point her cheeks began to hurt a little. 

After a moment's pause he turned his gaze from his hands toward Kaoru, waiting for her response to his words. "What do you make of it, Miss Kaoru? Seeing as you are more knowledgeable in such things, I would appreciate your opinion." 

She reached out and grabbed his hands and held them in her own, her bright smile reaching her tear glazed eyes. "I think God was trying to tell you something, Kenshin. He's speaking to you, and it seems He's gotten your attention." 

"What do I do now?" Kenshin asked, his heart pounding at the idea of a sacred and powerful God being interested in him, a lowly and blood stained wanderer. Scooting closer, Kaoru turned toward him and brought her face near his, praying he would see nothing but the sincerity in her eyes. 

"Now it's up to you… You've heard of the gift offered through Jesus Christ. Will you accept God's salvation and forgiveness for your soul, or look away and walk your own path?" Kenshin's breath was deep, his heart beating wildly at the choice before him. His ultimate decision, he knew, would govern whether or not he would reach the real desire of his heart, a quieted and peaceful soul. 

"I…," he started, his eyes revealing the vulnerability of his soul at such a time. A part of him screamed  for him to forget what he heard and turn from Kaoru's captivating gaze. But another voice told him to stop and think, not with his abusive mind but with his gentle heart. He continued to stare into her eyes, a loving pleading look hiding behind them as she patiently awaited his answer. Just as his heart set him straight and laid the words out on his tongue ready to be released, the train slowed down. The screeching wheels jolted everyone awake as it began slowing down.

"I guess we've arrived at Nagoya." He said, slightly disappointed at having been interrupted. Kaoru withdrew her eyes from him, looking off toward the waking Sano and Megumi.

"Yes, it seems we have." Kaoru turned away from Kenshin and started gathering her bags before standing up. She reached a hand and patted him on the shoulder. Her disappointment showed itself in the slight lowering of her shoulders. Kenshin grabbed his bag and stood also.

"Miss Kaoru… I still need time to think it through. It's not everyday that I am faced with this type of decision, that it is not." Kaoru turned and cupped a hand over his cheek, the same gentleness in her eyes as in her touch. 

"It's okay, Kenshin, I understand."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~      

"What do you mean? I've been traveling on a train for a whole night and I didn't even know about it. How? Why? Wha-?" Megumi shoved her elbow in his ribs and raised a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. The tall man just crossed his arms over his chest with a humph and a frown. His eyes followed Megumi's stare and noticed how quiet the two people sitting across from him were being. Having boarded the last train in Nagoya they were at last heading straight for Kyoto. Kenshin sat next to the window this time, his eyes taking on a distant glaze just as soon as they had gotten on the train. Kaoru sat next to him and would occasionally speak quietly with Yahiko about the passing scenery going past the window, tossing casual glances at the man sitting next it. 

"Don't you see it, Sano?" Megumi asked, excited at the prospect of something going on between the young assistant master and the redheaded rurouni. Sano shut his eyes in the hope that once they opened again the whole thing about riding a train would turn to be nothing but a passing nightmare. He was focusing so intently on drowning out the sounds of the train tracks below that he didn't hear Megumi's whisper. He felt another jab in the ribs and cracked his eyes open glancing at the woman next to him as if he were in pain. 

"Stop being stupid, Rooster head." She hissed, causing him to close his eyes again. "What are you doing now?" She asked, her amusement mixed with slight irritation. 

"Somehow, this makes it a little better for me. If I close my eyes I can't see what I don't want to see. And I don't want to see myself on a train." He ducked his head closer in her direction and whispered back. "What is it you wanted, Fox?" 

Megumi frowned at his nickname for her and rolled her eyes. Leaning closer to the tall man's head, she whispered again, this time adding to her earlier comment. "I think there's a little something between Kaoru and Kenshin. I think they like each other and to their own blindness neither one knows of the other's feelings."

"How do you figure?" Sano asked, his eyes still clenched shut. 

"It's just the way they act around each other. It's obvious their some attraction between them." 

"True, true… But I think their too busy with what they're planning on doing in Kyoto to think of things like that." Megumi nodded, forgetting for a moment that Sano couldn't see her.

"Yes, I guess you're right. I hope they find enough time to tackle that issue. It would definitely improve their lives greatly, that's for sure." Megumi sat and thought for a second before a twinkle set off the mischievous gleam in her eye. Sano knew something was up when the woman was quiet and it had been about a minute or so until he decided to ask and make sure of his observation.

"What do you have in mind, fox?" 

Megumi looked at him with a small smirk that disappeared the second she felt Kaoru's curious gaze fall on her and the fist fighter. Throwing her hair over her shoulder she gave the young woman a sweet smile, trying hard not to come off as suspicious. Kaoru smiled back, obviously unsuspecting of anything, and turned back to address something that Yahiko had said. 

Megumi sighed to herself in silent relief and turned to Sano, hugging his arm with her own as she leaned in to whisper something in his ear. 

"You just wait and see… They'll face their feelings sooner than they expect. That is, if I have something to do with it." Sano listened and shook his head, hearing the hint of a smirk behind her words. 

"Sneaky fox, up to no good." He commented with a smirk of his own. 

"And you're going to help me, aren't you Sano?" She asked, a teasing tone in her voice. Sano sat up to look at her in protest. She lifted an eyebrow at him as his demeanor began to soften, the sudden barrage of jolts from the train's ride chipping away at his tough exterior. The sound of the train's wheels squeaking on the tracks completed the task and brought the tall man to crumble, his arms wrapping around Megumi's shoulders and hugging her tightly as he buried his head in her shoulder. This drew everyone's attention and an embarrassed Megumi smiled at them, patting Sano's back in comfort as he whimpered in her hair. 

When everyone turned away Megumi asked softly, "Now will you help me?" Sano with his head still nestled near her neck whimpered his response bringing Megumi to smile. "Good." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train came to a stop not soon after the whole debacle concerning a frightened Sano and the consoling doctor. Sano left the train with everyone in their group giving him glances laced with laughter, Yahiko being the most obvious. In reality, the child thought it unnecessary to hide his amusement and for that he got smacked upside the head just as soon as he stepped off of the train. 

Megumi led everyone out of the train station and turned toward Kenshin, having heard that he knew the area much better than she did. Kenshin's mind took off with him, wandering just as his feet had sometime ago. He heard Megumi's question but it took a second before he answered, his mind registering what changes could have taken place after he left the city. Kyoto held many memories for him, many of which he felt come over him like a flood at seeing the familiar shape of the buildings. 

"I'm sorry Miss Megumi, I am not too sure where we should stay for the night. We could walk around and see what they have on the main street." Kenshin's eyes roved around his surroundings before meeting concern filled eyes. Kaoru spoke with her eyes, asking him what it was that seemed to bother him. He smiled and shook his head, trying to dispel the worry etched in the young woman's face. It wasn't only Megumi who noticed this little interaction, and she coughed to clear the air. 

"That sounds fine, Kenshin." She said, answering Kenshin's suggestion. 

They walked around for what seemed to be a couple hours until finding a quaint little inn that conveniently had two rooms available. Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko shared one room while the other was occupied by Kaoru and Megumi. Kaoru was setting her things near her futon, busily rummaging through her bag, when Megumi walked over to her. Kaoru found the shell comb she was looking for and looked up to find a smiling Megumi standing just above her. 

"Kaoru, dear, you would tell me if something new came about in your life. I mean, I am one of your closest friends, am I not?" Megumi settled herself in front of the younger one, keeping an eye out to see whether or not the young assistant sensei's face would betray her answer. 

"Of course, Megumi. Why is it you ask?" Kaoru's face remained impassive, no hint of dishonesty anywhere. 

*She's good,* Megumi thought to herself. "I was just wondering." Kaoru stood quiet as she fingered the thing in her hand, her eyes lowered to look at it. Megumi noticed that shell comb as something that Kaoru's mother had given her before she passed away. The doctor held back from her mission, placing a comforting hand on the young one's shoulder. 

Kaoru looked up at the touch and held out the light blue flower shaped comb in her hand for Megumi to see.

"You think this would look nice with my purple kimono?" 

Megumi smiled lovingly at her friend and nodded her head. "I think it would look beautiful with it." Kaoru nodded, wrapping her arms around her friend in a hug. 

"Thanks." Kaoru said.

"It's no problem, little Raccoon girl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kenshin busied himself with a newspaper he had purchased at the front desk of the inn before they had reached their rooms, trying to familiarize himself once more with a town that would be forever etched into his mind. Sano came around to read over the rurouni's shoulder and Kenshin paused a second, dropping the paper from his eyes, sensing something amiss. It was a strong ki, normal to that of Kyoto, but one he hadn't felt in a long time. Shrugging it off he handed Sano the paper after having finished it. 

"So I see there's been some trouble around the Doshisha University over here." Sano noticed the bold print, the words standing out on the pale cream paper. Skimming through the rest of the article Sano scratched his head in thought. "Hey, do you think this martial arts group that helped the Christian out this past week may be able to help us when those government idiots come around?"

Kenshin nodded softly, a concerned look coming over his countenance. "That is, if my reputation won't hinder our working together." Kenshin sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "I do not know what could have caused the Oniwaban to protect the Christians, that I do not. But if anything, I think we should find out what's really going on before we jump head first into it all." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Suddenly the absence of a voice in the conversation got him worried. "Hey Kenshin, where did Yahiko go?" 

Kenshin looked around, worry growing in the pit of his stomach. "His bokken is missing too. Sano, you go and see if the ladies know where he is. I'll go check outside." 

He ran down the steps of the inn, quickly reaching the front room and asking those present of the boy's whereabouts. The inn keeper pointed outside and said he had gone out into the street. Kenshin instinctively tightened his belt around his waist, securing his sword where it was. 

*Kyoto is no place for a curious child, that it is not.* Kenshin's face was grim as he stepped out the door, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the area. He had sensed something earlier, but didn't think anything of it back in the room. Now he had a growing uneasiness about it and it's possible connection to Yahiko's disappearance. *Yahiko, please be alright.* Kenshin prayed as he turned right and hurried down the busy road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

A/N: Wow… Yahiko went missing! Despite that I hope you all liked this chapter. Once again, I leave you with an evil, vile, horrid cliffhanger. The passage with the sparrows that Kaoru was talking about is found in Matthew 10:27-31 ^-^… it's one of my favorite passages too!

The way the chapter ended was intentional… sorry if you aren't fond of it. I am, however, on Winter break now which means I'll have the chapter uploaded sooner than usual. I think my life as of recently grants me the privilege for such a thing as a cliffhanger, though, so no death threats, please? ^-^;…I just got finished taking my first ever college finals, and they were pretty tough… Other than that, I've found out some really bad stuff about some friends of mine and, like the compassionate person that I am, I cried for them. Yeah, well… it'll blow over in time, I hope ^-^;… Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! I am glad you've all been reading what I've been dishing out; you all are an encouragement to me ^_^… and that always lifts my heart in times like these. Review this chappie and tell me what ya think! Tell me who you think the "strong ki" belongs to… it's not too tough to figure out ^-^… Okie dok, take care and God bless! Until next time, ciao! ~ The Honorable Gucci 


	12. Saturated Solitude

Response time! Woohoo! ^_^

Midyteshadow: It's such an encouragement to hear of other Christians enjoying what I've written. Yeah, I hope to have presented something unique to the fanfic world to chew on for a while ^^. I'm having so much fun researching all the facts pertaining to Christianity in Japan during that century. All the stuff about the Doshisha University in Kyoto is true, as far as it being the first school of higher education and the Christian group that formed there. Persecution was, and still is, an issue in countries such as Japan. And yes, thank God for the those willing to help and protect us and what we stand for here in this country. I'll remember to keep your cousin Stan in prayer, and if you talk to him soon tell him thanks^-^…

Crazy Girl Person: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story… Beautifully written, you say? Thanks, for the compliment!

Yannick: It's always gratifying to hear that you are getting something more out of my story. And about writing my own books… I pray that dream of mine comes true ^_^… You never know, you may see my real name somewhere on the New York Times bestseller's list ^_~.

Ari and Kat: Yo, right back at ya! Grammar… yup, that stuff is vital to a story. If only I had a proof reader to correct my mistakes. Hold on a sec, I have you! Thanks again for keeping up with my story despite the foibles in the grammatical area. Sorry to hear about the exams, I hope you emerged victoriously out of it all ^-^.

Satu-Chan: Again, sorry about the cliffie, but you all still love me, right? Anyhoo, about the strong ki… you'll see that you were correct with one of your three guesses ^_^. Thanks again for your faithfulness to this story!

Lady Himura: Yup ^^, Kenshin and Kaoru are pretty darn obvious, but apparently not to each other. Isn't that always the case? Even in real life… anyhoo, you may hug Sano and I'm sure he wouldn't mind ^-^, but I'm not too sure if Megumi would approve… Oh, and where's Yahiko? You'll see… ^^

JDFielding: Ah, the much expected long review… even the length of your reviews flatter me ^-^…I am so happy that you liked all the things that I enjoyed writing. The entire scene of Kenshin on the train in the morning and the sparrow connection came out of me running back and forth from my room to the kitchen to tell my mom about what I had written. She kept on shaking her head at me and laughing…"Crazy daughter… no more sugar for her." That's what she must have been thinking, but alas, I've made it out with my sugar in good supply ^^. Sorry, sidetracked a bit there ^-^;;… You made me smile so much with your high praise that my cheeks started hurting. Thanks again! I am just happy I can deliver something worth while to read. 

Aglaia102: Thanks, I'm glad you find my work awesome ^_^… Read on! 

The Great Michelle: Thanks buddy! I'm glad you're enjoying reading it despite how long it really takes. I see, you've pretty much caught up with the story… I'll be asking you questions whenever I see you next which means you better be prepared…And I suck? That's the first time I've read that in a review before… hold on, there was that time- oh, never mind! ^^Merry Christmas, even if a little belated… And the name's The Honorable Gucci. Carmen? Ugh, I know no Carmen! ^-~

Disclaimer: Nyah, didn't get everything I wanted for Christmas… or ever, so I still do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Darn that Santa…

**Chapter 12**

Clouds gathered overhead, the blue sky overtaken by a gloomy film of gray. One head hung low, the few rain drops that fell slid down exposed skin and collected along the defined lines of a face. A young girl walked alongside her older companion, his stony silence as normal as ever, allowing the now steady rainfall to fill the space she desired a few comforting words to occupy. It wasn't her fault, but she knew speaking now would only be in vain after having disobeyed her elders once again. She fought hard to keep the mingling of tears to touch the rain, a battle raging between the weakness she tried hiding and the strength she pretended to have. 

"Be on your guard, we've been followed. Are you sure there were only five of them?" The stoic man's voice cut through the rain and her thoughts. Her head lifted from where she observed her feet and a sudden tingling sensation touched her mind, the presence of an unfamiliar ki bringing her to attention. 

"Yes, only five. Besides, this ki seems weak in comparison to the ones from before." She watched him walk over to the left and stand under the shelter of a building's porch.

"Step out of the rain." He watched her with his dark blue eyes, the faintest of smiles reaching them just before he turned away from her, allowing his long white coat to slide off his long arms. He turned to face her again, the smile gone and replaced with an authority she couldn't ignore. "I'll leave this up to you, Misao. Come back to the Aoyia just as soon as you're done." He placed his coat in her hands and the teenage girl nodded, keeping her face as passive as she could, despite her desire to smile. She still had her Lord Aoshi's trust, and that meant the world to her. Even after her obstinate and disobedient behavior, she would always remain in his favor, his subtle kindness showing through him offering her his coat. 

With that firmly set in mind she placed the large coat on one of the railings of the porch, her eyes following her leader's form for a second before turning in the direction of the approaching ki. A smile spread on her face, the thought of another fight making her fingers itch in anticipation. She glanced over her surroundings and decided she should approach them from the back. The building she was standing in front of was a store of some sort. Misao ran inside and asked the old owner if he could watch the coat outside until she got back. The old man watched as the youngster climbed on the railing next to the garment and hopped up on the roof rather easily. Shaking his head, he went back inside and sat on a chair, waiting for the girl to return from wherever she was going. 

Misao walked on the slippery tiles covering the roofs of the building and sat waiting for the distinct ki to appear in the form of a fighter. Her eyes watched, glancing through the few people walking in the rain, the busy crowd from before having sought out shelter once the downpour started. Her eyes blinked against the rain, the water unhindered from falling into her bluish green eyes. *There he is.* She said, the ki's level registering in her mind. *But that can't be right…it couldn't be that pip-squeak.* 

"Oh well," she whispered to herself, watching the young boy with dark hair wander the streets, occasionally wiping the rain from his face with his already soaked sleeve. The boy looked lost, sporting a mild bewildered expression as he looked around for something that was obviously not there anymore. "Hmm… I wonder if he's looking for me? Well, I'm not one to disappoint, now am I?" A mischievous smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she waited until the boy passed underneath where she stayed crouched. Stealthily, she dropped just behind him, not making a sound. She followed him for a minute or so until she got bored and grabbed his bokken out from where he had it secured around his waist.

"Hey, give that back! What do you think you're doing?" Yahiko yelled in protest, making an effort to grab his weapon back as it dangled above his head. 

"That's the same question I should be asking you, little runt. You were following me for a few blocks now. What gives?"

"No reason, I was just wondering if you could tell me a little about the city, that's all." He lied, having followed them after noticing how depressed and upset she looked as she walked by the inn sometime ago. But one thing was different now, that tall man she was with was gone. 

"Yeah, right. No one walks around a city like this without knowing anything about it. Tell me your name and I'll give you back your stick." 

"It's not a stick," the boy yelled, making another lunge for the weapon and finally grabbing it from the girl's hold. 

"Geez, you don't have to get all mad about it!" She yelled, stepping away from him with arms raised in defense. "Anyway, you better keep your nose out from where it doesn't belong. Curiosity, no matter how genuine it is, has the potential to get you in a lot of trouble." She wagged a finger in his face before stepping around him. She started walking away and Yahiko realized he didn't know her name. Before she got very far at all he yelled after her. 

"Hey! My name's Yahiko, what's yours?"

She spun on her heel in the wet dirt of the street, a bright smile on her face. "The name's Misao!" She turned back around and walked in her original direction. Yahiko sighed, upset at wasting so much time for nothing. For some reason he attributed her distress to something concerning the Christians of Doshisha, but now she seemed fine and without a care in the world. Without solid proof he allowed his greatly imaginative mind to move his feet away from the inn without a second thought about the repercussion of such actions. He knew he would be in trouble as he thought more about what he had done, the dark sky foretelling of his impending punishment. 

"Ah, crap. I should have stayed at the inn. Kaoru's gonna kill me…" He kicked at the moist dirt of the road, scowling at what he had gotten himself into. 

"That is only if Sano doesn't get to you first, Yahiko. Why did you leave without telling us. Everyone was worried about you." Kenshin's familiar voice caused the boy to freeze, afraid of the look he would get from the rurouni upon turning to face him. He turned and saw a look of disappointment and relief gracing the man's features as he reached a hand out and placed it on his shoulder, urging him to move to side and out of the rain. 

"I'm sorry Kenshin, but I saw this girl and this man walking by and for some reason they didn't really sit well with me. It's as if I could feel something different around them that I don't feel around ordinary people." Kenshin smiled a well knowing smile, understanding what it was that Yahiko must have felt. 

"And I assume the odd feeling originated in your stomach area," he added, watching Yahiko nod his head in affirmation. "Then it was your swordsman senses. You've been studying the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu for quite some time now, so it's natural for you to sense the ki's of other individuals trained in a form of marital arts. I sensed something quite strong back at the inn before we noticed you were missing. Tell me, did you speak to either one of these people you mentioned."

"Yes, I spoke to the girl for a couple minutes but she had to go. She told me to stop following her and that guy she was with. Still, for some reason I think they might be connected to the Doshisha. I don't know, just a hunch." Yahiko looked down at his feet, not meeting Kenshin's questioning gaze.

"And I'm sure you followed them in order to find that out, is that correct?" Yahiko didn't answer, his eyes remaining downcast. "Okay, as long as you are alright, I suppose it can be forgiven." 

Kenshin looked out towards the street and noticed the rain pounding harder on the ground with every minute that passed. Shaking his head, he urged Yahiko to walk back the way they had come with his hand. 

"Let's stay near the buildings so we don't get so wet. To be caught in one of these storms wouldn't be a good thing, that it would not." 

They walked for a couple of minutes until something caught his eye. The certain something stood out against the mundane brown of the wooden porches they were using as temporary shelter. Yahiko stopped and stared, causing Kenshin to halt as well. There, folded and draped over one of the railings from a quaint little store, lay a white coat of heavy material. Kenshin was about to ask Yahiko what was the matter when the boy spoke up.

"That coat… I saw the man with Misao wearing one just like it. Actually, I think that may be the same one." Yahiko turned to Kenshin, a unspoken question forming between them.

"Hmmm…" Kenshin shifted his weight onto his left foot, thinking about what they should do. If what Yahiko was saying was the truth, that man, possibly the one with the strong ki, could be around close by. "Let's see if the owner of this store knows anything about it." 

They walked quietly into the storeroom, the darkened atmosphere giving off the impression that they should remain silent. Kenshin was the first to see through the dimly lit room and make out the form of an old man sleeping on a chair in the far left corner. He was sitting, hands folded over his round belly, and a soft snore coming from his slightly open mouth. 

Yahiko frowned at the sight, his eyes having adjusted rather quickly as well.

"Should we wake him?" Yahiko whispered.

"Yes, I think we should." Kenshin reached out a hand and nudged the old man's shoulder, only to have it swatted away like a fly. Kenshin felt a little embarrassed and ashamed at waking the man from what seemed to be a pleasant sleep, but he knew persistence was needed in order to find out what he wanted to know. "Sir, I would like to ask you something, that I would." His hand nudged the old man again and this time he got a more of a response. The old man opened his eyes and glanced up at Kenshin with a half-lidded stare.

"Yes, young man, what can I do for you?" His age worn voice asked, hushed in volume from his sleep.

"Sorry to interrupt your rest, sir, but we were wondering if you can tell us about the owner of a coat we saw hanging outside." The two watched the old man scratch the white hair on his balding head in thought. He kept them in suspense for about a minute until he came up with something.

"Ah, yes… some young girl with a pony tail came in here and asked me to watch it for her. That reminds me, she should have come and got it by now. I wonder where she could be…" Kenshin looked out towards the door, upset at the news. 

*Yahiko said he thought that somehow they may be connected to the Christians at Doshisha. If so, it is necessary to get in touch with them, but how?* Yahiko pulled on Kenshin's sleeve, making his violet eyes turn the toward the store owner who was stroking his chin in thought.

"I think I remember seeing that girl before. She may be one of Lord Okina's granddaughters. You know, the old ninja who lives down at the Aoiya a few blocks down the road." The old man stretched his arms over his head, breathing out a large yawn.

"The last I saw of her, she was heading home. I guess she must have forgot about it." Yahiko said.

"Oh, darn it. It seems she will have to come by and get it sometime." The old man thought out loud, watching the others out of the corner of his eye. "Poor thing must be freezing in weather like this." He added, getting the affect he had hoped for. Kenshin turned an amused smile on the old man, nodding in acceptance.

"My friend and I will gladly return it to her, that we will. Would you mind telling us where this Aoyia is?" 

The gratefulness in the elder man's eyes was sincere as he gave them the information needed to reach the Aoiya. On there way out he threw an umbrella to Kenshin who caught it easily and bowed in thanks. In a few minutes, he and Yahiko were on their way to see the face of the man whose ki woke up there minds with its power. 

*Ally or foe, either one will make this task of dealing with the corrupt group from the government harder than it already will be.* 

Their walk was silent, the only noise coming from footfalls and the heavy rain pelting the umbrella protecting their heads. Yahiko glanced at Kenshin the moment they began to move and the look of concentration etched within the rurouni's brow worried the young boy to a point. He glanced up at him again, noting that the other's expression remained the same. His young heart told him not to worry and to trust that everything would be okay. Yahiko's grip tightened around the coat folded in his arms, his face soon wearing the same look as Kenshin's. His fingers relaxed around the material when Kenshin's words reached his ears.

"I think that is it, Yahiko." They walked up to the gates and a sign hanging near the entrance captured Yahiko's attention. Near the name of the building was written a name of sorts. 

The young one's jaw slacked a bit before whispering the one word, "Oniwaban…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

The inn's floor couldn't withstand the pacing of the young assistant sensei as her teeth gnawed away at a handkerchief in worry. It had been three hours since Yahiko went missing and Kenshin went in search of him on the streets. She was worried and didn't know what else she could do but walk around, the floor shaking underneath her, with a prayer on her lips. If Kyoto was more known to her she would be out there searching for the boy herself, but the fact remained she was a stranger to these grounds. If anyone knew the city, she was sure Kenshin would be the one. The same still small voice spoke to her again, telling her not to fret over what she could not control. Even with that in the back of her mind, her heart pounded wildly at the mere thought of anything horrible happening to either Yahiko or Kenshin.

"Missy, I don't think we have enough money to pay for the repairs of that floor you're walking on. If you don't stop, sooner or later you'll find yourself downstairs." Sano commented from the corner of the room. Kaoru's tense posture eased up a bit at his jest, coming to the conclusion that she should sit and stop working herself up for nothing. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with Yahiko and Kenshin. If I know that redhead at all, I bet he found that small brat and is dragging him here this very moment." 

Kaoru laughed at the image, agreeing wholeheartedly with what her friend had said. 

"Yes, I am sure you are right, Sano. No use working myself to an early grave when, for all I know, things could be just fine." She sat next to the fist fighter with an exhausted sigh, her eyes moving to look at him as she settled herself more comfortably against the side of the wall. A small frown appeared on her face before she spoke again. "Sano, can I ask you something?"

He looked at her through hooded eyes, before breaking out in a grin. "Sure, Missy, you can ask me anything." Instead of responding right away, he watched her squirm a little, ringing her hands together as was normal for her. A short laugh came out before she continued on with the question.

"Do you have trouble with patience sometimes? I mean, in certain areas of life…" Kaoru wouldn't meet his eyes as she spoke, a tinge of pink gracing her light colored cheeks.

Sano's grin increased, knowing full well what it was she meant. "Yeah, sometimes, I guess. You know I'm not one to wait around for things, but rushing can be pretty bad. It's better to be sure of something before diving in." He had the urge to ask some questions of his own but held his tongue. He felt a little proud of his advice and how she didn't detect that he knew more of her situation. Sano kept his thoughts to himself, wondering how great Kaoru's affection for Kenshin was. If he were to ask he knew Megumi would find out and tear his head off for prying into Kenshin's and Kaoru's love life without her guidance. After all the devious little fox had a plan up her sleeve. But poor Sano didn't expect what his ears heard next, telling him Megumi's plan wasn't as needed as they both thought.

"Kenshin's not a Christian. I want to marry a Christian man with whom I can live a life growing in love, and not just our love, but the love of God. I can't do that with a non-believer, Sano. My heart is torn… Kenshin said he would think about his decision concerning his standing with God. But I can't help but worry about what his final choice may be." Kaoru's hands shook in her lap where they clasped one another. Her eyes were hidden behind a veil of her midnight colored locks. Sano was speechless as he stared at the floor beyond Kaoru's form. For some reason, Kaoru seemed distant as she remained silent, her confession having been the last thing to flow from her lips. Sano felt a tinge of sadness for his friend, a sympathetic side arising within him only in times like these. 

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I can't do much to help. And the hardest thing you can do is the only thing possible. You can't make up his mind, but you can pray for him and wait for that time to come." Upon hearing such words, Kaoru looked up at Sano with tear brimmed eyes, moved over and hugged him. He returned the hug and patted her on the head in a brotherly gesture.

"Thank you, Sanosuke." With that, Kaoru got up and walked to the door sliding it open. "Now, out you go. I need to change." Sano laughed and rose from his position of lounging in the corner. When passing Kaoru he gave her a friendly wink and Kaoru rolled her eyes at him with a smile. 

When in the hallway, Sano went to his room, hoping to get some more rest while he waited for Kenshin to return, Yahiko in tow. Too bad Megumi had an other idea. There she sat on his futon, a curious look in her beautiful eyes. He returned the look and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"What did Kaoru tell you? I wanted to get something from the room but then I stopped once I heard her ask you something. Well, don't keep me waiting." She got up and crossed the room toward him, the distance closing rather quickly as she stood in front of his face, hands on her hips in impatience.

"Let's just say, we don't have to do any prying on her part. She admitted her attraction to Kenshin, but it's a little more complicated than that." Megumi's countenance softened as she gazed off in the distance with a contemplative glance. 

"I think I know what you mean." Megumi bit her lip, her heart sympathizing with that of the younger woman. To love someone in secret and bear their burdens in spirit; such a thing was always difficult and left for only strong in spirit to contend against. Suddenly, her chin was lifted up and she found herself in the care of two beautiful brown eyes.

"She'll make it through alright, I'm sure. Don't worry your pretty head about it, Megumi." His cheeks were tingling as his blood, in it's increased temperature, rushed to them at the smile Megumi rewarded him with. He began to move forward, following in the direction of where his finger was still holding her chin. Megumi was the one to close the gap having stood on her tip toes to give him a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. He frowned at how short it was but smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, refusing to let her go without a hug. Letting her go, she raised her hand to his face, running over his cheek with her thumb.

"You can be such a softie sometimes, Sano." Megumi threw over her shoulder just before she walked out the door. 

"Now don't go spreading that around. I have a reputation to keep, you know." Sano said, a mock seriousness in his tone of voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yahiko sat next to Kenshin, not saying a word unless asked a question. They sat in a dinning room, much like that of the Kamiya dojo, but a little wider and longer than the one in Tokyo. From the look of it all, Kenshin guessed that a number of individuals resided in this estate called the Aoiya. Kenshin's focus was on the elderly man in front of him while the youngster's moved about the room. 

"I take it you've been to Kyoto before, Mr. Himura." The old man asked, sipping away at a steaming liquid in a jade shaded ceramic cup. "It would have taken a stranger to the city much longer to have found our home with the vague directions my old friend Sasabu gives. That crazy old man sleeps all the time, and whenever he's awake, he's as delusional as a drunk."

The man with which they were talking was the former leader of the Oniwaban group, a collection of highly trained ninjas over the years. Okina, as was his name, spoke with a sense of pride Kenshin understood and respected. But all this small talk was making Kenshin lose his resolve and at this rate, he would have to leave without hearing anything of importance. He needed to get moving if he was going to help find those responsible for the deaths of many Christians, not to mention prevent anymore bloodshed sure to come. 

"Lord Okina, I hope I'm not too bold in bringing this up, but I've heard about your group's assistance to the Doshisha. If it is possible, may I inquire as to why?"

The old man's expression darkened for a moment, but he recovered and looked Kenshin straight in the eye. 

"I'm afraid not all of us share the same willingness to help these Christians. Yet the fact remains, we've found ourselves crossing paths with them on a number of occasions." He paused and stroked his trimmed white beard. "I think it may not be my position to speak of this, for all I know is where I stand concerning the whole thing." Kenshin and Yahiko looked at each other for a second, both a little lost as to what the elder man was speaking of. "Hold on, allow me to show you. Omasu! Tell Misao I need to see her right away!"

A couple short minutes later Yahiko recognize the girl that was entering the room.

"Misao," he said with a friendly wave. She smiled in return before turning first to bow at the elder and during the introductions bowed to the guests.

"Yes, Lord Okina. You asked to see me?" Her voice was soft, a tint of fatigue underlining the words.

"Ah, yes… These folks would like to hear of your encounter at the Doshisha." When saying the name of the school, the old man cringed slightly. Misao looked as if she was doing everything she could to restrain herself from sighing and rolling her eyes. But she remained polite and nodded in obedience.

"Well, it was about two months ago that I met a college student at the newly built Doshisha school. He was a kind young man who assisted me when I tripped and broke my basket, spoiling all the food that I had bought at the market near the school. He ended up buying and replacing all the items I had dropped and we became friends. We ended up hanging out together whenever I was in the area, and I soon found out that he was a Christian after he invited me to a meeting at his school." She sat down, avoiding all eye contact with everyone, especially Okina. "Without anyone knowing, I snuck out and went to one of the meetings. That was when a couple of men crashed the meeting and disrupted us when were about to pray. They ended up getting rowdy and violent and injured one of the leaders, so… I jumped in. I took care of those jerks in a minute or so." She smiled to herself, "They were wimps and I sent them on their way with busted noses and black eyes." Her eyes glanced around at the room in laughter but soon dropped back towards the table upon reaching Okina's disappointed gaze. "So, yeah… I've been going back every once in a while to help them out whenever they need it. It seems mobs have been forming ready to attack and assault the first Christian that comes into view."

"And all of this done in disobedience, I might add." Okina said, quieting down again to sip at his drink.

"Yeah, yeah… They don't approve of my actions. They told me to stay out of the affairs of others." She said with a sigh. "But it's different from what they think," Misao said, a little more passion behind her words. "They don't know them as I do, and they think that the Oniwaban will suffer because of what I've 'started'." She lifted hooked fingers, quoting the last word. 

"I understand perfectly well, Misao. I'm not the one who got the Oniwaban involved in such a thing as this, so it is you who do not understand the severity of it. As the former leader of the Oniwaban, I try my hardest to keep our name away from the controversy surrounding the Christians, but I'm afraid I haven't been able to, due to disobedient granddaughters." He gave Misao a poignant look, his eyes dropping quickly to his drink and away from the sad ones of the young girl. But Misao had heard enough, her gloved fists shaking in a silent fury by her sides as she stood up from her seat. Her thoughts roared inside of her and she couldn't keep it silent any longer. 

"I'm not your real granddaughter," she whispered, mostly to herself.

"What was that Misao? Speak up." Okina gave her a stern look, a kind of reprimand for her not speaking her mind in a louder tone. 

"I said I'm not your granddaughter!" She yelled, these few words opening the floodgate for her thoughts to be unleashed. "You can punish me all you want, but the fact still remains. I'm sorry for not keeping my word, but those people saved my life, and I wasn't going to stand by while I know they're in danger. I will not see them die, not if I can do anything about it…" Her hands went limp at her sides, the shaking and rage having left with all the words she had kept inside until then. All were stunned into silence. Kenshin couldn't help see something familiar in the blinding passion burning behind the girls eyes. He knew someone who possessed something similar. 

Misao moved to leave, wiping annoyingly at the tears streaming from her eyes, but someone prevented her escape. Her breath caught in her throat and her mind yelled at her for having displayed a weakness she never wanted to show. At least, not in front of him… 

"L-lord Aoshi… I-"

He moved passed her into the room, not a glance of disappointment or encouragement from his icy blue eyes as he walked on. Aoshi stopped near Okina's ear to tell him something, easily overlooking the others present in the room. The old man's back straightened and his form went rigid at what it was he had been told. 

"I am sorry, but it seems something has come up. You are welcome to return whenever you feel best in order to finish our conversation." Without another word, he rose from his seat and followed Aoshi out, but only after sending an upset glance towards Misao whose head hung low from where she stood near the door.

"What's that all about?" Yahiko asked, perplexed by Okina's strange behavior. Kenshin didn't answer right away, his mind on full alert and his senses tingling from the feel of an impending battle. He stood and tightened the sash girded about his waist and shifted his sword into a better position.

"I don't know for sure, but I think we may be needed sooner than expected, Yahiko. Be prepared." 

Yahiko felt a chill run it's length upon his back, his arms hugging around his body from it's effect. He pushed out as much courage as he could into his voice in the hope of drowning the quivering sound he knew would come out. Getting up, he followed Kenshin's lead and secured his bokken at his waist. 

"I'm prepared." 

"No, Yahiko, I meant…" Holding his hand over his heart Kenshin showed what he meant. "Prepared." 

Misao watched the redhead in curiosity and a tinge of awe as he turned his eyes to the outside just beyond the door. She questioned something from around the time she spoke of her connection to the Doshisha Christians, and it was killing her not knowing the answer. *They must be, I'm sure of it.* Kenshin moved again, this time stepping around the table to get to the door. Her mind stalled a bit as he and the young boy passed her, but finally the words came.

"Himura, are you guys Christians?"

"Of course I'm a Christian." Yahiko turned with a large smile and half expected Kenshin to give an answer for himself, but in return he received nothing but silence. He looked up the man beside him and saw that his face was shadowed, his hair falling to covering the answer that would have been visible through his eyes. Yahiko began to feel something cold in the pit of his stomach. *Answer, Kenshin… Are you?*

"There will be a day when that question is answered on my part, Miss Misao, but not now." The man spoke, turning his head to throw a soft smile Misao's way before returning to continue on his way, Yahiko walking behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour passed  and the rain continued it's assault from the heavens, all the while two people, sharing a small umbrella, walked with nothing of the weather on their minds. What was revealed to them changed everything, including their future relations with the Oniwaban and quite possibly with each other. 

Yahiko chewed on his bottom lip, wondering what part he had to play in what was revealed not long ago. His eyes were fixed to the ground on which he walked and not on the man helping keep his head dry and safe from the rain. He wanted to look up and have Kenshin tell him everything was going to turn out right, but he knew in his heart happy resolutions weren't written in stone. He felt helpless; helpless and saddened for the man with whom he walked. His mind prayed for the words to come but his mouth remained dry of any encouragement. His voice, he knew, would be lost amid the troubled feeling growing inside of him. Finally, he willed his eyes to look up and to the right. Yahiko's heart, unprepared as it was, broke at the emotionless expression on the man's face. The boy remained with his eyes fixed on the face of his role model, not once expecting what he saw next…

Down the surface of Kenshin's scarred cheek slid a solitary tear…     

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

A/N: Oooo, what ya think? What could it all mean? What happened to affect Kenshin so? Gotta stay tuned till next time in order to find out! ^_~ Sorry it took forever to get this out to you… the holiday season is insane. Yeah, well… I know, I ended it off at a bad spot again, but at least you got some of your questions answered ^^… and now you have more… ^^; Once again, I'm sorry… but I promise I won't keep you waiting as long as I had with this chapter.

Hmm… oh, yeah! I have a livejournal up and you can read what's going on in my kooky life, including what the progress is with this story. It's up in my bio if you want to know where to look ^^.

Okie dok, like always… I love your reviews and they always help me think and write better. Just as soon as you guys help me reach my goal of 100 I'll throw a party! If that's the case, I'll include something I was thinking about omitting from the next chapter. Anyhoo, take care and God bless! MERRY CHRISTMAS (even if it's a little late), and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Till next time, Ciao! ~ The Honorable Gucci    


	13. Detrimental Indecision

Hoowie, I got many a review for the last chapter… I hope to beat that this next time around. 

Here ya go, people… Response time!

Rekka's Angel: Heh heh, thanks! I'm glad I hooked another person… it's so great to hear that more people continue to stumble across my story and seem like it… It impressed you? Wow… more comments like that and my head might explode ^^, jk! Thanks for reading and I hope the rest of it keeps you interested as well ^~

GoldAngel2: Wowie… thank you so much for reviewing so many of the chapters… from what it looked like, you read the majority of what I have up in one day… Again, wow… You are cool! You wrote so much, and every word touched my heart. It's so good to hear from yet another Christian who understands this story on around the same level as I do… I haven't seen the Christian Arc yet, but I'm hoping to either rent the DVD's or buy them if I get some extra money. About Kaoru's Christian character and Kenshin's personal struggle, I'm hoping to be as true to life in many areas of this simple story and especially with how those two are dealing with life. If you want a more personal, heartfelt answer to the reason why I chose to write this story, you can email me at home… my addy's in my bio ^-^… Take care, and again, thank you!

Satu-Chan: Prepared for what, you ask? You'll get to see a glimpse of it here in the next chappie, but not in it's entirety… I like keeping up some of the suspense ^^… And Kenshin's tears are for a reason, and you'll see why in a minute or so. Your loyalty and endurance through all the cliffhangers astounds and humbles me the same. Indeed, I thank you ^-^…

Midnyteshadow: I'm happy to pray for another soldier by name ^^… And I agree, there can never be too much prayer… Happy belated New Year to you too! I hope you had a great time celebrating the arrival of 2004!

JDFielding: Hello again ^^… Yup, no Kenshin/Kaoru interaction in the last one, but I think this new chapter may make up for some of that ^^. I really do hope I'm keeping the characters true to their originals… It's fun to think of what might be going on in their heads and writing it all down, but I'm sure you know how that is ^_^. And I love the way you described what you felt as you read certain parts of the story… I always wonder what's going on in the reader's mind when their eyes take in what I've written ^^, and now I know. Thanks for your patience… it was much appreciated. You, too, like all the others will be blamed for the enlargement of my cranium… I'll be called "big head" again, just like when I was a child… hold on, that was "big forehead". *shudders* Darn brothers and their evil nicknames…^_~ Hope you like the next chapter!

Alli: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger from the last time… My mom even told me I was mean for ending it in such a way. I explained to her that, in reality, it does make the story a little more exciting and interesting, just as you said. And behold, here I am with another chapter for you to read ^_^ Enjoy!

MisaoGirlBandit: Shocked, in a good way, is… good ^_^. Another Christian! Coolness… I'm glad you could feel yourself sympathizing with the characters ^^… I do so too while writing it… I was teary eyed as I wrote the end of the last chapter. Oh, my story in manga form? Sounds like a good idea, but email me at home first before I give you my final answer ^^… It would be fun to collaborate with you on something like that!

Chell: Hee hee… I laughed pretty hard at the imagery your review gave me. Issa must have looked at you funny at seeing you jump like that! It's super cool to hear you're so into the story that you tune everything out. Thanks again for your review, even if you didn't make it as #100… #102 isn't too shabby though ^~

Lucy-Locke: Thanks for your commitment in reading this story! You consider it one of the better RK stories out there? Goodness, thank you! I've read some pretty awesome RK fics on my own, and I never imagined my own story to remotely compare with the majority of them ^_^…      

Valerie: Hiya! Yeah, the suspense is know to be quite fatal ^^… jk! Continue reading and, in due time, your wonderings will be put to rest.

Yannick: Yup, go ahead and look me up when you have your fics written… I wouldn't mind reading them ^-^

LadyHimura: Long chapter? Oh, yeah, it was kinda long, wasn't it? But I'm glad you liked it ^~! Hee hee, you huggled Sano! I'm glad it made your day, that I am ^^. And no problem, I'm glad you found anything about this story a gift to you. It's always nice to hear… Happy late Holidays to you too! I hope they went well…

aNiMePeRfEcT: Hee hee, my story? Great? Aw, shucks… thanks a bunch! And the "wowzerz" you started with killed me, great stuff…

ChibiBattousai: I need no applause, but thanks anyways ^^… Hearing that I appeased the hunger for fanfiction for yet another person is truly great to hear ^-^

Disclaimer: Yeah, still nothing… Even after Christmas and New Years… nada!

By all means, read on, read on! ^_~****

**Chapter 13**

Kind eyes glanced over at the form of a young woman for the fifth time in one hour. She had been sitting on a chair in the front room of the inn for a long while, a warm wool blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she sat with eyes unmoving from the front door. The innkeeper turned away from his paperwork again and shook his head sadly at the sight, understanding that the look in the woman's eyes was one of patient expectance. 

She was waiting for someone.

The black haired man associated it with the departure of that young looking man with whom she and the others had arrived. From what he remembered, the redheaded man had left sometime ago, donning a worried expression as he stepped into the street. 

The man's cheeks immediately felt the touch of the biting wind blow through the partially open door. He moved to shut it the rest of the way hoping to keep the cold air at bay. Kaoru's eyes blinked a couple of times before turning to fall on the inn keeper's smiling face.

"I'm sorry Miss, but it is a bit cold out today. Night is almost here and, if the storm continues, it will become colder still." 

Her lips broke out in a tired yet understanding smile, her head nodding softly at the information. "I understand. It's just that I'm waiting for my friends to come and I'm starting to get worried they won't make it back till after nightfall."

"No need to worry, Miss. Here, I'll put this sign out front so they know to knock when they arrive." He held out a simple wooden board with a message painted on it. "Either my wife or I will hear it and let them in." He watched as Kaoru nodded again, this time lifting a hand from the blanket piled around her body to stifle a yawn. 

"Okay, thank you sir." She moved her left shoulder to where it leaned against the wall. A wave of exhaustion hit her hard a little while ago so she struggled to keep her eyes open in case they came any minute. *Kenshin, Yahiko, where are you two?*

* * *

Yahiko walked a couple of steps, slowing down as his heavy thoughts caused the dragging of his feet, his mind exhausted from everything pertaining to the last half of the daylight. He was alone when he found his feet standing in the street in front of the inn. 

*I guess I have no choice to tell them everything. They'll understand, and that's not what I'm scared of. I'm scared for Kenshin... he wouldn't tell me what was going on in his head.*

Yahiko began rehearsing the explanations he would use once asked the questions he knew were awaiting him upon his return. He had had enough after learning that his young heart wasn't as prepared as he had hoped it be, now burdened with the news he had heard while standing by Kenshin's side. He was told to prepare himself for what may be revealed, but the truth hit him hard. Harder than he had expected. It baffled his still immature mind to find how the same news affected the rurouni, him the one speaking of preparing the heart for whatever may come. It seemed, no matter how much Kenshin prepared himself beforehand, he didn't expect it to stay with him like it did.  

Surely, the words of the murderous government rebels shouldn't have shaken the swordsman up so much. He should have realized what they wrote about him was a lie, but did he?

With a deep breath he took the needed steps to reach the door, his heart pounding faster at the position he would find himself standing in once on the other side of that door. His left hand came up to knock on the wooden surface in accordance with the sign posted there. With his right hand clasped around three flowers, water dripping off their pale yellow petals, his heart told him not to think beyond the words Kenshin told him to tell the others…. The words he was asked to tell Kaoru.

The creaking of wood upon wood made Yahiko cringe, his ears having been accustomed to hearing nothing but the steady beat of rain around him and the sloshing of mud beneath his feet. He smiled as politely as he could as he bowed to the innkeeper's wife as she held the door open for him to enter. He quickly placed his sandals and umbrella next to the door, both incredibly wet.

"Thank you." Yahiko said as he wiped his dirty feet on the thick mat just inside the doorway, bending down to remove his soiled socks. The woman with slightly graying black hair smiled in return but held a finger to her lips. 

"It's no problem at all. Just make sure to wake your friend." She pointed with the same silencing finger toward a bundle of blankets sitting on a chair. Dark black hair spilled out and over the top where it was resting against the wall, the boy recognizing immediately who is was. 

"Oh, okay. I'll be sure to wake her." Yahiko took a step forward before the voice of the older woman drew his attention back.

"Poor thing was worried sick for you and the other young man that left earlier. By the way, where is your friend? You know, the redhead who paid for the rooms?" 

"He should be back… soon." Yahiko hoped, his voice trying to convince himself that it was true. In reality, he felt that the load on the redhead's heart was much greater than he ever let on. His heart, it seems, was more unprepared than he had let on. Yahiko prepared his heart to be confronted with pain and anger at what he was about to hear at the Aoiya, but something different attacked Kenshin's resolve and he was feeling it deeper than he ever confessed through what Yahiko saw in those violet eyes. They stared ahead for most of their walk and only when his feet stopped their tread did he dare turn them onto Yahiko, an unspoken hurt unraveling behind them. Still Yahiko remained quiet, listening to what the man told him without a word, watching on while Kenshin visited a vendor's cart on their way and returned with four freshly cut flowers. 

Yahiko shook his head, making his way to the sleeping form of his sensei. He knew she would ask the most questions concerning Kenshin's absence, but he already understood why it would be so. 

Even though a bit naive due to his age, Yahiko could tell there was something more between Kaoru and Kenshin. But things had changed, according to the distance in both Kenshin's voice and eyes. He was dealing with something he didn't want anyone to see, quite possibly out of the desire to bear the burden alone. He needed time to think, and Yahiko hoped that Kaoru would accept it as it is and give the man his space. He wished and hoped for understanding on Kaoru's part, but he knew he was hoping for too much. 

*Selfishness and love are the same sometimes,* he remembered hearing from Sano. Yahiko only now understood the truth behind those words.

Lifting his free hand he nudged the bundle of wool blanket a couple of times before receiving a grumble and moan from within it. Kaoru's head soon came out at the top, her face appearing from the mass of blue she had buried herself with.

"Yahiko?" She asked, sleepy still from her recent awakening. 

"Yes, Kaoru. It's me…" He swallowed hard when he saw her eyes roam about the area around him. He knew her question even before it left her mouth.

"Kenshin, where is he? Didn't he bring you back?" 

"Yes and no. He left to go see someone and said that he didn't know when he'd be back." Yahiko watched in the dimly lit room as Kaoru's eyes began to show signs of the thoughts stirring around behind them. After a couple of seconds of silence her eyes wandered down to what Yahiko had in his right hand. 

"What are those flowers for?" She asked, intently watching the boy as he began to fidget where he stood. He slid one of the flowers out of his hand and stared at it for a second before handing it over to Kaoru. 

"Kenshin told me to give this to you, and to keep the other two for myself." Her hand took the slender steamed flower with slight trepidation, something telling her that this wasn't a sign of affection… but of an apology. 

And she was right. 

"He said to tell you that he is sorry… about everything." Yahiko's brows gathered together as his eyes stared hard at the ground, looking away from the pain climbing to the surface of Kaoru's expressive eyes. He hated feeling helpless… he hated feeling without strength, especially when those he cared for hurt around him. All he could do was stand there, a witness to the pain of others, with only his fists and teeth to clench. 

Kaoru shook her head out of the dark haze around her, her heart urging her to do more than just sit around. She slowly pulled the blanket off of her and started walking towards the steps that led to their rooms. Yahiko was left to follow, curious and afraid of the determination he had seen all of a sudden take a hold of her. 

He ran up the stairs behind her and stopped right next to her door. The sound of the rummaging of clothes and Megumi's questioning voice reached his ear and he stood still, the flowers hanging limply from his grasp. 

*She's not going to look for him, is she?* Yahiko thought to himself. Once she emerged from behind the door he noted she had changed into her training gi and hakumas, an outside coat slung over her arm. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as he stepped in front of her, blocking her way to the stairs. 

"Yahiko, get out of my way." Kaoru she ordered with a calm breath. Yahiko simply stared at her, defiance written in his stance. He wasn't planning on moving any time soon and Kaoru was slowly losing her cool. "I said, get out of my way." 

"I heard you, but I'm not moving until you tell me what you're planning to do." 

She looked at her student more closely, her frustration slowly ebbing away to an understanding sorrow. "Yahiko, I need to find Kenshin. He has nothing to be sorry for." Her bottom lip trembled a bit before she closed her dark blue eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly she opened them again, the shimmering of tears present in the pleading gaze she held Yahiko with. 

The boy watched this, the tough act he was trying to keep up crumbling to pieces in seconds. Soon he found himself looking toward the ground, unable to carry the weight of Kaoru's eyes. 

He spoke with downcast eyes, exhausted and upset. "He thinks it's his fault that our parents died. Kaoru, he's blaming himself." 

Kaoru bit her lip and lifted her eyes toward the ceiling, keeping the tears from spilling out of her eyes. She sighed heavily and dropped her eyes to the boy's level. "I know, Yahiko, I know." Taking a couple steps forward she placed a hand on his shoulder. "That is why I am going to find him. He can't go on believing such a lie. The burden he bears is too great as it is, and for him to take this upon himself..." Yahiko agreed, knowing what she meant. He tightened his fingers around the flowers still settled in his small hand. Kaoru's face softened into a faint smile, and pulling her coat over her shoulders she descended the steps.   

"I saw him walk off in that direction, towards a small hill about three blocks away." Yahiko pointed to his right, meeting Kaoru's grateful smile. Bending down she quickly slipped on her sandals, picked up the umbrella from near the door and disappeared out into the cold, the door sliding shut behind her.

* * *

The flower in it's wooden container spoke against his dream... The same dream that began showing great promise through the words spoken by the woman he now understood he loved. Kaoru's words of faith, along with her lifestyle, spoke greatly to his hungering soul. A life, free of the past and it's burdens, started to become a tangible reality. His mind had yet to decide what to do with the words and his indecision added itself to the confusion surrounding what he knew of himself. The presence of the blossom in his hand told of his relation to the grave on which it would be placed, a relation to one who once lived beside him and one whom he loved. Such evidence weighed down even heavier on his already weary soul. 

*Another life taken by me… by who I am.*

He held his breath, closed his eyes, and walked a few more steps down the small path till he reached where it was he wanted to go. He placed the flower down and fell on his knees before the marked grave. Upon retracting his shaky hand from the flower he covered his face with it, closing his eyes to silence the quiet tears trailing their way down. Images of a steady stream of blood dripping off his sword choked any other thought from entering his mind, causing him to grit his teeth at reliving the moments he wanted to forget. The moments before her life slipped away, the moments as she lay bleeding in his arms, all growing in detail and more real behind his clenched eyes. More and more the memories came, faster and faster they played themselves before him in his mind. His heart began beating harder with every memory of the battlefield, the pale moonlight glimmering across his blood drenched blade, and the thickness of each victim's blood slick upon his hands. There he stayed, finding himself knee deep in the earth he covered with blood countless times before. Instead of blood there was rain soaking the ground, the substance known to cleanse falling ineffective upon the man, alone as his tears intermingled with it.

But, wait, there was something out there, a simple noise strong enough to distract his troubled mind. The rare sound of footsteps made it's way through Kenshin's horrific thoughts, his keen ears having found the direction of where it came from. He turned solemn eyes to greet the person he knew was coming, having felt her presence even before she reached the path. 

"Kaoru, I--," Kenshin began as he stood up, but Kaoru wouldn't allow him to continue. She dropped the umbrella upon reaching him, and immediately brought her arms around him. The sudden warmth of her embrace drew his mind out of the clouded haze of remorse that had consumed him for the past couple of hours. She stayed quiet, her face pressed against his chest, offering him a simple act that gave warmth to his soul while he returned the gesture. He tightened his arms around her lithe frame and hugged her even closer, finally giving in to the kindness he felt unworthy of. 

"Kenshin," Kaoru said, her voice barely heard over the falling rain. She spoke into the material of his already drenched gi, her breath warming the his skin beneath it. "You are not to blame." Her eyes moved upward trying to reach his, praying for her words to get through. 

"My past, who I am… I've put you in danger and…" His eyes found a spot beyond the safety of the sympathetic blue searching out his soul with their gaze. But the touch of a warm hand pressed against his left cheek twisted him out of his guilt ridden trance, his voice lost before speaking another word. Violet flittered toward midnight blue, losing themselves in the depth of emotion on display.

"Listen to me… What happened back in Tokyo wasn't your fault, and you know that. You've suffered so much, but it doesn't have to be that way anymore." From the way Kenshin trembled under her hand she knew he wanted to look away, but she wouldn't let him. Not just yet. "God brought you into our lives for a reason unknown to us, yet all I do know is that we need you…" Her soul was vulnerable, open enough for her next words to be proven true from looking into it. "Kenshin, I need you."

At a loss for words, Kenshin brought his calloused hand to cover where her's cupped his cheek. He was confused and at the same time awestruck at what it was he heard. His lips curled upward into a kind smile, the images of his blood covered past fading away from his mind's eye. 

"You are too much, Kaoru." He said, bringing her to smile also. But neither one moved, her hand still lingering on his cheek and his hand keeping it in place. The rain never lessened, it's steady descent the couple more with each minute they stood there. Kaoru's right hand ran over his skin a couple of times, the texture of it changing as she went over his scar. With her thumb she traced one branch of it, the one that cut below his eye. She feared he would jerk away and disappear like he did in her dream, but he stayed still, his eyes slightly closing at her tender touch. 

He blinked a couple of times before returning his eyes, fully alert, to roam over the details of her face.

*Her beautiful face.* He thought, a quiet laugh escaping his cold lips. Her hair was just as wet as his and part of it clung to the right side of her face. He removed his hand from where it covered hers and reached out to tuck the hair behind her ear. His eyes watched on as her smile softened even more, her lashes lowering gently as his hand lingered in it's stroke. The increased beating of his heart wouldn't let him ignore the feeling, the urge growing inside of him. As if in expectation of what was to come Kaoru began to close her eyes and tilt her chin up. Kenshin felt his face heat up despite the cold and his lips tingle in anticipation of the touch a breath away…    

A frightening flash cut across the sky above their heads, a loud roar of thunder quickly following it. Kaoru instinctively jumped, and in the process stepped away from Kenshin.

The sudden distraction made both of them feel a bit sheepish as they looked away from each other. Sadly, not a one noticed the setback in the other's eyes. A flash of yellow on the ground caught Kenshin's attention and he turned toward the grave.

"Miss Kaoru," he said, hand extended out to her, "I would like you to meet someone." 

Kaoru stepped over her slight disappointment at the formality and placed her hand in his with genuine interest. She then turned her eyes to what he was kneeling before earlier. Staring at the grave she listened as Kenshin spoke.

"Kaoru Kamiya, meet Tomoe Yukishiro, my wife." He turned to her with a forlorn smile, his eyes dropping back toward the grave. "She died a little before I began my life of wandering. Her last breath was of an encouragement to me, telling me to continue on living… and that she forgave me."

"Forgave you?" Kaoru asked in a whisper, regretting it after seeing his face trying to hold back a grimace as he thought of a way to answer, a hidden pain slowly burning it's way to the surface.

"She died by my sword. It was an accident when I was engaged in a fight…" His lip began to tremble and Kaoru squeezed his hand in a comforting manner, drawing him to take a calming breath before continuing. "She jumped in the way of my blade just as I was about to deal the last strike. The strike of death intended for my enemy took her life instead."

Kaoru shook her head in disbelief, not knowing how profound the grief was that shadowed his soul. What she saw of it now was far beyond what she had initially imagined. 

"But you said she forgave you of it, yet it looks as if you haven't forgiven yourself." Kenshin nodded and turned his back to Kaoru, not wanting to see her face as he spoke his next statement.

"I can never forgive myself of what I've done… No matter how hard I try to leave it behind me, it finds a way to come back to haunt me. Tomoe forgave my deed, yet I know of no one else willing to spare me the same grace." 

"You're wrong…" The couple words boldly stated by Kaoru were so delivered with such passion Kenshin had to let go of her hand to turn and face her, astonished and apparently affected by her accusation. "God will forgive you, but you've been too busy thinking otherwise to see the truth. He wants to forgive you and get rid of  all your burdens be they past, present, or future." She stepped closer to him once again, her hands shaking as she clasped them together. Was it the cold getting to her, or was it the daunting reality that he might not believe her words? She didn't know, but still she remained strong and focused on getting the message across somehow. 

"He could forgive me?" Kenshin shook his head sadly. "How could someone who is said to be perfect look upon someone as bloodstained as I?"

"Grace… it's by His grace, that's how. He loves you, Kenshin. You've heard Him call your name through so many things: our late night talks, the sparrow you saw in the morning, the words of my father… and the mere fact that you were brought into my life. If that's not the intervention of God in your life, I don't know what is."

"B-but…," Kenshin stammered, unable to grasp that it was as simple as she had explained it to be. Her words fought with the thoughts that berated him continually, each fighting over who had precedence in his mind. He closed his eyes and stooped his head low, the battle raging inside of him giving him a headache. 

She had laid it down to him earlier on the train, telling him to choose a path to follow. It seemed it wasn't as gray toned as he constantly made it out to be, always condemning his life to be unredeemable in the end. 

Yet here it was, black as night and white as a ray of sunlight. It's simplicity was astounding to him, allowing him to understand that anyone could be given this choice, no matter the darkness surrounding their soul. If a chance like this was offered to him, a soul darkened and haunted by many a demon, it had to be a grace like no other that presented such a thing. 

Would he follow God and His leading, or ignore it and walk away?

He lifted his bowed head, with eyes now open to look upon Kaoru's compassionate face, her eyes pleading for an answer. He swallowed hard and looked away, his silence saddening Kaoru's heart. 

*I thought I was reaching him… but he continues to pull away.* She sighed and dejectedly lowered her head, a couple of coughs following it. 

"Miss Kaoru, you are drenched to the bone. We should be heading back, that we should." Kenshin walked to her side, switching the concern focused on him earlier towards her and away from himself.

She wanted to sigh again after noticing something about the man walking by her side. *He's too selfless… always putting others before himself. It's good thing to do, but not when someone is offering to give him a helping hand.*  

* * *

Night came on their way back to the inn, fear of pushing the other away stealing any exchange of words. He had left her without an answer and he could see how it troubled her greatly. He still couldn't believe that the God she was speaking of could possibly heed his situation. The concern filled eyes with which she regarded him, patiently awaiting his answer, played before his eyes even when he closed them to get some sleep. But, it would seem, sleep decided to abandon him once again. 

With hands behind his head, Kenshin stared blankly at the ceiling of the room, the competing snores of both Sano and Yahiko filling the otherwise existing silence. Since the moment he told Kaoru goodnight he struggled to shake the image of her sad concern that played across her face that moment she poured out her heart to him, telling him of a choice he never expected to be brought his way. And now here it was, as simple as a babe taking one step, and still he found it difficult to give an answer. He realized their awkward evening must be plaguing her dreams as well, keeping her away from finding rest amid the sadness he knew he brought to her. 

The state of his soul and mind concerned her that much? Was he worth the strength and conviction flowing from her passionate words? 

Kenshin sat up and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, the strands still slightly damp from the rain. He was mad and his anger was aimed at himself once again. He knew he had to do something to settle his heart and the only thing he could of think of was to ease Kaoru's pain. 

Kenshin would no longer be indecisive, especially with something as life altering as this choice seemed to be. Tying his robe securely around himself he slipped out from under the warm covers of his bed, the cold air immediately reaching his skin through the thin material covering him. He held his breath as he walked in between Yahiko's and Sano's futons laid near the door, hoping not to make a sound. Relieved at not waking anyone, he slid the door open and walked a couple of steps into the hall, finally reaching his destination. 

His mind was blank accept for the few words repeating themselves over and over again in his head.

*I must tell Kaoru something, I must tell Kaoru something…*

He was so focused on that statement that by the time another thought came around he was already standing next to Kaoru's still form, her back turned to him as she lay on her side. Just about the same time he began losing his nerve Kaoru turned over and grabbed his ankle.

"Are you going to continue hovering over me like that, or are you going to tell me what it is you want?" She asked without an ounce of fatigue. Her eyes followed to look up at his form, standing out against the dark room as an even darker shadow. 

He almost stumbled back in surprise, but regained his balance in time. Kenshin rested his hand behind his neck as he smiled. "I wanted to speak with you, that is all." 

"Okay then," she said, sitting up straight. 

"I can't rest with knowing I may have upset you, Miss Kaoru." He said honestly, deciding to go straight with the truth.

"Yes, you did… but I don't know if you fully understand why." She began fiddling with her fingers in her lap, her serious gaze falling to them. 

He nodded, taking her words as nothing short of the truth. "You are right, I don't understand completely. But I hope by morning it will be different, that I do." He crouched down beside her, his shaded eyes finding hers and fixing them in place. "I made you and your God a promise, and I'll keep to it and ponder over your words. Be patient with me, Kaoru. I will come to my decision, that I will." He pushed himself off his legs and stood up, turning his back so he could leave. A soft tug at the bottom of his robe made him stop and face Kaoru, finding her hand clinging to the hem. For a second, not one moved or said a word, Kaoru's mind mulling over the advice Sano had given to her earlier that day. Finally, she made up her mind, leaving Kenshin with her last words for the night.

"I will be patient for you, Kenshin, if that's what you ask of me."

The redhead smiled and bent down again, pulling her hand away from his robe he caressed it and held it in his own. He gently touched his lips to the smooth skin above her knuckles in a soft kiss, and before Kaoru knew it he had left without a word. He spoke enough with such a simple gesture that Kaoru hugged her hand to chest for many minutes after he had left, holding it just over her beating heart. She felt assured that he would keep his word. No remark was enough to calm her spirit as much as what he had left her with. No parting word was needed…

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the late update… *hangs head in depression*… I just started school today and I think my schedule this quarter is going to be even more hectic than my last, seeing as I have more difficult classes. More things are going on too, and if any of you want to know more, visit my livejournal under the same pen name as here. 

Anyhoo, I hope you all liked this last chapter… it was sort of slow as far as getting their first day in Kyoto over with, but with all the things I wanted to do with the characters it had to be so. The details of what Kenshin and Yahiko found out at the Aoiya will be revealed next time, along with some stuff I know I'll have trouble writing, but I'm not telling what it is ^-^… So… yeah, I hope to have the next one out by this time next week, but things may come up that keep me away from my computer, so I'm not promising anything. I wish I could, honestly, but I guess that's just the way life is… 

Oh, and I didn't forget… PARTY!!!! Break out the sparkling cider and pump up the music! I now have over 100 reviews thanks to all of you wonderful people! Thank you so much… a dream of mine has been fulfilled, and for that I included a scene I wanted to omit from the story originally… It was the whole "almost kiss" moment between Kenshin and Kaoru while they stood in the rain. I was thinking that it would be too early to do something like that, but then I said "What the hay, I'll throw it in." So there you go… ^-^… And now would be a good time to be nice and leave me a review before you go, heh heh… ^^ Take care, people and God bless!        


	14. Scorching Scorn

Quick review response for the masses ^^:

GoldAngel2: Thank you again for review… it always brightens my day hearing from someone who can identify themselves with the characters I write about. It reminds me that I'm remaining true to life and that makes me happy ^^. It's great to be on the same level with each other, especially concerning the depth of the subject matter I'm trying my hardest to address in this story. I read your poem… it was beautiful. You got my review for it so I think you already know how much it touched me… And I'm still expecting that email from you about your original story… I can't wait to hear about it!

ChibiBattousai: Best writer? Me? Awww… well, I hope I've at least provided you with a few good hours of reading material… That's all I could really ask for ^-^

JDFielding: Best RK story you've read? Wow… Thank you!!! That's a wonderful compliment coming from such a great writer as yourself. I was excited to hear about how affected you were by the pain Kenshin was experiencing. It was difficult to write, I assure you. I feel for the people I write about… I try imaging me in their position and feeling the things they must be feeling at such a time. I'm happy to hear I brought the more sensitive side of you to the surface… ^^ I feel privileged to have done so. Forgiveness is always there, people just need to want to find it first before ever accepting it. 

And about the email… I never got it… =(. That's okay though… you can tell me all that stuff later ^^.

Satu-Chan: Kenshin takes forever in making up his mind cus I told him to… jk! It's modeled after someone close to me and I try making it as real as possible. It's a tough thing to decide when a person has believed one thing for years on end and all of a sudden is confronted with a hope he or she never knew existed. I am Romanian and have a big family ^^… it's so cool to hear you think that some things in my mundane life are interesting. Are you Romanian? I don't know, just felt like asking ^^. College is going okay. I'm enjoying my classes and I've nodded off in only one lecture so far. Huzzah! 

midnyteshadow2003: My New Year was great, thanks for asking! And as for Tomoe… I like her, not as much as Kaoru, but I still like her. I'll email you sometime soon (possibly this weekend)… I do have some things I wouldn't mind having some more prayer for ^-^. Thanks for the offer. Take care girlie ^~

Ari and Kat: Pass some of that Big Red over here… I need as much sugar as possible with this upcoming paper I have to write for a class of mine. No shame in short stories… that's what I usually write outside of my fanfics ^^… And don't you worry, I'll keep truckin' till the break of day ^-^. Thanks for the note…

MisaoGirlBandit: I'll email you this weekend. I think that'll be super cool if you can send me what you've drawn so far. I actually have a friend who's thinking about turning this story into a radio play also, so that would be cool to have it three mediums ^^. 

Aglaia102: Deep indeed… it's by far the most serious thing I've written (outside of my poetry). And, yes, the choice is pretty simple… if only people would realize that more.

Mokona: I'm glad you find my spin on things refreshing ^^… Yeah, I'm not too fond of the sex-before-marriage stories either. Concerning Kenshin not going Battousai… you just wait ^-^, there's still the possibility…

Chell: Hee hee, you're a romantic just like me! We have so many things in common, it's scary ^-^. I laughed so hard after reading your review. You already heard what I thought about the rest of what you wrote, and if not, then I'll just tell you the next time I see you at school ^-^. Thank you for thinking that I have skill… I just hope it's enough to get into the school magazine Mosaic. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. 

Yannick: I love the suspense, don't you? Heh heh, I'm glad you liked that little scene. I'm a great writer? *blush* Why, thank you ^^.

Kik-ting: It is very much a God story, and I'm glad that isn't the type of thing to push you away. I was a little worried about that, but now that worry has disappeared ^^. I'm a major fan of words… One of my favorite websites is Dictionary.com ^-^

SeilinKenga: Another Christian! Welcome to my story! Thanks for the cookies, the Rooster-head ones were the best! ^~ Your anime boyfriend ^^, that's cute! Who wouldn't want a bf like that, I know I wouldn't mind. Anyhoo, thanks for coming along and reading. 

Disclaimer: Blah… too tired to argue. Don't own RK… Will never own RK… No use being depressed over it… *starts sniffling anyway* 

Oh, and to warn you… I finished this around 2 in the morning… So there are probably some errors still floating around. So in advance, sorry for the foibles ^-^;    

**Chapter 14**

A thin veil of sunlight, newly born to a land once hidden from it's gaze, began to touch everything in it's wakening path. Everything began to awaken within its presence, leaving the shadows of a rainy day stored away in the memory of the storm that began it's retreat late in the night. The only evidence of the past day's gloom hung in the few clouds scattered upon the vibrant blue of the heavens. Now each color stood out brighter than before, the light from the sun having brought it out along with the promise to chase the dark of the past day and offer hope for a new beginning.

Softened sunlight filtered through a crack in the shaded window, peaceful in its approach but reproached for keeping the sleep away from the face of the man it fell upon. 

"I need another hour… don't come up until then…" Sano mumbled to the sun, his face contorting in discomfort. He turned over on his side to escape the light, but the glare of it shimmering off of something hit him squarely in his half lidded eyes. He groaned in response, throwing his hand over his face. Sitting up he kept his hand where it was, shielding him from the offensive light, and noticed the object reflecting the sun to be a sword. With eyes adjusting to the new day Sano watched as Kenshin's form became clearer before him.

The red haired man looked up with a smile from where he was cleaning his sword, offering a friendly greeting the semi awake man stretching a few feet away. 

"Good morning, Sano." The fist fighter heard Kenshin say. 

With a wave of his hand he mumbled back. "Yeah, same to you." Lazily, he stretched some more, his hands reaching over his head toward the ceiling. His brown eyes took in much upon fully awaking helping his skills of observation kick in earlier that morning. "Your bed's made… Have you been awake for long?"

"For most of the night and all morning." Kenshin affirmed with a nod, returning to his work.

"Why?" The brunette asked as he pulled his shirt on after walking across the room to get it.

"There were a few things on my mind, that's all."

"You skipped out on sleep to think? Why?" 

Sano's last question made Kenshin laugh. The tall man grinned after a second or so, happy to have amused his friend. The later seemed a little depressed when he came home the other day, Kaoru in about the same state. To see the man laugh was a good thing, Sano acknowledged in silence.

He stared at Kenshin, watching the smooth motions with which the rurouni cleaned his blade, as if taking great care in each of the strokes he took along the shiny surface. 

"Kenshin, I'll come straight out and ask you… What happened yesterday?"

This time Sano's inquiry caused Kenshin to stop, his hand removing the cloth he held from the blade.

"A long day cannot be summed in a short answer, Sano." He stood from his spot on the floor, sheathing his sword and returning it to its place at his side. "I think we should wait until breakfast for such news."

Sano remained quiet as he watched Kenshin leave the room. His gaze soon fell on the boy still snoring away in the room, a couple of yellow flowers lying near his head. 

*I don't think I'm going to like what I hear.* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miss Megumi, is Kaoru still asleep?" Kenshin's eyes not hiding the concern at the young woman's absence. They had blessed the food and still Kaoru wasn't around the small dinning table. His eyes would constantly search the doorway and find nothing but other guests of the inn and no Kaoru walking through. Megumi noticed this and hid the smile that itched to come out. He was concerned for the young woman, anyone who would have eyes to see would undoubtedly perceive the look in his eyes as so. 

"Poor thing couldn't sleep last night… she was coughing a lot towards the end of the night and I gave her some tea to calm her throat and she fell right asleep." Megumi answered with a sip of her tea, glancing through her lashes at the expression that came out on the rurouni's face. As she expected it was a frown.

"Okay, you've kept us in enough suspense, Kenshin. Tell us what happened yesterday." Sano's voice was muffled by the mouthful of he spoke around. Kenshin lowered his chopsticks and placed them next to his bowl. His eyes, heavy with the memory of yesterday's events, remained downcast as he began to explain what it was that he and Yahiko found out. All written in a simple note they were given to read…

(Yesterday, at the Aoyia)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin held the paper low enough for both his and Yahiko's eyes could scan the contents, their hearts feeling the hate with which every word was written, all scribbled in a scratchy scrawl.

_"Times haven't changed to give way for the disease of Christianity to infect our people. Those who call themselves by the name Christian will be slain including all who side with them, be they ninja or hitokiri. _

_We have heard of the Battousai's presence among such people and, thanks to the news of the company he was keeping, we found the location of one their meetings in Tokyo. What happened there wasn't the first of our exterminations and it won't be the last. If he or anyone else stands in the way of justice they will feel the wrath of the gods themselves for such an infidelity as standing with the Christians._

_We will see to it that the great land of Japan is restored to where it should be, free of stains such as Christians and disloyal hitokiris._

_~Officers of the 4th Urakami"_

"It appears they know of your presence." The Oniwaban leaders voice cut through the unease thickening by every minute. Kenshin lifted narrowed eyes to regard the other, his mind still dwelling on what he had read. 

"It seems so," Kenshin agreed, his words spoken with unhindered venom. Aoshi had recognized him for who he once was. So it seemed that the Oniwaban leader was much more intuitive than the old man, hearing of his name once and putting it all together. Kenshin didn't mind that the rebels knew of his identity, but to hear that his appearance in Tokyo led to the slaughter that left both Kaoru and Yahiko orphaned was simply… unbearable.

Aoshi pushed past him and the ever quiet Yahiko, both on recovery from what they had read… one not believing it more than the other. How such a blind hate and lust for innocent blood could exist was beyond the young mind trying to fit itself around it and to understand it.

"Himura," Aoshi called from behind, his voice as even as always. Not an ounce of emotion broke his indifferent expression as he turned to face the rurouni again. "Even though they've addressed you by name, know this; if the Oniwaban is brought into the battle we will defeat them. No outside help will be needed, and that includes you."

Kenshin remained silent but Yahiko couldn't keep the first thing to come to mind at bay. His brown eyes narrowed themselves and locked onto the back of the ninja's retreating figure.

"This means more to some people than you think." His little fists balled up and began to shake with his building emotion. "We came here to Kyoto to help the Christians of the Doshisha and that's what we're going to do!" 

Misao, who had been watching from around a corner down the hallway, covered her mouth at hearing the outburst aimed to her leader. She watched on with large eyes as Aoshi turned to regard the youngster with what could be seen as an amused smirk. 

"And what could a brat like you do to help?" 

Yahiko seemed to become even angrier by the second and he pulled out his bokken from by his side. But Kenshin stepped in front of him, sending him a stern look and shook his head. The older man then turned cold eyes toward the skilled ninja.

"It is true that a young boy may not stand much of a chance against an experienced swordsman from the Bakumatsu, but his heart tells him to train and fight for what he believes in, no matter what lies ahead." 

Just then Misao decided to join in and stand by Aoshi's side. Her bright eyes were as innocent as always and they moved in between the dueling gazes of the two men. Aoshi remained rigid as he stared down the rurouni, breaking eye contact only when he felt some one pulling on his sleeve. He looked down to see Misao staring right up at him, her eyes reflecting her belief in the other's words.

"Your words have some truth to them, Himura. But another truth remains, the Urakami Officers aren't to be underestimated."

"I understand." Kenshin's hand fell on Yahiko's shoulder and pushed him forward, telling the young one that it was time to leave. "But be prepared, our paths may cross yet again."

The other man snorted in reply while Misao's eyes followed them until they departed through the front gate and out of sight completely. 

(In the present)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What a pain!" Sano said, crossing his arms over his chest. "That guy sure has too much pride if he thinks only the Oniwaban can take care of those idiots. I wouldn't mind joining in on the beating of those Urakami freaks." 

"I didn't get it Kenshin," Yahiko admitted. "Why do they call themselves the Officers of the 4th Urakami?"

"It seems that around 20 years ago or so many people were imprisoned near the city of Urakami. Many of which died during their sentences, some from torture and others from the harsh conditions. It wasn't until lately that I heard that those imprisoned were Christians." Kenshin face grimaced as his thought continued. "They probably see this as a chance to get rid of more Christians, but through using more severe measures." 

"I get it now… " Yahiko said, lowering the food he had lifted to his mouth back down to his plate. He no longer had much of an appetite after reviewing what made his stomach feel heavy yesterday. A couple minutes passed and his eyes began to roam about the table, taking in what he could see of their thoughts through their mannerisms. Sano sat back with his hands folded over his chest, his brow creased in thought. Megumi's hands clutched at a small ceramic cup, her eyes focused on the steam lifting into the air above it. And then there was Kenshin, sitting with his hands lying in his lap and eyes closed. Yahiko brought a hand and covered his stomach as he felt a cold feeling spreading within it. He felt the chill climb up and along his spine, causing goose bumps to rise along his skin as he shivered. 

"Why's everybody so glum?" Came a voice from the doorway. All heads turned toward and saw a young girl standing there, hands on her hips and a smile on her face. Her long braid hung behind her as she settled herself against the doorframe.

"Good morning Miss Misao," Kenshin replied politely. "We were just going over the news from yesterday, that we were." The truth was something she didn't want to hear, or at least that's what it seemed like when her smile disappeared immediately.

"Oh…Yeah, um… I'm sorry for the way Lord Aoshi spoke to both of you yesterday. The threats are becoming more and more common from what my friend told me and now they're starting to reach us."

"Tell me this, Miss Misao. Will the Oniwaban allow us to help when the rebels attack?" Kenshin watched as Misao averted his gaze, casting her eyes downward toward her feet.

"I'm not sure… If it were up to me I would ask you to join, but I'm not the one who makes the decisions." She remained with eyes downcast, yet her body language spoke of a struggle going on inside. Her arms would cross over chest and then fall to her sides, and after a couple of seconds they would return back across her chest. "Dang it… I'm not going to lie." She said as she threw her hands down and stared directly into Kenshin's violet eyes with her own of an ocean blue. "The reason I came here was to ask you for your help. I overheard Okina and Lord Aoshi speaking of you, Himura. You're strong, the strongest ally we have now and I won't let them remove you out of this. You can help them, the Christians…  I just know you can." After delivering her words with her usual yet intense passion, Misao stood there breathing heavily as she stared at the young red haired man, waiting for some form of response.

Kenshin scanned the faces of his companions and saw that they, too, watched him with an eager curiosity, all awaiting his words.

"I will do whatever it is that I can do, Miss Misao."

Sano shook his head and pointed a thumb to his chest. "Hey, don't overlook the fact that I'm here too. I can take on as many of those jerks that come my way, and I promise you that no one has ever taken me down in a fight, no one." 

Misao smiled and nodded her head, turning her eyes to Yahiko in expectance. "Well? Aren't you going to spout off some mighty words saying how great a swordsman you are with that toothpick you carry around in your belt?" Her smile turned into a mischievous smirk as she watched the boy narrow his eyes at her and cross his arms over his chest before turning his head the other way.

Megumi felt a bit left out and decided to offer her own two cents to the conversation. "Misao, is it? You are welcome to join us if you haven't eaten yet." 

The young ninja's eyes shown with gratitude but she shook her head no. 

"Thank you for the offer, but I really need to get back home. The Urakami Officers sent us another letter this morning and things aren't looking too promising from what I heard of the Doshisha either." She turned her body to leave but stopped before going through the doorway she was standing in, her back turned toward whom she was speaking to. "If you were to come with me Himura, I'm sure I could talk my Lord Aoshi into changing his mind." Her eyes pierced straight through him, but that wasn't what struck him still… it was her next words, an echo of ones spoken to him before. "This God the Christians speak of, I think He brought you here for a reason unknown to us, yet all I know is that we need you."

Kenshin slowly slid his focus down to where his hands lay in his lap… More words continued in his mind, voiced by a woman he was comparing the young girl's passion to. *"Kenshin, I need you…"* He closed his eyes and spoke in a subdued tone, many thoughts being ushered into the forefront of his mind after replaying Kaoru's words.      

"I will go and see what I can do." A flash of smiling faces met him behind his closed eyes,  the last one being Lord Kamiya and his kind smile. Kenshin's eyes blinked back the images and took in the sight of his sword, the hilt jutted upward from it's place at his side. Placing one hand on it, he stood up from the table. "I will be back soon. Please tell Miss Kaoru that if she awakens before I return." 

Kenshin followed Misao's leading and left the others with their breakfast getting cold. Kenshin's bowl remained in it's place, the food in it untouched. Palpable was their discomfort in the corner they occupied. The other guests at the inn and their not so secretive glances didn't bother the three people sitting in thought. They were, by the choice of being Christians, subject to the presence of eyes following them, be it in disdain or curiosity. Sano was the one to break the morose mood in which he and the others had been stewing in for the last few long minutes, growling in frustration. 

"I let him do it again!" A loud resounding sound came from his fist slamming against his open palm. "He's leaving me out of it all just like yesterday!" The spiky haired man stood to his full height, towering greatly above his friends who watched him with stares driven by curiosity. 

"Then what are you doing here complaining about it. If you don't want to be left out go run after him. He shouldn't have gone that far in the last couple minutes." Megumi said, her eyes lowering to where the steam had long left her cup of tea. Yahiko smiled and folded his hands behind his head, sighing a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, she's right." Yahiko said as he leaned backwards to rest against  the wall. Instead of reaching the wall Sano's foot gave him a firm push, sending the poor boy toppling over and landing on his side with a thud.

"Thanks, Yahiko-'chan', for clarifying that for me." Yahiko grumbled and rubbed his sore elbow from it's impact with the floor, glaring daggers at the back of the retreating Sano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within an hour of arriving at the Aoiya, Kenshin and Sano found themselves walking the street taking them back to the inn.  But now they had a clearer vision of what role they were given to play there in the streets of Kyoto, Kenshin especially. 

With Misao's expressive face, her eyes large and pleading, and Kenshin's words of collected wisdom it didn't take long to convince Okina of the threat that lay ahead and the importance of joining together. The elder ninja stole a few fleeting glances at the current Oniwaban leader during his conversation with the rurouni. Aoshi remained quiet throughout the most of the exchange and got up after nodding his head in agreement with Okina's proposal. Kenshin and the others would be able to choose their own way of dealing with the rebels in whatever way they deemed fit, yet as long as they did not get in the way of the Oniwaban. Misao sighed and shrugged as she met Kenshin's eyes across the room, him and Sano agreeing to abide by the conditions set. 

And now they were walking once again, step by step towards the inn where their friends were awaiting their return. The morning sun showered them with the warmth the day before had been lacking.

*It's much warmer than yesterday morning.* Kenshin began rolling up his sleeves as he turned his eyes to the clear blue sky covering all he could see overhead. While his eyes trailed down to the buildings ahead of him he noticed a ripple in the air, the increasing heat showing itself in the wave spreading up further on. But it wasn't just a wave of heat that drew his attention to the spot but the hazy darkened cloud rising up into the sky. Kenshin quieted his mind and began to use his senses to scope the surrounding area, trying to feel out for the fear or panic of the idea he formed that made him sweat. His fears were confirmed with the sound of screaming and yelling, people crying out in fright from the area ahead where the sky started changing in color...

The smoke was all that filled his vision as he ran, his eyes focused on reaching the building ahead as fast as his feet made possible. As he neared the inn, the thickness of the defiled air stole his breath from his lungs. Giant flames licked out of the windows, the building itself invisible behind the intensity of the fire swallowing it whole. 

"Kenshin!" Yahiko's panicked voice reached his ear. As soon as the boy came within his view he began scanning the area for another face but couldn't find her among the crowd. Grabbing Yahiko by the shoulders he shook him and stared straight into his eyes. 

"Kaoru, where is she?!"

"I tried to stop her," came a reply from Megumi who approached the group with distress written all over her features.

Sano finally caught up and took in the horrific sight with wide eyes. When he was about to turn and ask the shorter man what happened Kenshin was already gone.

The swordsman stood before the tall wall of flame that separated him from his heart. He prayed for her safety and her safety alone. People screamed behind him, yelling at him to get away from the building and the falling debris gathering scattering around the ground like  a plantation of fire, each piece of wood thoroughly a part of the flames that consumed them. But despite it all, Kenshin went in, heading straight forward with a jump over the fallen doorway and into the oven like remains of the inn surrounding him.

The heat's intensity breathed down upon him without mercy, singeing the fine hairs on the hands he held up to shield his face from the flames, red and yellow arms branching out to grab him from all around. His eyes, though stinging as they were, desperately searched around what he could see in what was left of the front room, a thick layer of black smoke curling around the room amid the inferno. Sweeping his blurring vision beyond the fallen walls and collapsed ceiling he found what was left of the stairs, his gut telling him to go up. 

He leaped over three steps and found steady footing on one that seemed unaffected by the fire. From there he made it to the top and faced the hallway, the space aglow with an eerie dull yellow and brighter along where the fire ate away at the inn's frame. The hallway was narrow before but the fire lessened the width by another couple feet, not giving Kenshin much room to enter. He coughed the offending air out of his lungs but to no avail, his throat constricting with every difficult breath. Without any other thought he plunged in the middle of the where the suffocating walls stood, calling out for him to go as far down the passage as he dared. Kenshin dared much, his heart and mind set on the same thing, to find Kaoru as fast as possible. His determination wouldn't be crushed, his resolve strengthening as his goal came in sight. The door to Kaoru's room.

With whatever breath he had left he began calling out, his voice ringing desperate and ineffective against the increasing roar of the fire. His eyes blinked a the sweat dripping into them, the heat and salt an agonizing combination.

"Kaoru! Where are you?! Kaoru!!"

His heart began to loosen itself of the strength built around it, his persistence turning away to nothing as the minutes brought about the unwelcome horror… he might not find her in time. He balled a fist and coughed into it again, his head feeling dizzy from the action and his lungs still unaltered by it. It dawned on him that he was losing, losing a fight against an inanimate foe. Despite it's affects, he coughed again. 

A softer cough mirrored his somewhere across the room. Kenshin's heart began to beat faster and he squinted his eyes, trying to see beyond the film of smoke obscuring his vision.

"Kaoru!" He yelled again, moving with hands in front of him again, trying to evade the ceiling falling in flaming heaps around him. He wiped at the moisture in his eyes so he could see where he was going, having heard the cough a couple more times. A large slab of the roof came crashing down in front of him, stopping Kenshin in his blind search. The piece was so large it illuminated the area around it ranging several feet. 

That was all he needed to see the huddled mass near the far left corner of the room. A pale white hand lay precariously near a fallen banister being eaten by what brought it down, the red and yellow flame flickering itself closer and closer to it.

Kenshin quickly reached her body and gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. Her eyes were closed, a frown present on her face with the way her brows were knit together. In her right hand she held something, her fingers clasped around it's leather cover. The whole building shook with a thundering violence, throwing the man off balance a bit but he managed to keep his foothold. He moved out of the corner and hugged her even closer as he noticed what had happened, something that made his stomach sink.

The doorway was completely gone, the ceiling of the hallway having fallen in under the weight of the fire's vicious hunger. Their way out was no more. 

Yet still a whisper tugged his bleary eyes to his left and toward the small window in the wall that stood out among the overwhelming heat surrounding it. Something told him to look and in doing so an idea came to him. 

He had found Kaoru as he intended and now he needed to find a way out. And from what it looked like his only option was to make a way of his own. As gently as possible he set Kaoru on her feet and leaned her standing body against his. Reaching his right arm around her Kenshin felt his palm burn once grabbing hold of the heated hilt of his sword. Through the pain he concentrated all thought towards the intricate movements needed for what he was going to do. He transferred all the strength he could gather into the hand that lifted the sakabato to his right. With an incredible speed he slashed the surface of the wall with a curving horizontal strike. The impact of steel against wood split the wall open, the force of it all causing the flames to dance and swirl around the couple yet not one touched them. Placing his sword in its sheath Kenshin picked Kaoru back up and leapt outside into the alley bellow. Just as soon as they landed he bent down and lay Kaoru's quiet form on the ground. With a worry quickened breath he examined her body for any sign of injury yet he found none. Pressing two fingers to the side of her neck he felt her pulse, present but weak. Her breath was shallow and Kenshin found himself cradling her cheek with a shaky hand, his eyes growing blurry from tears of concern. Smoke had blackened the skin around her mouth, her lips pale and ashen against it. His thumb swept across the sides of her mouth wiping away some of the soot, feeling the heat of her soft breath as he passed by her partly parted lips. 

"Please, let her be alright…please." He shut his eyes for a second before looking down to the Bible limply grasped in her hand. Slipping it out from under her fingers he tucked it in his sash for safekeeping. A few minutes had passed and strength returned with the fresh air now filling his lungs. As tenderly as possible he lifted her into his arms yet again, knowing full well the urgency of the situation. Kaoru needed to be seen by a doctor and Megumi was on the other side of the smoldering building. He needed her help or else Kaoru might not ever open her eyes again; those lovely, breathtaking eyes that pierced their way into his soul, telling him of a love and hope like no other.

Before he even registered the speed with which he began running Kenshin saw a group of people gathering in front of the destroyed inn as he turned the corner. They were crowding around someone, yelling and throwing fists in the air along with their rage.

"Don't you lie to us! It's always your fault!" A shrill woman's voice yelled.

"You're wrong! We didn't do anything!" A young voice countered. Recognizing that the familiar voice came from within the middle of the circle Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"You came into our city, that's what you did! We already have enough of your kind here as it is!" A gruff voice shouted, anger bursting in his words.

Kenshin had enough. His eyes traded their dull violet in place of a glowing amber, matching that of the slowly dieing embers of the fire behind them. They narrowed greatly, a sliver of the fearful color gleaming in the wake of any eye willing to give him a look.

He moved himself and Kaoru through the crowd with ease, the people falling dumb as they spread before him giving him room. Many had caught sight of his expression and were afraid once spotting the message his eyes were sending. The noise of the obnoxious crowd died down as all eyes took in the sad sight. A few gasps reached the rurouni's ears yet he didn't really care… they didn't really care. He made it to the middle where Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko were rallied for judgment. Kenshin eased his hardened gaze as he met their faces, the same concern in his eyes mirrored by theirs. Megumi broke through her shock first and walked up to feel Kaoru's pulse, just as Kenshin had done earlier. Her immediate scowl told Kenshin that his suspicions were correct.

"Let's get her some water quick so we could make sure her throat is clear. She's suffering from the smoke she inhaled and we need to wake her as soon as we can." Megumi's hand wiped at the perspiration collecting to her face as she looked around at the people around them. 

"Won't any of you help us? Come on, can't you see we have a sick person here?" Sano asked casting unbelieving eyes at the people spending their time gawking and falsely accusing the innocent rather than lending someone a helping hand. Sano spat on the ground, disgusted with all of them. "All of you are cowards!"

A sickening silence reigned, not a one man or woman present willing to offer help to those in great need of it. Instead, just as Sano said, their stares spoke volumes of what they were. Cowards. Not one word was uttered out of concern for the young woman hanging unconscious in the swordsman's arms. 

Kenshin was overwhelmed by the callousness surrounding him. In all his days he never imagined such a heartless reaction to such a horrifying event. An inn burnt down and a young woman left nearly dead due to it… and yet the people blamed her and her companions for what happened. 

"Kenshin?" Yahiko questioned him as he began walking again, his eyes indifferent to the scornful glares and gazes falling upon them. He felt Kaoru move in his arms, a sign of hope that she would make it though the ordeal, somehow. Kenshin set his eyes, their color having returned to normal, to an unseen spot down the road. He spoke no word, yet walked with a pressing pace, leaving the other three to walk quickly behind to keep up. Each one felt the weight of the stares tracking them, but not a one cared. Kenshin now knew of the two looks known to be given to Christians, and this time they were eyes of disdain following them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

A/N: Hiya! I'm alive, yet barely… Not having too much money is bumming me out (I have no job) and the refund check from school is being eaten up by all the books I have to buy, not to mention what I'll use of it for gas money. *sigh* Oh well, tis life… especially in college. 

About the chapter… did you guys like it? I was wanting to come around and write something like this. Ever since those monstrous fires ate up most of Southern Cali a few months ago I've had a fire scene stuck in my head. I think it came out okay… what do you all think? Once again, I gotta thank you all for being so awesome and leaving me reviews for the last chapters. They have been the hardest ones to write, by far, and to be honest they've been quite draining also. A lot of my heart is put into it and it's just a great feeling to be able to share it with all you. Thanks and I guess I'll see y'all next time! Ciao! ~ The Honorable Gucci


	15. A Sleepy Watchful Eye

I am extremely sorry… and extremely pressed for time. I wish I could respond to your lovely reviews, but I'll see what I can do about sending them out personally, via email or something ^^… Enjoy the read!

Disclaimer: Um… do I really have to say anything?

**Chapter 15**

Clear skies weren't seen for the next couple days, the heavens hiding behind a thick layer of heavy clouds. The layer of covering started giving way under the weight it bear, a steady shower of rain slipping from it's grip. It continued on for over a day, steadily increasing until it became a violently heavy downpour.

The afternoon Kaoru had been carried into the Aoiya's yard was still fresh in a young man's mind. Afraid of the unknown, Kenshin stayed by Kaoru's side, day and night, waiting to see if his prayers would be answered in the way he desired. He continued to pray as best as he knew how, whispering a word here and there while watching every small movement Kaoru made in her sleep. Her eyes would often tighten as if she were having a bad dream, and there were times when her fingers would twitch where they lay outside of the warm blanket covering her. 

Heavy laden eyes opened from their decent in sleep and swept to a hand sliding the door open, more of the dulled light being let in from the hall. Megumi returned the smile she was given by the man she deemed stubborn.

*Stubborn, but romantic as well.* She sighed in her head while seating herself near the sleeping woman's head, the bowl of water and cloth in her hand now resting beside her. Kenshin had said that he wouldn't leave Kaoru's side until he saw her open her eyes and gaze upon his face again. Those words left the tall woman in awe in his devotion to the young Kamiya. It was beautiful and at the same time heartrending to be witness to, both young people unaware of each other's love.

"Anything change?" The doctor asked, her nimble hands working the excess water from the piece of cloth with a twist. Sitting in the perfect position to watch him out of the corner of her eye, Megumi noticed Kenshin shift a bit in his spot against the wall. She knew he was tired, but he would deny it with every breath. Kenshin left Kaoru's side only three times since they arrived seeking the Oniwaban's help.  

"Nothing has changed." His gaze lazily followed the path of Megumi's hand as she wiped at the perspiration collecting on Kaoru's face. 

The silence lifted Kenshin's sleep deprived eyes to the eyes of the doctor, her locking him with a serious stare. 

"I know her condition, Kenshin. I'm asking you about yours." Kenshin looked away, not chancing the betrayal of his words with emotions. It's true he was tired, but he would endue anything to do just as he said, he'd wait until he saw Kaoru's eyes open and look upon him once more. 

"Kaoru is the only one you should worry over. Don't spend your time in concern over me." 

"Is that what you tell everyone, Kenshin?" Megumi shook her head and returned to wiping the woman's face. "Is that what you told Kaoru? If so, I'm sure she spoke out against your point of view." A familiar sound absent for the last few days surprised her once reaching her ears, enough so that she stopped in the middle of what she was doing to turn her eyes back toward the man from whom it came. Kenshin was laughing.

"As a matter of fact, she spoke quite strongly against it, that she did." Megumi laughed as well, glad to see a genuine smile come upon the man's face in the middle of all that's happened. 

The amusement of the moment eventually lifted and Megumi left the room, leaving Kenshin in the company of the woman he treasured and the thoughts he promised her he'd think of. Thoughts concerning what Kaoru's God offered him, and if it was possible to give up his struggle of finding forgiveness on his own. 

She stirred in her bed again, her head moving from side to side with a frown of discomfort on her beautiful face. He quickly made his way to her side and brought a hand to caress her cheek, her skin hot to his touch. He watched on in silence, his hand's presence easing the frown away and allowing her peaceful expression to return. With a sigh he removed his hand but permitted his eyes to linger. Her breathing, now stronger than before, had a mesmerizing effect on him. So calm, so steady… it all began to drag Kenshin's mind into a place where he couldn't protest. Kaoru's peaceful breathing and the slowing of the rain complimented each other, a harmonious pair that proved powerful enough to bring anyone to sleep. Kenshin's tired body and over-exhausted mind didn't stand a chance of not falling under it's spell. He was being lulled to sleep and he didn't even know it. His mind, bordering on the unconscious level, didn't even register his actions as he laid his head down next to Kaoru's, almost instantly falling asleep alongside her bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning came and went and as did the rain. Thankfully it's inconsistency went unnoticed by the two sleeping soundly next to one another. Just before noon the downpour decided to take a break after giving the earth one more pounding. It had been a while since the storm quieted down and now everyone was gathering to eat the next meal. 

With the smell of lunch heavy in the air, Yahiko was sent on his way to see if Kenshin wanted to eat at the table or have his food brought to the room. Once the swordsman-in-training stepped foot into the room the boy stopped, smiling at the sight in front of him. 

There was Kaoru, lying asleep on her futon as expected, yet with someone to keep her company lying beside the bed. Kenshin was turned on his side facing Kaoru, no pillow or blanket covering him. Yahiko realized what must have happened and he simply smiled, unable to shake the picture from his mind as he quietly made his way out the door and back to the people awaiting his word. 

The faint thud that came from Yahiko closing the sliding door reached Kaoru's ears, her senses beginning to awaken with her slowly opening eyes. The light of day, though darkened and subdued in the comfort of the room, hit her sensitive eyes with a pain that made her wince. 

*Where am I?* This was the first thought that became clear in her groggy mind. The ceiling of the room was too high to be that of the one at the inn. *The inn…* The mention of it brought her to cringe, the memories rushing to the surface, quickening her breath as they overwhelmed her. Memories… as real now as they were then… 

The flames grew closer to her, their fury shown as it hissed from every direction. And then there was a voice… someone calling her name from the other side of the suffocating fume. Her fingers tightened around the worn leather of the Bible she gripped to her chest as the smoke choked the air from her lungs. She coughed hard and lifted her eyes to see beyond the layer of black that clung to the separating her from her rescuer… or was it rescuers? A patch of air, untainted by the fire, allowed Kenshin's figure to appear and behind him blazed a light far brighter than the hungry flames surrounding her. The light wrapped around the rurouni's body and seemed to be protecting him, pushing away every flame swaying dangerously near him. While he made his way to her she blacked out, her chest hurting from the lack of oxygen. The last sight registered in her mind was of Kenshin's arms reaching out toward her.

But now, she was safe… lying in a strange place. Her body was comfortable, but her mind remained cautious. Something red stuck out in the corner of her eye and she turned her head to the right, expecting to see the remainder of the unfamiliar room but instead was met with a different sight all together. 

There he was, eyes closed in a peaceful sleep, his left arm folded and pillowing his head, his right lying still in front of him. Kaoru smiled, feeling much more at ease having seen him there beside her. She scooted closer to the edge of her bed and slid her right hand from under the blanket. She wiggled her fingers a bit and smiled. The air of the room felt good to her overly warm skin. 

*Kenshin…*his name a whisper in her mind bringing her to smile more. The serenity displayed on his face was like no other she'd seen, not from him at least. It was a serenity she prayed would come his way, and from the glimpse she was given she prayed for it to never leave. Such a thing was so unfamiliar to him but it suited him just the same. 

*Once again, you've helped me… another act for yet another person, not himself.* Her tired eyes glanced down at his hand and slid her own beneath it, lacing her fingers with his. The last thing she saw, before sleep cradled her mind and body again, was Kenshin's face. With this fresh in her memory she slipped into a light sleep, full of dreams to be had. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sano was the first to finish his food, the outside calling out to him, allowing him a place to sort out his mind and get some things straight. He felt a bit crowded at the table and needed to get out some place where he could breathe. The usually assertive young man leaned against a wall looking out toward the little garden in the yard, unease eating away at his stomach. He hated this feeling, he hated not knowing what to expect. With only his white over shirt on he shivered, hugging his arms around his upper body. The cold chill that rode the breeze stole his warmth from him.

"Cold?" Asked a voice, sweet yet familiar. Turning his head slightly he threw a sidelong gaze at the woman now wrapping her arms around one of his, having loosened it from his self-hug.

"What makes you say that, Fox?" He tried to smirk but ended up frowning, yet another shiver shaking through his body.

"Hmm, I don't know… maybe because you seem to be freezing out here." Megumi waited for a smart retort to come from the mouth of the object of affection but he remained quiet. Something wasn't right and her fears were confirmed with seeing Sano's lips pressed into a grim line on his face. She knew of what bothered him for it lay heavy on her mind as well. Uncertainty, the scent of it growing more palpable in the air ever with every day that passed. If a moment could be spared, a moment to dwell on something other than the threat looming on the horizon, some of their sanity could be found salvageable. 

Megumi was so lost in thought that a chill of her own ran down her back, causing her arm to tighten around Sano's. He smiled down at her, still watching her out of the corner of his eye. He pulled his arm from her's and draped it across her shoulders, bringing her closer to his warmth. She smiled at this, resting her head against him. After a short while he heard a gasp and returned curious eyes to the woman cuddled next to him.

"It's snowing, Sano, look…" He did as he was told and watched the few spots of white multiply until as they filled all view of the yard, their steady descent quiet and calm. The doctor snuggled her face into Sano's shirt, sighing in contentment. This was something she needed, something everyone needed. A peaceful time to watch the snow fall and playfully dance upon the breeze. Time itself seemed to stop as they enjoyed the scene performed before their eyes. 

A small laugh brought the beautiful moment to a close and Megumi looked across Sano to his left and saw Yahiko standing there. 

"First Kaoru and Kenshin and now you two…" He said, his young eyes bashfully avoiding the couple in front of him. Finally he caught sight of Megumi's kindhearted smile and returned to look at the floor. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything… I just wanted to ask you guys something." 

The three of them sat down on the floor of the covered deck, all facing the yard and not each other. Sano still had his arm around Megumi's shoulders, their combined warmth something he didn't want to give up. Yahiko sat next to the taller man, his dangled feet kicking at the snowflakes in the air around them. 

"Go on, Yahiko, we're listening." Megumi was the one to prompt, elbowing the man beside her as he rolled his eyes. 

"I wanted to have a meeting, you know, like the ones where we could sing and stuff." The two adults remained silent and Yahiko took it as a sign of refusal so he continued on hurriedly. "Whenever mom and dad would feel upset or down they said singing to God helped them get through it. I've tried everything, but I still feel, I don't know, weird about everything that's going on." With a doleful sigh he rested his head in his upturned palms, his elbows bracing against his knees.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea. Don't you agree, Sano?" 

"Yeah, you might just have something there, you little runt." The street-fighter's large hand plopped down on Yahiko's messy black hair and messed it up even more. The young boy looked up and saw a smile on the other's face, happy to see that he was genuine about liking his idea. All three of them got up and Megumi drew her arm from around Sano's back, straightening out her kimono and wrap.

"Okay, I'm going to go check up on Kaoru and then we could plan out something to do tonight." Finally they had found something to look forward to. A time of prayer, singing, and reflection to refocus their minds and still their hearts. After all, when was the last time they did this together, bringing all that has happened before the One with whom they identify, Christ. Megumi's heart was encouraged and slightly ashamed at not having the courage that Yahiko had in bringing this up. They needed some time to spend together, as a group, as a family, and find the looked-for strength they lacked in such a time. 

Megumi smiled in anticipation of what she knew she would see upon entering Kaoru's room. The door slid open easily with only a minor creak to be heard. The grin on her face widened even more as she studied their figures more closely. Yahiko had only mentioned that they were asleep next to one another, but not how close they were. Another thing that made the doctor's eyebrow quirk upward was their interlocking hands. From their position, Kaoru must have woken up and moved closer to the rurouni.

*How sweet,* Megumi thought to herself. With as little noise as possible she made her way to the far right corner where the iron stove stood, a few of her medical supplies sitting nearby. There she picked up a ceramic cup and filled it with some water from a bucket. In the liquid she placed a ball of cloth wrapped around some herbs she knew would help Kaoru in regaining her energy. While training an eye on the color of the water as it changed, Megumi's ears picked up something other than the crackle from the stove's fire beside her. Turning her head she could see Kaoru's eyes begin to open. The young woman's gaze fell on what was a few inches away, a tiny smile forming on her flushed lips. 

Megumi stood up and walked to her, the brew clasped loosely in her hands. Kaoru's eyes moved off of Kenshin's face towards the cup now being held above her. 

"Miss Megumi…" She started, her already soft voice more delicate than before and a little raspy. The older woman's face softened and helped her patient drink some of from the cup.

"Shh, Kaoru… Just drink, we will talk as soon as you are done with your tea."

With a few more sips Kaoru finished the brew and rested her head back, returning to look upon Kenshin again. Megumi caught this and sat down on the floor, sighing wistfully as she watched on.

"You love him, don't you, Kaoru?" Kaoru turned her head to face the other woman with a smile. 

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, yes… Besides a certain rooster-head told me about some advice he gave you a few days ago." 

Expecting more than a smile out of the girl, Megumi was surprised to see Kaoru's smile disappear behind a serious expression.

"I promised him I would wait…yet my fear still remains." Her eyes locked onto the hand she continued to hold. "This group of killers who are out for more blood… who knows what more they are capable of. I fear for him, Megumi. His heart is undecided and…" Her bottom lip began to tremble, tears pooling in her eyes. "… I'm afraid that something might happen to him, and I might never see him again." A lonely tear strayed from one of her eyes, rolling down her flushed cheek. All Megumi could do in return was nod, feeling a touch of the weight Kaoru had allowed to be put on her heart. 

Just then Kaoru felt Kenshin's hand move a little under hers. Bringing her other hand upon it, she stayed there and held it until his violet eyes were fully awake. She smiled as his eyes met hers an immediate expression of relief flashing through them right before he lifted himself up off the ground, scratching his neck with an embarrassed grin. His eyes followed where his right hand still was, his mind slowly registering what it was he was seeing. Kaoru was holding his hand.

"I am happy to see you awake, Miss Kaoru, that I am." His cheeks began to take on a faint shade of pink as his eyes held fast to their interlocking fingers.

"Kenshin, thank you for staying by my side." She turned her eyes away bashfully, eyeing the blanket still lying across her lap.

"How could I not?" Kenshin responded, his eyes displaying a touching honesty. His left hand came up and traced a path on the side of her face, his face suddenly worried. Kaoru's eyes slowly drew up to see the change in his expression as well as his voice. "Have you cried?" 

She was rendered speechless, so moved by his concern but embarrassed to either confirm or deny his observation. Silently, she gave a small nod of her head.

"Why?" He whispered.  

"I…I'm not too sure. It did come as quite a shock waking up in an unfamiliar room. That may be it." 

Kenshin knew there was more to it, but he didn't want to press the issue further. He smoothed some of her loose hair away from her check again, this time wet from perspiration and not the rain. 

Megumi watched the exchange and thought it best to leave the two of them alone. She didn't want to take the chance of hindering either one's confession of love. They adored each other, that much could be seen to the common eye, but to a woman sharing a similar love their adoration delved much deeper than any eye could see. It was pure… beautiful, and above all God sent.

Kenshin caught sight of the retreating Megumi and reluctantly turned from Kaoru for a moment to address her. 

"Miss Megumi, do you know where I can find either Aoshi or Okina? I wish to thank them for their kindness and hospitality, that I do." 

Kaoru smile dimmed a bit at the idea of him leaving her side, even if it was selfish of her to entertain such a thought. Megumi's eyes picked up on the shadow that fell across the assistant sensei's face, and her heart fell along with it.

"We've already told them. They know that we appreciate being welcomed without hesitation. Besides, someone needs to remain here in order to see to Kaoru's needs…" Kaoru turned away from the look Megumi threw her way with the last comment, a even greater flush overtaking her already heated skin. 

"It's alright, I'll be fine. Go on, I'm sure you've been cooped up in here for far too long." Violet turned towards midnight, Kaoru reassuring him of her word with a smile. 

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

Kaoru merely shook her head, squeezing his hand before retracting her own. "I'm sure, Kenshin. Give them my thanks as well." Kaoru saw Megumi shake her head at what she had done. The young Kamiya had given him another chance to escape from facing the truth of what was growing between them. 

The brown-eyed fox gave Kaoru one last look before being the first to leave the room, Kenshin following closely behind. Kaoru tried to hide it, push it away, but the disappointment dropped like a lump to her stomach, her smile slowly fading away into nothing. Her throat, still dry and sore, constricted and she began to cough in effort to open the passage again. The painful gasps she let out from her lungs made her frown. She couldn't help but compare her comfort in sleep to the agony she was feeling upon her awakening. Her eyes began to water, blurring her vision. The now familiar creak of the door lifted Kaoru's eyes upward where a blurry image of Megumi was the first thing she saw. The doctor returned to her patient's side and started doing a routine check, looking in her throat and eyes and asking her to breathe in and out a couple of large breaths. Small talk turned into the revealing of upsetting news, and the not too shocking words of hatred quoted from the townspeople. Suddenly Megumi became quiet, a small frown finding it's way on her lovely face.

"Kaoru…" Megumi suddenly moaned, sweeping her arms in the direction of the door. "Why'd you encourage him to leave?"

Wiping at her eyes yet again, Kaoru squinted at the woman towering over her. "Goodness, Megumi… What was I going to do? If he's been here with me the whole time then he needs some fresh air."

"But you've barely woken up… and I was hoping you would do yourself, not to mention the poor guy, a favor by telling him what you told me. You love him… why not tell him so?"

"It's not the time for such a thing."

Megumi couldn't keep her expressions to herself as she stared at her patient like she was crazy. "What makes you say that? Can't you see that he feels the same way?"

"That doesn't matter right now…" Kaoru held back a cringe as she spoke the truth, that statement enough to brake her heart if she allowed it to. "He promised me he'd think about God, salvation, and where his life falls among it. I don't want my feelings to be the deciding factor, he must come to his conclusion on his own." She stopped to run her hands over the blanket on her lap, smoothening out the material carefully. "I've made him a promise too… I told him I will wait for him. Whatever he decides will decide something for my heart as well. If he chooses to follow God my love for him is truly real, but if he leaves to continue trying to find his own way then I'll be left to cope with my foolish and broken heart." 

"Oh, Kaoru…" The older woman wrapped her arms around the other's thin form, giving her a big warm hug. "I'm so sorry. I wish it was much easier."

Kaoru hugged her back and closed her eyes so as to not cry. "Me too…"

No sound was heard of the door this time around allowing Kenshin to enter the room unnoticed by the other two. He walked in, wondering what brought about the sight in front of him. It was, in many ways, heartwarming. Kenshin knew Kaoru to be an compassionate one, and now such a side was being shown by Megumi. He remained quiet as he stepped backwards, trying to reach the door without a sound. The last thing he wanted to was to disturb the moment being shared between friends.

Kaoru opened an eye and saw Kenshin as he was about ready to flee. 

"Kenshin, what are you doing?" She asked, breaking the hug and wiping at her eyes once more. 

"Um... nowhere." He laughed as he closed the door from behind. "I saw Sano on the way here and he told me he wanted to see you, Miss Megumi."  

"Oh, thank you. We're planning on holding a little time of song and prayer later on tonight if you want to join us." After picking up the bowl and cloth she had left there earlier, Megumi observed the others wondering if they would accept. "If not, I understand. You need your strength, Kaoru."

"I would love to… but it's true that I don't feel too good right now. But you never know, maybe God will lend me enough strength to come and sit with you." 

Both women then turned towards Kenshin who kept silent in his spot on the floor against the wall. He had taken out his sword and set it across his lap, going over the side of the blade with a couple steady fingers. His eyes were focused on the sword but they looked far beyond the metal reflecting his image back to him.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

With his hair a bit wet from outside, stray bangs splayed across his brow and cheeks, he raised his eyes. An innocent questioning appeared in place of the dark cloud that shadowed his features as he studied his sword a moment ago.

"Yes? Miss Kaoru?" 

Kaoru couldn't help but feel the skip of a heartbeat, her heart being wrenched in two directions, one telling her to tell all and confess her love, the other urging her to wait… His voice saying her name, his eyes with genuine concern and inquiry, his ears ready to listen: everything about him screamed for her to take notice. And she did, to the point of not knowing what else she could do when around him. Ever since that night when he told her that his promise would be kept she saw the strength and power his faith would have if… if he would just believe. 

She blinked and returned to the words she thought of before losing track. "Will you come? To the meeting, I mean?"

"If you wish my presence, I will come." The side of his mouth lifted up, offering her a small smile before turning his face to his weapon again. 

"Okay then, it's set." Kaoru stated cheerfully, a small yawn then pulling her smile away. Kenshin and Megumi laughed a bit, and Kaoru looked down bashfully. "I guess I'm still a little tired."

"As is expected… I'll have someone bring you two something to eat. You both missed lunch, not to mention many other meals as well." The last part was directed toward the rurouni, his innocent face coming up once again.

"Oro?" 

"You heard me…" She turned to Kaoru and whispered behind a hand. "He wouldn't even eat any of the broth I fed you. He's one stubborn man." 

"Miss Megumi, it's not nice to talk behind another's back, that it is not." Kenshin said in mock hurt. This made all of them erupt in laughter once again. With this Megumi gathered her things and left, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru with each other's company. Kaoru got comfortable underneath the covers once again, pulling them up to her chin and breathing out a sigh of relief, anticipating the sleep ahead. Kenshin stayed by her in his usual spot, just like the days before. Kaoru fell asleep with a prayer of guidance and comfort for herself and also for Kenshin. Once he saw her eyes fall closed he turned his head to watch the fire in the stove, the tiny glow of the fire danced, reflected in his eyes. His thoughts were along the same lines of the woman now peacefully asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aoshi had consented to the meeting Yahiko asked for after speaking about it with Okina. The old man started to see beyond the hateful words of the public and took note of the dignity and honor possessed by those who call themselves Christians. What really helped the Oniwaban elder accept a different view were the words Misao spoke so adamantly some time ago. She was upset with his decision to disallow her from assisting the Doshisha. She was so mad that tears began to flow. And for such emotion to be displayed by such a girl as her, it had to be something of great importance to trigger it. 

Together the most influential of the Oniwaban watched over the yard and into the street from their balcony view. They were near Okina's room, the elder having asked to speak with the young man. 

"I know of your plan, Aoshi. Are you sure this will sit well with the police? After all, that captain from Tokyo was set on taking care of the Doshisha's security himself."

Aoshi's face remained impassive as always, even with the beautiful dance the snowflakes played in the air around him. His eyes were set to a spot down the road to his right. He knew of the risks he was taking by sending some of the Oniwaban members to the school to guard it, having taken the idea from Misao. Despite his stony appearance, he harbored a soft spot for the young girl's spirit, her resilience. But he was feeling a touch of the cold in his mind, an unsure thought playing over and over in his mind.

"I know, Okina. You need not worry about Saitou, I will handle anything that may come as a result of my actions." Only the blinking of his ice-blue eyes was seen, not one trace of anything else.

Down below was the large room used for training, very similar to the halls of Kaoru's dojo. There Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko sat in a circle, not a one speaking. Megumi glanced from Sano, who gave her a shrug of his shoulders, to Yahiko, who sat there moving his eyes everywhere but at the people around him. He was nervous, having called this meeting and seeing that nothing was taking place. The room was full of blank stares and the occasional scratch behind the neck.

"So…." Sano said, cutting through the heavily awkward air. "Someone say something…" He ordered, the authority lost on the people now staring at him. "Oh, alright. I'll start it with a prayer."

Megumi and Yahiko smiled, their faces lighting up at finally beginning the meeting. 

"Dear God, we're here to talk to you again and come before you with what's been troubling us. And plus, Yahiko asked to have this meeting, so here we are." Megumi had to resist the urge to roll her eyes behind her closed lids. "I pray for this time we spend to be good. Thank you for loving me even if I'm not too great at this out-loud speaking with you. I pray this in Jesus' name, Amen."

With Sano having started the pace, they started reciting Bible verses, singing songs, and praying some more. It had been only ten minutes from the time they began and still Kenshin and Kaoru had yet to show face. Megumi offered a silent prayer. 

*Give both Kaoru and Kenshin the strength to make it, one for the body and other for the soul.* 

Meanwhile, in the room now left to the tending of the shadows of night, Kaoru slept on guarded by Kenshin's ever watchful eye. He had placed his sword aside and leaned his head back against the wall, not knowing what to do next to help the time pass. His eyes took him back yet again to Kaoru's face. Peaceful, angelic, she proved to be more than Kenshin had ever imagined. She was the same young woman he saved literally from the clutches of street thugs a few months ago. The memory made him smile, remembering the surprise in her eyes when he arrived willing to put those assaulting her in their place. Her eyes, wide and full of astonishment at how easily he took down all the thugs, caused him to smile. He never knew he could smile or laugh as genuinely as he had after meeting her. 

She stirred a bit as she woke up, her eyes blinking as they adjusted to the dark. With balled up fists she rubbed at her sleepy eyes much like a little child would do. With her back still turned to Kenshin she surprised him when she suddenly gasped, a barrage of coughs attacking her for doing so. Kenshin crawled to her, his hand steady upon her back as she cleared her lungs. 

"What is it, Miss Kaoru?" 

"Do you hear that?" She asked. Kenshin focused his hearing, trying to pick up anything out of the normal. There, finally he heard it. It was a sound unusual to the halls of the Aoiya and it was… singing. Kenshin walked over and cracked the door open a little to hear it better, positive that it was indeed voices in song, some off tune compared to others. Kenshin turned to Kaoru who was smiling.

"I take it they started already… Would you care to go? Are you feeling up to it?" She nodded her head, bracing her hands on the  to get up. She had a notion that her arms could support her weight but she was wrong. Kenshin saw her shakily lift up onto her knees, her body collapsing forward as she tried to stand. Her hand flew to rest on his chest as he caught her, strong hands holding her by the shoulders so she wouldn't fall. He picked her up and that's when she fell against him, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. Kenshin stayed there holding her to him, his arms circled around her thinning frame. He looked down at her head, concern flooding his heart. It was unbelievable how weak she had gotten in the course of but a few days… the same few days that weakened his mind, his heart, and all because of the guilt he was trying to be rid of. A precious offer came by way of a message from above, an encouraging word, and an empathetic tear shed as his own poured forth. She cried for him, Kaoru cried with him… and all out of a love he knew didn't come solely from her. She was imparting a love far greater than she could create, a piercing love that saw far beneath the surface of a soul and farther even than her profoundly wise eyes could go. 

"Kenshin," Kaoru murmured, her warm breath whispered along his skin. He had to hold back on the gulp he wanted to take in result of it.

"Y-yes?" He managed to croak out, swallowing as she lifted her face to look into his. 

"Come on, let's go." Kaoru took one step and her limbs proved as unreliable as before. Kenshin's hands finding her waist in time to catch her.

"You are not walking… here," he said as he swept an arm under her legs and lifting her up. "Now that is better, isn't it Miss Kaoru?" She smiled a cute little smile and nodded her head, draping an arm around his neck and keeping the other in her lap as they walked out. 

The hallway was an interior one, a few other rooms lining the walls. Kaoru took in her surroundings like a sponge, fulfilling her curiosity of what the Aoiya looked like. At the end of the walkway they made it outside to walk along the yard and garden, Kaoru's eyes widening at the sight of it all. It was snowing. 

"Kenshin, why didn't you tell me it was snowing?" She asked looking at him with a small glare. 

"I am sorry." After a second of further thought he asked, "Why did you need to know that it was snowing?" 

"It's the first snow of Winter… I would always sit and watch the first snowfall. It's sort of a tradition I've kept since I was a child."

"That's beautiful." He commented, and Kaoru knew he was serious from the way he said it. 

"I'm happy you think so." They shared a quiet glance, Kaoru shyly turning her face away to look upon the snow. Their walk slowed until they stood in front of the door of the training hall, the voices from before coming in perfectly. 

"You can't sing that! You don't even know how it goes." They heard Yahiko comment, followed closely by the deeper voice of Sano.

"Of course I know how it goes. What do you take me for? A squeaky voiced pip-squeak who's always out of tune?" 

Kenshin hid his amusement and nodded his head toward the door, Kaoru seeing that he wanted her to open the door.

"My hands are a bit occupied at the moment," he laughed as he lowered her enough for her hand to grip on the handle and slid it open. 

"It took you long enough. Even gone through three songs already and we all took turns praying." Sano hooked a thumb in the direction of the young one, smirking before adding, "Yahiko keeps on repeating the same Bible verse over and over again."

"There's nothing wrong with that, besides, it's the only one I know really well." The boy started off strong, his words softening as he admitted the truth and looked down at his hands. 

Kaoru, now sitting in the middle of Megumi and Kenshin, reached across the circle and grabbed Yahiko's hand, causing the boy to lift his eyes up. She smiled at him kindly.

"Tell us, Kenshin and I haven't heard this verse you know." The young one smiled and gave one firm nod before clearing his throat. 

"It's from second Corinthians… um, I think verses 20 and 21. 'Now then, we are ambassadors for Christ, as though God were pleading through us: we implore you on Christ's behalf, be reconciled to God.' Hold on, I'll remember the rest, just give me a second…"

"Come on, you know it." Sano said, a hint of encouragement in his remark.

"Oh, okay. I got it now…'For he made Him who knew no sin to be sin for us, that we might become the righteousness of God in Him.' " He pounded a fist in his palm.

"That was great Yahiko. When did you memorize that?" Kaoru asked.

"I learned it after my parents became Christians. I was only 5 but a year later I became one too." A bittersweet smile flashed across his face for a second before he looked to Kenshin. "Have you picked up anything from hanging around with us Kenshin? I'm sure you remember at least something from being around so many Christians."

The older man didn't know how to respond initially, but then there were a few left an impression upon him. There was one thing in particular that struck a certain cord in his heart, a song with words that spoke directly to him. It was as if each word was chosen and written personally for him… If only he could remember what it was called.

"There was this song… I heard it only once, back in Tokyo. All I remember is that it spoke of grace…" His eyes stared at the ground below, a familiar weariness overtaking them. That feeling he had when he heard the words being sung,    Just as before Kaoru eased his mind back to the present. 

"It'll come to you later, don't worry." 

"Oh, I have something!" Sano shouted with a snap of his fingers. "How about we… naw, we did that already." He stroked his chin in thought, everyone watching him, wondering what he would come up with. "A-ha! Now I've got it. We could… we could, uh… nope. That won't work." 

"Come on already, Sano. You keep on saying that. What won't work?" Megumi was getting a bit fed up with her boyfriend's behavior. "Spit it out already!"

"Now I've really got it! There's a song about being white as snow but… I forgot the name of it… and I don't remember how it starts." He rubbed his neck with a smile, feeling a bit squirmy under Megumi's glare. Maybe he shouldn't have stalled as long as he had. 

"Snow…" Kaoru said sadly, looking toward the door and imagining the snow falling outside. Kenshin noticed this and felt a little bad for not telling her of the season's first snowfall. If he had known of her yearly tradition of watching it he would have waken her up. But now there wasn't anything he could do about that. Then again, there was still time to fix that problem. 

"Miss Kaoru, would you like to get some fresh air?" There he was, holding his hand out for her to take once again, like so many times before. And she accepted.

"We'll be just outside the door. If you don't mind, could you leave the door open a crack? I want to be able to hear you from out there." 

Sano and Yahiko just looked at them, the older one waving them out the door with his hand. Megumi smiled and nodded, not fully understanding why they wanted to go outside, but agreeing to it nevertheless.

The air was crisp outside the building, but a welcome change for Kaoru who felt a little light-headed from the heat of both her room and the training hall behind her. Kenshin sat back, his arms bracing his body as leaned on them for support. Kaoru had thanked him as he walked her out of the room but otherwise remained rather quiet. She was watching the snow, her eyes following each snowflake falling in the path of the light from the opening in the door, gems of sparkling white laying a covering over the dirt. 

The air began to show signs of the increasing cold, the breath from their mouths collecting in white puffs. Kaoru smiled, a childhood memory playing in her mind. Once, when she was very young and her mother was still in life, Kaoru woke up in the middle of the night and found her mother up waiting for her father to come home from a trip. After being wrapped in the blanket covering her mother and held secure in her embrace, they made a game from watching their breath form in the cold air. Along with the recollection came the smell of jasmine with a hint of lilac, her mother's favorite scent. With eyes closed she could smell it now. 

"Did you do this last year?"

Kaoru nodded, her eyes opened now to the time at hand, drawn from the memories hidden deep for silent moments of cherishing. 

"My father stayed up with me when it came. It was a night, much like this one." Her voice was soft, her father's absence still chilling her heart. 

"I am sorry… I didn't mean to open a wound." Kenshin heard the sad tone weighing down her words. He sat up, level enough to see her face as she shook her head and gave him a look he didn't expect… eyes telling of a hurting disbelief.   

"You don't need to be sorry for anything, Kenshin. The wounds I've picked up over the years have had their reason, and you were never one of those reasons."

"I still can't help but--," he began again, trying yet again to take the blame. His past providing him as the animal, sacrificial and unnecessary in the world. He strived to make life better for those around him, not noticing how detrimental his actions were to his own heart and conscience, and over all on the weight already suffocating his soul.

"Please, Kenshin, listen to me. And when I say listen, I mean it." She didn't care anymore whether he saw her tears, she couldn't keep it in any longer. "You are not to blame for what happened in Tokyo." 

He sat still and listened, eyes perplexed at hearing her say the same words she had that night near Tomoe's grave. This time his heart was riveted where it was, no sign of an interfering thought ready to jump and contradict Kaoru's words.       

"You've been an answer to prayer for me… in more ways than I can imagine." Her tears choked up her voice, her bottom lip trembling by the time she was done.

Kaoru, with her kind and passionate soul reaching out to him, was crying, soft quiet sobs that echoed in the chambers of his heart. Hot tears poured over her cheeks and over the hands she hid her face behind. He made her cry… yet he couldn't believe that. She didn't want him to. This was the very thing she was speaking of and this time he had ears to listen. He wanted her to stop crying, to stop hurting, and he knew of only one thing he could do.

He reached out his hands and gently removed her own from the tear stained face she hid from him. Slowly, he moved in and captured her flushed lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Her sobbing had stopped along with the whole world from the unexpected move but recovered in time to respond. She kissed him back, the salt of her tears wetting his lips as they had hers. Pulling back he looked to see her reaction and smiled.

"Please, don't cry, dear Kaoru…" 

She bit her lip and allowed herself to fall into his arms, huddling immediately against his chest. There she stayed the remainder of the first snowfall… it stopping a mere few second after another first was seen through in their lives…       

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

A/N: Hi there people. Yes, I am still alive, but barely. I am sick once again… Sick of school, non-healthy sick, and sick and tired of my brother's gf… She bugs… Anyhow, on a lighter note, how'd you like the chapter? Pretty darn long one, huh? I was planning on doing something totally different with the end but I thought this was a nice way to go, and so I took the "lovey-dovey" path. While writing this, which took about over a week, I came across something I wrote in my notebook concerning something major happening in the plot… I originally wanted to include it in the end, but nope… I couldn't. It wasn't the right time. So be expecting some really good stuff next chapter. I hope this one wasn't too boring for you guys… if it was, I apologize.

Okay, on to the part where I ask you for reviews and seeing as my birthday is fast approaching (Feb 8) it would be nice to have a few early presents in the form of reviews… so, well, you all know what to do. And for this I thank you from the bottom of my heart ^^… Until next time, God bless! Ciao ~ The Honorable Gucci


	16. Amazing Grace

Responses (2 chapter's worth!): To all who reviewed, I want to thank you for your Birthday wishes… they made my day much more special than it would have been without you. Once again, thanks ^_^.

GoldAngel2: I love painting with words… especially now that I haven't done an actual painting in a few months… I'm a major studio art freak outside of writing ^^. And no prob on reviewing your poem… it was beautiful, and as you know, very encouraging. I loved the verse reference you gave in the review… All things are possible with God.

Ari and Kat: Big Red? I've never heard of the soda, but I am a fan of the gum ^^… And, that's okay if you can't give me money… that's why I need a job ^^.

Satu-chan: Yay! You're Pakistani? I've never met anyone who was Pakistani before… This is pretty exciting ^^, and it doesn't change anything if you're Muslim (I've got some really good Muslim friends ^^). The whole kiss scene was a spur of the moment type of thing… glad you liked it!

LadyHimura: Amazing, am I? Aww… thanks! I wish a certain someone in my town would say the same thing… I had no Valentine *frown*, but my friend Alayna gave me candy, so I was happy ^^. It's great my story puts you in a good mood ^^, I hope this chapter serves you the same way.

JDFielding: When I read your review I was saying "thank you" to the screen over and over… I needed that rest… Thank goodness there is no school tomorrow ^^. And, yup, Kenshin's arrival in Tokyo did, in some way, show the 4th Urakami where to look. And I'm so happy you along with many others enjoyed the kiss between Kaoru and Kenshin… I'm glad I trusted my last minute thoughts to guide me in that direction. Oh, and thanks for leaving me that Birthday note on my livejournal… that rocked! ^-^

Ainaelen: It's exciting to see what God can do in using my little story… Remember, you can always turn back to Him ^^, after all, He loves you. Take care and God bless. I hope you enjoy where the rest of the story is going.

Alli: Happy belated Birthday! I hope your day was much more eventful than mine… I sat and ate cake and was lazy the rest of the day ^^… Yup, I'm not too big on the whole throwing sex in the mix of things, especially when you can have a good story without it. I hope I'm achieving that. 

Angi-chan: Just three words: Why, thank you! ^^

chibiBattousai: Touching? That's too cool! I've always wanted to draw out people's emotions through the art of writing… Read on, and thank you for the compliments ^^.

Yannick: I get my material from this weird shaped cranium I own… jk! Actually, I do just think it up, or take it from experiences of my own interesting life. And the last chapter was the deepest, you think? Wow… that's cool! I was hoping at least one of the chapters would come out as profound in some manner. I hope the next one doesn't disappoint ^^;…

kik-ting: Nope, as you saw in the last chappie, I kept Kaoru alive… She's too cool of a character to kill off just like that ^_^…

Leigh: Yeah, I know what you mean… I wish Kenshin were real, and existed in our time, so I could hug him… He seems very huggable…^^ 

Chell: Mon ami, how's it goin? Okay, you know how I appreciate you leaving reviews when you could always just hunt me down at school and tell me what you thought of the story… I'm glad you review online though. And the radio play idea.. that would be cool! Now you've inspired me to be a VA, heh heh…

SeilinKenga: Things are surely working out, thank you for your kind words ^^. And you and your cookies… are you trying to make me fat? If so, *looks down at tummy* it's not really working yet ^^, so bring on the cookies! Oh, and Happy belated Birthday to you too!! So, you're on the 4th, eh? Cool stuff! 

midnyteshadow: My computer has been acting up as of lately too… ugh! Anyhoo, thanks for your prayers, I'm in desperate need of them. Another birthday girl, Happy belated Birthday!! You're 14? Nice age… I wish I was still 14… this is my last year to be a teenager *sigh*… oh well, I'm over it ^^.

lil miss battousai: Two wonderful themes? Yes, I agree ^^… I'm big on the romance and I am in love with God so, naturally, I would enjoy combining the two ^^. You'll see how things turn out… and I hope you enjoy it when then they do.

kailna: Thanks for noticing… I've been trying to keep them in character despite the changes I have made to their personal lives. Thanks for reading!

queengeek: Thank you so much for being a faithful reader… More Megumi and Sano, you say? Okay, I'll see what I can do ^^. I hope I get to see you before your Birthday sometime, 'cus I want to give you a hug ^^… take care!

Dan Yetman: Heh heh, a good Christian story? Yeah, I couldn't find any Christian stories out there so I decided to be different and write one myself. And, yup, Jesus is my Lord and I'm not afraid to say it ^^… Thanks for liking my story too ^^…

Missy: I had to re-read your review a couple of times before realizing who you were… Funny stuff… If you read this before you call me back, Matt and I are probably just going out for coffee and we wanted you to join… Okay, enough of that… I'm glad you got a chance to read my story. I hope it provides a better idea of how I spend my time ^~…

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X or anything already thought of… I do, however, hope to meet Nobuhiro Watsuki sometime in the future… one could only dream… ugh

Oh, yeah… I really hope you like this chapter… It was quite difficult to write (writer's block up the wazoo)… Once I post it, its out of my hands… Enjoy! 

**Chapter 16**

A kiss… a small sign of affection offered by one's lips. A prayer… a sign of a hope beyond one's care, a plea and whispered wish also offered with one's lips. Kenshin kissed Kaoru and Kaoru prayed… for him, for herself, and for the will of God to have precedence over all selfish emotion.

Kaoru was alone in the room, lying on her back under her covers as she waited for Megumi to return with some freshly drawn water. Kenshin had agreed to share the room already occupied by Sano and Yahiko, the street fighter having asked him for the reason behind his changed mind. Megumi told the rurouni earlier to go sleep in the other room but he insisted on staying by Kaoru's side until she woke up, and that's exactly what he did. But everyone, including the recovering Kaoru, thought Kenshin would remain by her side throughout the coming nights… but it was not so. The moment he put her to bed he gathered his blanket from near the wall and left, not an eye turning to gaze upon the sleeping girl one more time. 

Yet she wasn't asleep and felt the absence of his eyes, crying out for him to understand what she still couldn't grasp. Kaoru fell asleep after finding the warmth of his embrace again, much more warm and comforting now that he had shared a precious gift with her. Her first kiss, a few blissful seconds of a sensitive touch, had left her yearning for more yet aching from the loss. She loved him, that was declared before the heavens in many a prayer imparted out of joy, sadness, and now confusion. She was waiting… waiting to see Kenshin on his knees before her Lord, their hearts once and for all fitted in perfection for one another. Yet that kiss, that beautiful kiss, was given and shared outside of that bond and even though she delighted in it she couldn't help but feel the numbing pain hiding in the corner of her mind, dragging it's length down 18 inches to her heart. She loved him, but her love could never compare to the love that existed even before the foundation of time itself… her love could not, now or ever, weigh against what God wanted for Kenshin and his soul. 

Her eyes blinked in the dark, nothing but her imagination brining out the visions she was seeing… 

There she stood, rain drenching her to the bone, and a man avoiding her gaze. Her eyes continued to watch the scene replay itself, as if reliving it would bring about another outcome, a different response from the same young man. 

*Oh, Kenshin… why don't you understand?* Clenching her eyes shut she shook her head from side to side. Megumi came in and saw this, not saying a word until completely ready to get to bed herself. Now comfortable in her sleeping robe, Megumi propped her elbows on her futon and rested her head in her upturned palms, watching the shadowy silhouette of the girl in across from her. 

"Kaoru, are you still awake?"

A second or two passed and then came an answer. 

"Yes, I am… I've rested so much during the past days it's difficult to fall asleep now." 

"That's not the only reason you are up, am I right?" Megumi's voice inquired, the sympathy in the words not being missed by the troubled youth.

With a sigh, Kaoru knew she couldn't hide anything from her friend. "You're right… like always."

"Well? Don't make me guess the rest, even though I am pretty sure I would get it right if I did." 

Kaoru didn't answer verbally, she just growled in tired annoyance. 

"So, now you're mad at me asking?" The hint of a smirk could be heard with the older woman's words. "Guess I'll just tell you what I think it is. Hm, let me see… Where should I start?" After a short moment of silence, she began a report of her recent observations. "Alright, you and Kenshin went outside and watched the snow and something happened to get you upset."

"I'm not upset." Kaoru said, sounding a little troubled in her denial.

"Yeah, sure. Okay, maybe just a bit confused. Anyway, you pretended to be asleep so he would bring you here and leave you be for the night." Kaoru knew the woman was sharp, but never to this level. And she was the one on whom Megumi set her keen eyes on. "If it's any consolation, he seemed a little pained as he set you down on your bed and tucked you in. It looked to me he would have wanted to speak a few more words with you." The woman was so intuitive it was scary. Every word, though understandably vague, spoke precisely of what went on, in particular where Kaoru's thoughts were. Now Kaoru couldn't back out of spilling everything, and she knew she needed this release; an ear to listen a heart to understand. 

"You're right… about all of it." A shaky sigh came forth, Megumi hearing it and frowning in sadness.

"What happened? Kaoru…" Megumi's haughtiness exchanged for words of worry. "You know you can tell me."

Kaoru let out a few shaky breaths, a smile coming to her face for a second before a frown took it's place. "He kissed me…"

"And that's bad… how?" Megumi asked, confused herself as to what proved so difficult to handle. She remembered back when Sano kissed her for the first time she couldn't wipe the smile from her face for a good few days. 

"You remember what I told you earlier?" Kaoru answered with a question of her own. "It tears my heart to imagine life without him, Megumi. Even if we've known each other for but a few months I can't see myself with anyone else. And above all, Kenshin has to see his need for God in his life, not just for our lives to be united, but for his own soul to be made whole."

"Just don't worry about it… Remember, God said that a year to us is like a mere second to Him… His time isn't our own, Kaoru, just wait and see what happens. But I do understand, it's an easier thing to say than to do."

Megumi heard Kaoru let out a few deep breaths, feeling herself easing up on the worry she held for the girl.

"Thanks Megumi, I needed that." 

"It's no problem at all, little raccoon girl." Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at the old nickname.

Everything settled down and silence reigned once again over the room in the night continued to deepen. 

"Kaoru?" Megumi's sleepy voice called out.

"Uh huh, what is it?" Kaoru yawned.

"This was your first kiss, right? So … how was it?"

"Megumi!" Kaoru said, taken aback and a bit embarrassment. She could feel her face automatically flame up with the mention of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A groan of discomfort could be heard coming from the largest bundle in another room, the occupant of the bed twisting the blankets all around his lanky limbs. Another muffled groan…

"Noisy girls… Why won't they go to sleep already?" Sano said, pulling his pillow over his head in frustration. "My sensitive ears pick up even the tiniest noise. I killed that stupid cricket just a few minutes ago and now we have some more noise coming from down the hall." 

"Why don't you just go and squash them like you did the bug?" Yahiko asked half sleepily, half sarcastically.

"Oh, shut it, Yahiko. I don't need another mouth running off and keeping me awake."

"Then stop your own griping so we could all get some sleep." Yahiko got his wish, but not exactly. The darkness concealed the flight Sano's pillow as it was hurled at the young boy's head. A smile came to the older one's face once a distinct groan was heard coming from appropriate direction. "Sano, you jerk! Why'd you do that for?"

"You told me to be quiet so I let my pillow talk instead." Sano snickered, expecting to have his pillow returned. His smile started to slide off his face when he started losing patience. "Hey runt, give me back my pillow."

"Nope… that's what you get for being such a kid. Gosh, and people call me little."

A feminine voice flittered down the hall to Sano's ears, bringing him to slowly get up and walk to the door. There he pressed his ear against the wood, trying to get a better idea of what he was hearing. There it was again, a laugh, or girlish giggle coming from the other room. Sano's curiosity took a hold of his mind, taking control of his actions. He walked back to his futon and grabbed his white shirt and threw it on his back before walking back to the door. 

Yahiko frowned as he made out the silhouette of the other as he walked across the room and began opening the door. "What are you doing now?" 

The dark hid the smirk that came over the man's lips. "Just going out for a little midnight stroll… down the hall." Sano began to walk, stopping to look around, and then starting up again. He repeated this process a couple of times until he arrived at his destination. He cringed internally as the floor under his feet screeched a bit, enough so that the hair on his neck stood on end, a panicky fear grabbing at him at the thought of being found out. 

*Don't let them hear that, don't let them hear that…,* the silent wish repeated over and over in his mind. He sighed in relief when the door did not open and no angry Megumi standing there to pound him into the ground. Even if he was a experienced fighter, he stood no chance against the woman, her eyes alone capable of burning him on the spot. He crouched down and cupped his hand around his ear, leaning in to overhear the words being spoken. He wondered if he would find his way into their conversation somewhere along the line. From what he gathered already the women were talking about an embarrassing incident involving Kaoru and someone else… He came too late to catch the name of the person that made Kaoru... 

"Blush?" Sano whispered to himself. There was only one person capable of doing that to the Missy he knew and that was the redhead sleeping away in the room behind him. Sano shook his head with a smile, wondering what the rurouni did to get Kaoru so flustered at the mere mention of it. And if he knew Megumi as well as he thought, it was a matter of time before every detail would be weaseled out of the poor assistant master… and there he was, more than ready to soak up the information. The street fighter wasn't one for gossip, but he took every opportunity to stock up on good batch of blackmail.  

"Sano," a voice called from behind him, startling the spy enough to make him jump. "What do you think you're doing?"

Yahiko watched as Sano turn toward him frowning as he wagged his finger in front of his lips, an urgent signal for silence. After a moment and the release of an exasperated sigh, he waved for the young boy to join him. Yahiko glanced around a couple of times before stepping foot into the hall, a loose floorboard groaning underneath his weight. Sano's hair stood on end, more than usual, as the fear coursing through his veins stole the color from his skin. With wide eyes Sano watched to see if the door would open… after a couple quiet minutes he realized nothing had changed. Another internal sigh was released and the older man glared at the noisy boy, his cover having nearly been blown. He turned his hatred at the floor after Yahiko made it there without another sound. 

"So," Yahiko half whispered, half mouthed. "What are they talking about?" 

Sano pressed his ear to the wood again, reaffirming his thoughts before answering. "I think they're talking about Kenshin." He said with a grin.

"What?" Yahiko asked, his voice hitching to a level not exactly considered quiet. Sano cringed as he heard the women taking a break, a pause coming about right after Yahiko's outburst.  Both looked the other in the eyes before slowly backing away from the door, scooting along the wall. 

The noise of someone coughing and the scraping of dragging feet sounded from down the hall behind them. When Sano looked over his shoulder he saw a short figure stumbling down the hall at a slow pace, holding their left arm with their hand, the entire sleeve discolored from what came from under it. Yahiko saw this and got up, recognizing the person before Sano did.

"Misao?"

The girl fumbled in her step, tripping over her feet in her attempt to stay balanced. 

"Aoshi… L-lord Aoshi." Sano, being the closest one to her, caught her in time before she fell. Instantly, the heavy smell of blood made it's way to the two people in the hall, watching as it trickled down from under the hand she pressed to her shoulder, trying to lessen the flow that was leaving her cold. Her legs gave way under her weight and she fell heavy against Sano's arms, her eyes closing as her teeth gritted in pain.

"Misao, what happened?!" Yahiko asked, more than worried by the sight of Misao's wounded shoulder. 

The blood spilling over her fingers was dark, caking on her skin layer upon layer. Her eyes, though halfway closed, scanned the area outside of the arms keeping her upright. 

"I need to see Aoshi." Her voice spoke, it's strength failing as she winced in pain. 

"There's no time for that now." Sano lifted her completely in his arms, her body limp and growing cold in his grasp. "Megumi!" 

The doctor, having heard the tumult out in the hall, yanked the door open. Sano brushed past her and entered the room, heading straight for Megumi's bed. 

"Put her down gently." Megumi ordered after taking but a few seconds to understand the situation. She grabbed her blanket off the bed and rolled it up quickly, placing it under the girl's head as Sano let her down.

Kaoru has risen in bed, sitting up to watch what was going on, everything unfolding in a disorderly manner. All was hectic and the air burned in alarm as voices, pressingly loud, spoke and shouted throughout the house. The dwindling fire light from the small stove set an eerie glow to the urgent movements of bodies rushing in and out of the room. A few minutes passed and Megumi hurried in with a some bandages, Yahiko following closely behind with what looked to be a ceramic cup and a bundle of towels.        

Megumi told Yahiko something, the words falling deaf on Kaoru's own ears, yet they were enough to get the young boy to leave. In place, Sano entered and nodded as Megumi told him something. Kneeling down beside to the girl he  placed his hands down on her unwounded arm, holding it fast to the futon on which she lay. Misao looked up at them and nodded at what they were telling her, her chest still heaving with her erratic breath. Megumi told her of what she was about to do and placed a rolled up piece of cloth in the girl's mouth, telling her to bite down on it. 

If the blood flow wasn't stopped it was very unlikely that Misao would live through the rest of the night. 

Kaoru saw the scene playing just beyond the foot of her bed and held her breath, the heaviness in her gut telling her what was to come. She felt the apprehension increasing behind the girl's glassy eyes, the tears ready to spill any second now. Once Megumi pressed the towel firmly on the deep cut and all in the room cringed. Misao's scream of anguish was muffled by the cloth, yet none of it's piercing horror was spared on the ears of any in the house, including those who stood outside of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in the snow was a witness to the events of that night, the person that helped Misao walk home from the Doshisha, a place where ideals collided and blood, obviously, now tainted the snow underfoot. Misao, along with a couple other Oniwaban ninjas, were standing watch and guarding the Doshisha for the night when they were attacked. 

The witness, labeled as neither ally or foe, stood his ground near the porch, the smoke from his cigarette being swept away by the current of the cold wind. Yet he didn't stand alone… Kenshin sat nearby, his head down in thought and hands clenched and gripping nothing but air beside him.  

Kenshin came out of his room seconds after hearing Sano's voice calling urgently after Megumi. Just as soon as the doctor came into sight she asked him to retrieve what he could from the wash room of the Aoyia; towels, cloth, whatever clean material he could find. And from the look in her eye, he did so without a question asked. When coming back from the wash room, arms full of what he collected, an obnoxious laugh filled the air as he past by the open door at the end of the hall. The rurouni didn't need to turn his head to know who it was standing there, but he did so anyway, his lips pressed into a firm line as his eyes narrowed at the sight. Nothing was said for a good minute, both men staring the other down sharing the same abhorring glare. Yahiko walked by quickly, his small hands holding a cup of water as carefully as he could, trying not to spill in his haste. Kenshin, with eyes unmoving, called him over and handed his load to the boy, his stoic expression enough to quiet any questioning from the young one. 

Now he sat, the weight of the inevitable hanging over the entire house pulling his already exhausted mind away from rest. 

"What do you plan to do now, Himura?" Saitou asked, examining his cigarette for a moment before throwing it down and grounding it in the muddied snow. "The Christians of the Doshisha have all fled, those that made it out alive, that is. And now, the Urakami have their eyes set on finishing off the Oniwaban along with you and your companions as a bonus."

"What is there to do? There is nothing that can be done outside of the obvious." His eyes, still narrowed but softened by pain, stared at the man in uniform before dropping his gaze to his hands. "I will fight, if need be."

"If need be? They will accept nothing less from the former Hitokiri Battousai. These people are out for blood. If you are unwilling to kill, they will make sure that blood is yours."

"I said I will fight, but I won't kill, that I will not." Kenshin grit his teeth and shook his head. 

"You will not go far with that mindset, I assure you." Saitou's patronizing words sent a chill down the other's back, a familiar fear clutching at his heart with it's poisoned talons yet again; a fear that his hands, once stained with blood, will always be stained. Kenshin shook his head again, clearing his mind as best he could. 

"I am no longer the man you once knew." He heaved a heavy sigh, lifting burdened eye to look the other man in the face.

Saitou couldn't help but see the visible change in the other's demeanor, his face no longer rigid and cold as in years long-ago. Even the color of his eyes, once burning with a passion for the battlefield and gleam of clashing steal upon steal, were tempered to a quiet hue of violet. "Your eyes speak true to your words, yet you must understand that the fire of the Battousai is still present. Though different from before, I've seen an old piece of who you were alight behind your gaze." Breaking the stare, Saitou turned his face away. 

At that time an agonized cry broke through the air, it's chill stronger than the bitter cold of the late night. Saitou seemed unfazed, but Kenshin's heart felt like it stopped after hearing it.

"You have grown weak, Himura… I think you should stay inside when the Urakami decide to come." Kenshin tore his eyes away from in the direction of the dormitories, Saitou's haughty smile enough to earn him another glare. Kenshin stood up, ready to defend himself… yet no words made it past his lips. With his jaw set and eyes still narrowed he turned to leave, not wanting to hear anymore of the words he'd heard a million times over in his own voice. 

"Things have changed, but are you sure it is all for the better?" 

Kenshin picked up on the words falling faintly on his ears, the distance between the old rivals increasing with every step he took. He felt the cold of thoughts ignored take hold of him once more… 

He needed some air, but not at the price of sharing it with the likes of the man outside. Inside… He hoped to find his solace and peace of mind inside. But that was unlikely with all that was going on a couple doors down. There, not a one was left undisturbed by the night's events. The streets of Kyoto were bloodied yet again, the innocent having fought to protect while they were unprotected. From such pure cruelty and hate, could anyone hope to be safe? 

Kenshin's compassionate side told him to check on Misao and see if he could be of any service, yet the small part of his mind, the indifferent piece craved to remain numb and unfeeling to the things around him. It told him to forget the years he wandered and find his place, his existence, in the battlefield once again. 

*No… no!* He screamed at himself, his fingers pressed against his temples in attempt to drown out the thoughts that were pushing out what he was learning to be true… He no longer is the man he once was, but would this transition he underwent last for eternity or be crumbled in a couple heated minutes of battle. Where did his identity, his soul, his life truly lie? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Saitou has already told you? Three of our own dead, and five police officers as well." Aoshi spoke, these being the first words out of his mouth once Okina relayed the news of what had happened. His face eased a bit, his mask of indifference giving way only slightly for the hurt brought about by such a loss. "And Misao… how is she?"

Okina thought he heard a disquiet spirit speaking from within the other man's voice in his question, his eyes not as betraying as his words were to his usual nature. 

"I am not too sure, Aoshi. Why don't you go and check up on her?" The elder looked at the man hard, his eyes focusing on the reaction he would get from the tall ninja. They both had heard the painful scream that tore the night and Okina saw how the other's body tensed at the sound.

An answer came by way of action… Aoshi walked out of the room without a word to confirm where he was going. 

Okina looked out into the yard from where he stood on the balcony. He never imagined to find himself and his Oniwaban family in a place where their lives would be sacrificed. And for what, a faith they had no part of? He lifted his hands before his face, his wrinkled and age worn hands. These same hands once held an incredible strength and power in the days of his youth, but now they quivered in their weakness. If he had retained that power, would he be able to put an end to the threat against his family? Where had that power gone? The old man's eyes, dark as they happened to be, were willing to see a truth beyond what his finite wisdom could tell.

*A truth that caused lives to be lost… a truth worth dying for.* He thought to himself, his face grim as he went over the names of his beloved students who were lost in death but a few hours ago. "Beshimi, Hyotoko, Shikijo… you will not be forgotten."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Parched lips closed around the small bundle of herbs brought for her mouth. With a pained gulp she swallowed the medication, Megumi having told her it would put her to sleep. The girl quieted her mind as much as possible as to hear the words being whispered in an attempt to be kept from her, spare her the pain of hearing what was going on. Ignorance was said to be bliss… but being left in the dark only made her nervous and twisted at her already uneasy stomach. 

A few of Megumi's words made it passed her ears. The woman said something about how the wound wouldn't close up, too much blood was being lost. Misao knew this to be true from the simple fact that she couldn't feel her left arm do to how cold it had gotten. More words were spoken but she couldn't hear them, the special herbs calming and dulling her senses. Her eyes felt heavy and she gave in to their downward pull.

 In closing her eyes, she began to imagine someone else sitting in the room watching over her, a comfort she desired but didn't have while laying awake.   

A hand came and moved across her forehead, wiping the sweat drenched tresses from her face. Her large eyes wanted to open and see who was being so gentle, their touch comforting her in a way unlike any of the others in the room. With the medicine taking it's place in her system, it made opening her eyes more difficult than before. She managed to lift her lids open enough to be met with a blurry image of someone's face staring down at her. 

*Aoshi?* She squinted and focused on the smile she saw twitch at his lips. Unfortunately her now wearied mind didn't let her linger in the conscience world for too long after. The drug ran it's effect through the rest of her body, taking the image of his face away and replacing it with a peacefully deep sleep. 

Megumi looked in Kaoru's direction for the first time in a while, the younger woman unmoving with her worried stare fixed upon the young ninja. Finally, their eyes met across the few feet distancing them, the length seeming longer than normal when no words were exchanged. But then Megumi spoke, urging Kaoru to take heed of her words and leave the room. Kaoru eyes answered as they refocused on her bed as she tried to get up, and tried was the word. She couldn't move her legs… they lacked any sensation and especially didn't comply with her thoughts. As if he read her mind, Yahiko stepped into the room and walked straight to her.

"Come on, Kaoru… you don't want to see any more of this." He grabbed her by the elbow and helped her to her feet. Standing proved to be one task and walking an entirely different one. Yahiko allowed her to lean on him for support as he led her out of the room.

"Yahiko, make sure you stay with her." Megumi's voice rang out against the apprehensive air of the room. All in the room, except for the patient, knew what was going to be done and thankfully the boy had come at the perfect time to spare Kaoru the sight, not to mention the smell, of it all. 

The boy looked back and the first thing he saw was the flaming red tip of an iron newly fished out of the stove's fire. Sano glanced at him, not a smile on his face as he walked over to Megumi. Both wore grim looks on their faces as they prepared to seal the girl's wound. He shut his eyes tightly for a second before continuing out the door, Kaoru along with him. 

A slow paced walk brought them to the other dormitory, Yahiko leaving Kaoru to enter alone while he walked off to get some fresh water from outside. With stomach weaker than before, Kaoru walked a few steps inside and came upon the nearest futon, her feet tripping over it in the dark. With an exhausted sigh she fell upon it, the cushioned mat welcoming her weight and conforming perfectly to her tired body. Now if there were something to rest her tired mind on she would be set. It wasn't her bed, but she promised to apologize to whomever usually slept there. For now, it was her resting place for the night, and no one would be able to do anything about it. 

With her training have been neglected for so long her ability for sensing the presence of others had deadened a bit. If it hadn't been so, she would have known that she was not alone in the room. Kenshin sat near the door, his head bowed low between his crouched legs, his sword leaning in it's usual place at his side. Too much had been laid on his mind in the past days, warring sides tearing his heart to pieces as they fought for his attention… and for his trust in their personal truths. His mind had retreated back in a quiet meditation, away from the chaos of memories that were standing by, ready to throw their torture before him yet again.

The rustle of material lifted him out from hiding. He hadn't heard her enter the room yet there she was, lying on his bed. With a quick sweep across the room with his eyes, the dark of the night providing enough light for him to see, and he saw no one else present. He watched as she curled her body into a more comfortable position, instantly settling herself more at ease than he had seen her be all day. Kenshin smiled to himself, his mind being overtaken with thoughts of her pushed out all the other things that troubled him before. He wanted to be at ease… he needed to find rest as well. He stretched his legs out in front of him, leaving a few feet between him and his bed where Kaoru stayed still. From the way she was breathing Kenshin could tell she wasn't sleeping… but why? Yahiko must have helped her walk because the day had been a tiring one for her, especially since she hadn't fully recovered. 

A soft hum filled the room, a pause taken before it continued. Kenshin lowered his eyes to the ground and closed them in thought, interested to find the melody ringing as familiar to his ears. Where had he heard this song before?

Kaoru thought she was alone in the room, none but God Himself present to listen, He always listened. She came up with the idea to sing, hoping to bring her mind at peace, a place from where she could drift to sleep. With eyes closed she parted her lips just enough to let out the words. 

"Amazing grace…how sweet the sound…"

Kenshin's eyes snapped open.

"…that saved a wretch like me…"

He had heard these words, the same words having been sung in the past where they etched themselves into memory.

Kaoru smiled as her whispered song brushed against her hand lying in front of her face, the warmth of her breath reassuring her to continue.

"I once was lost, but now am found…"

It felt as if she knew he was there, but his suspicions from before remained. She sang alone… 

"…was blind but now I see."

Alone she sang, but the simple meaning behind the words carried themselves to a place he denied existed in his heart, his mind, his soul. The song spoke to him, directly to him. The language went beyond his ears and grabbed a hold of something much deeper within… His yearning for peace.

"T'was grace that taught my heart to fear…and grace my fears relieved."

His head began feeling a little light, an unknown exhaustion drawing him away from where he could hear the song being sung. Shaking it clear from it's weariness, he focused again on Kaoru's voice.

"How precious did that grace appear the hour I first believed."

His hands began to shake where they rested by his sides. He lifted them into his lap where he gathered them together, putting a stopper to their trembling. The answer seemed too unreal to imagine, but too promising to ignore. Again, like so many times before, he knew he had to make a choice on his own. But was he ready?

She continued to sing, a line never heard by the man being unveiled before him now. Kaoru's voice sung the words with a renewed strength, the lyrics showing a glimpse of her heart at such a time. 

"Through many dangers, toils, and snares, I have already come…" 

She inhaled unevenly, her breath laboring as if choking on… tears. 

" 'Tis grace has brought me safe thus far…" Another breath was taken, a pause stretching after she whispered the last of the line, fainter still as sleep quieted her.

 "…and grace… will lead… me… home…"                     

Without words to explain what it was he had heard, and why he had heard them in the first place, he couldn't deny the thread linking him to everything said. Not one thing uttered from weary lips could be confronted with anything else more true… She had been delivered, on many accounts, from situations where her life could have been taken from her. And still, through the gloom of days past, she carried on with this hope… this hope of grace to lead her on.

He, too, was given many chances to lean on this hope Kaoru and the others held to… hope for the day and that the creator of it would see them through, be it anything they would face during it's many hours. 

The choice was laying before him, ready for his mind to be set, his heart in full alignment with his decision. Right as he prepared his mind to speak in silence the words he couldn't disprove, a flash of blood running from faceless, nameless bodies killed by his sword showed itself in his mind… Among them a face, a beautiful ashen face looked up at him next, blood smearing across pale skin and pale lips that moved around a few short words…"Forgive me… forgive me, my love…" This phrase, Tomoe's last words, asked him to pardon her actions, his own having ushered her to death's door. 

*I've forgiven you… and you have forgiven me… But they can't.* Kenshin grit his teeth, the act bringing pain to his jaw. He didn't care, welcoming the pain once again with the flood of memories that enjoyed torturing him to no end. *But there is an end, I know there must be!* He prepared himself, taking up arms to fight again the battle never won. *God above,* he began to plead. *Show me an end to all this pain…* He winced behind closed eyes, images once again flooding the forefront of thought. His tainted past began resurfacing as he spoke to God, for the first time, on his own behalf. *Those I've killed, knowingly murdered, aren't here to forgive me, to let me live.* And then it appeared, no warning to the normal scene of Kenshin's mind; one simple word presenting all that he needed to hear…

Grace.

It stuck out among the insults and the disparaging demons having dug their claws into him, some lingering from the time of his childhood. It brought a light to a place that knew only the darkness of an persistent gloom. 

That word made his heart pound in excitement and confusion. Could such a thing be so easy to obtain… so easy to call one's own? He knew the answer, and now it was time to give his reply to the call…

*Above all else I have heard… This grace, God, your grace, can pardon even me…* He quieted his mind, his thoughts becoming the background to the serenity he so desired… and now it was time to make that peace his own.

Yahiko stepped foot into the room, the patter of his sock covered feet upon the woodened floor enough to draw Kenshin's attention. The boy, being more astute of his surroundings, spotted Kenshin right as he entered the room. 

With a finger to his lips, Kenshin asked for silence, gesturing with his eyes toward the now soundly asleep Kaoru occupying his bed. Yahiko smiled, happy to see her finally resting. There was something in the room that garnered unlike any Yahiko had sensed while being in the same room as the former assassin, and it made the boy want to smile. He watched as Kenshin lifted himself off the floor, pat the dust off his clothes, and walk over toward the door.

"Kenshin," Yahiko whispered, finding it the opportune time to relay what he had been given to deliver. "Aoshi told me he wants to speak to you." 

With a gentle nod of his head, Kenshin started walking out the door. "Thank you Yahiko, I will go see him now." With one last look inside, he held the boy's vision with a soft smile. "Watch over Miss Kaoru for me."

"Of course." 

When Kenshin finally left Yahiko went over to place the small cup of water he had brought with him beside Kaoru's head before taking up a spot on his own bed, watching her as he had been asked to yet again. He didn't mind, after all, she was his teacher and earned his respect. But that wasn't all of it, he also loved her like the sister he never had.

In the other room the awful smell from the procedure began to dissipate over the hushed minutes following it. Misao lay in sleep, her newly burned wound wrapped with a set of clean bandages. Aoshi stood nearby, leaning against the nearest wall in silence. He had stayed by the girl's side and held her hand while Megumi seared the wound shut with the heated iron. As could be imagined, the whole ordeal was a necessary one, yet one no one wanted to dwell upon. Kenshin had come upon a scene of exhausted minds and bodies. Megumi was currently rummaging through her bag of medicines and herbs with slow, sluggish movements that showed off how worn out she was. Sano sat beside her, speaking low enough so only she would hear. The offered words would often make a smile climb from to the surface of her face, the mere action confirming that Sano's words were cheering her up. The street fighter reached in the bag and fished out one of hers, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles in a soothing manner. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear, acting as if all else around them didn't exist. Kenshin had to turn away from the intimate sight, his heart longing to have something similar to that once more. The next that hit his vision was the exact person he was told to see. Aoshi raised his eyes from off of Misao's sleeping form and nodded once before walking out the door in indication for Kenshin to follow. The redhead knew this and began to leave the room, but something tugged at his mind to stop. In doing so he turned back to look into the room and there it was, the first thing to come into view… Kaoru's Bible. Calmly, he walked over to where it sat, picked it up, and left the room. 

Aoshi stood just inside the hallway, and once Kenshin arrived he wasted no time saying what he needed to say.

"Three of own are dead, and Misao lies there wounded. All of this on account of what?" 

Kenshin was left without an answer, seeing the impact of loss in the uncharacteristic sag in his shoulders.

"The Urakami left a message," Opening a fist Kenshin didn't notice held something. It was a bloodied piece of paper, a recognizable scrawl staining it as well. "They've told us to be ready by first light… ready to fight. I advise you tell all in your company to be ready as well."

"We will be prepared," Kenshin assured the man, his fingers tightening around the book. "I promise you, this time we will be."

Seeing as the conversation was brought to an end, Aoshi returned to look upon Misao one more time from the door. Kenshin noted that his glance was long, shadowed with hurt. Aoshi threw Kenshin an indescribable look as before he walked away for the remainder of the night.

Kenshin did as Aoshi had and went back to the room, his eyes searching for a certain spiky brown haired man. He was in the corner sitting next to Megumi, her head rested against his shoulder, tired finally closed in sleep. Sano's eyes came to see Kenshin standing in the doorway, a serious expression upon his face. 

"Sunrise…" 

With that word alone to be heard, Sano knew exactly what was being said. There would be a battle, the mention of the fight he anticipated a few days ago leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He turned to look at Megumi and out of the corner of his eye watched as Kenshin left. Sano didn't want to fight anymore, not if it would be taking place but a few feet from their door. His brow creased in worry as he thought about the fast approaching morning. With a quick prayer, he scooted his arm out from under her weight and wrapped it around her shoulders, protectively hugging her to him. His frown slowly began to loosen as sleep escorted him in it's own embrace, even if it be but for a few short hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Old, thin pages slid back and forth between calloused smooth finger tips. His eyes read on, every page marked with paper strips put there over time by either Kaoru or her father. Every word, he soaked them in. Every line, every promise… given and made especially for him. And now nothing hindered argued against what he was reading and finding for himself. Lips moved over certain words, reading aloud some in a whispered awe.

" 'My grace is sufficient for you, for My strength is made perfect in weakness.'…"

The light beside him, the flickering flame of a little candle, shown bright against the small printed words… each character standing out on the page on their own. He glanced off to what he balanced in his hands, his reversed blade shining more with every wipe he gave it, each one coming as he read the book sitting open in his lap.

A world of pain, a world of darkest woe… It all showed itself in what happened, not in legend, not in myth, but in the history given by this book. Blood was shed over it, and blood was shed within. Links appeared between verses and chapters intertwining them. Every word worked together, painting a picture of what he was looking for. Never had he imagined what he came to see presented upon ink filled pages to be the truth he sought after. He'd heard of the cross and who it was that was hung upon it… 

Illustration after illustration, example upon example, it all became clearer to him with every verse he read. He'd learned of blood spilled, sinless and perfect blood, that has the power to cleanse even the worst of offenses… 

He sighed to himself as he stared straight ahead with a softened smile, after which he returned yet again to cleaning his sword. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stars began returning to their place of hiding along with the midnight blue of night. 

Morning was on it's way, at last.

Cracking and eye open, Kenshin was awakened to find the sun had yet to come up. His heart told him to hurry and get ready, the pending battle outside of the Aoiya gates being just one of two he needed preparing for. He closed the book on his index finger, the Bible having stayed open in his lap, just like he had left it when he closed his eyes. Slowly, he raised himself and stood to arrange his sword back in it's place at his side. He lowered the Bible so he could see and went over what it was he last read before falling to sleep, reviewing it in his mind for without the light not much could be seen of what he had before him.

There was a short knock at the door and Kenshin knew what it meant since the sun was just below the horizon. Moving in the room he passed by the woman bundled up in his bed, the blanket tightly tucked around her lithe frame. He wanted to smile at the sight, and he did… Looking at the leather-bound book held in his hand, he set it near the foot of the bed. His eyes found it odd that she frowned in her sleep when he took his hand up off of the book. 

He stood and faced the door again, but this time he was more hesitant to continue on. 

*I've kept my promise. I wish you to know that, no matter the outcome of what happens this morning.* He continued to cradle her with his eyes. Kenshin crouched down next to her and planted a soft kiss to her warm cheek. His violet eyes closed as he whispered his wish. 

"Please, wait for me, Kaoru." 

Upon opening the door he saw Sano leaning against the wall adjacent to it and Aoshi and a couple other of the Oniwaban were waiting within the hall. All were silent as they walked out and into the yard, the dawn fast approaching off in the sky in front of them. The clouded heavens were dark as the day before, yet no rain or snow present this time around.

Kenshin was the last one out, Sano but a couple steps in front. With his hands in his sleeves, the former hitokiri balled them into fists as he wondered what he should do now. The others had made it out the gate and into the street while he and Sano lagged a bit behind, both still in the yard. 

And that's where it happened…

Steal against wooden sheath was heard, the sound of Kenshin drawing his sword ringing across the snow covered grounds. With a firm downward thrust Kenshin fixed his sword into the ground, kneeled before it, and bowed his head. 

"I come to you, believing with my heart and knowing you'll make me whole. Through your grace I receive salvation. Through your death I am forgiven, from this day forth. In your death and in your life, your grace is more than enough for me… Once lost now found, once blind but now I see. Thank you… my Lord. Amen." 

Kenshin looked up into the sky above him, smiled, and picked up his sword. He followed Sano out sheathing his weapon, the other having witnessed the decision made while waiting by the gate. 

Saitou had arrived with a couple other officers, joining the Oniwaban outside in the street, all wearing faces free of any fear they may be feeling at the moment. Kenshin's gaze met that of Saitou's across the width of the road, the wolf wondering what his former rival had done after their little talk the last night. Kenshin was at peace, and he trusted, had faith, that God would guide his sword. 

Saitou had pointed out Kenshin's weakness the night before… and now God would perfect His strength through it.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A warm tear rolled down a warm cheek, the same one kissed before by the lips that spoke to God minutes ago. Sano wasn't the only one who witnessed Kenshin's turning point, and the pounding of this woman's heart could attest to that. The sight stole her breath away… he glowed as he finished his prayer; she could see it in his eyes as he sent his smile upward. She prayed for heart to choose, and now after seeing it become reality before her eyes, she cried. They were tears of joy, and tears of understanding her heart. Her will was aligned with that of God, and now she knew… 

Kaoru loved him, and her love was true. 

It was God-sent. What He created could never be broken or taken away by any man… or any weapon.        

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pounding of feet echoed down the empty street. The early morning air had prepared for the singing of birds, the waking of the Winter wild flowers, and now the blood-lust of those having stepped foot on the street in front of the Aoiya's gates. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

A/N: A-ha! I finally got it done! This chapter is finished!!! Woohoo!! Okay, now I'm tired. *sigh* I can't believe how long it took me to get this out. It was going over so many scenarios in my head on how I was going to end this chapter, but I think I'm fairly okay with how it turned out. 

Writer's block is killer… I hate the darn thing. I don't think I've ever had it this bad before. Thank goodness I can start fresh with a new chapter. But let's put that aside and talk about… this chapter! How did you guys like it? I hope you enjoyed it as much as the other ones of the story. So… reviews are a nice thing and it would be exciting to see some more in my email inbox in the next days or so. I want to hear from you! I miss hearing from you guys!!! You all inspire me to hold fast to this story till the end… Thank you for your support… you all know I need it. Anyhoo, take care and God bless!!   


	17. Sharper Than a Two Edged Sword part 1

Review responses with the next installement… 

Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Same thing as last time… Go back and read if you must… ^^

**Chapter 17**

All stood as still as statues, the only signs of life being the occasional blink of a glaring eye and the steady puffs of hot breath warming the cold air in front of them. 

The Oniwaban, coupled with a few police officers, spread behind the two heading up their group. Aoshi and Saitou gave no look in the other's direction, both agreeing silently to remain out of each other's way during what lay ahead. Kenshin was no where to be seen by either one of the sides, with the exception of the tall young man standing beside him in back. Sano's frame was rigid as he stared ahead, the two to three dozen strangely uniformed men ahead on the receiving end of his heated stare. 

Kenshin didn't have to look his friend's way to know the nature of the thoughts running through the younger one's mind, for his mind dwelt in the same area. His blood, accustomed to the feel of an looming battle, burned with a fire of preparation that coursed it's way through his veins. In the end it ignited a flame from long ago, one that now hid the purple of his eyes behind an eerily bright amber. He narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the leader of the 4th Urakami, standing a few feet ahead of the others. They were dressed in black uniforms, similar to the navy blue of those Saitou and his officers wore. A flash of yellow stuck out against the black of their hats, a thin band of the color encircling the cap before the short bill. 

The hesitancy and nervous twitch of a few men was evident on both sides, and the rurouni felt the tense atmosphere as heavy as it was in the last days of the Bakumatsu. It had been but a couple of minutes since the Urakami halted in their approach, and though the sheen of a drawn sword wasn't seen, the leader's untamed tongue was sharpened enough to get right to the point. He came from behind his men and stood directly in front. His eyes danced over the group in front of him, a steady smile playing upon his young face.

"As is seen, neither side requires introduction." Kenshin found it odd how young the voice was, but even more curious was that the smile on the boy's face never once cracked, even in his threats. "You are, and have been, in our way and insist on keeping us from our righteous goal. Know this, you will die, along with the swine you protect."

That got to Sano, who grunted in annoyance, cracking his knuckles as he tightened his fist. Kenshin felt the air stir next to him and he automatically lifted a hand up, keeping Sano from stepping forward. 

"Be patient Sano. Don't let anger cloud your focus." Kenshin whispered, his eyes still fixed before him.

"Guess you're right." Sano couldn't help the snort he threw in, and that's what grabbed the attention of the cool faced, foul mouthed Urakami leader. 

"So it seems I am mistaken. There is at least one Christian, standing cowardly in the back." His smile, wide as it was, increased in size as it showed off his white teeth. "Come, step forward and show yourself, or will fear keep you in your place?"

As Sano prepared to confront the man calling him out he was stopped yet again in mid step, this time halting all on his own. Kenshin apparently beat him to it…The sight of Kenshin approaching drove the crowd around him to part in two as he made his way to the front, to a place where he could stand face to face with the young man with the heated tongue spun from a darkened heart. 

"I fear nothing…" Came the first words from the rurouni's mouth, his face emerging from behind a couple of the police officers. "And I most certainly do not fear you, that I do not."

A light laugh struck the air when Kenshin's face came into view, the Urakami's leader apparently pleased as the rurouni came near. 

"Look men, it's Himura the Battousai…I assume you have come on behalf of those coward Christians." The leader laughed.

"The only cowards I see here are you and your men." Kenshin's eyes glanced upward, taking in something he had noticed as he approached the front. "The yellow of your uniform speaks of this… and the black for the condition of your hearts."

Even this didn't sway the smart smirk upon the Urakami leader's face. Though young in appearance, the leader had an air about him that added to his years and a look in what was seen in his deep brown eyes that told of tales of a rough life, shadows of pain familiar to the redhead. It was disturbing, and Kenshin felt the unrest of the man's soul despite the front being displayed.

"And what is this condition you speak of?" The man inquired, his lips forever curled upward. He didn't get an immediate answer and stayed there, watching the other swordsman from beneath the bill of his hat. 

Kenshin's intense stare was so piercing that the confident leader almost came close to dropping his smile. It was as if the former hitokiri could see straight through him. And Kenshin's one word answer proved just as powerful.

"Empty…"

Silence stretched and words fell, all mouths dumb for the time being before Kenshin offered his final words of reasoning in an attempt for peace to reach the intended hearers.

"Surrender peacefully… "

Kenshin shifted in his spot, everyone behind him hoping they didn't see the reality behind the action. 

"And you, too, can be forgiven of your sins."

Throats constricted on both sides, some in anger and others in disbelief. Dirt mixed with melting snow caused for a dark slush to cover the ground, swishing under Kenshin's feet as he began to turn around.

The next second caused the ground to shake as those standing around watched what took place. The sound of an unsheathed sword went unnoticed to only the untrained ears around them, but the clashing of the two swords was unmistakable, both heard and felt by all.

The Urakami's leader had charged once Kenshin had his back turned, but the rurouni, having sensed the increase in ki behind him quickly laid hold of his sakabtou and countered the other's blade before it came down on his shoulder. The impact sent both men back a few paces, the Urakami leader a little further than Kenshin. The atmosphere sparked with heat, bringing those who had weapons to take them out, readying themselves to join in on the fight at any moment.

"Tell me your name," Kenshin demanded, holding his sword fast before him. The other's speed was so incredible that the rurouni almost didn't see the strike in time, telling him that this was no ordinary fighter.

The Urakami leader removed his hat and threw it off to the side. In doing so he confirmed Kenshin's initial impression; the leader of the fierce 4th Urakami was nothing but a boy, probably no older than Kaoru's age. 

"Soujirou Seta." His brown eyes were shadowed by the brown hair that fell into his face after having removed his cap, yet Kenshin knew no smile could be found within them. The glimpse he had of them emitted the truth loud and clear. Kenshin did not want to fight, but he also didn't want to allow this man or his followers to get away for the atrocities they committed.

"I desire that no blood be spilled today." Kenshin confessed, glancing at his sakabatou as an indicator.

Another snort sounded, this time coming from in the direction of none other than Saitou. 

"Speak for yourself, Himura." Saitou said, pulling out a cigarette from one of his pockets and striking a match, his glare never wavering. 

"This can be resolved peacefully. I'll tell you once more, Soujirou… surrender."

"I would die before falling in the hands of the likes of you." This time Kenshin saw the start of the attack and effortlessly parried it yet again. 

"Forget this, it's taking way too long." With his complaint thrown to the air, Sano came out from the crowd and punched the first Urakami officer he saw to the ground, taking his victim by surprise. With that both sides charged, the air no longer filled with gaps of silence but crowded with the cries of battle, and thunderous sound of steal upon steal. Sano felt a little satisfied with his actions because soon after everyone else followed his lead.

Saitou found a couple of the Urakami rushing him at once, both naïve as to think they could take down the experienced fighter with a joined effort. As expected it took Saitou a mere second to them down, the flick of his wrist bringing his Japanese katana in a fluid horizontal slash from his right. 

With his special Kodachi Nitouryuu, Aoshi felled anyone that came in his way. Slicing from different sides and angles, his movements perfectly uniformed in execution, he continued forward leaving not one standing in his wake. 

With fists tingling, and his knuckles bruising, Sano breathed heavy with the rush of fighting once more. It had been ages, so it seemed, since the last time he got in a good brawl. Men with swords came at him but his long arms reached their faces, chests, and stomachs far before they could ever reach him. After one gut punch here, another broken nose there, and a couple good kidney shots, Sano was on his way to getting back into the swing of things.

With the rush of bodies and the air thickening with the sweat of battle, Kenshin stood ready for anything, his eyes undistracted and fully focused on the man standing before him. All else around them faded into the background, a noise slowly completely ignored as they stared at each other, each second dragging longer than the last. It was a battle of wills, spirits, and real strength and only one would be the victor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru paced around the room, the heavy feeling pressed upon her chest making it hard for her to breathe… 

The battle had started.

She could hear the noise of it all from the room she was in, the same one she had occupied through out the night. Oddly enough, she had slept well despite what she knew what would be just as soon as she opened her eyes. She felt her body stiffen once the first clash of swords rang through the air. Kenshin was involved from the start of it, she knew he was… She stopped long enough to take a deep breath to still her nerves, a small pause before she continued to tread along the creaking  floor. 

Yahiko watched from where he sat on his bed, a frown of disappointment on his face. His arms were crossed and hidden in his yellow shirt as he grumbled things under his breath.

"I can't believe they didn't wake me up…" He complained for the fourth time that morning since he had woken up. 

"Hush, Yahiko. You aren't skilled enough to stand a chance out there. Be thankful that Saitou or Aoshi didn't demand your hand in the fight." Kaoru said, biting at her bottom lip and twisting her hands together. Yahiko watched on, wonder giving away to his next comment. From what he knew of his sensei she was skilled in the art of swordsmanship, and aside from her peaceful spirit, he knew she was being eaten up inside. The fire he had burning at his heels told him that she felt the same… She wanted to fight just as much as he did. 

"Why aren't you out there? I mean, don't you want to help out?" 

Kaoru turned towards the youngster, one eyebrow raised in question. Soon her expression gave way to defeat, her sigh loosening up her rigid shoulders into a slump.

"Yes… I do want to help." Shaking her head she stopped and walked over to Yahiko, taking a seat next to the boy. "But I'm afraid my dislike for those men outside would be the wrong motivation with which to enter the battle."

"Kaoru…" the boy started, averting his eyes shamefully off to the side. "Is it wrong for me to hate them?" 

Kaoru took her eyes off him, thinking to herself a second or two before giving an answer.

"I understand where you get this hate, Yahiko. Remember, my father's life was taken by them as well…" When she paused yet again, Yahiko lifted his eyes back to her face, curious as to how she dealt with her pain. Suddenly a smile came to replace her contemplative stare. " It's easy to hate, Yahiko, but it is far greater a task to love our enemies. Christ tells us to love one another, especially those who don't love us."

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of conflicting thoughts. It was in human nature to hate, but Yahiko knew there was much more to the situation than that. He wasn't bound to that nature any longer… Christians weren't subject to follow the standard of the world, a world that hated them because it hated their Lord. Should he take part in something that was below the standard he was now living up to?

"You're right." He wore a soft smile on his face, eyes still turned away from his sensei's face. Kaoru didn't expect him to be open with his gratitude, so the feeling of understanding in the silence was enough to please her. She smiled for a second before a thought occurred to her, taking the light of the smile from her eyes.

Yahiko took notice immediately and didn't allow her to keep the burden to herself. "What's wrong, Kaoru?" 

She hesitated, shaking her head she opened her mouth to say something but closed it just as quickly. Another moment passed, and then she sighed. "It's nothing…" 

Feeling the distance present between them muted whatever Yahiko had in mind to say. He wanted to tease her, soften up the tense air that had settled, but he knew better than that. Instead, Yahiko rested his chin on his hands and kept watch over Kaoru from the corner of his eye. He would never admit it out loud, but her silence worried him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Panting breaths were taken, it was a stalemate… There they were, down the street from the rest of the battle, alone with no distractions to weigh the scale in either one's favor.  

Kenshin kept everything out of mind, his attention set on Soujirou only. After the last furious minutes of non-stop fighting, lightning fast moves and advances, offensive and defensive sides switching with mere movements of the wrist. The redhead stood, feet spread in a defensive stance, his opponent doing likewise… It seemed neither one could accurately read the other's moves until the last second of each strike. 

Soujirou upheld his smile through the entire ten minutes or so they had been fighting, and even now when he inhaled the air greedily, his thin lips were still curled in the direction of the morning sky. 

No words had been exchanged since the beginning of the fight and things needed to be cleared, in Kenshin's mind at least. 

"Why is it you smile, Soujirou? Does the pain of the innocent entertain you in some way?" The glowing behind his eyes flickered like a smoldering ember.

"Why is it you ask these questions? You know you can't win this fight… no matter who you once were. There is no real hope for you." 

"The hope I found is more real than you can imagine." With this Kenshin saw Soujirou twitch with his statement. A nerve was struck, and Kenshin would play the hand he just had been given. "This hope is available for anyone, Soujirou, even for a man as yourself." 

He had heard enough. Soujirou, his smile having dimmed a little by Kenshin's words, moved yet again with a speed that made him almost invisible to the eye. Except for this time, Kenshin felt the man's temper begin to flare underneath his cool façade, obviously an effect of the rurouni's words. There was some truth to his observation, and he knew it by the way he found his steps far away when Soujirou's blade found nothing but air. 

Kenshin wanted to smile in his victory of judging the man/ boy correctly, but his heart felt the weight that Soujirou was starting to allow him a glimpse of. And it saddened him. 

"You were correct, I am not the man I once was." The other's smile was growing more and more faint with every word Kenshin said. The former hitokiri saw this and knew he must continue. "Hope is but a prayer away. Those you've been killing could have told you this. Here I am, standing not only on their behalf, but also on account of myself."

"It is all a delusion and it's captured a hold of you as well, I see." Soujirou shook his head violently after the words left his mouth, his smile having left him completely. 

"This God is said to do miracles…" His brown eyes stared hard at the ground just beyond Kenshin's firmly planted feet. His next words came out as almost a whisper, the fire behind his words having melted away. "Why didn't He send a miracle my way?"  

These words took Kenshin by surprise, but they also gave a good view of what it was haunting the other man so. Unlike all those other times he had fought he felt a compassion for the troubled man in front of him. 

*But he killed countless innocent people. And yet, I still feel sorry for him and whatever has wounded him in the past.* His thoughts were cut short by the slicing of the air beside him, his second of thought having been enough distraction, and now his arm suffered the cost. 

The cut wasn't too deep, but it bled freely, staining his blue gi and turning it purple where it soaked into the material. 

"Careless, I see." Soujirou said, his confidence from earlier returning to his voice. Kenshin took his hand from his wound and wiped the blood on his pant leg, his hand leaving a print on the white of his hakumas. 

"Just concerned, not careless." Kenshin corrected, preparing himself again, this time with a different stance. "Now, if you don't want to heed my words, I'll let my sword convey my thoughts more clearly." 

It amused Soujirou a bit to be hearing such things, but his amusement slowly gave way to allow for a bit of fear to seep in. He followed Kenshin's hand as they placed the sakabatou back into it's sheath. The rurouni spread his feet a little more and allowed his hand to hover just above the hilt of his sword. 

"If you wish to continue, I am in place to argue." Soujirou said, his look hardening as he leveled Kenshin with it. He, too, fixed himself in a similar fashion as Kenshin and threw out his last remark with a quick scowl. "Foolish Himura." 

They both charged at once, throwing themselves fully into the attack. In a split second it was over. The scales of favor hung heavy in one direction and the particular man knew why…

Lifting his head, Kenshin turned around and gave Soujirou a look of humbled sadness. " I hope your ears have been opened now that your eyes now see." Turning his body around to face the man clutching his shoulder, Kenshin stared straight into the younger one's eyes, purple holding brown in a powerful, yet understanding gaze. "I know of the hope you seek and it's right here. Now, surrender…" 

(To be continued…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

A/N: I know, I know… it was quite short… and all in good reason. This is not a complete chapter, just the beginning of a very long one. I'll probably post the next part just as soon as life slows down… Tuesday is my last day for finals and I need the next few days to study and pass my super duper hard exams. 

Anyway, I hope you liked what I gave you… You have no idea how sorry I am about not posting in a such a long time. This has been a very hard chappie to write mostly because I suck at writing action sequences (I'm the opposite of you JD ^^), and writer's block has been an ever present pain. Outside of that, what did you guys think? I just can't wait until this fight is over with. I have the outline of the rest of the chapter written out already so I should have the second part up by Thursday the latest. Anyhoo, leave me a review, k? Pretty please? I've been starving for comments on this chapter. Okay, guess I better take off… Love y'all! Take care and God bless! ~ The Honorable Gucci


	18. Sharper Than a Two Edged Sword part 2

Disclaimer: I got a job recently… if I owned any rights to RK would I have to resort to working at a bookstore? I think not… 

**Chapter 18 (continued from 17…)**

Soujirou's eyes did not break the contact with Kenshin's gaze, his own eyes slowly softening for a second before he blinked, clouding over once more with indifference as he straightened himself up.

"Hope… peace, joy, truth…" The boy began with an empty laugh, the emotion once again not reaching his eyes. Shadowed as before, they held Kenshin in place. "There are no such things... My life proves this."

Kenshin simply shook his head slowly, angering the other more with the action. Soujirou's hazy brown eyes didn't narrow, but his false smile slipped off his face as he saw that his words lacked the effect that the rurouni's own words had on him. 

"Then let us see what happens when you trust in this God of yours to protect those close to you, especially when you can't." Kenshin watched as the younger man brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. The older samurai thought that the Urakami leader was calling for reinforcements, but when no one came into view, Kenshin felt a sinking feeling settle in his stomach. 

"What have you done?" Kenshin demanded in a serious tone, the light in his eyes flickering with each word.

"No need to dwell on such things… You'll see when you get back to the Aoiya, that is, if you make it past me."

Kenshin's eyes widened in realization before he yelled, "SANO!!" 

Back in front of the Aoiya, Sano was throwing his fists in directions where satisfactory thuds followed. Right as soon as he ducked under the blade of an Urakami's sword he heard the high pitched sound of a whistle coming from down the street. But what baffled him was the fact that a few of the Urakami stopped their offensive attacks just as soon as the sound was heard and turned to run. And the certain direction in which they ran upset Sano.

"No you don't!" He yelled as he ran behind them, jumping and taking out three of the six heading for the Aoiya's gates. After he did so, he heard the distinct voice of Kenshin calling his name. He figured that the samurai was warning against what he already realized for himself. 

"Incompetent fool." 

Sano glanced behind him and saw Saitou's sharp eyes scrutinizing him. 

"Who are you calling a fool?" Sano got up, displeased with the officer's comment. 

"You managed to take out a couple of them, but did you also notice the few that reached the house?" 

Sano didn't dare question what was said, especially when he knew the man was right. After throwing the officer a quick brazen glare, he shot up and ran inside the house. With an arrogant snort, Saitou followed the fist fighter at a slower pace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the room, Kaoru and Yahiko fell into a silence, neither comfortable or tense. They waited, and knew that was all they could do for the time being…

"This sucks." Yahiko commented with a flailing of his arms. This caused Kaoru to roll her eyes at the point she knew he was trying to make, yet again. 

"I know… I know." Kaoru said exhaustedly. With slow, lazy movements got up from her seat, the intent to dampen her dry throat in the forefront of her mind. Her hand came down to pick up the cup that sat beside her Bible but she stopped in mid reach, her body stiff and eyes quickly moving in the direction of the door.

Yahiko looked up from where he stared at the ground and immediately felt a chill at seeing Kaoru's body, without warning, become rigid and still. His mouth opened to ask what was the matter when she started tiptoeing off to the side of the room. For some reason he knew she was aiming for the broom resting in the corner. She turned toward the boy with her hand wound around the top, holding the cleaning tool much like she would a sword. Lifting a finger to her lips she silenced Yahiko from saying anything. 

She listened for the sound she heard earlier, the faint thump of footsteps becoming clearer and louder than they were before. 

There was someone outside, in the hallway. And from the way the person walked, Kaoru knew they didn't want to be heard.

Yahiko heard it this time and felt around his bed behind him with his hands, trying to find his bokken before silently rising to his feet. He waited for Kaoru to start walking toward the door before he followed, ready to listen to any word or signal given by his sensei. She motioned for him to stand behind her as she stayed close against the wall right next to the door.

The footsteps stopped. 

Both Kaoru and Yahiko found their eyes staring intently at the door, waiting to see it open in any second. 

They didn't have to wait for long to hear the scratch of the door as it slid open. With it came the flash of dull light hitting the edge of a sword slowly advancing in, the weapon entering parallel to the ground. 

Kaoru waited, with quickened breath, for the man to come into view as he followed his weapon inside. Without a sound, and seemingly out of nowhere, Kaoru rushed with her right foot forward, bringing the broom down in a quick downward slash that unarmed the black clothed man, leaving him surprised and speechless. His condition made it easy for another move to be taken, leaving him prostrate and unconscious on the ground.

Kaoru brought her eyes on her student who stood silent, his mouth open like a fish. She smiled at the reaction being displayed and slung her weapon over her shoulder, giving their not-so-successful attacker one more glance.

"We should check on Miss Megumi and Misao. I bet there are more of these guys out there." Her words came out in between her heavy breathing, her heart going miles a minute from the adrenaline rush. Yahiko watched as Kaoru walked ahead and left Yahiko in the room, broom in tow.

Kaoru swept her eyes quickly but carefully over the hallway in both directions. With nothing alerting her trained senses she took a couple more steps and stood in front of the doctor's door. With breath still uneven, she opened the door and was met with Megumi's gaze, relief easing the worry from her eyes.    

In a whispered voice, Kaoru spoke from the door. "Are you two okay?"

Megumi nodded her head, obviously fatigued from thinking of the event taking place outside the walls around her. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled, but just as soon as the breath left her a cold chill ran the down the length her spine. The sudden spike in a nearby ki alerted her, but as she turned it was too late to do anything. 

Time seemed to slow down, giving her eyes a perfect view of the sword's descent upon her…

… but it never connected. Instead, Kaoru lost her breath as the weight of something, more like someone, knocked her back into the room and out from under the deadly blade. She squinted through pained eyes, watching as Yahiko got up from where they landed, standing to face the Urakami officer who stood grinning at the door. 

"I should thank you, little boy. You've gathered everyone here, making it easier for me to kill you all." The Urakami's words didn't dissuade Yahiko from standing firm in his position in front of everyone, bokken in hand and ready for anything. 

"I'm Myoujin Yahiko. You killed my parents and my friends… but you're not gonna do the same thing here!" The young boy launched himself forward, easily moving away from the tall, more experienced fighter's weapon to deal a very powerful strike into the other's torso. This drove the Urakami back into the hallway where Yahiko, fast on his feet, delivered yet another strike, this time to the back of the man's head that downed him in seconds. With the steel of the offending sword clanking fell from the man's now limp grip was the last sound to end their own personal battle within the Aoiya's walls. Kaoru exhaled, the breath she had been holding coming over her smiling lips. Her eyes were on her pupil, amazed at his actions, and mostly from the atmosphere surrounding him now. He appeared more mature, more wise…

"Why are you staring, Kaoru? Did I impress you that much?" His little smirk didn't go unnoticed as Kaoru frowned.

*Nope, he hasn't changed. He's still the same old brat.* She thought with a roll of her eyes. "Well, what did you expect? I am your sensei after all." 

The smug look on the boy's face disappeared as he found a frown, bringing the other people in the room to smile, including the bedridden Misao. 

"If you hadn't done anything, I would have had to use the rest of my kunai." The petite ninja said from where she was, sitting her self up by bracing her weight on the elbow of her good arm. She raised her small fist and held up three of the sharp little knives that she'd always carry with her. "I lost five of them due to those jerks… I wouldn't mind letting them taste these other three." With a disappointed sigh, Misao slumped back down, laying her head on the cushion underneath it. 

Everyone was left to dwell in their thoughts, calming their hearts and minds from the all excitement. Comfortably, they sat in silence.

"Not again." Kaoru half whined half sighed as she sensed another very strong ki nearing their location. 

"It would be a good idea to hide their weapons, that is, if you don't want to have to defend yourselves again later." The snide remark made the hair on Kaoru's neck bristle in annoyance and anger. It was a familiar voice and an equally familiar face that appeared in the door way, his presence in some way as unnerving as that of the Urakami officers. 

Yahiko waved off the other's comment tiredly, slowly dragging himself to his feet from his relaxing spot against the wall. Just as soon as Yahiko lifted his head he sent Saitou a defiant look, eyes narrowed and nose turned up. As could be expected, it had no effect on the veteran swordsman and he disappeared just as fast as he had arrived, much to the relief of the room's occupants.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Crap… where'd they go?" Sano grumbled under his breath. He was hoping to find the three Urakami that came to the house, but with his luck Saitou would get to them first. If that happened he wouldn't hear the end of his "incompetence" from the other's mouth. 

A loud noise threw him off his contemplative platform, making him turn his head in the direction of the training hall. It was a scream and a large thumb that resonated all the way to where Sano was outside. He ran and made it to the room just in time to see Saitou wiping his sword clean over a fallen Urakami officer, the latter laying in a puddle of his own blood. 

"I'm too late…" Sano muttered, his eyes unmoving from the unmoving body on the floor. 

"And I'm not too surprised." Saitou said, tossing the words over his shoulder as he brushed past the young man.  

The street fighter was accustomed to seeing such things. There were lives lost on both sides, and for what? As his brown eyes soaked in the sight, Sano came to a deeper understanding of what Kenshin wanted to prove with his words before the battle began. There clashed two ideals, one bringing a message of peace and the other with the task of eradicating those peacemakers. Disgusted, Sano turned away and watched as Saitou walked out across the yard and to the gate leading to the street.

"Saitou…What about the other two Urakami? Did you take care of them too?" Sano asked, his voice lowered in disdain for the other man. 

Saitou stopped and regarded the other out of the corner of his sharp eyes, amused with the tone Sano used to address him. With a smart smirk upon his thin lips he answered. "You've got eyes. Judge for yourself if it's my handiwork or not." Sano followed Saitou's gaze as it moved off to the right. In seeing this, Sano took off in a sprint, running in that direction; off toward the dormitories. 

Out of breath he came to a stop as soon as he entered the hall. There in the hall, in front of Megumi's room, were the two other Urakami, tied up and out cold. Slowly, he walked enough so as to peer in the open door. This time, no one lifted their eyes to see who it. Finally Megumi stirred from her empty stare at the floor and glanced up.

"Sano?" She asked, smiling as she saw him nod, giving her a smile of his own. 

"Yeah… it's me." He answered tiredly, a weak smile accompanying his words. 

Kaoru's head snapped up at hearing the familiar voice, the first question having come to her mind already on her lips. 

"And Kenshin? Where's he?" 

"He's still outside, fighting the Urakami's leader." He met Kaoru's concern filled eyes. "Don't worry, Missy. There's one thing that I know and it's that Kenshin can take care of himself." Even with his steady gaze, it didn't help ease the worry eating away at Kaoru's insides. 

Her midnight blue eyes moved to stare past the fist fighter's form and into the distance, her body language speaking as if she could see what was taking place down the street. 

And if it were possible for her eyes to see Kenshin as he fought, she would worry much more. The battle proved to be far more difficult for the rurouni than anyone had imagined. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The truth remained…No matter how much Kenshin felt the hurt emanating from the other's soul, he had to find a way to reach him. 

"Stop this! You'll gain nothing if you continue to kill!" Jumping out to his right and away from harm, Kenshin wiped at the sweat dripping into his eyes. 

"NO! You're wrong!" A yell struck in the air, the fire behind Soujirou's words burning beside his fighting. Kenshin felt a dull pain as the tip of Soujirou's sword carved through his gi, scratching a line of crimson on the skin beneath. 

Kenshin was battling not only the physical strength of his opponent, but the darkness devouring the other's soul. It's power was enough to steal the air from his lungs and the rurouni was starting to see why. 

He felt it… The boy's emotional pain stabbed at him like that of his own. Kenshin knew this empathy came from the peace newly born within him. His eyes never left the ones staring at him through brown disheveled hair.

"You won't take me down, Battousai! Not turning your blade will be a mistake." Soujirou yelled as he lunged forward with unaltered speed, but his moves much sloppier than before. Having cleared his mind, Kenshin was able to see where the attack was coming and dodged it. His ragged sandaled feet skidded to a safer distance a few paces away. 

Now the Urakami leader stood, with rough and labored breath, watching his foe through eyes now narrowing… With this loss of total control, the haze in his russet eyes began to lessen.

Kenshin ignored the comment thrown his way, and kept to the subject at hand. 

"Please listen," Kenshin brought his sword out in front of him as he talked. "I've realized that by carrying this blade as it is, I choose to live life differently from what I've lived before." Soujirou's eyes followed Kenshin's movements as the former hitokiri put his sakabatou back in it's sheath. "And now with this belief I've made my own, I see more clearly the sacredness of every life… such as your life, Soujirou Seta."

When nothing happened, no word said, no eye blinked, Kenshin thought that everything made sense to the troubled mind of the boy. Unfortunately, he was wrong. 

Soujirou didn't have the mind to take it… He lacked the motivation to believe in anything other than what he held as true throughout all these years. He averted his eyes away from the man before him, bent on recovering what it was he'd been fed to believe during his life. 

To Kenshin, Soujirou looked to be breaking down from the inside out.

The brunette clenched his eyes shut as voices surfaced from the recesses of his mind. These voices carried a barrage of insults, demeaning names thrown at him from where they'd been carved into his memory. They came out of darkness, out of dreams he wanted to forget. As his body began to shake, he stepped back and stumbled a little over his own feet. 

Leering faces jutted into his mind's eye, his beaten and battered form as a young boy in pain as in times past reflected alongside the hate in their eyes. As a boy, he would often hide his face in his hands, keeping the pain in his eyes hidden from the view of those who would beat him. They'd beat him more if they saw him cry, pleased to see their actions taking their desired effect on the child… Who were these people? They were what some would consider his family, but to him they were dangerous strangers who would beat him senseless, night after night. That had left him with only one thing to try; a smile. He smiled through the aches, the broken bones, even the cuts and bruises. When this baffled them to the point of retreating, he had realized his plan had worked.  

He kept his smile through it all, even through their deaths at the hands of no-name robbers. That night, from behind the storage shed's door, Soujirou watched on as his "family" was murdered before his young eyes. That was the night that indifference glazed over his young eyes; a smile playing on his lips through the duration of the bloodbath. The miracle he had been craving, starving for, had come about by way of unholy, murderous hands.

Those thieves weren't bad men in his eyes. They were the saviors that rescued him from those who hated him; those who aimed to kill with every blow they'd send his way. It couldn't have been of God to use such men.

*What's happening to this man?* Kenshin couldn't help but wonder as he watched what took place before him. *Who is he and why is he troubled so?* The rurouni could only speculate the history of the other's life. It must have been a past of heartbreak, much like that of his own. 

Yet Soujirou knew the truth, and indeed, it was painful…He was a child born to a prostitute who died from some unknown disease. At a young age he was orphaned by the death of his father. He was then left to the _care_ of a cold group of people related to his father... strangers. 

The burden of the memories bore down upon him, causing him to heave a few shaky breaths before finding his voice. "You, you don't know what they called me… or what they did to me." He spat through gritted teeth, his voice lower than normal… Kenshin heard that tone before… It resulted from pain, something that could effect anyone, even a seemingly unemotional swordsman such as the one before him. 

Still Kenshin didn't quite understand… Someone had wronged this boy somehow, but who? From what he could tell, the hurt stemmed from years past. Kenshin assumed it was caused by someone close to Soujirou, maybe a parent or sibling. Such intimate detail wouldn't have come to him if he were thinking with his head and not his softened heart, now clean and willing to feel and share the pain of others in this world. He desired to do just as others had done for him in recent days.

"Soujirou, your pain, your wounds…" Kenshin started, thinking back on his own life as he spoke. "To be alone and face such things is hard, I should know. But it doesn't have to be that way anymore." 

"How…?" The boy finally asked, his voice sounding small as he bowed his head. He allowed his eyes to slowly open, enough for him to see a blurry vision of his feet. "How can you ever understand?" 

All Kenshin could do was watch with an empathetic heart for the man standing, no longer as his enemy, but a fellow human being burned by a cruel world. Such an understanding was beyond Soujirou, who stood there, body limp and barely standing, not from physical ailment but from the condition of his soul… 

Then it hit him. A memory suppressed from his conscious mind stabbed at his heart, ravaging his weakened mind even more. He didn't want to think of it; he didn't want to remember.

"You're a Christian… just like her." He said in a voice, lower still. Kenshin had to strain his hearing to catch it, and when he did it left him confused.

"Who are you speaking of?" Kenshin asked.

"She died just after she became one… She left me with my father before he died too."

"Soujirou, tell me. Who are you talking about?"

Soujirou covered his face with his free hand, taking away any chance for Kenshin to guess at what was going through his mind. 

The answer that came was unexpected.

"My mother…" 

This wasn't a battlefield for swords anymore, and after hearing Soujirou's answer Kenshin understood the truth behind that fact more clearly.

"She told me about this God, and then… the next day she died." His fingers twitched as he continued talking. "I prayed to her God... I prayed for Him to bring her back. She had told me she would live forever after believing in Him." His words were tired, fumbling over his lips without much effort. "I prayed more than ever when father died. And in return I got nothing." 

His body screamed his exhaustion, the conversation exerting him far more than any of the physical battles he had been in as he swayed yet again in his stance.  

"And these Christians, those who pray to this God... I vowed to kill them for their foolish hope. If what they believed was true, it means…" His breath caught in his throat as a sob reached Kenshin's ear. "…that even God saw me as everyone else had… as worthless." 

A dull voice, void of any emotion, began to whisper something in the boy's mind; over and over again it repeated the same thing, every time a little louder than before. It grew so unbearable that he made a quiet decision to give in to it's demands and quiet the noise inside. His lazy gaze shifted through his fingers from where he watched his feet over to the sword limply held between the fingers and palm of his other hand…*It's so easy,* His eyes caught the glint of the sharp steel in the pale morning light, beckoning to end it all with the one deed that would be his last. *In death lies more honor than I've ever had in life.* His thoughts drowned out all other thought, presenting seppuku as the only way out. Lifting his sword, Soujirou plunged it's end toward his stomach… and then a flash of color, red and blue, blurred together with a rush of wind behind it.

There it lay, cleanly cut and on the ground near his feet, the blade completely removed from near the top of the hilt. With eyes wide, Soujirou couldn't find anything to do or say as he sat in shock his shock at seeing what was done. His mind wouldn't even speak, no thoughts present to formulate more ideas for him to follow. All left his mind as blank as the expression upon his face. 

"You are wrong," Kenshin said, twisting his blade back to it's place again, sheathing it promptly. He shifted his weight off of his right foot, moving out of his battle stance into one more at ease. With that he walked forward, smart enough to keep his eyes alerted to any other movement that might be made by the other as he approached. "This God understands far more than you can imagine… And He holds nothing but love for you, not contempt."          

Soujirou never tried to comprehend that he was of any worth to anyone, especially to this God. He never believed that his prayers were heard and held dear to the one offered them. 

Finally, with the help of some wise words from the rurouni, Soujirou came to a point he had never seen to be possible. 

"No prayer is said in vain, and that includes those uttered by your mouth. He heard you, and I truly believe He is answering them today, Soujirou, that I do. He works in ways we cannot begin to fathom." Kenshin's mind turned to those he had been blessed to have gotten to know over the past many months; one a prideful yet kind fist fighter, one devious but caring doctor, one smart-mouthed, good hearted boy, and… then there was the one who had stolen his heart, having captured his mind, heart, and soul without ever knowing it. 

*Kaoru…* 

He had been brought to Tokyo for a reason and now he knew why; this morning's prayer being the most important part of it. "I, too, have been aimless and without a clear path to follow these past 10 years. But now I see His hand in my life, and His hand is here before you, asking you to take notice of it's presence… You are priceless to Him and that is why He's here." The boy's breathing began to slow down as he listened with head still bowed. "This is His answer to your prayers. Surrender and be forgiven." 

Kenshin waited for a response from the boy, a shout of denial, anything to fill the empty air between them now, but there was nothing. What he wasn't prepared for was the lifting of the other's downcast head, making his face now visible from behind the thick brown bangs that hung over it a moment ago.     

The redheaded man was taken aback with the instantaneous change that had taken place before him. 

It wasn't as much the expression on the boy's face, but the eyes that framed it. They weren't a clouded brown any longer; in it's place shone a sorrowful blue. Kenshin's face remained neutral, but allowed a smile to form on the inside. 

*This is a good start…* He thought to himself. Stepping back, Kenshin leisurely rested a hand on the hilt of his sword and watched as Soujirou fell to his knees in the street, his hands getting rid of what was left of his sword as it slipped through his grasp.

*I've avoided thinking of this… everything. Avoided thinking of you, mother. Tell me… is it true?* Soujirou opened his eyes and stared at his hands, taking in the basic movements of his fingers as he moved them, his hands grabbing at nothing but air. It was the basic nature of his actions that brought him to think as he observed them. It started making sense, the connections between the mundane things of life coming together to make him wonder… Maybe there was something more to this God than he originally thought, yet he still wasn't sure. Was it as simple as it was laid out to be?

"You…," the boy started as he began to sway forward. "You… Christians…" With that, the travail of his battered soul brought him to the ground. He didn't want to fight it, for he knew nothing else could be done. Soujirou Seta welcomed the rest that came with the closing of his eyes and he collapsed to the floor. 

There was a heaviness that tugged at the rurouni's violet eyes as he watched on in silence. Though fully awake, he felt the drag accustomed with exhaustion of the physical variety. It coincided perfectly with his feeling that he had gotten through to the troubled young man… Kenshin couldn't help but feel the effect it had on him as well. He was tired, fatigued beyond what he ever felt during a battle. With the physical exertion having been great in the start of the battle, it lessened enough to allow the warring wills to have their turn in the fight as well. There was a rigidity in his bones that spoke of something he had never experienced before and mere words wouldn't be able to bear it's weight that caused it.  

"What happened here?" Sano asked, walking carefully around the fallen Urakami leader, a blank expression on his face as he regarded the man on the ground.

"He just needs some rest, that he does."

Kenshin lifted his eyes in time to see that someone else was coming their way from the direction of the Aoiya as well. Saitou stopped a few feet shy of the boy now lying on the ground unconscious, giving the latter a disgusted snort before addressing his old acquaintance.

"I'll have my men take care of him along with the others." Saitou looked again at Soujirou, all the while shaking his head. "I don't know what you did to him, Battousai, but whatever it was it looks to have worked." He sent Sano one last dirty look before returning to his own men.

After nothing else was said over the next couple minutes Kenshin turned his head to regard his friend with a smile upon his face, the familiar action softened by the exhaustion having settled over him. Sano noted this after the violet gaze returned to the fallen Urakami but he decided to stay silent, knowing that the explanation would most likely be a long one.

"The others are most likely waiting for our return." Kenshin said, taking his first step forward yet his eyes took him back to the one lying prostrate on the ground. In doing so he left the boy with one thought. *I pray you find peace, Soujirou Seta.*

Out of the corner of his brown eyes, Sano couldn't help but look at the state in which he found Kenshin. One sleeve of his blue gi was discolored from the blood that had completely soaked though. And the rurouni's pallid countenance didn't help ease the knot in Sano's stomach from such a sight.

"You don't look too great. You're hurt, you know…" Sano tossed to his side where Kenshin walked alongside him. 

"So are you," was the other's retort with, his eyes leading Sano's down to the fist fighter's hands. Sano stopped in place to examine his hands more carefully and saw that his knuckles were raw from the fighting. 

"Guess you're right," Sano admitted with a laugh, walking on ahead. 

Kenshin stopped for a moment, letting his friend continue without him. His eyes couldn't get enough… They had seen a pain mirrored and matched with his own behind the eyes of that boy back there. Violet gazed in hope lined sadness back at the distance behind him.

*Don't worry Soujirou. It is true… your mother lives.* With a skyward glance, Kenshin felt a serene smile settle over his weary lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

A/N: Here it is, finally… I know, I'm sorry… Life is not what I would call perfect right now. Lame excuse, I knowSchool is incredibly demanding (darn all those papers!) and my personal life has been dealt some pretty hard blows over the past few weeks. Thank goodness God's grace and mercy are always present… Oh, by the way, HAPPY EASTER everybody! 

I hope you all didn't mind that I couldn't respond to the reviews… You all should know that I consider every word you send my way a blessing. It just lets me know that you appriciate the hours I slave over this story and that it actually catches your interest. I hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell me what ya'll think, okie dok? Thanks a ton everyone, especially to those of you encouraging me through different means… By email, comments on my lj, or conversations over IM… Really, I thank you.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully I can find time between work (yay! I have a job!) and school to write up some more stuff ^^… Take care, and God bless!    


	19. Delirium

Happy 1st Birthday, Intervention!

Disclaimer: Yes, in my absence of 5 or so months I've bought the rights to... NOTHING! Heh heh...

**Chapter 19**

With waning steps, he found his way around the bend of the building. It was dark yet he continued on, his determination urging, demanding him to.

His steps gained in strength as the blood began its rush to aching muscles. He couldn't remember the last time his body was so sore... Even in his days as a hitokiri he hadn't felt such a drag upon his body as he did now. But maybe it wasn't his body that had been exhausted.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Kenshin looked off in the distance of the Aoiya's yard and smiled in relief. There the night's breeze made a few garments billow as they hung to dry on a laundry pole, including a pair of white hakumas.

Tightening the blanket he had wrapped around his waist, Kenshin walked forward only to stop in mid-step a second later. What he saw brought back memories, one from a night sometime ago in Tokyo...

Clad in a black-as-night yukata, the young woman made her way to the laundry Kenshin had set in his sights. And there he was, caught up in watching her again as she made her way into his field of vision. Kaoru walked with quiet steps and with gentle hands she gathered the laundry from the pole. Her hair was tied back in a braid that fell over her right shoulder, its color bleeding into that of the dark robe she wore. But still, like the night of his memory, she stood out among the night. And yet again, he was drawn to her just as he was that night...

Yet Kenshin took a step back to think... He was very happy to see her unharmed from the battle sometime ago, but what was this tight feeling in his gut? Was he nervous? This was the first time in a few days since he'd seen her last. The day of the battle he'd seen her face, for a second, before collapsing from exhaustion in her arms.

Realizing one thing, he sighed: her beauty he sorely missed. All in all, his breath was taken away at the sight before him now. Her skin was vibrant, aglow even with the absence of much light.

The breeze picked up a little, causing the rurouni to shiver. Suddenly, his mind was brought to the moment at hand... and what he was missing. His hold on the blanket tightened even more as he moved backwards, away from a potentially embarrassing situation. He wanted to make his retreat as quiet as possible.

As soon as something cracked, snapped under his sandaled feet Kenshin groaned. _Why does this always happen?_ He thought to himself. To his dread, his ears picked up the familiar sound of soft footsteps heading his way. He had nothing to do but stand there, hoping that she wouldn't find him rude for his state of dress (or undress)... Yet the situation was out of his hands. He had woken up without pants, and he wanted them back.

Kaoru titled a head to see a little better as she slowed her step and soon caution eyes gave way to a smile.

"Kenshin? Is that you?" Her voice whispered.

"Y-yes, Miss Kaoru, it is me." He answered with a cough. He had the urge to lift his hand to his mouth and quickly remembered he needed to keep something from falling to the ground. He prayed for her not to notice, but, alas, she did.

Getting a better look, she noticed the gi loosely thrown over his shoulders and something else she didn't expect. With a small giggle, Kaoru spoke to the rurouni and smiled. "I don't know if I should ask, but... why are you wearing a blanket?"

Having the tendency to scratch his neck when nervous or embarrassed, Kenshin held his hands fast to the material he used to cover him.

"Well, I woke up... and found I was missing something." He nodded in the direction of the basket of clothes Kaoru had in her hands.

Realization quickly dawned on her and thankfully the night hid her blush. "Oh, right. Sorry." She picked up the neatly folded hakumas from the top and handed them to him.

"Thank you," he said with a small nod. Turning around he wanted to head back to the room he had woken up in earlier.

"Is that all? I mean, I haven't even seen you these past few days, and that's all I get... a thank you?"

Kenshin turned around, a surprised expression upon his face. "Oro?"

There she stood, one hand resting the basket against her stomach and the other fisted against her hip.

"Not even a hug or a simple 'hello Kaoru'?" Her bare foot tapped the ground in expectation, waiting for Kenshin to answer.

"I was in sort of a hurry to finish dressing, but," he turned so he was facing her completely, "It brightens my heart at seeing you again, Miss Kaoru, that it does."

Her hand slipped from her hip; she brought it back up and held on to the basket, but her eyes never moved. Kenshin's eyes, though partly hidden behind his naturally unruly hair, were holding her in place. His gaze was soft and gentle as he held her own.

"I'll be on my way now... goodnight, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru remained still as she watched him turn his back and walk away, slowly disappearing into the darkness that claimed him from her sight. There she spoke into the night, her voice alone accompanying the breeze filtering through the trees...

"Just call me Kaoru..."

With the morning dew having risen, the sky was bright and clear of any cloud. It was a beautiful morning. Kenshin's own thoughts were along those lines, finding it much more relaxing to wake up with every piece of clothing where it should be... on his body. He looked over his white hakumas and found the faint traces of a hand print on one of the pant legs.

During his fight with Soujirou he'd been wounded and wiped his bloody hand on his pants. He pulled his gi away enough to see his wound neatly bandaged. Thinking back to that made him wonder about the things he'd missed during his time of recuperation. Kenshin's eyes scanned the area around his futon and found a bowl of fruit and a full cup of water nearby. _Someone must have come in while I was asleep... _he thought.

Lifting up his blanket, he sighed in relief to see that he was wearing his pants this time, and not just a loin cloth.

The sound of approaching footsteps woke him from his meandering thoughts and he focused his eyes to the door. White fingers quietly wove themselves around the wooden edge, slowly pulling the door open.

First he saw the top of the person's black haired head, followed next by a pair of wide midnight blue eyes... When Kaoru caught sight of Kenshin's smiling form, she relaxed.

"Good morning, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said while watching her slowly enter the room, her hands folded in front of her.

"Good morning, Kenshin... I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course not. Come, sit." He patted the floor beside his futon as he got up, quickly folding the blanket and sheets. Kaoru didn't move.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm just here to bring you your breakfast, that's all." She seemed a little different than normal as her eyes didn't fall to meet those of the rurouni looking at her in mild amusement. Her hands were empty, and apparently the only one noticing this was Kenshin. Finally finding the courage to look at him, despite the shyness that had suddenly overtaken her judgment, Kaoru saw the man's gaze resting on her hands... her empty hands.

Jumping in realization, she ran back outside, quickly picking up the tray that she forgot outside the door.

"Sorry about that." She laughed, embarrassment staining her cheeks in pink. Kenshin sat on top of the bed, watching and admiring her graceful movements as she placed the tray before him. "I don't know what's wrong with me this morning," Kaoru admitted aloud, restraining a gasp as she felt Kenshin place his hand over hers, holding in place as she held the tray.

"It is quite alright, that it is." He held her hand, letting go only when she gave him an understanding smile. Kaoru slightly pulled away and sat on her legs, her eyes bashfully glancing to the side, yet Kenshin's gaze didn't waver.

Breaking the silence was an ear shattering yell coming from outside.

"KAORU! Where did you go to, Ugly?" Kaoru closed her eyes, and Kenshin could see the twitch near her eyebrow at the sound of the young boy's voice.

"Excuse me." Kaoru said politely through clenched teeth. In what Kenshin could tell was the calm before the storm, he watched her as she stood up and walked to the door. Stepping outside, she flashed Kenshin a smile before closing the door.

"There you are, Ugly... Get off your lazy butt and start helping out. Misao told me that there's a lot of work that needs to be done today." Yahiko stood there, fully dressed for work with a white frilly apron wrapped around his skinny body.

Kaoru soon lost the seething anger for a chance to laugh at the picture before her... and she didn't waste any time.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kaoru keep herself from doubling over, her hands holding her stomach from how hard she was laughing. Needless to say, the young boy didn't find the situation as amusing.

"Heh heh, yeah... laugh it up." Yahiko said. With a smug smile quickly appearing on his face, he brought something up. "What were you doing in that room anyway, Kaoru...? Isn't that Kenshin's room?"

After rising to stand straight, Kaoru quirked an eyebrow at the boy. "Yes, I brought his breakfast. Why?"

The mischievous young boy's smile widened. He opened his mouth, knowing that what he was about to say would anger his sensei even more. Pausing for a second, his eyes spied movement behind Kaoru but he continued.

"So, why were you in Kenshin's room so early today, huh? You aren't being sinful, now are you?" Just as soon as the words left his mouth Yahiko cried out in pain. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for having your mind in the gutter!" With a satisfied nod, Kaoru spun on her heel to head back to the Kenshin's room... only to bump into someone rather roughly, knocking her flat on her butt. Slowly glancing up from her spot, Kaoru saw white hakumas, a dark red shirt, and the blushing face of a rurouni.

"Here," holding a hand out, Kenshin lifted Kaoru to her feet. "It's all my fault, that it is."

"No, no. I wasn't paying attention," Kaoru insisted, equally flustered from the contact, not to mention Yahiko's earlier obnoxious comment. The said boy stood a few feet away, holding his hands over his grinning mouth, trying to keep the laughter in.

Yet between the man and young woman spread an all too familiar silence. Kaoru bit her lip out of habit, her eyes avoiding Kenshin's due to her present reticent behavior. Yet she wasn't to stay in such a state, and she had Kenshin to thank for that.

Bowing slightly, Kenshin spoke. "Thank you for the meal, Miss Kaoru. It was very good, indeed it was." Lifting his eyes first, Kenshin observed Kaoru's reaction and couldn't help the fluttering in his chest at her blush on his account. What he had been feeling, and thinking over the last day or so made his heart swell in hope...And like countless other situations, he hoped beyond all hope that such a notion would prove true. _Could she possibly... _Kenshin's thought stopped short as he recognized the figure of Aoshi walking toward him from the distance beyond Kaoru's shoulder.

Kaoru followed Kenshin's gaze and glanced behind her. Aoshi, clothed in a dark blue robe that wrapped around his tall frame, walked on by and kept his eyes on him whom he quickly addressed.

"Battousai, come, let's talk..."

Brushing past the redhead, Aoshi stopped and turned to Kaoru, his crystal blue eyes holding no condescension despite his cool demeanor. "Misao is looking for you. Her and Omasu are in the kitchen and need assistance with preparing the food."

Kaoru simply nodded her head, her mind otherwise busy with wondering what it was the Oniwaban leader wanted with Kenshin. And as far as she could tell, Kaoru knew that Kenshin had questions that he wanted answered... His three days of sleep kept him away from all the changes that occurred around them, some good while others were bad. Some included the much defeated Urakami, the Doshisha, but most prevalent to Kaoru was her current state of mind... and heart. These passed days of silence allowed for many hours of prayer, waiting, and more prayer concerning the direction her heart had been going over the past few weeks.

And that morning of the battle, her heart had been made up... She just wanted to keep focused, praying that the time would come when she would reveal her growing affection to him who had unknowingly stolen her heart. But as it stood, she knew nothing of Kenshin and his feelings toward her. He had kissed her, that night some time ago... yet still...

Turning around, Kaoru cradled her hands to her chest, a sudden look of unease marring her visage. That speck of worry gave way to a flood that invaded her mind, outside doubts turning sweet wishes sour where they stood in her mind. _Stop thinking that way, Kaoru_, she scolded herself, frowning at the negativity that suddenly pushed the hope she held inside... Hope that Kenshin's reaction to her confession would be positive. _I wonder if he could ever love me, if he'd ever see me the way I see him..._ Yahiko watched as Kaoru became reserved, and he worried over the way her face fell and eyes bowed in a heaviness he didn't understand. Before he could say anything, Kaoru grabbed a handful of her skirt and rushed past him, continuing down the hall toward the kitchen without a look back.

Aoshi, silent and mysterious as ever, couldn't keep Kenshin from reading his emotions, their confliction very unnatural of the Oniwaban leader. Guiding them forward a couple more steps, Aoshi stopped in front of the elder Okina's room.

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Aoshi asked, "Many things have gone on without you, Battousai."

"I have an ear to listen, Aoshi. Whatever it is that has come up, I'm ready to hear of it." Kenshin answered coolly, his eyes heavy with slight apprehension. With eyes down, Kenshin trailed the taller man as they entered the room, Okina sitting further near the back, steaming green tea awaiting them.

"Ah, Himura. It's good to see you awake. Fairing better, I hope." The old man smiled. Kenshin smiled back and nodded, taking a seat in front of the elder who regarded him carefully, earlier smile soon giving way to a more somber expression.

"Let's get right to it. I'm not one for avoiding things, and I'm sure your curiosity needs rest." Kenshin wasted no time, turning his attention fully to the man next to him, Okina following suit after pouring three cups of tea.

"We've received word that some of the members of the Doshisha's Christian group have come out of hiding. The news of the Urakami's defeat spread around the city and even further, both causing uneasiness among many different groups here in Kyoto. It's causing more of an uproar than we had originally imagined." Aoshi gently raised his cup of green liquid to his lips, eyes slightly closing as the steam lifted heavenward.

"Uproar? What kind of response is that to our actions?" Kenshin tried keeping his growing anger masked and away from his voice, bringing him to take a second to take a breath before continuing. "I mean, we rid the country of the threat of the 4th Urakami... A menacing group such as they shouldn't have been allowed to exist."

"We know that, but there are many others who still don't agree with us. Some people chose to describe the Urakami's arrest as a pity, a mistake, and that Japan should have more groups standing up for the traditions of our land." Okina's words last words became heavy, and he struggled to finish what he had to say. Aoshi sent a subtle look of understanding across the way. When the elder picked up his tea with shaky hands, Aoshi cleared his throat and drew Kenshin's attention back to him once again.

For some reason, Kenshin knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Christians have become more unwelcome around the town due to our interference." The worry creasing the rurouni's brow didn't go unnoticed. Aoshi gave Okina a glance before speaking again. "Many still spout threats, words of vengeance upon them and those taking their side..."

Kenshin couldn't help the disgust that rose to turn his stomach. "It's hard to believe..." He said softly with voice overwhelmed, burdened by the news. With this brought to his attention, he slowly began to fear something. If Okina and Aoshi both called to speak to him, could it be possible that they, too, were threatened? Farther than that, Kenshin's mind took him over the likely event of being told to leave the Aoiya; after all, he and his friends were among the Christians.

"Is something the matter, Himura?" Okina asked. The concern in the old man's voice did nothing to soften the grave expression having settled over the young swordsman's face.

"It just amazes me how easily people resort to hate." Kenshin's answer made the old man nod in agreement while Aoshi remained still, impassive as ever as he drank the remainder of his tea.

Kenshin brought his eyes down and to the full cup of tea in his hands, not wanting to see their faces as he his fear spoke up through his voice. "If our presence here is a burden for you and your house, my group and I will quietly take our leave."

A deep throated chuckle shook Kenshin to look up, his pessimistic outlook giving way to question.

"That's another thing we want to discuss with you. And despite our lack of business, we aren't kicking you out of the Aoiya. Many people have stopped coming once they heard that you and your Christian friends are staying here." Okina wiped a tear from his eye, taking control of his laughter along with a couple breathes of air before addressing the confused look the rurouni now wore. "You know of the Aoiya being the home of the Oniwaban, but it is also home to one of Kyoto's best restaurants." With that last statement, the old man puffed his chest in pride. Kenshin smiled at the elder's delight and saw out of the corner of his eye as Aoshi who simply returned the old man's gaze, and, impassive as ever, began to sip at a second cup of tea.

"I am sorry for your business being affected by all of this. Yet once again, I have cause to thank you for the kindness you've shown me and my company." With that said, Kenshin respectfully bowed. Okina noticed something, as did Aoshi, about the former hitokiri as conversation gave way to silence. The relief could be seen in his face, yet his eyes spoke of a shadow of thought reaching further than the subject at hand. Okina thought to ignore it, not wishing to interfere, yet the Oniwaban leader decided to bring it up with the rurouni later.

All were left to wander among their own thoughts, each occasionally lifting their respective cups to their lips for a drink.

The room spread wide along the length of the wall facing the courtyard. There, evenly spaced, were three small windows that punctured square holes in the side of the wall. In the long kitchen many of the traditional furnishings could be found including the large vases off in one corner, storing various foods, as well as the large kamado taking up space in the adjacent corner near a window. Tables were set in between the three four-legged Ashikanahe, each iron pot used for making a different type of food. Omasu, clad in pretty purple kimono, stood in front of an Ashikanahe preparing some vegetables. Slowly she swayed her head to the song she sung, its sound barely audible over the sizzling of the food. At a table nearby, Kaoru found herself busy with preparing something. Omasu finished up with her cooking and before she walked out of the room she smiled at a lost looking Kaoru, saying, "I think the bowl is over there. Make them however you see fit; I'm sure they'll turn out fine."

A few minutes after she was left alone in the kitchen, Kaoru stopped to quirk an eyebrow at the tray sitting before her. Taking a step back, she rubbed her chin in deliberation, eyes full of scrutiny. Still eyeing the tray, Kaoru walked back and picked up the food in puzzlement. _What's wrong with these rice balls? I can't seem to put my finger on it..._

"What in the world is that?" The question came from behind her. Turning around, Kaoru saw Misao holding a tray of delicious looking rice balls. The female ninja wrinkled her nose as she saw what Kaoru held in her hands. With a quick look to Misao's tray, Kaoru made a quick comparison. The assistant sensei sighed dejectedly and placed her tray of lopsided rice balls, half of them falling apart, back on the table.

"I guess you can't call them rice balls if they don't look anything like them, right?" Walking to the corner, Kaoru found a stool and plopped herself on it.

Misao frowned and set her food on the table beside Kaoru's. "Hey," she started. "Don't beat yourself over something little like that. It took me years before I learned how to make a proper rice ball." Not expecting the reaction she was to get, Misao bit her tongue when she watched Kaoru's dejected mood get worse. Kaoru shook her head and planted her face in her palms, slowly shaking her head from side to side.

"It's no use! How can I ever be a good wife if I don't know how to cook?"

The braided haired girl wanted to laugh, having no idea where that last statement came from. "What are you talking about? You're not thinking of marriage now, are you? You never told me you were betrothed or anything..."

"That's because I'm not." Kaoru admitted, lifting her face from her hands. Feeling a little sheepish she met Misao's curious gaze.

The younger girl propped her fists against her hips, a mischievous grin splitting her face in half.

"I got it!" She yelled, happy with the way her mind was working. Misao knew what Kaoru was talking about. _Man, I know I've got this one right! _She thought, her smile never leaving. "You like Himura, don't you?"

Fearing the volume of the girl's voice, Kaoru launched herself off of her stool and covered Misao's mouth.

"Shhh... I don't want the whole neighborhood to know." Kaoru whispered, her face blushing from the truth of the young one's observation. "Is it that obvious?" Kaoru asked, removing her hands from the other's mouth.

"I'm just sharp, that's all." Misao shrugged, linking her hands behind her head. "I can see it in your face whenever he enters the room, and the mere mention of his name lights up your eyes."

Kaoru never knew how transparent her feelings were. Megumi knew of them, and now Misao had figured it out also. _If only Kenshin had eyes to see it._ Kaoru couldn't help but sulk as she sat back down on the stool. _Forget that thought, I just wish I could have talked to him a little longer. _

"Stop being so down on yourself, Kaoru." Misao interjected, dispelling Kaoru's mental whine. "Have hope, the guy will come around." Kaoru was surprised at the maturity that the 16 year old possessed, and yet she couldn't help but speculate that the advice wasn't just for her to hear. It sounded as if the young girl was trying to convince herself of the same thing concerning someone else. Despite her age, Misao was in love, but with whom? Kaoru's mind mulled over the possibilities quickly but came up with empty.

"Good morning, ladies." Turning toward the left side of the kitchen, the two young women recognized the lean and lanky form of Sano leaning against the door frame. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Sadly, you missed out on breakfast." Kaoru said with a smile, thinking that it served him right for always sleeping in. "But I did make some rice balls if you want some." She asked, half hoping that he wouldn't mind eating them. Sano just stared, answering Kaoru's with a blank expression. Slowly, an annoyed twitch began to surface above her left eye... Her cooking wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be, right? Well, at least she knew, yet again, Sano's opinion on the subject.

Recovering quickly from Kaoru's offer, Sano thought it best to say something. "That's okay, Missy. I-I can wait until lunch is served." Taking slow steps, Sano wore a fake smile as he made his getaway.

Words of comfort wouldn't come to the petite ninja, because in truth, Misao knew Kaoru's cooking was pretty bad. Yet not even a moment later a loud thump resounded as Kaoru stood up, firmly planting her feet on the ground.

"I don't care what Rooster-head has to say, I'm going to make good tasting rice balls even if it kills me!" Pushing up her sleeves, Kaoru stamped over to the bowl of freshly cooked rice. She was bent on proving herself in the kitchen.

It had been over three hours since he left Okina's room and Kenshin found himself pacing about the halls of the building, his body as restless as his overactive mind. The knowledge of the Oniwaban's thoughtfulness warmed his heart, yet the other information imparted his way troubled him greatly. From the way it looked, Christians were to be the target of much hate regardless of what he regardless of his attempts to help. The 4th Urakami was gone, leaderless, and scattered. They no longer posed a threat to these people claiming a different faith. Yet there were still others, many more which stood to take place of the Urakami.

Through it all, a smile, bittersweet, came to his lips.

"I am now one of those claiming that faith." He whispered to himself, his feet still leading him aimlessly around the Aoiya's compound. He laughed softly as he came to realize something... The heaviness of before, the burden that weighed his spirit down during his fight with that confused young Urakami leader, was nothing less than, "

"Kenshin?" His heart fluttered as the soft voice reached his ear, causing him to look up from his musings.

"Well, hello again, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin smiled, silently admiring her how adorable she looked in an apron.

Seeing him again, just after her conversation with Misao, caused an unconscious blush to appear on the young assistant sensei's face. Her thoughts of wanting to see him again were soothed by his presence before her now. It seemed that whenever she wanted to see him, he would suddenly appear. Yet, she had to be honest with herself; she didn't mind how things always ended up working out in her favor. Like the night before... She had a dream about the red haired swordsman and woke up because of it. As she thought to fetch the laundry and get him off her mind, she happened to come across someone outside; none other than the man of her dreams, Kenshin. It struck her as odd that they ended up crossing paths at such a late hour in the night.

Brought back to the moment at hand, Kaoru nervously scratched her chin with a smile.

"Hi," Kaoru managed to say, all other words dead on her tongue. She found herself awkward where she stood, especially after finding thoughts of him still fresh in her mind. He, in return, said nothing as he walked forward, stopping a foot from her. Her breath caught in her throat as he reached a hand and gently caressed her cheek, his thumb sweeping over the skin under her lips.

Her eyes suddenly felt heavy and her face hot from the contact. Yet his touch lasted for a fleeting second, leaving a tingling sensation along the trail he left with his touch...

"Um...You had a piece of rice..." Kenshin motioned to his own chin, showing her the piece of rice he took off with his thumb.

"Oh," she said, her blush increasing from embarrassment. "I guess I better go wash up before lunch." Bowing her eyes, she mumbled, "Excuse me," before turning to walk away.

Kenshin watched this with a desire to kick himself hard. He was the reason for her walking away so quickly.

"Kaoru... wait!" He called out, following her with a few steps before she stopped. Kaoru turned around and found Kenshin looking toward the ground.

"If it's not too much to ask, would you please sit next to me at lunch?" Once he lifted his beautiful violet eyes, Kaoru felt the strength leave her knees. At the same time, she couldn't believe her ears... Her heart thumped in her chest, each second harder than the last. There he held her, having caught her in his gaze with eyes so sincere.

"Y-yes..." She choked out, biting her lip after hearing how shaky her voice was. His smile urged her on. "I would love to Kenshin."

After a short nod, Kenshin watched with a smile as Kaoru did the same and scurried off on her way, her sandals knocking against the wood with her small steps. This chance encounter with her, the woman preoccupying his mind, had compelled him to carry out his overly thought-out plan...

"Courage, Kenshin, courage" he said to himself. His mind brought back the picture of her smile, her silken, raven dark hair, her flawless skin. She was a beauty that shone brighter due to her beauty within, making her far more pure than he ever imagined a person to be. All of these thoughts clouded him over in doubt, in fear... Staring straight ahead, he gave his last audible encouragement.

"All you have to do is open your mouth and ask her..." Now if only such things could be as easily done as they are said...

**Okay...** I'm done with this chapter! But most importantly, I have brought Intervention back to the world of fan fiction!! Yay! For all of those who've stuck with me over these past few months of silence on my part, I thank you. You all ROCK. So many things have taken place since the last time that I updated this story, most of which I've written about in my livejournal... yet one thing has not changed... This story will have an ending, and I will continue to update as soon as I possibly can.

And reviews... I had 202 the last time I checked, but now it seems the number has died down to 196... That makes me sad (... I'll throw a party when I reach 200 again, yet for now I'm still frowning a bit. And in the next chapter, look for review responses... I can't wait to start talking to you all again!

Anyhoo, take care everyone, and don't forget to review and tell me how you liked this chapter. If it's choppy, I'm sorry. If it's grammatically incorrect, I'm sorry... I know, it certainly is not the best ever, but I'm glad I got something out for you all to munch on for now ... Till later, toodles!

- The Honorable Gucci


	20. Inquisitive Questioning

Chapter 20 

Love...

He didn't know its definition even when he was younger. Back then in what could be called his youth, he lived a life unknowing of a way free of the sword he kept at his side. Though far from naïve, he didn't expect the outcome that came about from his listening to the clan he joined, the clan that sent him out as an assassin... He was thrown into a situation he didn't quite know how to handle.

And as a result, he fell in love. The woman with whom he was told to live was a kind, quiet woman of a grace that caught his eye. Her eyes were mostly downcast, avoiding his face whenever she'd speak. Yet the times when they'd lock gazes, his heart would break. He wanted to frown, ask her what it was that bothered her already troubled soul. Yet he continued to watch as sorrow darkened her already dark eyes. She seemed... lonely.

And yet their love brought that about in him... a loneliness that plagued him more with each passing year, each one reminding him of her death.

He loved her with a love outside of himself, for in his mind he was incapable of such a tender emotion... Something so gentle coming from a ruthless killer like himself; it was unheard of.

His heart had been buried with what he remembered of her... That side of him was kept safe over the years, allowing him to learn and feel other things, new emotions.

For ten years he wandered around, no thought of loving anyone again coming to his mind...

...At least, not until now. He saw now, more than ever, the need to seek possession of his heart once again.

Kenshin sat, his chopsticks sounding a succession of nervous taps against the dinning table. It was lunchtime and a few people arrived every so often, most of the Aoiya's residents finishing up their work for a chance to enjoy a meal together. The long table spanning the length of the spacious room was large enough to seat the large number of Oniwaban, including their guests from Tokyo. Yet through it all, Kenshin's eyes kept watch over the door, and, simultaneously, the spot next to him at the table. Without even turning his head, he reached to his side and placed his sword on the cushion beside him.

Sano entered the room with a scratch of his head, a smile forming on his face upon seeing his redheaded friend.

"Hey Kenshin," the tall man greeted, about to make his way over there. "Ouch!" He cried the next second, his foot in mid step as a hand came out to grab hold of his ear, making him wince. Megumi wasted no time in pulling him over to the area where she was going to sit.

"Don't be such a stupid rooster-head." She said with a roll of her eyes. Sano's brows knit together in confusion. "Kenshin's saving that seat for someone. Just sit here next to me."

"Oh... Who's he saving it for?" He asked, a clueless look coming to his face.

Again, Megumi rolled her eyes, giving her beloved a quick slap upside the head before answering. "Who do you think?"

"Oh..." Sano said again, "I'm guessing it's for the little Missy."

Megumi simply sighed to herself as she hung her head. Sano shrugged, taking his eyes off the doctor for a moment to glance over the spread of food collecting before him. His pink tongue darted out as he licked his lips in anticipation, his stomach responding to the images his eyes took in… Before he knew it, his hand came up from beside him and started to inch its way toward the plate of ohagi steaming in front of him.

SLAP!

With a yelp, Sano yanked his hand back and cradled it to his chest. Wide eyed, he snuck a glance at who slapped him and found Megumi glowing, a smile upon her face that said 'You should know better…'.

The exchange between the doctor and the street fighter caught the attention of everyone at the table. Okina was staring at them too but he, with a mischievous smile, was glad Sano's antics drew the attention of everyone around him. His own hand made its way toward the plate of rice balls nearest to him. Yet another resounding slap came in response with an annoyed Omasu glaring down at him. Things resumed normalcy and the table began filling up with the food that kept on coming. It began piling up, the smells of the delicious items wafting in the air and mesmerizing those hungry souls.

But Kenshin wore the same far away expression as before, his eyes never straying from the doorway.

"Hey Himura, what's with the lost look on your face?"

Kenshin jumped out of his daze when Misao spoke, her head a couple inches to the right of his. He smiled sheepishly in response.

"Oh, no reason." He said, turning his eyes to the chopsticks gripped tightly between his fingers. He looked at Misao who had noticed the strain he was putting on his eating utensils and she frowned at him, her eyebrow quirking up in a childish manner. With a small, embarrassed laugh, he placed the chopsticks safely atop his bowl.

Suddenly a familiar sound caught his attention, ringing out among the rest of the noise moving about the room. The sound was of a sandal's step, one he came to recognize as unique.

His hands began to sweat when he finally caught sight of her, her body adorned with a dark green kimono, ocean blue obi tied around her thin waist. Her hands, cream against the dark of the kimono, were clasped in front of her. With eyes cast down, she perfected the look of a meek, quiet spirited woman. But Kenshin knew there was more to this woman than the mere eye could see. He silently asked to see those eyes that clung to his memory…

_Please_, he asked in his one word prayer. He wondered if he would be able to continue with what he decided, the slip of his determination depending on the strength behind her eyes.

Lashes fluttered and blue lifted to fall against violet in an instant, his prayer being answered. It was for but a whisper of a second that her eyes meekly met his, only to sweep to the floor within a heart beat. With her head still down Kaoru found her feet leading her around the table and those already seated there. She didn't notice the sudden silence that lay siege on the occupants of the dinning room due to the feel and sound of her pounding heart jolting through her body. All other senses were put out of commission for those few seconds.

Kenshin's eyes never left her form; each movement and nimble step the woman took recorded themselves in his mind. The palpitations of his heart increased a notch with every second she drew near, and he found his breath catch in his chest as she stopped beside him.

"Hello… Kenshin." Kaoru said with a voice somewhat softer than he had remembered.

It took him a second before he responded, his hand quickly grabbing his sword from the place he saved beside him, making room for her to sit.

"Thank you," she replied, sitting down with her feet neatly tucked underneath her. With that, they both turned their eyes down and away from each other. It took a few seconds before they finally felt the weight of everyone's eyes quietly watching them. Kaoru blushed under the attention and averted her eyes to the chopsticks set across her bowl.

Clearing his throat, Okina broke through the heavy silence. "Let's eat before this wonderful meal goes cold."

Sano, Yahiko, and Misao agreed wholeheartedly as they pounced on the food nearest to them. Yahiko and Misao went for the same plate of fish, their chopsticks bumping into one another's. The petite ninja gave the swordsman in training a glare that would turn one's hair white, but the hungry boy wasn't fazed at all by it.

Kaoru noticed this and found yet another thing to scold the young boy about.

"She's a lady, Yahiko. You should be kind and let her have first choice."

Yahiko made a face that let Kaoru know that he was ready to whine and make a rude comment. She shook her head wordlessly, and since Kenshin mimicked the action, Yahiko knew better than to disagree. The boy turned narrowed eyes to Misao in defeat before gobbling down what he already had on his plate.

Kaoru sighed under her breath and turned to look at her own food. In the corner of her eye she could see that while he was eating, Kenshin would sneak glances at her. She brought a piece of fish to her mouth and could feel the rurouni's gaze, making her smile as she finished the food in her mouth.

"You said earlier that you wanted to ask me something." Kaoru slowly turned and found Kenshin still staring at her.

"Um… yes." He said with a cough, focusing his eyes in front of him. _Just ask her already! _He yelled at himself silently. He took a breath and brought his attention back to her seeing a look of anticipation on her beautiful face as it came into view. This sight of her made him swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"Well, it was… uh, I mean, it is something…" Loosing his nerve he licked his lips, trying to get the words out passed his lips. "It is quite important to me, that it is."

"Uh huh," Kaoru urged him to continue, finding herself leaning closer in eagerness. What had he to ask her that was "important" to him?

"I wanted to know if you would do something for me." Kenshin glanced at his hands for a moment, smiling to himself at his question. "Would you--"

Suddenly, Kenshin's face froze and his next words fell dumb on his lips as he sensed a familiar ki. He turned his light hued eyes to the door where a large, muscular man stood, a white, red collared cape draped over his broad shoulders.

"Okina, Lord Aoshi! I tried to ask him what business he had here but he just rushed on in." Someone's voice sounded from behind the stranger.

"That's quite alright, Shiro." Aoshi said, his eyes fixed on the rurouni's face the entire time.

Kaoru saw Kenshin stiffen in his place and began to worry. She let her eyes wander until they fell upon the imposing figure of the man filling the doorway. His eyes bore deep into her own as they met from across the room, and yet she sat still, meeting his gaze head on.

"Hiko Sensei, what are you doing here?" Kenshin's voice squeaked out, the sound of it more timid and childlike than normal.

"I heard you were in town and had the decency to come and say hello, something you still lack, Stupid apprentice."

Kenshin's frowned in embarrassment, as his face flushed and brows pinched in a crease.

"And since when is calling people names decent?" Kenshin muttered under his breath as he rose from his seat, leaving Kaoru to watch on in a stunned silence.

_That's his sensei? That man doesn't look at day over Aoshi's age._ Her blue eyes moved back and forth between Kenshin's retreating figure and the man waiting for him at the door. _What is going on here?_ She wondered silently.

"We need to talk." Hiko said softly, yet his voice boomed over the dead silence he created with his arrival. Just as soon as Kenshin reached the taller, more muscular man, Hiko grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside.

"It is good to see you too," Kenshin said dryly, his light eyes rolling at the lack of response from the man. Hiko walked a couple of paces and stopped, his sharp eyes holding the rurouni in his spot.

"You're presence hasn't gone unnoticed here in Kyoto, you know." Kenshin's eyes went dark at hearing the truth behind his master's words.

"I know sensei."

"The 4th Urakami were a group of thugs with nothing but time on their hands. They weren't the Doshisha's only enemies." Kenshin knew better than to ask how Hiko had known of the Doshisha and Urakami and his business with them. Yet his master's words struck deep, causing the redhead's frown to deepen…

"If that is the case, I will stay and see that the school will be protected."

"…stupid as always, I see." Hiko threw behind his back, his long hair swishing as he turned his back to his former student.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kenshin asked turning a questioning glare upon the man's back.

"You're of the same mind that you were back when I was still training you. You were eager to help with the revolutionaries and now you're eager to help the Christians. I see no sense in your actions, boy."

Kenshin's head lowered, his eyes closing. Instead of with anger, the rurouni spoke these words softly. "This is… different."

Hiko turned his head and studied his apprentice silently, his dark eyes roaming over the calm sag in the rurouni's shoulders and the peace in the eyes that lifted to regard him as well. A quiet moment passed between the two who hadn't seen each other in years.

"Have you visited her grave, Kenshin?"

Kenshin nodded his head. "The first day we arrived." Hiko smiled softly, his mouth twitching a twinge with the action. "And yet I have placed it upon my heart to tell her goodbye before I set one foot to leave."

Hiko's smile didn't fade as he turned around, walking away without a word. Kenshin looked to the side, wondering to himself many thoughts before opening his mouth once more.

"Do I have your approval in this matter?"

Hiko stopped yet didn't turn around. "Since when have you needed my approval?" He paused. Kenshin turned away, thinking that his master would just leave with those words. "The fire in that girl's eyes burns strong. Don't let it burn to nothing." Kenshin averted his attention back to the older Hiten Mitsurugi master. With those as his last words, Sejiro Hiko walked away and out of Kenshin's sight. The rurouni shook his head, a smile coming to his lips as he thought of the words he just heard.

_There is a fire in her blue eyes, that there is. And I'll do all that I can to keep it burning._ Sandals scrapping across wooden floor woke him from his thoughts, bringing his mind to the present.

"Kenshin?" The voice made him turn with a smile, his eyes softening as they fell on her face.

"It is nothing, Miss Kaoru. He was just an old friend." Kaoru saw that there was more behind his smile, yet made no inquiry of it.

"Okay… but you missed the rest of the meal. I think Omasu said that she'd save you some of the leftovers." Kaoru began to giggle to herself at the end of her sentence, drawing a curious look from Kenshin. "Omasu was being so silly after you left. Everyone started talking and she, without knowing she was saying it out loud, said that she hoped your friend would stay longer and maybe eat a meal with us."

Kenshin shook his head and started laughed at the thought of the woman gushing over his sensei. When he looked back at Kaoru he found her staring down at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers.

"You, uh, had-something-to-ask-me, didn't you?" Kaoru spit it out in a rush.

He wanted to spit it out and have it done with, but he felt the trickle of sweat going down the side of his face and came to notice his hands were sweating too. He was nervous, and the more he told himself to relax, the more intently Kaoru would look at him.

"Y-yes, I did." After a couple coughs into his hand, Kenshin's eyes glanced back down the way Hiko disappeared. He was happy he got the man's blessing, even if it was given cryptically. "I was wondering if you would—". Kenshin began, finding the momentum until Kaoru refocused her gaze beyond his shoulder, her eyes filling with unease in an instant. Yet again, he felt someone's ki and he turned around, rather impatiently this time.

Saitou looked at him with slight amusement, his cigarette hanging loosely from his thin, smirking lips.

"I'm sorry," Kenshin started apologetically.

"I know." Kaoru sighed, her eyes narrowing into blue slits as she regarded the lanky man approaching. With a curt bow, she turned around and rolled her eyes as she walked back into the house.

"I've interrupted your tender moment, I take it." Saitou continued to smirk.

Kenshin chose to ignore the man's words, finding his tone of voice rather harsh to his ears. He found it easier to get to the point, and he did just that.

"What is it, Saitou?"

The former Mibu wolf's smirk dissolved into a serious line, his voice low severe. "You should leave, tonight."

Kenshin's eyes questioned the man's words, yet he stayed silent, awaiting more of an explanation.

"Most of the Doshisha's students have come back to the institute, yet some of the Christians are still missing." Saitou watched as the shorter redhead soaked in the information, the wheels of his mind turning behind his grave, purple eyes. He gave nothing to add, leaving his words as were for the rurouni to mull over.

"And you think there is something foul about it, correct?"

Saitou didn't answer yes or no, yet he stood there, holding the other's eyes in response. Kenshin knew it was true. But what could he do? He wanted to help; he wanted to stay and make things right for the Christians meeting at the Doshisha. They were the reason that he came to Kyoto in the first place, were they not?

"If that is the case, I need to stay longer."

"Stay and do what? I've seen you fight, and you are nowhere near what you once were, Himura." Saitou gave him a look of slight disgust. "Besides, the declaration of faith these Christians make end up bringing them more enemies. It's like a moth to a flame, the flame being their Christian faith. It's something that can't be stopped, even by you, Battousai."

These words were like echoes of something Hiko had told him many years ago. Yet, he didn't want to listen then and he didn't want to listen now.

Saitou noticed the beginnings, or rather the continuation, of an internal battle raging behind the rurouni's grave expression, his violet eyes betraying nothing to the outside world. He wasn't set on his decision, and Saitou knew the damage that came with an indecisive soul… And yet Kenshin fought the words out despite the unease creeping into his mind… and heart.

"I want to do what is best, Saitou. Not even you can stop me from doing that."

Saitou let out a small chuckle at the comment, drawing a more heated glare from the shorter man. He shook his head at the rhetoric he could only expect from the former hitokiri. _He really is a changed man, but his ideals are still where they were so many years ago. It will take a lot to convince him to leave…_

"Fine… but if you interfere with my work in any way, we'll have to take up the fight we left unfinished these past ten years."

"I understand," Kenshin held the other's gaze sternly, receiving just as grave a glare in return. No one said anything for a good second or so, until Saitou grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it on the ground where it landed a couple inches from Kenshin's left foot. The wolf, with an unwavering smirk, stomped on it, crushing the remaining embers to nothing.

"I wonder if your newfound faith is the reason for your stay. Your actions aren't righteous, if that's what you think."

The rurouni nearly lost his resolve at the mention of the faith he adopted… yet Kenshin didn't flinch at the man's action, challenging him just like he had in the past. He felt a sense of nauseous nostalgia when around the former Shinsengumi leader, and a piece of that flame that warmed his blood during cold-hearted battles surfaced, stealing the warmth from his eyes just like it had back then.

Saitou, noticing that his actions didn't faze his former enemy, left without a look back. _He's returning, inch by inch. His eyes speak of it... _

Kenshin chose not to watch the man leave, knowing no unspoken threat existed between them. Besides, he didn't want to see him more than he had to. He his chest began to hurt, and without knowing it, Kenshin let out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

Clenching his jaw, Kenshin shut his eyes… _Pull yourself together. Things are finally falling into place, yet… _He couldn't keep the thoughts of the Doshisha being in danger from coming back to his mind. He felt like he had to help, just because he knew his skills would, and could, benefit others… He wanted to help protect life rather than take it. For the past ten years he was using his sword to protect others, keeping them from tasting death whenever he could. He was only human, but his skills made him stand out among everyone else. What it came down to was this: Kenshin wanted to appease and put to rest his guilty mind, living with the mentality that saving lives would reverse the curse he had upon his soul from taking them. _Yet I don't believe that any longer. I don't need to do anything to win forgiveness… _He glanced down at his hands, the palms facing up. _No matter what I try, I am still at the mercy of someone greater… at His mercy. _From his hands, Kenshin sent his eyes upward beyond the wooden ceiling that hung over his head. _Kaoru's told me so much, and yet I want to learn more. I want to understand about this God that can forgive without a moment's thought._ He continued to think to himself, allowing his mind to speak freely as he kept his gaze upward.

That's how Misao and Megumi found him, staring at the ceiling with a clouded look upon his face.

"Hello, Himura?" Misao said, waving a hand in front of his face the instant she arrived in front of him. In the other hand she held a large basket of sheets, many of which needed to be washed as soon as possible. Megumi hands were wound around something similar and the tap of her toe told her impatience with the young girl with her.

"Leave him alone, Misao. We have work to be done, remember?" The doctor said with a shake of her basket. The petite ninja in return gave a big smile and nodded her head with enthusiasm.

Kenshin, having been pulled from his thoughts by Misao's waving hand, bowed slightly at the women passing by him. But Megumi caught a glance of his expression, and it didn't look to be one of contentment. The tall women stopped just as soon as she reached his side and nudged him with her basket. Inquisitive violet eyes met mischievous ones of burgundy, allowing for the doctor to speak up first.

"You didn't get to talk to Kaoru, did you?"

The look of surprise that flashed upon the rurouni's face made the woman laugh. How could Megumi have known about his desire to ask a question of the young Kamiya. _I bet she knows what I want to ask Kaoru too, but how? _

"You are correct, that you are." Kenshin sighed, the breath coming out despairingly. Things seem to come up whenever I manage to open my mouth, that they do." Unfortunately, for the rurouni, he missed the spark of light that shined in Megumi's eyes at his admittance.

"Well, I think Omasu took her along to the market in town. I'm not sure when they're going to be coming back."

With his normal, polite smile, Kenshin nodded his understanding. "Yes, I see. I just guess it'll have to wait, that it will."

"Don't wait too long though, Kenshin. An issue such as this shouldn't be left unattended." Her eyes missed the sudden crease that came upon his brow as he thought about her words, wondering again of how she could have known his question.

Knowing that she had made the man think, Megumi sauntered out into the courtyard following the path that Misao had took but a minute ago.

With mind still mulling over things, Kenshin walked back inside. The only ones who knew what he wanted to ask were him and his sensei Hiko, and no one else. At least until he exchanged those last words with Megumi, that was what he thought. _That's okay... There's no harm in her knowing. _He stopped just as soon as he entered the building, his resolve solidifying that very moment.

"I'll ask her to come with me… To come and visit Tomoe one last time before I move on, my heart in my possession once again."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I can't believe that little girl is going to be married before I am." Megumi muttered to herself as she tossed a white sheet over the laundry pole. A tingling sensation pricked her neck, her attention being drawn down and to the left of her. There, Misao stood, staring at her with mouth ajar.

"Are you talking about Kaoru and…?" Shaking her head a little violently, Misao stopped to stare once again at the doctor who wore a smirk.

"What else could Kenshin have to ask her that is so important?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay, I know… and I'm sorry. I am alive, and that is why I've updated, you see? Anyway, with the first quarter of my college sophomore year done, I have harder, more focused courses to take these next coming quarters. But that doesn't mean that I am not going to devote time to this story… as you can see, I do spend time writing other things besides my school assignments. Anyhoo, I think I'll respond to your comments from the last chapter right now… As for the next one, I hope to have it out before my 20th b-day, k? That gives me a little over a month to finish writing this situation I just threw out before you at the very end of this chapter… I hope you enjoyed what you read! And review if you'd like…

**GoldAngel2: **I am touched to know that you are still finding my work inspirational. I'm glad to hear that my portrayal of the Christian persecution during that time is an accurate one. Oh, I need to finish reading your first story… I can't wait to jump on reading the next one though! Take care my friend, and I pray your holidays were and continue to be blessed!

**Yannick: **Thanks, I need to get back… even though I took yet another (unwilling) break from this story yet again.

**JDFielding: **Hiya! It's been waaaay too long since I last updated, but I pray that this update was okay. All the little scenes I threw in the last chapter were fun to write, especially the situation between Kaoru and Yahiko. I was inspired by one of my bratty nephews and an argument we had over something trivial. Anyway, I hope you do continue reading… you are one of the few faithful readers/reviewers that I have.

**Chell: **You know how painstakingly long I've been slaving to get these past two chapters out…I wonder if this chapter will work out as well as the last one had, the absence of both character and author included. If not, I just hope this turns out to be a nice Christmas present for those of you who continue to pay attention to my little story.

**Misumi kanegawa: **Thanks for the nice note! I was glad to be back then, and even happier to return now.

**Mato-ko: **I will press on and finish this fic, I promise! And I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope this one is just as satisfying.

**Kik-ting: **Yes, Kenshin needs to have the courage to say something to Kaoru… Too bad for him in this past chapter though, he had the courage but never a free opportunity in which to display it. And yeah, the drop in reviews was on the weird side, but I guess it goes with all the clean up that has been doing for the last year or so.

**Alli: **Yes, I am alive… barely, heh heh. Anyway, the WAFF was on its way, but the other characters didn't really give our favorite couple the chance. The next chapters will be different though, that much I'll tell you. I hope you will not join the throng of readers that are about ready to burn me up at the stake for disappearing yet again… I have my reasons and lack of time was one of them. Hope you like this last chapter though ).

**Ari and Kat:** Yay, I have another loyal reader! Please know that I am very grateful for your fidelity. There was a weird thing that happened with Kenshin's thought… this new program from fanfiction jacked up my document, and I hope that doesn't happen again. Anyways, it wasn't too important at the time, and I'm sure it'll be addressed in the future (Kenshin's thought, that is).

**Ariliana: **I'm glad you find my story different, and in a good manner, no less. I pray the rest of the story continues to flow as well as what I've already written. I'm in a constant state of change, praying that my work doesn't come out as dry as I believe it to be at times. Thank you for your encouraging and kind words.


	21. Rough Handed

Hello everyone! Thanks for the warm welcome back… You have no idea how much I appreciated all your words. I don't have much else to say other than that I hope you like what you read. Ciao! Review responses will follow the story ).

Disclaimer: Uh... do I really need to say anything? ...I didn't think so...

**Chapter 21 **

The sun was leaving the sky as the hours of the day drew late. Soon, the stars would make their visit just as they did yesterday and the days before.

One more day… one more hour, and one more minute to take a breath. It had been a good number of months since he came across Tokyo and the group of thugs surrounding a young woman, one whom he found now at the center of his mind on a more than daily basis.

One breath, one word, one stolen glance from her was enough to take all semblance of rationality from his thoughts. It healed him to know that he'd have both the courage and time to tell of what he desired to the woman he just saw. He had walked byan open door, stopping a little further down the hall for a moment.

The sight of her smiling, talking, and laughing with a group of women in the kitchen warmed his thoughts, even more since they concerned her. When he hadwalked by, he wished he could have just ran into the room and gotten the weight off his chest already, but he knew he couldn't since there were others ready to listen. He wanted his words to be for her ears alone, and not anyone else.

_Should I call her out of the room… should I speak to her now? _Kenshin continued his walk, passing another door, this time the form of the elder Oniwaban flitted across his peripheral vision. He was planning on sitting in his room, taking a few minutes to sort through his thoughts, and coming out when he knew what he wanted to say. _I don't want to say too much and scare her away, but I do want to be honest. I wonder how she will respond…_

"What!"

A voice yelled from down the hall, coming from the direction Kenshin just came. Okina came running out of his room in alarm. A loud holler of laughter followed the earlier exclamation and the elder found himself sending the rurouni a mutual look of confusion before they both started toward the kitchen. There in the room stood a red-faced Kaoru with her hands covering her mouth and Omasu holding a wooden spoon that hovered above a hysterical Misao who was rolling on the floor, her arms wrapped around her stomach. The young ninja was laughing and laughing very hard. Her eyes were squeezed shut, yet tears still managed to stream down her reddened cheeks. She stopped rolling and found a fetal position to be better for her uncontrollable laughter.

"What's going on here?" Okina asked, a small smile of confusion appearing beneath his white mustache. Kaoru looked up to the people at the door and her eyes, once they fell on Kenshin's face, seemed to widen and her face reddened deeper.

"Nothing, Lord Okina…" Omasu smiled, trying to hide any bit of guilt from off her face as she hid the spoon behind her back.

The youngest of the group lifted her head from the floor and saw Kenshin at the door; a large grin soon spread across her lips.

"Oh, lookie Kaoru, it's Himura!" Misao burst out, the silence once again being filled by her more than spirited laughter. Omasu slowly began to bring the spoon from behind her back; her eyes told of how much she wanted to quiet the young girl for causing such a big scene.

"Um, hi…" Kaoru managed to say as took one of her hands from her mouth, waving it softly at the two men still watching them.

"It appears they're just having fun," Okina said, a playful glint in his dark eyes.

Omasu rolled her brown eyes, finding the lecherous tone of the old man to be the last thing she needed that day. "We were just leaving, weren't we Misao?"

The laughing stopped and Misao looked up at the older lady, her eyes honest. "No we weren't."

Apparently, that wasn't the answer Omasu wanted to hear and what followed was a resounding "whap". Misao winced and started to nurse the bump forming on the back of her head with both of her hands.

"Guess we were leaving," Misao mumbled to herself as she got up from the floor. She threw Omasu a mock smile just before she made her exit past Okina, who in turn was shaking his head.

"Such violence." He said, trying to hide the smile that was wanted to come to his face.

Kenshin was at a loss, not knowing what to make of the situation. And from Kaoru's reaction to his presence as well as Misao's outburst, he knew he was connected somewhere in the middle of it.

Omasu moved to put her spoon down on a table near the door, but at the last minute she pulled her hand back, deciding it best to keep 'the wooden spoon of discipline' at her disposal. After all, she wanted to make sure Misao didn't stick her nose where it didn't belong.

"Let's go," Omasu told Okina. The old man followed her out but not until he gave Kenshin a wink, nudging his bearded chin in Kaoru's direction.

In the blink of an eye the chance to talk to Kaoru arrived. There they were, standing alone and face to face.

"So…" Kenshin started.

"So…" Kaoru repeated. Like a sack of potatoes, it hit them; the sudden awkwardness of their predicament heavy in the air. Kenshin mentally kicked himself, trying to get his mouth to open up and speak as the silence stretched further… and it didn't help that Kaoru wasn't looking at him. He relied on the strength he saw when she'd grace him with a look… just a simple look.

"I'm sorry," he said, causing Kaoru's eyes to find him as her head moved in an inquiring tilt with a slight, yet cute, crease in her brow.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, the moment before being pushed to the back of her mind at the hurt expression Kenshin slowly began to show. She wanted to touch his face with her hand, smooth the worry that came to his otherwise perfect face. Even the scar he wore told of a caring man, one who took it upon himself to yield a sword of war so others would be spared its bitterness. He fought so that others wouldn't have to, yet for all his kindness he was wounded… She wanted to feel the lines cut into his cream skin; she wanted to soak into her own fingers as much of its meaning, praying and hoping of easing the pain that still lingered…

_Say it, now's your chance… Take it!_

"I haven't been true…" Kenshin licked his lips and closed his eyes, finding his way through the mess of words that filled his mind. He took another breath to calm himself enough to continue and opened his eyes. Kaoru's wide-eyed expression made him smile.

"I haven't been true to you, Kaoru."

Kaoru's brow furrowed a bit like before at the words, her face in soft disbelief. _He called me 'Kaoru'… just Kaoru… _Her mind couldn't help but point out that small detail out, the joy of it elating her heart. Yet still, she needed to know what it was he meant by it all. _Is it true? Is he going to ask me to…?_

"My sensei Hiko, the man who visited me this afternoon, asked me something. He asked whether or not I visited someone's grave during my stay here." Kenshin could see that the frown on Kaoru's face began to lift, yet still her face remained inquisitive.

"Tomoe," Kaoru whispered, remembering the sight of a rain-drenched Kenshin near the marked grave.

Kenshin nodded and continued. "I told him yes… and that I wanted to pay her another visit before we leave Kyoto. It'll be the last time I go there." Kaoru could only listen, knowing somehow this was much different from what she had expected.

"Your last visit? Kenshin, wha…" Kaoru started only to be stopped as Kenshin took her hand in his and, as if in response to her secret thoughts, pressed it to his cheek, her fingers cold against his warm scarred skin.

"Come with me," he whispered, his eyes heavy with emotion as he leaned his cheek further against the smooth palm of her hand. "I need to tell her goodbye and the only way I could do that is if I have you by my side." Kaoru bit her bottom lip as she watched his eyes close.

_His first love… He wants to let her go… But why? _Kaoru's mind kept on repeating to her, not thinking of herself at the moment.

"Please," Kenshin said stepping closer to her, her hand growing warm against his cheek and under his hand. He opened his eyes, holding her still with his steady gaze of violet; its open sincerity made her heart melt within her.

Kaoru couldn't keep her bottom lip from trembling or the tears from coming to her eyes. In raising her other hand, Kaoru placed it on the other side of his face, cupping both of his cheeks. She saw the emotion on display behind the man's eyes and she bit her lip again, trying harder to keep it from trembling.

"Oh, Kenshin." She whispered, his name coming out along with a few tears. The tiny droplets left trails of descent as rolled down her cheeks to where they met at the edge of her chin.

"So, will you come with me?" Kenshin asked, his voice just soft as her own whisper.

Her eyes roamed about his face, taking in each earnest detail left out on display. She let her hand move from his other cheek to smooth away the few strands of red hair that kept his eyes hidden from her, the intensity of his genuineness displayed within the depths of dark mauve. With a smile she answered, "Of course, I will."

A tender smile lay below closing eyes, his face relaxing further under the combination of her words and touch. With eyes still closed, he let his lips slide over to where he still held Kaoru's hand, brushing a feather-light kiss in the middle of her palm.

All time seemed to stop as the simple action left Kaoru breathless. Yet, as one could expect, that moment soon ended.

"Ahem," someone's throat cleared behind them.

Sano stood leaning against the door's frame, a large grin spread over his face, and his brown eyes brimming with mischievous thoughts.

Kaoru stepped away from Kenshin, removing her hands from his face. The cold of the room quickly took the warmth of the moment, making her shiver unconsciously. Without a thought, she rubbed her hands together, no doubt from the absence of heat from Kenshin's skin… and kiss. Sano came into view as she lifted up her head, the sight of him still a little blurry behind her teary eyes. Bringing up her hand, Kaoru wiped her eyes and smiled demurely at both men present, finding her way past the lanky form of the street fighter without a word. She paused just outside the door and gave Kenshin a quick, yet lingering smile, one which he returned. With that she disappeared down the hall.

Sano picked up on Kaoru's tears and frowned, a stern look pushing his playful smirk aside. He wanted to ask something, but instead he stood there, folding his long arms over his chest. Kenshin's eyes were just as glossy as those of the young assistant sensei and this realization softened the taller man's expression. _I can't ask him what happened between him and the missy… From what it looks like, it was pretty personal. And not to mention mushy. I think I get enough of that from Megumi. _He smiled as Kenshin's eyes focus on him; the rurouni's eyes were now dry after having been wiped by a shirt sleeve. _I'll ask him later, when I can catch him off guard. _

Kenshin smiled, his eyes easing up on the unrepressed emotion that made an appearance just a short while ago. He quickly noticed the bandaged hand of the street fighter standing before him, the fight from a few days ago crawling back from the depths of his mind.

"Is your hand alright, Sano?"

"Yeah, it's just a few scratches anyway. No big deal…" His broad shoulders shrugged, causing his white shirt to lift with the motion. Kenshin smiled genuinely, finding his mind to be lighter than before after having spoken to Kaoru.

Sano noticed the far away look in the other man's eyes and smiled to himself. "You okay, Kenshin?" He asked, not hiding his smile one bit.

"Yes," a wistful smile surfaced on the rurouni's face, his eyes glazing over in the warmth of his thoughts… He couldn't help but remember the feel of Kaoru's racing pulse as he kissed her hand just a minute ago. Her scent of jasmine still hung luxuriously about him, helping him maintain his smile.

A large fit of laughter suddenly cut through the room, and Kenshin snapped out of his daze to see Sano holding his stomach with one hand and pointing at him with the other.

"You crack me up, Kenshin!" The street fighter grinned between his chuckles. Once confusion reached Kenshin's face, Sano started laughing even harder. "HA! You are head over your heels for that girl and you don't even know it!"

"Oro?" Kenshin said, his confusion increasing tenfold.

"You…" Sano had to take a breath, his laughter bringing tears to his brown eyes. "… are so dense you put me to shame!"

This comment didn't help Kenshin one bit… It made his frown grow deeper. It also made him question the younger man's sanity as well. Yet finally, a little light was shed on what was going through the brunette's mind…

"Kaoru loves you Kenshin, and you love her too. Tell me you don't and I'll stop." Sano managed to control his laughter enough to look at Kenshin seriously. Kenshin, realizing the meaning behind Sano's crazed, laugh-filled rant, fixed his eyes on to the floor as a shade of red grew on his cheeks.

"Ah-ha!" Sano yelled, pointing his finger at the rurouni once again. "Then what's the hold up?" Sano paused, remembering the position he found them in when he interrupted them a short while ago. He thought for a second and smiled, "You dog, you." Reaching out Sano grabbed Kenshin's head in a headlock, and gave his hair a quick ruffling. "So you finally did it!"

"Did what?" Kenshin managed to ask, his face buried into the not-so-pleasant smelling spot in Sano's shirt. Letting him go, Sano looked at him with slight puzzlement.

"Propose, of course… What else?"

"…"

A few seconds passed and still nothing came from the rurouni's lips. "Are you alright there, Kenshin?" Sano blinked at the wide eyed Kenshin whose complexion suddenly when a few shades lighter. All color left his face, scaring Sano to the point of shaking the rurouni's shoulders to get him to talk.

"I…

propose?" Kenshin's managed to squeak out, his lips barely moving.

"Yeah," Sano nodded, acting as if it was a well-known fact. "Megumi told me earlier that you were thinking about it. What's the big deal?"

"Where did she get…? Propose?" Kenshin asked again, the color returning to his face with force, reds and pinks finding the surface once again. "She's a wonderful woman… I just don't think I'm ready…"

Sano slapped Kenshin on the back rather hard, making the rurouni step a couple feet forward. His hand rested around the redhead's shoulders as he blew a short whistle.

"Man, I know this situation all too well." Clearing his throat he held up three fingers from his free hand in front of his and Kenshin's faces. "You see, I've been with Megumi for close to three months now and she already wants me to pop the question. I'm only 19 and she wants to be married within the year." Sighing, he continued his story. "I'm too young for that, Kenshin… but Megumi considers herself an old maid now that she's reached 22."

"I wouldn't say that. She's still very young, that she is." Kenshin answered, looking up Sano. Sano nodded his head in agreement, rolling his eyes before speaking up yet again.

"Yeah, I've told her that many times, but she always just gets upset." With that said, he got quiet. "I hate when that happens. Just like any woman, she gets this look in her eyes and then… it gets me… right here." He said as he slapped his chest lightly in the location of his heart.

Kenshin stayed silent, knowing full well that hurting a precious someone was painful, yet he was shaken from his thoughts as Sano slapped him on the back once more.

"Well, my friend. You have no excuse. You _are _older than both me and Megumi and you're not getting any younger." With a shake of his head, Sano left the room and the rurouni with a smile. Kenshin's eyes followed the man out and stayed staring,

_I'm just starting to get my mind straight… Am I ready to think of marriage already? _Kenshin stood in thought. His mind began to wander more freely at the suggestion, bringing up pictures of what he could imagine happening if he were married to Kaoru. He closed his eyes and delved into his imagination as images flooded the forefront of his mind, jumping at the chance of showing him the life he could have.

_He saw himself, holding Kaoru's hands protectively with his own as someone in front of them spoke some words he couldn't hear too clearly. He was staring into her eyes and she, with a soft glow upon her cheeks, regarded him with mutual adoration. _

_The scene faded into darkness as he found himself sitting up in a room with a blanket draped over his legs as if he were ready to sleep. _

_Something stirred next to him and he looked on with adoring eyes upon the figure of a sleeping Kaoru, tucked away under the covers they shared. Her hair flowed like a dark halo around her head as she slept silently, her breath gentle and quiet. He slid under their blanket and felt the immediate warmth of her body beside his. At this, with thick lashes already weighing down her tired eyes, she smiled at seeing him, his face a mere couple inches from her own. Her cheeks were rosy, glowing beautifully against her already perfect face. She leaned in, closing the space with her flushed, full lips**…)**_

Kenshin didn't notice the sigh he let pass on over his lips as he opened his eyes. Immediately, his mind took notice of how hot his face was. Only when he touched his forehead did he know it was a reaction to his mid-day dream. Embarrassed and slightly ashamed at his particular thoughts, he looked around to see if there was anyone around to see the guilt cross over his face. He was alone. Relieved, and not knowing what to do with himself, Kenshin walked to where he knew people would be busy working in the business part of the Aoiya.

For the rest of the day he kept to himself, as much as he could while assisting the Oniwaban with the up keeping of the Aoiya. The few hours that remained between daylight and dusk went by rather quickly, and the next thing he knew, Kenshin was sitting at the table eating dinner with everyone just as before. Yet this time Kaoru sat a seat away from him, Misao taking up the spot beside him. The energetic little ninja would often say something and pat the rurouni on the back in her excitement, one time causing him to choke on a pickle. Everyone stared at the scene with little interest and when Misao tossed a quick apology his way, everyone went back to their meal and the teenager just before continued on with her story.

Kenshin was thinking to himself yet again, his mind mulling over the words Sano imparted upon him earlier that evening. With this in the back of his mind he'd find his eyes following Kaoru's hand as she picked at the food at the table, wondering what could be going on in the mind of the woman to which that hand belonged.

Unbeknownst to her, Kaoru's thoughts ran along the same line as the thoughts of the redheaded samurai. Slowly picking away at the food without interest, her mind took her places while her eyes remained unfocused, staring off into space.

The meal was winding down when Okina stood up, straightened his clothes, and cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention except for the chattering Misao who kept on jabbering on about a squirrel she and Yahiko found earlier that day. The elder cleared his throat yet again, this time a little louder, and sent the young girl a stern look. She smiled, guiltily as she sank in her seat, keeping her eyes averted toward Okina and away from all the reprimanding looks everyone else graced her with.

Choosing his words carefully, the elder Oniwaban member opened his mouth. "Tonight's dinner is a special one."

Knowing smiles sprouted all around the table, save for two. Kenshin and Kaoru, separated by Misao, didn't know that they wore the same look of genuine interest and curiosity at the announcement being made. All waited for Okina to continue, and continue he did.

"Tonight we celebrate the engagement of Kenshin and Kaoru!"

With that, Misao caught the shocked couple with her arms, each in a headlock spun by excitement.

"Oooooh, I'm so happy for you guys!" Misao said, giving their heads a quick squeeze. Kenshin found it hard to breathe, not just because of the skinny arm cutting off his air supply, but because of the news that first stole the air from his lungs. Kaoru was in a similar state as the room burst with the noise of merriment, the women gushing over the "news" and the men nodding their approval.

Not a word was asked of them during the rest of the meal as everyone else spoke among themselves, leaving them out of the conversation buzzing around them. Kenshin couldn't see Kaoru's face because Misao continued to block it from his view, the young girl chattering on just as before. He wanted to see her eyes in the hope of getting a glimpse into the thoughts taking hold of her now, wondering if they were along the same lines as his own. He shook his head, shoveling the last bit of rice and vegetables from his wooden bowl and into his mouth. At that he looked around at the others settled about the long dinning table and came upon the form of Sano, listening with half interest to what Megumi was saying as he forced more food than normally possible into his mouth. The chocolate orbs of the taller man met the pleading violet ones of the samurai, and finding himself unable to offer any help, he lifted his shoulders in a sympathetic shrug.

He rose to pick up his bowl along with other plates yet Omasu shooed him away, telling him that she and the other girls would finish clearing the table. Feeling a little lost as to what to do, trying to find a way to ease away the awkward air that befell them upon the "announcement".

The announcement… that was it! Kenshin knew he had to clear the air and get the facts straight before everyone in Kyoto believed he and Kaoru were engaged.

"Where is Lord Okina, Miss Misao?" The rurouni asked the petite ninja. Elbow deep in cleaning the table, she grumbled something, the only coherent part having to do with her having dish washing duty. Kenshin quirked an eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"He's outside talking to Lord Aoshi, I think." She lifted a hand to scratch her nose and smudged a good amount of some indefinable sauce on it.

"Thank you very much." Kenshin said, smiling inwardly at the situation. He was about to inform the young girl about her nose, yet he kept it in, thinking it good to pay her back for her headlock earlier that evening.

Misao's guess was right, and Kenshin found the two men, heads of the Oniwaban in their own right, sitting on the porch speaking quietly. Aoshi was the first to turn, sensing Kenshin's approach just as soon as the former hitokiri stepped foot outside.

"What can we do for you, Battousai?" The black haired man asked, his voice and eyes as cool and impassive as ever.

"I needed to speak to you about tonight. It seems there has been a misunderstanding of some sort." Kenshin started, his hand reaching back to rub his neck out of embarrassment.

"Go on Himura. But your concerns aren't needed. If your thoughts are around your sleeping arrangements, I took care of all that. Miss Kaoru's futon has been moved to your room as well as all of her belongings." Okina's dark eyes glittered in pride at his news.

"I, uh…" Kenshin started, only to blink a couple times as what Okina said sunk in. "What?" Aoshi stood up from and tossed the rurouni a look, one neither of disproval or approval. Yet his words went beyond their simple meaning, bringing about a sense of acceptance from the Oniwaban leader.

"Okina, Christians do not sleep together before the marriage ceremony."

The rurouni didn't notice that Okina didn't exactly respond to the comment, instead he nodded his head in agreement with the kodachi wielding ninja. Christians were a chaste people, yet to be named among them yet again lightened Kenshin's heart a little more, the label more of a joy than a burden. Then it dawned on him… He didn't know the first thing to courting a Christian woman let alone any woman for that matter. His experience with Tomoe was of a different nature; a very different nature. He and his late wife were thrown together among the bloodshed flooding the streets of Kyoto and there, he had come to understand what it was to love.

Shaking his head he noticed that Okina was getting up from his seat, his head turned toward the taller, dark haired man as he spoke something. Their voices hushed as they continued their conversation, the same one that Kenshin had walked in on. The rurouni's sharp hearing caught the weight of one word, a name, which turned his attention to them.

"If I may inquire, what is it this news concerning the Doshisha?"

The Oniwaban members looked at one another as if they were debating whether or not to tell him, yet in the end they turned solemn faces to him. Okina opened his mouth and then closed it, and threw Aoshi a look. The younger man began at the sign.

"The police had set up a watch team near the Doshisha's school late yesterday, and we've just received news that four of the seven officers patrolling the area were taken to the hospital in the last hour with serious injuries." Aoshi stopped for a second, regarding the rurouni's reaction with unseen interest. Even in the late hour, the darkening of Kenshin's eyes didn't go unnoticed by the skilled ninja. "Hajime Saitou told us not to tell you, yet it seems that you're more involved in this than any of us could be, now that you identify yourself as one of them." Pushing back his fear for his fellow men and women in faith, Kenshin narrowed his eyes, a hint of light glimmering dangerously in the night.

"I am involved, no matter what Saitou or anyone else may say." His voice was low, bringing Okina to suddenly shiver as if catching the end of a breeze passing through the yard.

"Do whatever you may, Battousai. It is no one's decision but your own to engage in this issue. Just remember, one man alone cannot change the fate of the world."

Kenshin said nothing, but nodded his head in acknowledgement as the other two men began to walk away. Aoshi words only added one more thought to the many fighting for attention in the rurouni's overly worked mind.

"Get some rest, Battousai. We'll speak of it more in the morning." Okina added a little further down the porch. Kenshin bowed his head with a short nod, his brow automatically furrowing as he was left alone.

He was given so much to think about that day that he started to feel the tug of fatigue drawing him to the act of a more basic instinct. He yawned. He needed to sort out how he wanted to approach Kaoru with his feelings, all of which he felt grow more heatedly with every thought he had of her. She was an angel, a beauty and mind far beyond his imagination. Even when she wasn't acting the most lady-like, he found her to be very endearing. With everything she would do or say, unbeknownst to her, she stole his heart away.

The moment they shared earlier that afternoon played in his mind. The feel of her hand against his face, the feel of it as he brushed his lips against its smooth skin, and the warmth of those minutes as they drew closer, inching their way nearer to the other. And to warm his thoughts even further, he revisited the sound of her answer to his question. _"Of course, I will." _Sighing, Kenshin ran his hand roughly through his hair. What a gracious woman he met. She saw the pain he felt, and from the way she looked at him, he could tell she wanted to bear as much of it as she could in order to ease its weight from his own shoulders. And in going with him to Tomoe's grave, he would be giving her a piece of the tragic past that haunted him.

Did he really want to subject her to such horror? For all that she did for him; wouldn't it have kinder to spare her what followed him so mercilessly for so many years? His life as a Hitokiri wasn't one framed in glory and honor, but rather in torturous guilt and blood. The shadow of his thoughts from before began to lay hold of his mind, yet he shook it away by thinking of the words Kaoru sang so many nights ago. It was an amazing grace that brought him thus far, allowing him to reach the point where he imagined what life could be like in the future… a life with Kaoru.

He decided to head off to bed, thinking about each issue as they rolled around to the forefront of his mind. As he neared his room something dawned on him.

"Didn't Okina say something about my room…?" He said out loud, his hand lingering on the door as his eyes took in the state of his room. Instead of the solitary sight of his futon set near the back of the room, another mattress was spread beside it making a larger bed. Clothes, too flowery and petite to be his own, were folded neatly beside the small lamp burning in the corner of the room, its light casting a warm, orange glow to the otherwise darkened room. "Now I remember," Kenshin said quietly, a sigh escaping him as he hung his head down, his chin resting on his chest.

In another part of the house in the room shared by the female visitors from Tokyo, Kaoru paced about the floor, biting nervously at one of her thumb nails. Megumi, lying comfortably on her bed found it hard to close her eyes and keep them closed with the pounding of the other's feet jolting her awake every time she thought sleep claimed her.

"Hey, Kaoru…" Megumi said, getting the attention of the younger woman.

"Huh?" Kaoru stopped in her pacing, her thumb still in her mouth.

"Would you quit it? I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here." The words made Kaoru frown deeper, finding it hard to think if she stood still. Kaoru stopped and threw her arms down to her side, signaling to Megumi that she was about to hear some whining. The doctor didn't know what was worse, Kaoru's complaining or her stomping steps shaking the floor.

"But what should I do? I mean," Kaoru signaled to the empty spot where her bed once lay, "my bed isn't exactly here for me to sleep on it, is it?" With that she resumed both her walk and biting of her nails.

Frustrated with the girl, Megumi rose from her bed, her hair a mess from tossing around for the last half hour of Kaoru's nervous walk. She glared as much as her tired eyes would allow her until she got up, and tightened the belt of her light blue yukata. With a sigh, she walked over to the nervous mess that known as Kaoru and grabbed her shoulders and pried the door open with her foot.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kaoru half shrieked, finding the older woman pushing her out the door.

"You know where your bed is, Kaoru. Just be an adult about it and sleep in Kenshin's room. It's not as if you guys haven't slept in the same room before." Megumi said as she blocked the door from the inside as Kaoru's face displayed slight dismay.

"But, but…" Kaoru was cut off as Megumi stepped out of the door and pushed her further down the hall toward the corner where Kenshin's room was situated just beyond the bend.

"Just go and get the night over with. Besides, you're engaged." Megumi said with a final shove.

"No I'm not!" Kaoru said, turning around to glare at the other woman who just stood there, taking in the information. A second later, Megumi simply shrugged.

"Oh well, you might be by the end of the night, so shoo!" Her hands motioned the air away from her, making for the girl to get on her way. Finally, with a shake of her head, Kaoru started down the hall, her feet dragging with every reluctant step.

Whenthegirlwas gone from her sight, Megumi took a second to sigh before returning to her room. But before she reached it she heard a low whistle coming from another part of the hall. Sano emerged from the shadows with a small pot flung over his shoulder, his eyes finding Megumi's state of dress interesting.

"What do you want, Sano?" She asked, her wine hued eyes rolling as he lazily walked up to her.

"Just enjoying a midnight snack, that's all." He leaned in, his smileas plain as day."And I'm not talking about the sake." He winked at her, bringing her to slap him lightly on the chest at his comment.

"Go to bed already, rooster-head." At her command, he stepped a little closer to her, his breath sweetly warm.

"Make me." The way he whispered it made Megumi blush. To hide how affected she was she tried giving him a little shove but he caught one of her hands and stepped even closer, inching his face near enough to brush his nose softly against hers. Megumi was sure he could feel her racing pulse through the hand he held, yet that self-conscious thought escaped her when he finally laid claim to her mouth with his own. The kiss was teasingly short, so much so that when Sano pulled away Megumi grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him back down for more. Soon they had to come up for air, and with thatSanolet out another low whistle.

"I should pay you these nightly visits more often," he said with a brazen smile, one that Megumi returned more coyly.

"Now, off you go. I need to get some sleep." Megumi walked straight to her room and turned around once inside, throwing Sano one last smile before closing the door.

Kenshin, having changed into a yukatahe had been given, wondered where Kaoru was. He sat against the wall beside the door, looking at the room as if it held answers tohis many questions.A shuffling sound reached his sensitive ears, the noise stopping just outside his door. He had a feeling he knew who it was and the voice that called out from outside confirmed his guess.

"You may come in, Miss Kaoru, that you may."

There was a pause and then the sliding door opened slowly, a familiar raven haired head popping inside followed by the rest of her.

"I, uh… hi." She said, meekly as Kenshin stood to greet her. He noticed the nervous atmosphere building and he too couldn't escape its feeling in his stomach. _Why am I so nervous? It's not as if we're going to…_ He shook his head at the crazy idea and suddenly felt the heat of shame burning in his blushing cheeks. Kaoru finally looked up from her hands and saw Kenshin averting his eyes to the ground. They were quiet for a while, not one moving or saying anything. So many akward moments existed between them, both of them could agree that they'd enough of them.

With a cough, Kenshin gestured toward the bed. "I'll sleep on the floor, if you would like to take the bed."

"There's no need for that. Besides, you have your bed there, too." Kaoru said, the nerves eating away at her stomach finally dissipating.

"Guess you are right, that you are." With that, he found himself shifting his feet beneath him as no one made a move.

"I better get ready for bed then," she said, moving past the rurouni to where her dark blue yukata lay neatly folded by the lamp. Kenshin's eyes unconsciously followed her graceful movements, finding the sight of her near irresistible. When herealized what it was she wanted to do, he turned around, his face burning with a blush yet again.

"You stay like that until I tell you, okay Kenshin?"

"Yes, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin affirmed with a nod.

Kaoru undid her kimono and obi as quickly and quietly as possible. Her calloused hands ran over the smooth, greenmaterial and one piece of the silk caught on her finger.

"Darn it," she half muttered to herself.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked, almost forgetting that he was told to keep his back to her.

"Nothing," Kaoru said with a sigh. "It's just… forget it." With a final tug, she tied the cloth belt of her robe in place and turned around. Kenshin still was turned around and she smiled, happy to have his gentlemanly nature reaffirmed by that simple action. "You can turn around, Kenshin."

Upon turning, Kenshin held back from swallowing nervously atthe sight ofKaoru clad in her night clothes. Sure, he'd seen her in this attire before, but never bathed in the dwindling light that chased the shadows around the room and away from her; and never in his room like so. She appeared as an angel from a dream, her ethereal radianance unmistakableamid the darkened world, and here she was more real than any dream could ever be.

"Are you coming to bed too, or are you going to stand there all night?" Kaoru asked with a slight teasing tone, masking her shyness at being stared at by the beautiful man. Kenshin couldn't help the little chuckle that came from his mouth as walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling the covers up to his chest. Kaoru did the same and snuck a glance at the man settling his head against his pillow for the night. His hair, free of its confining tie, spilled over the pillow like waves of soft red silk. When she saw him close his eyes, she too rested her head down. Just as soon as she closed her eyes, she heard Kenshin whispersomething.

"If its not too forward of me to ask, what was it that bothered you just a minute ago, Miss Kaoru?" Rolling his head to his right, Kenshin stared into Kaoru's own eyes with concern.

"It was nothing really… It's just that I snagged a piece of my kimono with my hand." She lifted her right hand in front of her face and frowned. "My hands aren'tlike other women's hands. They can't even mold proper rice balls. They're too rough." Kenshin reached for the hand she was eyeing critically and pulled it to where he looked it over with his own eyes. Kaoru held her breath at the action, her heartbeat increasing tenfold at his mere touch.

"I don't think they're rough at all, Kaoru." He rubbed a thumb over the palm of her hand, the same spot he kissed earlier, and turned his head toward her with a soft smile. "They are just perfect, if you ask me."

Kaoru blushed furiously and silently thanked the lamp's dying light forproviding her with the perfect cover.

Releasing his hold, Kenshin stifled a yawn and with a fading smile, said, "Goodnight, Kaoru. Sleep well."

Taking her hand back Kaoru glanced at his face for the last time that night, finding his beautiful eyes already resting for the night. Turning her head, she stared at the black ceiling and unconsciously pressed her warm hand to her chest, and answered with voice hushed.

"Goodnight, Kenshin."

A/N: What do ya think? Mushy stuff huh? In my opinion it was much overdue. I'd tease and tease and tease, and now I delivered a good amount of fluff. Anyhoo, thanks to all of you still reading and those of you who just found this story and are interested in it. I've gotten a couple reviews telling me about how they can no longer continue on reading this story due to the religious content. To those people, I am sorry you feel that way. It wasn't my intention to turn people away from reading my story, yet I am not going to sugar coat anything that I write. I wanted to throw something different out there in the fanfiction world and apparently not everyone likes that idea. Oh well… Guess it's everyone's choice as to what they find offensive and not. As for the next update, I'm not quite sure when that'll be. I kept my promise of having this chapter out before my birthday, so that makes me happy… I hope it makes you happy too! So, leave your words and tell what came to mind while reading this chapter…

With that said, on to review responses!

Brittanie Love: Thanks for the quick review! I'm happy you think this story is great, despite how long it takes me to update these days… :sighs:

GoldAngel2: It's great hearing from you again! I haven't had enough free time to start on your new fic, yet I'm hoping to get it all done come Spring Break. Anyways, I'm glad you found the characters to be IC and all… I've been trying to keep them true to the anime/manga, personality wise.

And the part about Hiko coming was pretty well thought out on my part. Actually, I thought about it too much that I think his part was rushed. Oh well, the story continues and there might be another chance for him to show his face again.

About your graphic novel, send me an email sometime and I'll check it out. I'd love for the chance to see your work. Take care!

Yannick: You have more questions now? Hmmm, guess that's a good thing. It tells me you invest some thought when reading, making you an engaged reader. That's always good to know! You have my word, I will keep writing… I want this story done and over with before I jump into another one.

Chell: Hey girlie! I'm glad you find the story believable, that's for sure. It was a hard thing to think about, but now more than ever I'm glad I took this story on. Thanks for being happy with my comeback. Let's just hope I get the next chapter out sooner, ne? See ya later, buddy!

JDFielding: Hiya! You found the intro to Kenshin's thoughts that real? Wow, thanks! I felt it when writing and I'm glad you felt the weight of his thoughts as a reader also.

Yay, I made you laugh! I hope this chapter had you smiling too…

Kenshin didn't really confess his feelings yet, that is, in an open manner. He's sneaky about it or too scared to lead on to more… Don't know, maybe a bit of both? But he's so darn sweet; wouldn't Kaoru be able to see something more behind his actions? Well, yes and no. Man, these characters are complicated, yet I guess that's as it should be. True to life, right?

The story is twisting in a couple different directions, all of which I am going to have a lot of fun writing about. It makes me smile to know that you like this fic enough to see it go on and on and on… But like everything else it, too, will have an end.

Glad to know I made your day, dude!

animegurl23: You probably won't see this seeing as you've stopped reading, but I hope you do find some stuff out there more akin to your taste. Sorry to have offended you, but the faith represented here needs no apology.

Hannah Parker: Heh heh, yeah… Kenshin are Kaoru seem to be heading that way, huh? We'll see where they end up at the end of the fic… It makes me happy that you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope this one is okay. Sumimasen, Parker-san. I'll try updating sooner, I promise!

gaby (hyatt: Thank you!

Alli: Hi Alli! Hey… how'd you know I had a coffin? Just kidding… maybe not, I am Romanian you know… Dracula is my distant cousin… Haha, kidding again! I am alive and well, thank you and I'm glad you were happy with my update. All I can hope for is that you enjoy this chapter too.

Your words are so encouraging to me… I try leaving this fic in God's hands to use it as He sees fit. I am blessed and humbled to know that you think so highly of this story.

Your words made me laugh. If people find my fic too religious and corny, then fine. I do hope you're right about them missing out on something, because I feel that way too. One should at least finish it before passing judgment. :sighs: Oh well…

kik-ting: You caught on! You figured out what he wanted to ask her even before he did it… I think he mentioned it before, but that was some time ago. It's okay about your taking time to review… It takes me even longer to update! I'm not really overworking myself with this fic, at least. School and work itself is another story, but I won't bore you with that here… On the bright side, I got to celebrate my b-day one day early by going out to lunch with one of my sisters today. It was nice… but I'm super full, ugh. Until next update, take care!

kenji25samx: I'm so happy you feel the story is heartfelt… and I can only pray this chapter was a little of that as well. You're a fellow Christian too? Coolness! I've met so many by putting this story up. Thanks for reading, and I hope this update finds you well.

Kira toa of Blade: Like I said to the other reviewer, I am sorry this didn't suit your taste. But, I don't take offense to your being offended. It just saddens me…

KaoruAngel: Thanks, I'm happy to see a good response to the theme of my fic. Thanks for taking the time to read! Hey, I updated rather soon after your review… that's cool! You consider this one of the best fics you've read? Really, wow… such praise for such an undeserving author… Still, I'm happy to know you think so.

Okay everyone… I really do hope this finds you all well. You readers have become like an extended family to me and my fic. Now, I am off to finish up my leftovers from the Olive Garden. I got the Stuffed Shells with Sausage…. Yum! Take care everyone, and until next time, God bless!


	22. Sea of Shifting Sands

**Chapter 22**

Her mind stirred yet her eyes refused to open. All she wanted to do was snuggle her cheek against the smooth feel of the covers bunched up near her face. As the cold air licked at her bare feet as the blanket slid upward, her hands grabbed a couple more fists of it to cushion her head further. Suddenly, the cold seeped into her otherwise warm skin and she shivered and moved her head further into the blanket. There she felt the touch of a hand's warm skin against her face and she nudged it with her nose, relishing the heat it emitted. The whole comfortable atmosphere made her awakening mind sink back toward the quiet world of sleep.

Just before sleep claimed her once again, she felt a tickling feeling underneath her eye and decided to scratch at it with her hand, the one she rested her face against. Her brain sent the message, yet her hand didn't respond where she thought it would. Her cheek was still itchy and her hand kept on moving… yet it was under the covers and nowhere near her face. Opening her eyes she blinked a couple times to make sure the image before her wasn't dream induced.

The hand against her face wasn't hers… it belonged to the redhead sleeping just a few inches away from her. She calmed her heart enough that it beat as calmly as she could get it to considering the situation. This was as perfect a time to watch him and observe the beauty that was this man. She always thought he was handsome, the handsomest man she'd seen up close. With that she unconsciously rubbed her cheek further against his hand. When he didn't stir or make a face, she smiled and continued to soak in his features with her eyes.

His hair let loose from its tie flowed down and over his left shoulder where it laid across his chest… and there her eyes lingered. She felt a blushing heat come over her in a wave, the thought of when she felt those same lean muscles she saw now through the opening of his robe. It had been a night sometime after her father had returned home injured when the redhead found her training at a feverish and unhealthy pace. He tried being discreet about it by leaving her, yet she ended up entangled in his arms, his hands pressing her shoulders to the wall of the dojo. She remembered the rhythmic beat of his heart under her hands pressed up against his chest. The feel of his muscles, taunt against her skin, and the way they loosened when he recognized her and let her go; all of that, she remembered. Her hands lingered then as her eyes did now. _What a beautiful man._

Without knowing it, she sighed aloud. At the sudden noise, Kenshin stirred his head a little and turned to his right where he faced Kaoru. She closed her eyes quickly in fear of being caught, yet after a couple seconds opened them again to see that his eyes were still shut in sleep. Thankful that she didn't wake him, she continued to watch on, drinking in the sight of him who lifted her heart when she felt it heavy. She knew one thing as sure as she knew her salvation, Kenshin was sent into her life and her heart understood this now more than ever. And from what she would get from the funny feeling in her gut and the fluttering in her chest, there might be the chance that he saw her in a similar light. She had to tell him, let him know of her thoughts in some manner, yet the thought of being rejected made her hold her tongue.

Without warning, his brow furrowed and his forehead creased in what looked to be pain. Kaoru watched on and saw his eyes moving beneath closed lids. Kaoru refocused her eyes on his chest, but this time she noticed it rising up and down at a quicker pace than before.

_He's dreaming_, Kaoru concluded, finding herself unable to keep herself from worrying. If it was a good dream he would have been calmer, breathing easier than he was. Yet she saw it in the expression on his face; he was having a nightmare.

The more she watched his expression worsen, the more she began to worry. _What's going on behind those eyes? _She almost leaned forward to see his face better, but the sudden movements of his hand against her face made her think otherwise. _Just one more minute, then I'll get up._ She really didn't want to move, wanting to fall asleep again and wake up to see him looking at her the way she had been looking at him. Gently, she sat up in her bed, turned her head away and closed her eyes. She quieted her breathing and focused her senses outside of herself. She could hear it; Kenshin's breathing. It took a good minute for her to get her legs free from the entangled mess of covers on the bed. Finally kicking them off with a huff, she pulled them close again to fold and place neatly at the bottom of her futon.

Still sitting where she was, Kaoru let her fingers glide through her bed mangled tresses hoping to tease the tangles out. A pang of sickening nostalgia hit her, square in the stomach. She felt like a child who had lost a favorite toy as she remembered back to what once adorned her head. The soft blue flower comb her mother had given disappeared in the fire at the inn some few months ago. She paused, finding that she memorized the heat and lack of air from that day. The hair on her arms began to stand on end, and she rubbed at them, getting the goose bumps to recede. The memory of that incident was a bit fuzzy… she decided it wasn't too important to think about. Kenshin had gotten her out and that's what mattered. The sudden flittering of her heart couldn't be stopped at the thought of such heroics. Twice, he had saved her from the clutches of danger.

It made her love him all the more. Her heart was heavy from the desire to share her love with him and wistful hoping for the reciprocation of those feelings. She wished, hoped, prayed… did all she could before leaving it all in the hands of God and the man she pinned for.

Her eyes were drawn over her left shoulder where the samurai continued to sleep, the hand that once cradled her face now resting on his chest. The same words came to her mind yet again, the mere picture of him screaming this as true. _He's just so…beautiful._

They had been away from Tokyo for nearly four months. How the time could have passed so quickly, she couldn't begin to explain. This was a stark cry from the way she was living her life this time last year. Her and her father were living as quiet a life as they could, trying their hardest not to attract attention. Their faith was a secret thing, something only shared with others who identified with it.

Now, it was up to her to continue with the faith that had given her so much joy through the pain.

Her eyes began to sting and she wiped at them with the back of her robe's sleeve. Her mind was so deeply immersed in thought that she didn't catch the first words spoken to her that morning.

"I hope that is sleep you are wiping from your eyes, that I do." Kenshin had woken up to the sight of her sitting on her futon with her back toward him. And until now, did he say something. He could feel his heart-rate increase when Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair… he wished he could be the one to have his fingers kissed by her thick, silk locks. And that's when she stopped and just sat for a good few minutes, still unaware that he had awoken.

Kenshin braced himself on his elbows and stayed there, quirking his head to the side as he waited for her to say something back.

"Kaoru?" He stretched a hand and touched her shoulder, causing her to jump. "It is just me, that it is."

After composing herself, Kaoru faced him rather embarrassed at being startled. "Sorry about that. I, uh… have a lot on my mind."

"It's too early in the morning for such a thing, don't you think?" Kaoru looked up from her hands and found his smile and attitude nothing short of contagious.

"Yes, I guess you're right."

Still tired from having just woken up, or simply unwilling to relent, they held each other with a simple look that could have gone on a lifetime if not for Kaoru's sudden move to get up.

"I should get my stuff and get going." Kenshin nodded, albeit sadly, and watched her retrieve her kimono and other personal articles from the corner near the lamp whose light died down late last night.

"Did you have a pleasant sleep?" Kenshin asked, sliding the rest of his body up and out of his cover.

"Yes, I did. I slept like a rock." Kaoru's comment made her stop for a second and smile sheepishly at how quickly she answered. Yet, from the look of it, Kenshin was too busy arranging his bed to pay any mind to it.

With everything in hand, Kaoru walked past the rurouni finishing up folding the blanket near his bed. She glanced back at him through thick lashes, a bashful smile meeting him as she reached the door.

She stopped and turned around, finding Kenshin standing there, just beyond his bed and fully attentive. He knew she had something else to say, something more personal and less politely vague. A confession, he wished. Maybe it was a question.

"You don't snore…" Kaoru smiled, finding her observation important enough to leave with the man.

"That is a good thing, I take it." Kenshin lightly chuckled.

Kaoru nodded and moved to open the door. "A very good thing." And with that, she stepped out and closed the door.

Kenshin smiled to himself, finding a bit of pride in what he heard and even a bit of hope.

A good fifteen minutes or so passed before the rurouni emerged from his room, his eyes set toward the kitchen even this early in the morning. It seemed that everyone was off in various places doing various chores.

Without another thought, Kenshin felt a little ashamed at having not helped much around the Aoiya, him having been out of commission for most of his stay there.

A couple more steps would take him to the kitchen and there he would insist on lending a hand in preparing the meal. Omasu's eyes were the first to catch sight of him, and her hands were the first to push him out the door.

"Leave the cooking to the women, Kenshin. We can handle it ourselves."

"Oro?" Before he knew it, he was back in the hallway from where he came.

"By the way, shouldn't you be packing?"

His confused expression didn't go away; rather it increased with the woman's words.

"That must mean our train is leaving today, that it does," he said aloud, more to himself than to anyone. Omasu simply nodded.

"Okina said that it leaves at around dusk, so you still have most of the day to get ready."

_I am ready. I need to leave Kyoto behind… and Tomoe. _The thought of it would have brought a shadow upon his mind, but instead he felt a growing anticipation. He wanted to do this, needed to do this in order to really move on. Finally, he'd have the chance to show the city, the best witness to his bloodthirsty days, that he was now a changed man. He was renewed, born anew… and the streets of Kyoto will see and not deny it when, with Kaoru by his side, he will at last say goodbye.

A loud thud sounded somewhere within the yard, and from what his senses told him it came from near the fall wall in the courtyard. Suddenly on alarm, Kenshin fingered the hilt of his sword with his right hand, keeping his left ready to pop it from its sheath in a second.

The bushes alongside the wall started moving in one area, and a noise followed.

"Ouch... ugh," someone's voice groaned as they rose from the shrubs covered in twigs and dirt. Misao rubbed her butt where it hit the ground on reentry of the Aoiya, and she didn't even notice that she had been found.

"Miss Misao, isn't it a bit too early to be out on the streets? I believe you sneaking in over the wall does not speak well on your behalf, that it does not."

"I know…" she complained, finding it rather embarrassing and annoying that she was caught. With a quick glance around the area, she concluded that no one else must have seen her. "Please don't tell Okina, Himura. He'll skin me alive if he knew I went out to see the Doshisha."

Kenshin nodded at hearing the detail, feeling a little on edge when he heard the name of the school.

"You need not worry about that, Miss Misao. I will keep my lips sealed, that I will." He gave her his usual carefree, kind rurouni smile and Misao in return wiped her brow in relief.

"You're a lifesaver, Himura," she threw over her shoulder as she began to exit. She wanted to make it to her room before anyone found she was missing, but Kenshin's words stopped her in her place.

"What happened there, if I may ask?" When Kenshin turned and faced her, his face had lost its smile. The young ninja was a little worried at the change, but she shrugged it off and answered.

"A few of the officers guarding the place were taken to the hospital downtown, but I'm not too sure what really happened. From what I heard, it was a sloppy attack not connected to any organized group."

Kenshin said nothing as Misao looked away from him, the worry she felt before returning. He was quiet, but his eyes spoke of questions Misao had a feeling she wouldn't be able to answer. His eyes could have burned a whole in the spot he was staring at, the violet darkening with his thoughts and the sight of him made her bite her tongue.

The words she'd heard earlier that morning suddenly flooded her mind. As she spied on the police officers discussion, she overheard something that made her a cold sensation run its course through her spine.

"_It is impossible that a hitokiri can be anything else. He will try and help, but I'll stop him if he sets one foot toward the Doshisha. After all, the man I knew during the Revolution is still there, buried alive behind all the pomp of his Christianity._

"Hey, Himura?" Misao forced the words out of her mouth, but as Kenshin turned, regarding her with such genuine curiosity, she immediately swallowed what she wanted to say.

"Yes?"

She paused, trying to think of how to formulate her words. With one more glance at his expecting face, Misao sighed and shifted her feet.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I… I should go and check if I can help with something before I get yelled at."

With a shrug and a smile, Kenshin agreed. "Be sure to wash your face before they see you, otherwise the dirt on your cheek will give your secret away."

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her hand against her cheek while shifting her eyes away from him. Kenshin's smile widened as the smudge on the girl's cheek became larger with her efforts, but he stayed quiet, ignoring the change in her demeanor.

Misao watched the samurai out of the corner of her eye as she walked across the yard, keeping her head turned toward the kitchen but all other senses aimed in his direction.

_How on earth could a coldhearted assassin become so gentle…? Only by his eyes and cheek I saw a hint of a warrior, but… _She stopped just as soon as she reached the door and watched as Kenshin disappeared around the corner of the Aoiya. _What Saitou said couldn't have been true, could it?_

Kaoru bent down and retrieved a piece of clothing from her bed, folding it meticulously before dropping it on top the pile collecting on the blanket. Megumi sighed out loud, turning the younger woman's attention toward her.

"You are too much, Kaoru. Sometimes I think you have it all together, but then again, I can just stop and watch you and see…" Megumi said, tilting her head with a smirk from where she sat on her bed.

"And see what?" Kaoru asked, leaning ball fists against her hips in an irritated manner.

"See that you're just as lost as any young woman… without love." Her smirk widened, but Kaoru didn't pay attention to that. She was busy running the words still heavy in the air through her mind.

"Without love…" Kaoru repeated, mostly to herself.

Megumi picked herself up from the mattress, straightening her skirt and standing straight. From there she started following Kaoru's example of packing up, starting with her back of medical utensils and healing herbs, making sure everything was where it should be.

"Do you think I should tell him? I mean..." Kaoru faltered, stopping in the middle of her sentence as the blood rushed to her face. "If I, you know, tell him… how do you, I mean… how will he react?"

Her sincere question was answered by laughter and lots of it.

"Kaoru, my dear, Kenshin is a man. He will be mature about your confession and from what I've seen he has a secret of his own."

From the wide-eyed look Kaoru was giving her, Megumi rolled her eyes and proceeded to tell the girl of her observations.

"First off, I noticed how incredibly kind he is to you, even before you guys locked lips sometime ago. And yes, he's kind to everyone, but his demeanor changes when he's around you. He gets this quiet tone to his voice and the tender look he has when he looks at you is so genuine, he definitely has something more than mere friendly affection for you." Megumi stopped and sat on her bed, watching as Kaoru slowly sat on her own with a dazed look upon her face.

"Really?" was all Kaoru could say.

"You're blind if you don't see it." Megumi smiled. "He's probably got you on his mind this very minute."

A few steps were all he could take until a loud, heavy sigh escaped his lips. Kenshin was pacing about the small yard outside near the kitchen, thinking to himself many thoughts… All of which included the young, dark haired swordswoman who sat somewhere inside. He ran his hand through his fiery hair and sighed again as he looked at his hand.

"There are so many things…" his voice spoke softly, drifting off at the sound of footsteps coming from inside the building.

And there she was; the breath of fresh air and a comfort for his tired eyes. He could stare at her an entire day and not tire one bit from it. His lips couldn't help but twitch upward as she played with the edges of her kimono sleeves, slowly calculating where she wanted to sit on the porch, bible in hand. He walked, cutting his musing short in order to sit beside her. There might be a chance that she might read to him if he asked her, he thought.

Unbeknownst to them were a pair of golden, piercing eyes, bright and menacing in their glare… His skin crawled at the sight before him, yet he stayed silent and waited. He would have his time to strike, to bring the Battousai to his knees once in for all.

"Without the sword he cannot survive. Even if this faith were to hold him, his identity wouldn't let him stand still for long."

And he intended to shake Kenshin from this trash that permeated his mind more than he had imagined it would. It needed to be removed, the man thought, be it by intimidation… or death.

"I prefer the latter."

His lips curled up and over, baring his teeth like his name's sake, waiting in the day's growing shadows across the street to make his move.

As it was in many years past, the wolf waited hungrily to claim his prey.

A.N: I know… I know… I disappeared for the majority of the year. But I have good excuses! Just ask me and I'll let ya know! But, anyways… I hope those of you who have stuck around with me and this story enjoyed the latest piece. There are still things that need to be worked out in my life, school mostly, and that means that my updating will be sporadic, if even that. I'm trying to collect some of my pieces for school, seeing as it's my Jr. year in college… I need things finished in order to build up my portfolio even more. Anyways, I love feedback, as you can guess, and anything would be nice… but, please, no flames or I will seriously cry. With that I say, take care and God bless!


End file.
